Persistence
by graddd
Summary: Perseverance: the act of persisting or persevering; continuing or repeating behavior; never-ceasing; relentless. Our favorite Taiyouki seems to have taken a liking to a certain miko. **WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**. sess/kag A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Persistence  
**Author:** gradualwisd0m  
**Genre:** romance  
**Word count:** 858  
**Rating:** PG  
**AU/Canon:** canon

**Summary:** Sesshomaru becomes curious about Kagome's frustration with homework

Pages rustled as the wind whipped across the field and over Kagome's text book. _This darn wind today!_ she grumbled. Sighing, she placed a larger rock on the pages to hold them down and resumed her studies. The sun was warming her back as she lay on a blanket she had spread over the sparse grass. The weather was beautiful with a brisk, but warm, breeze flowing over the land, caressing the grasses. Her brows scrunched together as she tapped her pencil on the page, trying ruthlessly to figure out her latest math assignment.

Across the way, Sesshomaru gave her a side-long glance.

"Girl, why do you meddle with that which seems to frustrate you?"

Startled by his sudden outburst of conversation, Kagome looked up, blinking until her eyes focused on Sesshomaru who was standing over her, looking down his nose at her math book and notebook. The sleeves of his haori rustled in the wind creating a soft, silken whisper and the sun glinted off the spikes of his armor. Sesshomaru's group had joined their group a week ago to Rin's delight and Jaken's dismay. It made sense to Kagome that they should join forces to fight Naraku, no matter how wary Inuyasha was about the situation. Sesshomaru had mostly kept to himself, walking 30 paces ahead of the rest of the group as if to separate himself. Rin had been a welcome addition, allowing Kagome time to study while Shippo had someone else to play with. At the moment, they were both running through the nearby field, Kirara playing along with them.

Kagome tapped her pencil lightly against her bottom lip and studied Sesshomaru. _Was he really interested or really bored?_ she thought to herself. _Probably bored knowing him. I'm sure once I answer I'll get a biting, insulting reply. Why can't he just be nice?_ Kagome rolled her eyes to herself and huffed.

"I need to keep up with my studies no matter how much they may frustrate me, Sesshomaru-sama. You know, persistence." she answered, glancing at him to gauge his reaction to her answer. His gaze leveled on her face as if to evaluate her. Kagome knew that women were not educated in the feudal era and that Sesshomaru probably did not understand why someone such as her (Kagome sneered at this thought) needed to study.

Kagome could feel him watching her, gazing down on her with his golden eyes. _Why doesn't he say anything? I used the proper honorific _she thought, shifting her weight to her hips as she propped herself up on her elbows. He was gorgeous, she had to admit. His stunning silver-white hair, beautiful silk clothing, and not to mention his flawless skin. She could feel a blush coloring her upper chest, rising up her neck to fill her cheeks with a rosy hue. He was still staring. _I hope he can't read minds_.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama, it's really difficult to concentrate when you're standing over me" she muttered through clenched teeth. She didn't look up, afraid her cheeks would flush even further if she met his gaze.

In a flutter of silk, Sesshomaru gracefully sat down near her, still gazing at her. Kagome drew in a soft breath and held it, suddenly very anxious with the taiyouki sitting a yard away. She scrunched her eyes closed, afraid of what he had planned for her. They may be traveling together but she still felt that Sesshomaru would be indifferent to killing any one of them. After a few moments of nothing, Kagome cracked her right eye open then her left, glancing around to see that nothing had changed and there wasn't a great demon preparing to slash through her tender flesh. Her eyes slowly slid over to where he was sitting, watching as his eyes held hers for a few seconds before he looked away.

Sesshomaru snorted, watching his ward in the field with the young kit and neko.

"As you said, Miko, you need to study. I could kill you in less than a human heartbeat… but do not let my presence keep you from your task. I will not harm you."

Kagome released the breath she was holding. _What a way to reassure me _she thought bitterly, tell me how fast you can kill me then say you won't. Suddenly, her thoughts came to a screeching halt. _He said he won't harm me but he's tried to kill me at LEAST 3 times in the past. Should I trust him?_ She continued looking him over. He almost seemed relaxed, sitting with his hands folded into his haori sleeves, his hair fluttering in the wind. It was at this time she realized his armor was sitting at his side along with Tenseiga and Tokijin. Unarmed and unprotected, Sesshomaru looked smaller and less formidable yet, at the same time, she knew there were lethal claws hidden within his sleeves.

A corner of her mouth lifted, forming a half smile as she turned back to her studies. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

A yard away, Sesshomaru returned to watching her, a curious look glinting across his eyes as he watched the lithe human girl study her foreign book. _I know persistence very well, Miko, and I will continue until you are mine._


	2. Chapter 2

The sun sparkled through the trees, leaving a patchwork of sunlight and shadows scattered over the forest floor as the motley group ventured onward, searching for a trace of Naraku. The winds were calm as Sango walked between Sesshomaru's group and her own group, acting as a Hiraikotsu-weilding barrier between Inuyasha's loathing of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's indifference to tearing Inuyasha to bits. Thankfully, Miroku had been intelligent enough to walk far enough behind near Inuyasha that his face would be hand-print-free for the moment. Glancing back, Sango noted that Kagome was at the back of the group, chatting animatedly with Shippo and Sesshomaru's young ward, Rin.

"Taijiya. Are you educated like the Miko?" Sango looked up, startled by the demon lord's sudden question. He was looking forward, his eyes most likely scanning the forest surrounding them for any sort of pathetic threat from another demon. Sango tilted her head to her right as if to think. _This is new. Sesshomaru __**never**__ asks questions_.

"Well, no, Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome is from a different, uh, village where people are educated on several different topics. I was schooled only on demon slaying," Sango replied, using as much respect in her tone as she could muster. She was not quite comfortable with Sesshomaru traveling with their group but since he once spared Kohaku's life she decided to show him the respect he should be granted.

"Hnn.." was his response as they continued walking. The rest of the day progressed silently.

Later

Sesshomaru sat away from the group, shadows from the fire dancing over him. Inuyasha had left under the guise of finding some wild game but he wasn't fooling anyone. It would take someone who was deaf and blind to not notice the soul collectors in the area but for the sake of lowered drama, the group feigned ignorance when Inuyasha used his feeble excuse.

"Kagome-chan, you've been studying that book for days now. Do you have a test soon?" Miroku asked, prodding the embers in the fire pit to jump to life and catch the new log that he had placed on it.

Kagome sighed, closing the book and setting it aside. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, reaching her arms into the air but quickly lowering them, realizing how short her shirt was and that anyone with eyes could have seen quite a large expanse of her midriff. Her face reddened ever so slightly before her brows furrowed together, sending a scolding look Miroku's way. _Pervert_ she thought as she saw the glazed look on his face.

"Sango?"

"I know…" twack "knock it off, Miroku" Sango muttered in a bored yet disgusted tone. Miroku rubbed his hand over the growing lump that had sprung up on his head, sighing. "My dear Sango, who am I to ignore such a beautiful display of skin from a fine female specimen?"

"No one thinks you're innocent, Miroku, so you might as well cut the act," Shippo piped up from his spot next to Kagome. Kagome lightly patted Shippo on the head, looking at the pictures he and Rin had drawn with the crayons she brought back for Shippo. Several of them were of the people they had helped recently but a few, probably drawn by Rin, were of Sesshomaru and what Kagome could only guess was Jaken judging by the green color.

"Yes, I do have a test and it's…" Kagome counted the days out on her fingers and gasped, "it's tomorrow! I need to go home tonight!"

"But Inuyasha isn't here to take you to the well and Kirara's still recovering from our last battle" Sango said, running her hand through Kirara's fur and gently around the herb-covered injury on her back. A snake demon had caught Kirara on her back during their last battle to gain information about Naraku. Unfortunately, the snake's poison was rather potent and the injury was healing very slowly.

"I'll make the trek on my own. I have a new stock of arrows and I feel pretty healthy. It shouldn't be a problem!" Kagome cheerfully declared.

Miroku exchanged a look with Sango before speaking, "Kagome, are you sure you'll be safe going on your own? The sun has nearly set and we're at least 2 hours from the we—I mean, your village."

Rin looked up at Kagome then to Sesshomaru, and back at Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru can take Kagome-san to her village!"

Silence fell over the group, the only noise heard was Kagome's soft gasp and the crackling of the fire. Kagome blushed, raising a hand to cover her mouth as nervous laughter bubbled past her lips.

"Heh, that's okay, Rin-chan. I wouldn't want Sesshomaru-sama to have to go out of his way to make sure I make it to my, uh, home. I don't want to burden him," Kagome said, packing her books into her bag. "I should be back by tomorrow evening at this time so I'll leave some supplies with you guys," Kagome said absently, pulling her first aid kit and some ramen out of her large, yellow bag.

Sesshomaru watched the young miko chatter away as she rifled through her ridiculous yellow bag, pulling various odd items from it. He had heard Rin's suggestion that he take the girl to her village and scoffed at the idea. _She is not my responsibility… Yet, there are no villages around here with people who dress like her. Nor has this Sesshomaru ever seen documents such as the ones she carries._ His curiosity was piqued by his last two thoughts. _Why would __**anyone**__ allow a young girl to run around the countryside in a ridiculous, indecently short kimono?_ Sesshomaru continued to watch her talk sweetly to the young kit, reassuring him that she would return and would bring him something called "candy". _This Sesshomaru would like to see this village_, he thought to himself. _If they all dress as horrid as the girl does, I shall have to see about eliminating such an abomination from the lands_. Sesshomaru smirked to himself, _or teach her how to dress herself appropriately_.

Kagome bid her traveling companions farewell and started on the path that would lead her to Kaede's village. She hummed a song to herself, taking a moment to enjoy the peaceful forest around her. _I wish Inuyasha were here. I'd get home faster and I could spend even more time studying plus get time for a nice, hot bath_. She sighed, her pace slowing a little bit as she looked up at the stars that dusted the sky over the branches of the trees. Inuyasha. He's been disappearing more and more these days and returning without a word either way. It's been happening for so long now that she had stopped paying much attention to it.

"It's dangerous out here, miko. You'd be easy fodder for even a weak demon."

Kagome snapped her head down from looking at the sky, staring straight at none other than Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," she murmured, her hands gripping the shoulder straps of her backpack. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, a surge of adrenaline urging her body into a fight or flight reaction. She considered running but he would catch up with her before she could take two steps and fighting him was definitely out of the question… _Wait, it he __**smirking**__ at me?!_ His lips were drawn up ever so slightly, forming a ghost of a smirk on his usually expressionless face. Yes, he was smirking!

"Are you concerned for my safety, Sesshomaru-sama or just here to watch the carnage incase a demon happens to come along to 'get me'?" she asked, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

"I don't suppose it would be much of an entertaining show since you'd be quite easy prey. You did not even notice me following you for the past 20 minutes, foolish girl. Had I been in the right mood, I'd have killed you long ago," he said, his voice indifferent as always.

Blowing a puff of air to move her bangs away from her eyes, she squinted at him. "What can I do for you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked, her patience wearing thin. Lately it's seemed as if Sesshomaru's been sneaking up on her to start conversations while the others were not around. Maybe he did this because he knew if she told anyone she had a conversation with him that they would never believe her. She could already hear Inuyasha, _"Keh, yeah right, Kagome. Sesshomaru doesn't have conversations. You've been studying too much. Put your books away and pay attention so you can sense the jewel shards."_

"You said you were going to your village because you have a 'test' tomorrow. I want to see this village that educates its women" Sesshomaru drawled out, taking a few steps toward her. Kagome froze on the spot. _I can't take him to the well! Then he'll know I'm not from this time and Inuyasha will find out I showed him and there'll be a huge fight and ugh Inuyasha can be so irritating and Sesshomaru will be mean and probably destroy the well and I'll be stuck here forever and I'll never see mama, grandpa, or Souta again…_ Kagome realized her thoughts were running on a rapid marquee but remembered his words that windy day last week on the grassy knoll _"I will not harm you"_. Remaining skeptical, Kagome stayed where she was but noted possible exit routes.

"I would also like to see this village that allows their females to trapeze about the countryside wearing quite indecent attire" he stated as he neared, pacing a circle around her. _Not that I mind_ he thought, his eyes skimming over her legs from her knees up to the hem of her ridiculous 'skirt'. Kagome felt like a quivering rabbit being circled by a very hungry wolf except she wasn't a rabbit and Sesshomaru definitely was not a wolf. She dared not make eye contact, afraid that he'd think she was challenging him. He looked down at her, noting the way nervousness and confusion peeled off of her in waves but no fear was present.

"I, uh, well…" Kagome stuttered, not sure what to say. _Does he not know that I travel through the well between the feudal era and my own time?_ Kagome knew that only she and Inuyasha could travel through the well because Shippo had tried it once when Kagome was late coming back from one of her tests. She had scolded him rather harshly, telling him that he would have put himself in a lot of danger had it actually worked. _I guess it would be okay. We are allies, afterall._

"It's not really a village… but I can tell you more about it on our way there, okay Sesshomaru-sama?" she offered, not sure how he would respond to her offer. Sesshomaru stood to her right, looking at her as if to evaluate her offer and weigh the likelihood of whether this was all worth his time. He abruptly turned in a flutter of silk and moonlit hair and started walking away from Kagome in the direction she was heading. Kagome stood rooted on the spot, unsure of what just happened until he turned his head slightly and called out, "Are you coming girl or waiting for those demons to 'get you'?"

Okay, so I had such overwhelming response to the first bit I did on this idea that I simply could not wait to throw another chapter out there! Ironically, it's changed from what I originally had in mind when I sat down to write this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time…

_Kagome stood rooted on the spot, unsure of what just happened until he turned his head slightly and called out, "Are you coming girl or waiting for those demons to 'get you'?"_

**Chapter 3**

Kagome watched his hair sway from side to side as she walked next to Sesshomaru, on their way to the well. The tips of his silvery hair swayed back and forth, just barely reaching over to tickle her bare legs. She fidgeted with the straps of her yellow backpack, unsure of what to tell him. _Where do I start? I don't even know how much he already knows._ Kagome looked at Sesshomaru through her bangs and noted that he was pretty much ignoring her, possibly waiting for her to speak. She wasn't sure if it was his intention that she be quiet until he ask her to talk or if she should just start talking.

"You released my brother from the tree, you're a priestess, and you are able to see shards of the Shikon no Tama," Sesshomaru stated in a bored tone, not making eye contact with her. He scanned the area, noting that the sun was setting quite quickly and soon the girl would not be able to see as well. _Inferior human senses._

_I knew it, he _does_ read minds, _she thought, dipping her head a little in embarrassment and acknowledgement of his request for more information.

"Yes, that's all true, Sesshomaru-sama. I am a priestess and I was born into the Higurashi family and we take care of a shrine. I'm not sure why I can see the shards of the Shikon no Tama but I think it has something to do with the fact that it came from my body when I met Inuyasha." Kagome pressed a finger to her chin as she thought back to the day she met Inuyasha and when Mistress Centipede ripped the Sacred Jewel from her side. Her left hand went to her side, feeling the area where she knew there was a starburst-shaped scar.

"You had the Shikon no Tama in your body." Sesshomaru stated flatly. His face gave no indication of emotion as usual but his voice hinted at disbelief and curiosity. "That is not possible. It disappeared several years ago and had not been seen or felt until…" he glanced at Kagome, "…until you appeared."

"Yeah, about that..." Kagome started to say but was suddenly cut short as Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, staring down his nose. Kagome craned her neck up to meet his gaze and quickly took a step back. Sesshomaru's face was a blank canvas but his eyes gave away everything; they narrowed on Kagome, scrutinizing her with a tinge of anger as he leaned down closer to her.

"Who and what ARE you, Miko?" he stated in a cold voice. She could feel his breath pass over her face as he spoke and she noted it was warm much to her surprise.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know if you'll believe me, Sesshomaru but here's my story." Kagome took a deep breath and began her story. "I was born nearly 550 years in the future in the year-" (A/N: first installment of the manga was issued November 1996. I'm going to pretend – for sake of this fic – that it was issued in 2008 so that's the time frame we're in for this story. 2008)

"You lie" Sesshomaru snarled in her face, interrupting her. _She's nervous and unsure. She is lying or thinks this Sesshomaru to be very gullible_.

Kagome stomped her foot on the ground, fisted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I am not! Would you just listen? I was born about 550 years in the future in 1992 and I grew up on the Higurashi shrine. On my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled into a well on the shrine grounds by Mistress Centipede and when I climbed out I was here, in the feudal era." Kagome gulped air and froze, realizing she had just yelled at Sesshomaru. Her hand flew to her face, covering her mouth as her eyes grew wide. "I'm.. I didn't mean to yell, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't like being called a liar."

_She is vivacious when angry but still knows her place. Perhaps I shall provoke her even more though her manners could be improved. _"How do I know you are not weaving a story, Miko? Humans are known for their treason and false promises."

"I'm not weaving a story," Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting lightly.

"You will show me this well and how it works," he said, standing up straight, turning, and continuing to walk in the direction of the well.

_No way in hell I'm taking him through the well. He can't go through anyway_ Kagome thought, a smug smile slowly filtering onto her face. "Okay, let's keep walking, Sesshomaru-sama, or we'll never make it in time for me to get some rest before I have to take my test."

90 minutes later

"…and that's how I found out that I'm the reincarnation of priestess Kikyo which explains why the Shikon no Tama was in my body **and** why I can see the shards of the jewel. As long as the jewel exists, the well works I guess." Kagome stopped talking finally after nearly an hour of explaining how she got in the well, how she met Inuyasha, and how their 'adventure' began. Kagome was sure to glaze over the parts that involved Sesshomaru such as their first meeting when he tried to steal Tessaiga from Inuyasha and each subsequent attempt. They had walked through much of the forested area and were now within 10 minutes of arriving at the well. As they neared it, Kagome became more excited and began to talk faster and more animatedly.

"There are demons in this future world of yours?" he asked, continuing to walk in long strides. Kagome quickened her pace to keep up with him.

"I don't think there are. Either there aren't any or they've developed ways to hide their auras and markings because I've never felt demonic auras in my time like I have here" she commented, scrunching her brows together. "Maybe I've been so preoccupied that I didn't notice."

"Hnn. I refuse to believe that weak humans overpowered demons," Sesshomaru stated with an air of haughtiness.

The sparse trees and bushes gave way to a clearing of rolling, grassy hills. In the near distance, Kagome could see the dark wood of the well and cheered. "Hot bath here I come!" she belted out with a laugh and began a lazy sprint toward the well. She stopped at the edge and watched as Sesshomaru approached the well warily, as if a bunch of humans would reach out, grab him, and pull him in.

"It doesn't bite, you know" Kagome said, hefting her backpack from her back to sit next to the well.

"There is magic here, Miko. Ageless magic."

"Yep! Now, what happens is I jump into the well and the magic catches and, boom! When I land, I'm in my time. The same happens when I jump into the well in my time" Kagome cheerfully whispered as she sat on the ledge of the well, her feet dangling into the darkness.

"And what happens when the jewel is completed and a wish is made upon it, Miko?" he asked, clawed fingertips grazing across the top plank of wood adjacent to where Kagome was sitting. Kagome watched his claws scratch a thin line in the wood, remembering suddenly that she was sitting in a vulnerable position with the 'killing perfection' close enough to kill her five times over before she can take a breath. Mesmerized by the way the moonlight made his claws nearly seem iridescent, Kagome didn't notice that Sesshomaru was watching her nor did she realize he was waiting for her to answer. Growing impatient, Sesshomaru flicked a claw against the plank causing a chunk of wood to fly off and whiz by Kagome's head.

"Ack- hey!" she cried out, shaking her head and brushing invisible bits of wood from her uniform. After scowling at Sesshomaru, she contemplated his question. _Inuyasha and I haven't discussed it for quite some time. _"The truth is we don't know what's going to happen when the jewel ceases to exist. I may have to make a choice between my time and this time. Or not. Either way, I still have a test tomorrow!"

"It does not frighten you that you may be 'stuck' here, Miko? With dangerous demons around every corner?" His claws clicked around the corner of the well and her eyes followed them as they inched closer to her.

"No, Inuyasha protects me," she replied with less reassurance in her voice than she thought. She grabbed her backpack and hefted it up next to her on the ledge before putting it on, glancing once or twice at the claws that continued to move toward her.

Sesshomaru leaned toward Kagome, the side of his face a few inches from hers before growling softly in her ear, "and where is Inuyasha now?"

Kagome blushed, squeaked, and slid off the ledge and into the well. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the magic of the bluish/purple light swirl around the girl before the light faded and the well was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a bit obsessed with writing this story right now. My muse has been quite fruitful lately knock on wood

NOTE: Sesshomaru has both arms. No, it doesn't quite follow the manga, blah blah so I'm using creative license.

[Insert disclaimer here – I do not own Inuyasha in any way

**Chapter 4**

Steam curled up from the hot water, wrapping around the faucet like a wisp of a hand before dissipating in the air. Kagome lifted her hand, watching tendrils of steam curl off the tips and rise before disappearing. Sighing, she slipped her hand back into the water and leaned her head back against the rim of the tub. The hot water felt like a blessing as she soaked, coaxing her tense muscles to relax. She had been startled by Sesshomaru's closeness at the well and the words he said. _"And where is Inuyasha now?" _ Was that a threat or was that a real question? _What does he want from me? What is he trying to get at? Is he trying to make me jealous that Inuyasha went to Kikyo again? _

After changing into her cotton, blue and green checkered pajamas, Kagome sat on her bed. "Two hours of studying, a nice hot bath, and then sleeping in my own bed. Heaven!" Flopping back on her pillow her mind strayed to thoughts of Inuyasha. _ I wonder if he's returned yet. If he has, I'm sure he's mad that I came home…_ "Oh well! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" She reached for her alarm clock, set it for 6:00am then crawled under the covers. "Ah, it's good to be home." She drifted to sleep as shadows lazily danced across her closed window, created by the gentle sway of the trees outside.

**Bbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnggggg**

Kagome draped her left arm over her eyes as her right hand snaked out from the covers to smack her alarm clock, turning it off. She sat up and stretched, her arms reaching toward the ceiling as she flexed her legs and wiggled her toes. "Ah.. that felt great." She rubbed her eyes and yawned, her hair rustled lightly in a breeze that flowed in from her open window. "That's weird. I'm sure I closed it last night." Getting out of bed, Kagome walked over to her window and pulled it further open. It was a beautiful early summer day. As she leaned on her elbows, she could see birds swooping from tree to tree, singing a lovely song and her grandpa out on the shrine grounds, already sweeping and performing general upkeep. Pulling away from the window, she glanced at the latch and noticed scratch marks around it. _Inuyasha? _Gasping, she looked around her room for any trace that Inuyasha may have been in her room over night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Hmmm.." Kagome closed the curtains on her window and rummaged around her dresser and closet to find a clean uniform to wear. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair and went bounding down the stairs.

"Good morning, mama, Souta!"

"Hey sis," Souta mumbled, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Kagome. How did you sleep, dear?" her mother asked from the kitchen where she was finishing up preparing breakfast.

"I slept great! It sure is a nice change from sleeping on the ground all the time," she answered, pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

"That's good. I hope you didn't mind that I opened your window a little last night," her mother said, "it was so warm yesterday and overnight that I thought it might be nice to get some fresh air in the house."

Kagome deflated a little, her shoulders drooping. _So it wasn't Inuyasha_. "No, it was okay." Kagome dejectedly sipped her juice. She had been hoping it was Inuyasha that had opened the window. She was still feeling a bit shaken by Sesshomaru's words and actions the night before and wanted the reassurance that Inuyasha would protect her. Kagome quietly drained her glass of juice and ate breakfast, thinking about Inuyasha's absence and Sesshomaru's odd behaviour.

--000—

"Kagome!" Three voices rang out as Kagome stepped into the hallway that her class was located. Her friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, waved to Kagome.

"Hey guys!" she cheerfully responded and trotted over to them. It was always nice to see her friends. She felt so horrible having to lie and feign illnesses to her friends that she'd had since childhood.

"How's your rickets doing?" Eri asked, giving Kagome a concerned look. "Are you sure you should be at school so soon?"

_Grandpa! Rickets?! Sheesh, it's a wonder I can even walk_ she thought sarcastically, making a mental note to make a list of 'acceptable' illnesses for grandpa to use. "I'm great! Never been better, hehe," she forced a smile to the surface that was sure to throw her friends off. "I just have to make sure I drink my milk and take my vitamins," _and kill grandpa_ she added to herself.

"Well that's good," Ayumi said, "you're right on time for the big math test. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I've been studying the whole time I've been away and I'm ready to tackle this test," she said with as much confidence as she could muster. Truthfully, she did feel as if she was prepared for the test and **did** feel confident that she would be able to squeak by with at least a grade of 80.

"Do you think you'll be able to pass the final exams next week?" Eri inquired, doodling on a scrap of paper.

"Mama talked to my teachers and they're allowing me to take some summer courses to catch up so that I'll still be able to move on to the next grade in the fall," Kagome explained.

"That's good. If I were you, I'd be so stressed out! Spending your whole summer in class? Yuck," Yuka said, wrinkling her nose and sticking out her tongue to emphasize her point.

The day passed by uneventfully. The test was a killer but Kagome finished it within the time frame without shedding a drop of sweat. _If only all my tests were that easy_ she mused. She chatted animatedly with her friends, enjoying their company as they strolled out of the school at the end of the day.

"See you later, guys! I promised Souta I'd help him with his homework tonight," she said as she waved and walked away from the school, down the street several blocks, and up the multitude of stairs to her home at the shrine. "I'm home!"

"Hey sis," Souta replied casually, walking past her while munching on the contents of a small bag of potato chips, "what're you doing home still?"

"I do live here, y'know," she grumbled dejectedly, walking past Souta. "Besides, I still have to pack up more supplies before I can head back." With that said, Kagome bound up the stairs to begin packing clean clothes, a fresh supply of ramen amongst other items, and a few pieces of candy for Shippo and Rin. She hummed to herself as she shoved items to her bag, grunting as she forced the last few items in. _Whew_ she thought as she wiped her hand over her forehead. As she did, a light gust of wind stirred her hair, causing the sweat on her neck to chill, bringing goose pimples to the surface of her skin. Looking over at the window she saw Inuyasha sitting on the sill.

"Inuyasha!"

"Are you ready yet? I'm here to take you back," he grunted, slipping off the window sill and trudging over to her bed to inspect the bag's contents. He paused a foot away from her bed and sniffed the air. "Something smells weird in here," he said, slowly pacing around the room and sniffing.

"Maybe Bouyo caught something and had it in my room while I was gone," Kagome reasoned, paling at the thought of a dead something-or-another in the jaws of her cat in her room. _Eww._

"No, that's not it. It smells familiar," Inuyasha replied absently, his nose sniffing crazily near the window.

"You're such a dog. It's probably remnants from past battles. I don't exactly come home squeaky clean, you know. C'mon, I'm ready so let's go," Kagome complained, hefting the bag at Inuyasha who grasped it before it pummeled him in the stomach.

"Could've fooled me with the number of times you bathe," Inuyasha muttered but quickly shut up due to the glare she shot at him. The pair made their way down the stairs where she said goodbye to her mother, grandpa, and to Souta. The afternoon sun welcomed them as they stepped out of the house and made their way to the well house. Kagome had a thought of Sesshomaru waiting on the other side of the well, waiting to taunt her about how easily he could kill her. _Arrogant jerk_, she thought to herself. _'Where is Inuyasha now?' _she said in her mind, mimicking his icy tone. _He's right next to me_ she smugly replied to herself.

"Hey, you comin?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blinked her eyes a few times and noticed that Inuyasha was ready to jump in the well but she was still standing near the edge.

"Yeah, sorry, was just lost in a thought for a sec there!" She smiled at him, feeling reassured with him by her side.

"Keh, girls," Inuyasha muttered as she climbed onto the ledge of the well and jumped in with him. She felt the magic catch and with a flash of the bluish/purple light, they were landing on the bottom of the well. Looking up she could see the clear sky and smiled. Inuyasha grabbed her around her waist and jumped out of the well, towing her up with him.

"Gaaah," she cried, "I'm fully capable of climbing out, you know" she scowled at him, quickly readjusting her uniform since it had hiked up a little when he grabbed her.

"Yeah, but you take too long. This way is quicker," he smirked at her, a milky white canine poking out of his mouth. _He really looks goofy when he does that_ she thought with a light-hearted smile.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo bounded off Miroku's shoulder 10 feet away and launched himself at her. Kagome caught the fox kit in her arms and laughed. "I wasn't even gone for a whole day, Shippo."

"Yeah but Inuyasha's always mean when you're gone and no one else wanted to play games with me and Rin while you were away," he pouted after glaring at Inuyasha.

"Welcome back, Kagome-san," Rin yelled as she ran up to the group, "Rin and Shippo missed you!"

"Oh yeah, **they're** still here with Lord Pain-In-The-Ass," Inuyasha grumbled glancing at the tree line where Kagome saw a shimmer of white that materialized into Sesshomaru as he slowly walked toward them.

"Someone of power must be here to oversee the group while you're off courting the dead priestess, Inuyasha," he smoothly proclaimed. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha flinch slightly at this declaration. _Courting? Is that like dating?_ "After all, we wouldn't want anything to **happen** to anyone," he said, his tone icy. Kagome gulped as she realized he was looking straight at her. No one else seemed to notice his eyes narrowing on her as he walked and spoke. _Now I know how the amoebas in Biology must feel_ Kagome mused, feeling as if she was being studied under a microscope. A powerful, stunning, dangerous, demon microscope. With claws. She hugged Shippo closer to her, hoping that Sesshomaru would spare her since she was one of the main sources of entertainment for his young ward, Rin.

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing Tessaiga and pointing it at Sesshomaru. The older demon changed his focus from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Are you going to slay me, Inuyasha? Then who will help you defeat Naraku?" He lazily questioned. "Surely you don't think you can beat him with the way you wildly swing that sword around."

"Inuyasha, stop. As unsettling as it may be, Sesshomaru is our ally and it would not be wise to lose him," Miroku sternly interjected.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said smugly, turning his head as if to say 'this discussion is over'.

"Keh. He's all talk," Inuyasha muttered, sheathing Tessaiga. He picked up Kagome's yellow backpack that he had set down and started walking toward the village. The group followed suit, Shippo and Rin chatting up a storm to Kagome. She tried to pay attention but her mind was elsewhere. Turning her head slightly, she saw Sesshomaru walking a ways behind her – staring straight at her. She quickly turned back to face forward and forced herself to pay attention to Shippo and Rin's ramblings. She quickened her pace to catch up to Inuyasha because being near him made her feel better; safer.

One week flowed into another as they chased over the country side, collecting shards and seeking out Naraku. Kagome had become accustomed to having Rin around and soon felt like the mother of the two children; one full demon and one full human. Rin often brought bouquets of wild flowers clenched in her fist when Kagome called the pair to the camp site for the evening meal. She wondered how such an expressive young girl could be traveling with such a cold, sadistic-seeming demon like Sesshomaru. From what she had seen of their interactions over the weeks, Rin treated Sesshomaru with respect, love, and admiration. Likewise, he made sure that she had adequate clothing, was well fed and was looked after under his watchful eye. He also allowed her to play with Shippo, Kirara and Kagome.

Before heading into battle, Kagome begged Inuyasha to allow her one last foray to her time. "To collect supplies. Pleeeeease, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, you and your supplies. You don't need to be lugging around some bag full of junk when we're trying to defeat Naraku," Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms and inclining his nose in the air.

"But Inuyasha… What if we battle and the jewel is completed and a wish is made and I can't return to my time. I want to be able to tell my family I love them while I have the chance. Don't deny me that," Kagome pouted, talking quietly with her head down. She looked up at Inuyasha and did her best impression of a child begging for a new toy.

"Alright. Stop looking at me like that, you can go," he grumbled, looking away. He crouched down, a motion that told Kagome 'get on'. She took the few steps to close the distance between them when a smooth voice cut through the silence.

"Would it not be faster if this Sesshomaru took the Miko to the well?" he asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. _Sesshomaru was offering to help?_

"Kagome.. how does he know about the well?" Inuyasha ground out, glaring at his half-brother.

"Sesshomaru-sama accompanied me to the well the last time I went home when **you** were with Kikyo. On the way I told him everything. I'm alive to tell the tale, too," Kagome explained, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"He's got a point though, Inuyasha. If he uses his orb of light he can get Kagome to the well nearly immediately," Sango reasoned.

_I'd be home in a flash_ Kagome thought and snorted as she tried to muffle a quick giggle. Everyone glanced her way as her eyes widened, realizing what she just did. "Sorry, heh heh." Clearing her throat, Kagome continued. "It's okay, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama promised he would not hurt me."

"That prick's promise means nothing to me," he spat.

"Well, it means something to me! I'm going home. I'll be back tomorrow at this time and Sesshomaru can bring me back as well," Kagome said with a 'and that's final' tone, her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

"Feh, fine," Inuyasha muttered, jumping up to settle on a sturdy branch of a nearby tree.

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and bowed politely, smiling up at him. "So how does this work?" she asked innocently. Kagome had a sudden image of Sesshomaru in his full demon form and her sitting astride his back, reigns in her hands laughing gleefully and saying 'giddy up!' She tried unsuccessfully to hide the smirk on her face. Sesshomaru gave her a look as if to say _I know what you're thinking and you can stop it right now, insolent human_.

Sesshomaru raised his right arm, allowing Kagome to move close to him. "Wrap your arm around my waist and hold onto my armor tightly," his bored voice rang through the area. Kagome took steps closer to close the distance and hesitated before raising her arms to wrap awkwardly around Sesshomaru's middle. The armor he was wearing was cold against her skin and she sucked in a breath as she made contact with it. She felt his arm rest lightly against her back as his had gripped gently at her hip. _Who knew he would be so gentle?_

Suddenly there was a flash of white light, a feeling of being weightless and dizzy, and then the light faded. Sesshomaru released Kagome instantly and she stumbled until she fell backward, landing hard on her behind. "Ow! You could have warned me, you know," she complained. Pushing herself up from the ground she noted that they were right next to the well. "Wow, that **was** quick,"

"I will wait here for your return, Miko. Do not make this Sesshomaru wait," he said as he walked to the edge of the clearing and sat down in front of a sizable tree.

"I won't," she promised with a warm smile before she climbed onto the ledge of the well before dropping in. The bluish/purple light swirled to life and in an instant she was gone. Sesshomaru tilted his head, testing the air and noted that, yes, the Miko was gone.

---000---

"Mama, grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" she called out. She was greeted with silence but heard murmuring upstairs. Slipping off her shoes, Kagome went up the stairs to find her mother and grandfather in Souta's room. Souta was dressed in what looked like red lederhosen over a white shirt. Over the straps of the lederhosen was a greenish-black vest and a light blue bowtie tied at the collar. He wore a yellow, round-pointed hat that had a blue stripe around it and a red feather stuck into the blue rim.

"Apparently styles have changed in the little time I've been gone," Kagome stated from the doorway, a smile forming on her face.

"Kagome! How nice to see you! Doesn't Souta look nice?" her mother asked as she ran a finger over the feather in his hat, causing it to quiver.

"I got the role of Pinoccio in the school play! Isn't it great?" Souta gushed, striking a pose with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out.

"That's awesome, Souta, congratulations!" Kagome replied suddenly weary of her mission to tell her family she may never return.

Kagome's mother noticed her unease and clapped her hands together. "Souta, why don't you change out of your costume and get ready for bed. Grandpa, it would be wise for you to head to bed as well," she said, smiling endearingly at her father-in-law as he grumbled about being told to go to bed. "Kagome, why don't you and I go downstairs and have a cup of tea together?"

"That would be great, mama," Kagome said, crossing the hall to drop her things off in her room. She took a deep breath and let it out in a big rush. _How do I tell mama?_ Kagome turned and headed downstairs and sat at the table as her mother prepared the tea pot.

"You seem troubled, dear," her mother commented as she pulled two cups from the cupboard.

"I do?" Kagome asked, feigning disbelief.

"Yes. Call it… a mother's intuition," she said, smiling as she brought the cups to the table and placed one infront of Kagome. "Now, tell me what's on your mind."

Kagome sighed heavily. "We're very close to the final battle. I don't know what will happen once we have the completed jewel and a wish is made. I don't know if the well will work to let me come home, mama," Kagome whispered, a single tear coursing its way down her cheek.

Her mother reached out and caught the tear on the pad of her thumb, wiping it free of her cheek. She stood and retrieved the tea pot, pouring the steaming liquid to fill each of their cups ¾ full. She set the pot on a hot pad and turned her eyes to Kagome. "Where ever you are meant to be, Kagome, is where you'll be. And if that means you stay in the past then it was meant to be. If the well allows you to come back through then here is where you're supposed to be," she said soothingly as she smiled lightly. Kagome sighed again, slumping in her chair.

"If I get stuck in the past I'm really going to miss things like hair dryers, technology, and chocolate," she muttered with her cup held in front of her lips. Her mother chuckled, "I would too, dear. I would, too."

Kagome finished her tea with her mother as they talked about the upcoming battle. Kagome was also filled in about Souta's play and how proud he was that his big sister was helping to save the world in the past (but it was only talked about in their house, of course). Kagome stretched and bid her mother goodnight, hugging and kissing her on the cheek. She sleepily climbed the stairs to her room, shut the door, and flopped down on her bed. She was so exhausted with the stress of telling her mother the news that she fell asleep within a few moments, still dressed in her uniform.

Kagome's window creaked open and a shadow of a figure slipped into her room. Shining eyes quickly searched the room before coming to a halt on Kagome's sleeping form splayed on her bed. A soft chuckle was heard from it as it neared her bed. The figure leaned over Kagome for a moment before straightening. _The scent is there._ "Soon, very soon," it whispered as it retreated from her bedside before disappearing out the window, stealing one last glance at the sleeping girl.

Yes, a cliffhanger again. Don't hate me!! It felt like a great place to take a break and collect my thoughts on how the hell to write a battle scene. I mean, are battle scenes **really** that entertaining to read? I'm not going to do a "they fought and they won" type dealie. Tempting as it may be. Battle chapter? Yes? No? Iffy?


	5. Chapter 5

Side note: Inuyasha smelled "something familiar" in Kagome's room BEFORE the mysterious being was in her bedroom.

Okay, just a heads up – I might be a little more, um, free with my writing in this chapter. You can pretty much tell I'm writing this just to get it over with and get on with the story. Forgive how weak and silly this might be. Work has been a pain in my rear lately and my car is taunting me constantly with problems so this is posted a few days late from what I intended.

Disclaimer – I own nothing… except a car and a house but neither are Inuyasha. Poo 

**Chapter 5 – The Battle**

As the group neared Naraku's hiding place, emotions were tense and alert. Everyone was prepared for the battle ahead. Shippo was instructed by Sesshomaru to stay back with Rin and help Jaken protect her. Shippo dared not to argue with Sesshomaru, opting instead to do his best. No one had discussed what was going to happen once the jewel was completed after Naraku was defeated. It seemed as if the topic was being avoided for fear of breaking up the camaraderie. All along Inuyasha had struggled, often telling others that when the jewel was completed he would wish to be a full demon. However, since the occurrences of his demon blood taking over, he seemed more and more hesitant in answering the 'what do we do with the jewel?' question.

It was Sesshomaru who first alerted the group by falling into a battle stance, his eyes trained on the area around them. Kagome thought it odd that Naraku would come for them out in the open fields. She always figured him to use the landscape to his advantage, using the forest to hide and cause confusion.

"And so it begins," he stated, his voice low and calculating. It wasn't long before the rest of the group heard and smelled what Sesshomaru had moments before. A thick miasma slowly rolled into the clearing followed by saimyosho, Kagura, and of course Naraku. Stunned, the group gawked as they saw Naraku was in human form with his armor but was lacking his usual arachnid-like appendages along with the hoard of demons that typically accompanies him.

"So, you finally decided to show up, did you?" Sesshomaru said, his eyes staring coldly at the group in front of them. "Where are your demons and minions?"

"Should we not settle this one to one?" Naraku cooed, "Fair is fair, after all."

"You do not know the meaning of fair," Sesshomaru scoffed, unsheathing his sword.

Behind him Inuyasha stared with a scowl but his eyes darted to the left to a rustling noise where he saw two figures emerge from the forest.

"Kikyo…" he whispered, surprise and longing evident in his voice.

"Kohaku…" Sango gasped, seeing her younger brother standing slightly behind Kikyo.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's tone and deflated a little. _I'm not going to get him after this battle is done, am I?_ she thought to herself dismally. She then steeled herself, her brows drawing down and her lips settling into a line. _There's nothing I can do – they loved each other first, before I came into the picture._ It was at this time that Kagome decided she would go home when the jewel was complete. She felt that she didn't belong here, in the feudal era. Where ever she went people gawked at her (it didn't help that her school uniform, which was very comfortable, was rather revealing), people stared when she talked and people were often confused with words she used and the items she carried with her. She mused that she would also **really** miss hot baths whenever she wants and technology. _I'm tired of traveling back and forth – I want to be in one place and enjoy life_ she sighed.

As Kagome struggled with her thoughts, Kikyo and Kohaku joined the Inu-group.

"Today is the end, Naraku," Kikyo stated in a low, hollow voice.

Naraku lifted his lip in a snarl. "We'll see about that, Kikyo," he spat. "Kagura, you take Inuyasha and his friends. Kikyo is mine."

And so the battle began with clashing of swords, rustling of wind and debris. Pebbles flew around them, smacking against and slashing their skin. Shockwaves from sword blows rocked the ground. Shippo watched from a nearby area with Jaken and Rin. He really wanted to go help them fight but knew better than to leave Rin unprotected.

While Sango, Miroku, and Kagome worked on trying to distract Kagura, Inuyasha went after Naraku to help Kikyo and Sesshomaru eliminated the saimyosho to make things easier. Inuyasha fired the Wind Scar at Naraku which severed his left arm. Suddenly, a burst of demons flowed from the wound. Naraku cackled.

"You're right, I don't fight fair. But why should I when it's so much fun to watch all your faces?" he growled. Sango and Miroku fought off the flow of demons coming from Naraku while Sesshomaru joined Kagome in warding off Kagura's attacks. Kagura let loose her Dance of Dragons which headed straight for Kagome. Struck with a sudden case of 'deer-caught-in-head-lights', she paused, convinced this was the end for her.

_Stupid girl_ Sesshomaru thought as he flash-stepped over to Kagome, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her a safe distance away. Before letting her go, he leaned down, his cheek brushing against the outer curve of her ear, and whispered, "I will not harm you but she will, Kagome. Stay focused." Sesshomaru let out a deep, menacing growl and sprinted away.

Kagome felt a wave of tingles wash down her back when his cheek brushed against her ear and felt his warm breath caress her cheek. Her heart beat even faster than it already was when it registered that he had said her name. _I always knew that he knew my name but he's never used it before. Why now? Am I close to death and he thought he'd grace me with this one opportunity?_ Kagome shoved her thoughts to the background as she dashed out of the way of one of Kagura's flying blades. Looking ahead of her, Kagome saw Sesshomaru descend upon Kagura and slash through her body with Tokijin, successfully cutting her body in half. The look in his eyes conveyed unadulterated rage as they had turned red and his hair and clothing were flying around him by his aura. Kagura fell to the ground, sputtering, gasping, and wailing for a few seconds before her body dissolved into dust and blew away. Kagome, who had watched the whole spectacle, stared at Sesshomaru. He looked absolutely feral in his current state and he looked straight at her, catching her eyes as they shared a silent moment.

Miroku and Sango killed the last of the demons that spewed out of Naraku and set down by Kagome.

"Kagome, Inuyasha wants you to shoot an arrow the same time as Kikyo. He's going to let loose his Adamant Barrage at the same time," Sango said, struggling to breathe between words.

"Right," Kagome nodded, schooling her face into a serious expression before knocking an arrow.

"Kagome! Kikyo… NOW!" Kikyo and Kagome let their sacred arrows fly toward Naraku as Inuyasha swung his sword, releasing the Adamant Barrage. In a flash of light the arrows collided with Naraku's flesh, setting into motion a collection of sickening noises. There was the sound of bubbling, sizzling flesh right before Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage struck him, creating sloppy thwacking noises. Afraid to cover their eyes for fear that Naraku would use it as an escape, the group watched as he melted into a mess of gurgling puss before it faded to grey and disintegrated. The group, stunned at Naraku's disappearance stared at the spot he had previously occupied and saw the 9/10ths complete Shikon no Tama, purified and glowing a soft pink.

"I.. is that it? Is it done?" Inuyasha asked, breathing heavily but remaining alert. Miroku gasped loudly, falling to the ground and clutching his right hand.

"Miroku! Are you okay? What is it?" Sango asked, huddling next to him.

"My hand, it.. it stings horribly," he grunted, the fingers on his right hand flexing spastically. He shared a look of hope with Sango before bracing himself, clenching his eyes shut, and ripping the prayer beads from his hand. When nothing happened Sango reached over and shakily folded back the cloth to reveal the smooth skin of Miroku's palm. Sango cried out and launched herself into Miroku's lap, his arms wrapping naturally around her tightly.

There was much celebration (yaaay!). The group gleefully cheered and hugged one another. At the same time, Sesshomaru picked up the incomplete jewel and handed it to Kagome.

"Your responsibilities are not yet complete, Miko," he drawled, placing the jewel in her cupped hands. She looked down at the jewel and then up at Sesshomaru, studying his face for any indication of why he brought it to her and not Kikyo. She nodded, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

Night had fallen and a fire was made in the clearing. Miroku and Sango sat together, fingers entwined. On the opposite side of the fire Inuyasha and Kikyo mirrored the other couple. Shippo and Kirara napped next to Sango. _Everyone looks like they're at peace so why do I have this empty feeling inside of me?_ She sat between the couples, across from Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Kagome sighed. She needed to make a decision about what to do with the jewel. _It has to be a self-less wish._ She looked around the camp fire. _Sango and Miroku are together now that the Wind Tunnel is gone. Inuyasha did as he promised and protected Kikyo… but she's still undead and he's still a half-demon. I don't know what to do._ _I have one day to decide._

"I need to go for a walk, guys. I'll be back in a little bit," she said as she stood up. Sango exchanged understanding glances with her, something they had developed over their travels together. Sango nodded and Kagome smiled weakly before she headed toward an outcropping of rocks on the far side of the clearing, far enough away for no one to hear her if she decides to talk herself through her decision.

She slipped her shoes off and walked on the cool grass, the blades gently stroking her feet as she walked. The sky was as clear as it's been in a long while. Tilting her head back, Kagome admired what she would never be able to see in Tokyo. The sky was blanketed in uncountable stars, twinkling down at her. Kagome sat down on the ground and flopped back to lay on the soft grass. She folded her hands and placed them behind her head. Options roamed through her mind, bumping and blending into one another. She closed her eyes and tried to sort her thoughts into something comprehendible. One thing was for sure: she wanted to go home. She didn't feel like she belonged here in the feudal era which she rightfully didn't.

"Naraku may not be a threat any longer, Miko, but that does not mean you should lay about in clearings with your eyes closed without putting up a barrier."

Kagome cracked an eye open and looked up to see the looming figure of Sesshomaru standing over her. His armor was gone again as were his swords. A light breeze lifted his hair gently to wisp around his figure, moving his silken clothing gently. "What do you want, Sesshomaru? Couldn't stand being civil around Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru snorted and looked to the distance then back at Kagome. "They were… being overly familiar with one another," he muttered, sounding disgusted and annoyed. Kagome covered her mouth to stifle a smirk but the smirk grew into laughter which grew into Kagome lying on her back, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. _It is good to hear her laugh again. _Sesshomaru looked down at her disapprovingly, "you find my discomfort amusing?"

Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes as her laughter faded to hiccups. "I'm sorry, I just never expected to hear that from you," she said.

"Hnn," was all he said in response. She stared up at him for a moment before sighing. "It's over. I have no reason to be here anymore," she mused. "If I don't leave, I'll never see my family again. I'll never get to graduate high school, watch Souta grow up, go to college, get married, have my own family… there's nothing for me here. Miroku and Sango have each other and Inuyasha and Kikyo have one another. I'd just get in the way if I stayed." Sesshomaru remained standing over her, listening to her talk. "But, if I go home, I'll never see any of you again."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "Demons live for a long time, Miko," he said matter-of-factly. She returned his look with a confused one of her own, unsure of what he meant or was implying. "Sesshomaru-sama, there aren't demons in my time," she said sadly.

"This Sesshomaru suspects that, by your time, demons will have found ways to blend in so that they are undetectable to humans," he smugly stated. Kagome smirked at the confident demon standing above her and continued to look at the starry sky. _Such confidence._

Early the next morning the group gathered their belongings and continued to travel, arriving at Kaede's village by early afternoon. Late last night Kagome had made her decision about her wish and felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Kagome-san! You're leaving?" Rin whined, clutching to Kagome's legs as tears began to form in her eyes. "Rin hoped that you would stay and teach her and Shippo how to read and write." Kagome tried to push it back but she couldn't suppress the thick feeling she had in her throat. Her nose and eyes began to tickle.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I have to go back home," she choked out, hot tears brimming her eyes. "I promise I'll never forget you, okay? You be good for Sesshomaru-sama, okay?"

Rin pouted but nodded. Kagome hugged her tight, stroking her hair gently. Kagome said more tearful goodbyes to Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and less tearfully to Jaken.

Shippo jumped into her arms, wailing in distress and clinging to her shirt. "Kagome, don't go! Who will take care of me? I don't want you to go!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. "Oh Shippo," Kagome choked, clutching the kit to her in a warm, loving embrace.

"It'll be okay, Shippo. You can come live with us," Miroku called out soothingly.

"We'll watch after him, too, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. She nodded and set Shippo down, who scampered over to Miroku and jumped up to sit on his right shoulder.

Kagome finally stood before Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha, I…" she started before she was pulled into a smothering hug by Inuyasha. He had buried his face in her hair and she smiled, hugging him back and resting her face against his shoulders. When she pulled back, there were wet spots from her tears on his haori.

"I'll never forget you, Kagome," he choked out, his own eyes glistening with tears. "You taught me that it's okay to be who I am and that I should find strength in being myself."

"Oh Inuyasha," she cried, laughing at his tender words. She fingered the subjugation beads that were still strung around his neck. She moved to take them off but his hand caught her wrist and stopped her.

"No. These will stay," he said quietly, a small smile on his face. Kagome smiled back at him.

Kagome turned and bowed politely to Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, for your help in defeating Naraku."

"There is no need to thank me, Miko. I had a score to settle with that despicable demon. He had it coming to him," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Right," she said, bowing again.

Kagome walked over to the well and stood on the ledge with her tattered yellow backpack slung over her shoulders. She held the completed Shikon no Tama in her hands. Closing her eyes, she made her wish. Her hair began to billow gently before it was flying frantically around her. The jewel began to glow a hot, burning white before the light faded and there was no jewel left in her hand. Looking down, Kagome smiled when she saw that her wish had worked. A single tear cascaded down her cheek as she looked up at all of her friends. Without a word, she smiled and hopped back , effectively taking her last trip down the Bone Eaters Well.

Yes, cliffy. Review and let me know. I'll start Chapter 6 quite soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I know part of this goes against beliefs and traditions of many in Eastern cultures. But, for story's sake, we're going to pretend it's acceptable and move on with our plot. Oh, and we're going to pretend it's done in western culture fashion (man, aren't you DYING to know what I'm talking about? Teheheh).

Ktnxbai!

[Disclaimer: standard stuff, I deny any ownership of Inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 6**

Swirls of purple and blue cascaded around Kagome as she descended into the well. A gentle smile lit her peaceful face as her hair flew around her, blowing wildly about her face. The well had never acted so lively in all of her trips to and from the different times. _It knows that this is the last time; it worked, _she thought to herself, a sense of calm flooding over her body. _I'm glad._

**Flashback**

Kagome walked over to the well and stood on the ledge with her tattered yellow backpack slung over her shoulders. She held the completed Shikon no Tama in her hands. Closing her eyes, she made her wish. Her hair began to billow gently before it was flying frantically around her.

_Live long, happy, healthy, safe lives and never forget. The well will be closed off and never used again. Let Kikyo receive a flesh body. Let their descendants be many. Have demons and humans live together in peace._

"_As you wish it, priestess, it shall be done," a voice whispered from the jewel. _It began to glow a hot, burning white before the light faded and there was no jewel left in her hand.

Looking down, Kagome smiled when she saw that her wish had worked. A single tear cascaded down her cheek as she looked up at all of her friends. _I'll miss them dearly. _Without a word, she smiled and hopped back, effectively taking her last trip down the Bone Eaters Well.

**Present Day**

Kagome landed gently on the bottom of the well, falling into a familiar crouch. The well appeared blurry and it was at that time that Kagome realized she had been crying. She raised her hands to her face, finding damp trails of tears streaking down her cheeks, more threatening to spill from her lashes. Ordinarily she would have continued crying based on the last 5 minutes that had passed but instead she stayed crouched at the bottom of the well, letting silent tears trail down her face. Her hands caressed the ground of the well, fingertips tracing over every groove and footprint. Her hands moved from the ground to the sides of the well, brushing over the rough wood planks, noting spots that were scratched and worn from climbing to the top. Standing slowly, she sighed and began climbing out of the well using the ladder grandpa had made long ago for her. Upon reaching the top, she sat on the edge, swinging her legs over and out.

"So it's over, huh," she said to herself. "I never imagined it would end, I guess." Pushing herself off from the well, she climbed the stairs and slid open the door, greeted by sky tinged in oranges, yellows, and reds as it was sunset. It was still early summer and summer courses probably hadn't started yet. Stepping out of the well house, Kagome walked slowly toward the house. _ I should be happy. I get to be with my family_ she thought. She tried to tramp down the inner turmoil she felt riling up inside of her. Though she ached to see her friends in the feudal era again she knew that her wish would prevent that from ever happening again and there was no way that Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, or even Inuyasha would be able to live 500 more years. _That means neither will Rin_ she thought suddenly. The corners of her mouth turned down and her bottom lip trembled at the thought of sweet, young Rin passing away some day.

Kagome slid the door to the house open and stepped inside. "Mama, Grandpa, Souta! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Kagome," her mother said as she came out of the kitchen. She saw the forlorn look on her daughter's face and immediately went to hug her. She stroked her hair and rubbed gentle circles on her back but Kagome did not cry. "Your task has been completed I assume."

"Yeah," she mumbled into her mother's shoulder. "The well is sealed. I'm done," she said before breaking down into a fit of sobs. Her mother held her for as long as she needed before sending her up to go to bed. Kagome obeyed her mother, walking lifelessly up the stairs and to her room.

"Sis, you're back!" Souta yelled from his room. "Sis?" he asked when she didn't answer. He began to walk toward her room when she entered it and closed the door behind her. Knowing well enough to leave his sister alone when she didn't respond to him he went back to his bedroom.

Kagome stood in her room and looked around. All of here things were the same as they were before the first time she fell down the well. Her pink bedspread was laid neatly across her bed. Her night stand and desk were situated just as she left them a few days prior while she scrambled to collect her things before Inuyasha had a fit. Her nose began to tingle with the familiar itch before tears streamed from her eyes. Inuyasha. The last time he had been here he was in such a hurry for her to leave with him. The last time she would see him in her time. She closed her eyes, burning the memory into her mind as to never forget it. The rough feel of his fire rat haori and the click of his claws on the window latch when he would close it. His voice. The way one of his teeth would poke out of his mouth on those rare occasions he would tease her with a smirk. She noticed the empty box of pocky sitting in her garbage basket and thought of Shippo, Rin, and Miroku. She let out a sob-choked laugh as she remembered how the monk and kit used to fight over the treats she would sometimes bring them. But she didn't feel bitter about these reminders. They were little reminders that her friends were well. And they were happy. She changed into her pajamas, slipped into bed, and fell asleep thinking of her friends smiling and being happy.

As the next several months passed, Kagome jumped head-first into her studies to catch up with her classmates. She soared through the materials, achieving moderately good scores on her tests. She spent time with her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. She went on a date or two with Hojo but they decided to remain friends. Soon school picked back up and Kagome was caught up full-swing in her studies except this time she wasn't constantly absent due to various illnesses. Her teachers and classmates reflect on how much healthier she looked and how she didn't seem like the same "sick girl" they had known or heard of last year.

Kagome and Eri had become close friends and were beginning to talk about plans of going to University together as roommates next year. Kagome was happy to have a close friend and, in a way, Eri reminded her of Sango. She was strong and spoke her mind but was feminine at the same time. On a cool spring day, Eri and Kagome were walking home after school when Eri stopped walking, leaving Kagome stumbling to stop with her.

"What is it, Eri?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at her usually focused friend. Eri was standing at a shop window, staring at something inside. Kagome took two steps back to stand next to Eri to see what she was looking at. For some reason, Kagome wasn't surprised what she was looking at. Eri had stopped to stare into a tattoo parlor. _You've got to be kidding me. I am NOT getting a tattoo_ she thought, eyeing Eri's glazed look.

"I want to get a tattoo, Kagome," she said in voice that said she meant business and there was no way of talking her out of it. Before Kagome could retort, Eri was entering the tattoo shop, pulling Kagome by the crook of her arm in after her.

"Eri," she scolded, stumbling in after her friend, "my mother would kill me!"

"I said I want to get one, Kagome. You don't have to get one. But would you stay with me in case I freak out?" Eri asked, pleading brown eyes turning to look at Kagome.

"Guh, alright," Kagome sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as Eri began flipping through books of tattoo artwork setting on tables.

A woman dressed in faded jeans and a maroon t-shirt with the name "Daguerreotypes" screen printed in white across the chest walked up to Eri and Kagome. "Anything I can help you girls with?" she asked.

Both girls looked up and immediately noticed the woman's white-blue hair streaked with hot pink and her soft lavender coloured eyes. A silver stud glinted from her left eyebrow. "I'm looking for a tattoo," Eri piped up, having gone back to scanning the pages in the book she held.

"Oh good! We have the whole afternoon free today," she said, "so we have time to get both of you done!"

"Eeee! No! I'm not getting a tattoo, sorry," Kagome exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her to emphasize her point.

"Okay," she said, "I'm Michiru." Michiru leaned over the book Eri was paging through and the two began chatting animatedly over some of the art that Eri was interested in. Michiru looked oddly familiar to Kagome. _I've seen someone with white hair and lavender eyes before _she thought to herself but shook the thought from her mind. Kagome perused the waiting area which was covered in several awards and recognition plaques, not to mention artwork. She noted the certificate from the board of health about the shop being licensed and up to code with the requirements for a legal and sterile tattoo shop. _Well thank the gods for that_ she thought as her eyes wandered over more and more artwork. Some artwork was cutesy, like flowery looking names, but others were grotesque scenes of sculls and blood. Before long Eri decided on a simple tattoo of a small cluster of 3 red hearts.

"Misaki-san will be with you shortly," Michiru said as she walked past the girls and down the hall. "Misaki-san! Get off your lazy butt! You have a customer!" she sang out. A deep, muffled voice was heard in the backroom.

"Where are you going to put them?" Kagome asked, "You know your mother's going to have a fit if she sees them."

Eri placed her hand on her left hip and Kagome's eyes widened. "There?! Eri, you can't be serious! The tattoo artist is a guy!" Kagome squeaked. Eri smiled devilishly and sat on an upholstered chair across from Kagome.

"You're still going to come in with me though, right?" Eri asked, biting on the nail of her pinky finger. _Ah, Eri's nervous tick._

"Of course! I'm your best friend, that's what I'm here for," Kagome smiled.

Michiru walked back into the front of the shop and announced that Misaki-san was ready for Eri. Eri and Kagome walked down the short hall and crossed the threshold of the back room.

"I was under the impression that I was doing only one tattoo," the man said. Eri and Kagome glanced at one another before looking at the man who was bent over a cupboard, his head inside of it, digging for supplies.

"You are but I wanted my friend with me when I got it," Eri explained.

"My shop, my rules. Your dirty friend need not be back here," the man said bluntly.

Kagome bristled. _The nerve of this guy!_ "Sorry, Eri, but it is his shop," she ground out between clenched teeth. She turned on her heel and angrily walked back to the front of the shop, flopping down onto a chair with crossed arms. _"my shop, my rules" _ she mocked inside her head. Of all the rude people Eri has to get a tattoo from THAT guy. When she's done I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

A half hour later, Eri came out to the front of the shop with her tattoo covered and her face lit up with a smile.

"Did it hurt?" Kagome asked when she saw how tenderly Eri was treating her newly branded flesh.

"A little but it was totally worth it," Eri said.

"If you'll come over here I'll explain the after care for you and we can get the bill taken care of," Michiru said, waving Eri over to the counter. Kagome took this chance to give the guy a piece of her mind. Watching Eri and Michiru under her lashes, Kagome slunk toward the back room as quietly as she could. She could hear the man rummaging around with something. She walked over the threshold into the room and glanced around, trying to find him.

"I thought I asked you to not be back here, girl," she heard him say flatly. This angered Kagome further. Her eyes followed to where the voice came and the man was, once again, reaching for something inside of a cupboard. He was a thin man, wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a red screen-printed dragon on the back. He wore a black bandana on his head over long white hair that was braided down his back.

"You were referring to tattoos, I suspected. I'm not here for a tattoo," Kagome said, "but I am here to ask how you expect people to come here, to your shop, if you treat them like you treated me." She stared daggers at the man's back and watched as he pulled his head out of the cupboard and straightened out. His body seemed to unfold as he stood to an impressive height. Kagome's conviction faltered upon seeing the man stand up. _Whoa, big guy_ she thought then steeled herself. _Big guy or not, he's still rude_.

"You, girl, were not a customer but a loiterer. You are not paying for any services I offer and therefore had no need to be in my back room," the man said, brushing his hands on the thighs on his jeans. "Besides, you would have been a distraction."

Kagome balled her fists and placed them on her hips and growled. "Of all the – what nerve you have! My friend wanted my support and you refused to allow me to be with her because you're selfish and greedy!" She heard the man scoff. He turned slightly and she saw him look at her through the corner of his eye.

"Still the fiery spirit, are you?" he blandly stated, turning fully to look at her. Kagome was faced with a man she would know anywhere. Though his hair was pulled back under the bandana and braided down his back, the facial markings of his heritage stood out boldly on his smooth, ivory skin. Golden eyes that, in the past, held death and final judgment now seemed calm and mischievous.

Kagome was at a loss for words, her arms falling slack which caused her fists to loosen and fall from her hips. Standing before her was Sesshomaru. He didn't look as if he had aged at all but he seemed out of place. _He should be wearing his silk kimono, armor, and swords,_ she thought, _not jeans and a t-shirt._ "How.. b-but," she began, the words falling from her mouth when his words from the past came back to her. "_Demons live for a long time, Miko."_

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Kagome," Eri called from the front of the store, "are you coming?"

It took a few moments for Kagome's mind to register her friend's question. "Uh, Eri, I'll catch up to you. I'm in the middle of a conversation," she called back, her eyes still on Sesshomaru.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Eri called before the sound of the bell on the door jingled, signaling Eri's departure.

"What is the matter, girl? You were determined to give me a piece of your mind yet now it seems as if you are at a loss for words," he gloated, sitting down on a rolling stool. His forearms rested on his thighs as his hands hung limply between his knees. The magenta stripes that she remembered from the past circled about his wrists and his claws seemed to be kept neatly trimmed now.

"Still rude I see," Kagome muttered after snapping out of her daze.

Sesshomaru smirked, offering a slight harrumph, "apparently not too rude for your friend to give me her phone number," he said, glancing up at Kagome. He watched as shock flitted across her face before it disappeared.

"Don't feel too special; Eri's phone number is widely known," Kagome scoffed. She shifted her weight to her right leg and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced around the room and remembered where she was. "Tattooing, Sesshomaru? Isn't that a bit… human for you?"

"It has grown to be an accepted and admired art form. It also provides an explanation for my markings so that others do not think too deeply into the reasons for them," he explained. Kagome's eyes traced over the stripes curling around his wrists then traveled to his face where the magenta stripes slashed across his prominent cheekbones, another set over his eyelids and finally the Prussian blue crescent moon resting high on his brow. "Several of the world's best tattooists are demons. And here you thought that there were no demons in your time, Kagome. You must feel rather naïve right now," he stealthily said. _Get angry,_ he dared her.

"I don't exactly go around getting tattoos in my free time, Sesshomaru," Kagome bit back sarcastically. She had already realized he was baiting her as he had done many times in the past. A stifled giggle was heard from behind her and Kagome whirled around to see Michiru standing in the doorway. Again, Kagome noticed that the girl seemed familiar to her but was not able to place where or when she had seen her before. Michiru walked past Kagome and went to a sink and began washing her hands. While toweling off, she spoke.

"You were right, it did make her mad," she said with a smile as she looked at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked, feeling as if she was being set up for something. _He didn't hurt me in the past but what's to stop him from hurting me now?_

"He said that it would make you mad if he was rude to you and called you 'dirty'," Michiru said as she tossed the crumpled towel onto the countertop. "He also said that Inuyasha would be suspicious if he smelled someone else's scent in your bedroom. Boy was he right about that! I still remember him stalking around your room, trying to figure out where the scent was coming from," Michiru giggled.

Kagome frowned. _This girl is crazy. I have no idea what she's talking about. Inuyasha hasn't been in my bedroom since before the last…_ _that's it. Was it her scent he smelled in my room?_ _Wait, what was she doing in my room!?_ "Who are you? Why were you in my room? How do you know Inuyasha?" she demanded, taking a step closer to Michiru.

"Relax, Kagome. Sesshomaru asked me to keep an eye on you to make sure you were alright before you used the well for the last time and then a few times after you came back. Inuyasha saved my life once," Michiru explained.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked at Michiru more closely.

"My father was Tsukuyōmaru, and my grandfather was-"

"Taigokumaru. Shiori?" Kagome asked, a look of disbelief blanketing her face. Michiru nodded and smiled, bowing politely to Kagome. "But you were just a little girl the last time I saw you!"

"Yes, well, even though I am a half demon, I still age at a much slower rate than humans." Kagome glanced from Sesshomaru to Shiori. Shiori had grown into a beautiful woman. By the way that she talked to and teased Sesshomaru and vice versa she thought that maybe they had mated and were a couple.

"So you and Sesshomaru are together? I never thought he would settle down or take anyone less than a full demon as a mate," Kagome asked, "no offense meant, Shiori."

Shiori burst out in laughter and walked over to Kagome, laying her hands on her shoulders. "Kagome! Me and Sesshomaru? Oh, come on now." Shiori turned so that both she and Kagome were facing Sesshomaru. "Do you really think that I would be able to mate with someone so blank and cold and formal like Sesshomaru? I may as well have mated a glacier." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru but his eyes were on his hands.

"Uh…?" she answered, unsure if it was really a question or a statement.

Shiori laughed, "No, Kagome, I'm not with Sesshomaru. I mated someone who is much more fitting to my wants and needs," she said and motioned to a framed photo on the back wall by the bulletin board. In the frame was a photo of Shiori being held by a man with vibrant red hair and dancing green eyes. _Shippo?_ Shiori, seeming to sense Kagome's internal thought nodded. "We've been together for 198 years now." Kagome's heart soared. _Shippo's still alive! _

"He would have sent Shippo but his scent is so familiar to Inuyasha that he'd have figured it out right away so he sent me instead," Shiori explained, smiling at the picture.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange from his stool, enjoying the way Kagome's face registered confusion, disbelief, unease, and then joy. He met her gaze as she turned to look at him.

"You checked up on me?" she asked, unsure of his motives.

"I wanted to be sure you would live to see the day where I could prove to you that demons do, in fact, exist in your time," he explained coolly. He stood from his stool, his eyes still on her and said dryly, "ta da." Shiori snorted and turned to walk back out to the front of the shop.

Kagome gazed dumbfounded at Sesshomaru. _Did.. did he just make a joke? Who IS this guy?_ Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at Kagome.

"Time changes everyone, Kagome. Even I, the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, have changed a bit," he said, waving a hand over his attire. Kagome spotted a chair and sat down, looking Sesshomaru over. Had he been wearing his silk kimono, armor, and swords he would have be unmistakable. He seemed so… normal standing and leaning against the counter behind him. So much less threatening and imposing. Kagome's mind clicked back to something from earlier. Her eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru.

"You said I'm dirty," she said, her tone challenging him. She watched him smirk at her, a haze of satisfaction passing through his eyes.

"You sure get riled up from being called 'dirty'," he said to her. "Unlike my half-brother, I merely called you dirty, not 'wench'. Unless, that is, you'd prefer to be called wench."

His statement jarred Kagome's brain to a screeching halt. _Inuyasha_. _Was he still alive?_ He watched her eyes widen at the mention of 'half-brother', just like he had anticipated.

"Inuyasha. Is he still living?" she asked, afraid that the worst news in the world was about to be broken to her. She braced herself to hear his answer.

"He and his mate have long since moved to the Americas," he said blandly, watching her reaction but was disappointed when she had none other than relief and joy.

"I'm happy for them," she said, a genuine smile forming on her face. "And Miroku and Sango?"

"Their family grew at an alarming rate," Sesshomaru explained as a corner of his mouth curved upward, "and their descendents now occupy much of the island of Kyushu. And, as you now know, Shippo mated with Shiori."

Kagome was inwardly pleased to hear of her friends. It did not matter to her that Miroku and Sango were no longer living; what mattered was that they had had a long, happy life. From what Sesshomaru was telling her this had all been true for her friends.

The clock on the wall chimed gently which caught Kagome's attention. "Oh, I'm so sorry to have taken up your time, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, standing to leave.

"There is no need for formalities, Kagome, and you have not taken up my time." He pulled a small, black card out of his pocket, scratched something on the back and offered it to her. "This is my card. It has all of my contact numbers and my home address as well as the address to the shop. I would like to have tea with you when you are available." Kagome took the card and looked at it. It was glossy black with elegant calligraphy done in silver, white, and blue. She turned it over in her hands and saw several numbers scratched onto the back. _I assume that's a cell number_ she thought.

"Okay. Thank you, Sesshomaru. I will let you know when I have time," she answered dully. She bowed politely and left the back room, walked down the short hall, waved goodbye to Shiori and crossed the threshold of the shop. In mere seconds she was out of sight of the front windows.

Sesshomaru walked out of the backroom and stopped to stand next to Shiori at the front counter.

"Do you think she'll call?" Shiori asked, clicking away at her laptop computer.

"We'll see," was all Sesshomaru said. _She has already taken hundreds of years of my time, occupying my mind day in and day out. I've waited this long; I can wait longer._

Whew. That was hard to write!


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru=Shiori and will, for the rest of the fic, be referred to as Shiori and no longer Michiru.

Her dress: http: / www. wetseal. Com /assets /ws /productimages /39299321601lg .jpg

His over-shirt: http: / www. abercrombie. com /anf /onlinestore /collection /1652603p .jpg

The under shirt: http: / tinyurl. Com /36r3cs

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with Inuyasha. 

**Chapter 7**

After she left the shop, Sesshomaru had two more customers before closing up at 8pm. He bid Shiori farewell and walked down the bustling streets. He walked five blocks then turned right, walking 6 more blocks before coming up to a large building with "Ruchiri Towers" on a sign. He walked up to the outer door and entered before pulling keys from his pocket. He unlocked his mailbox and pulled out various items such as bills and junk mail. He took a different key and unlocked the inside door. Sesshomaru climbed four flights of stairs at an even pace before reaching the landing to his floor. He walked coolly down the hallway until he reached apartment 443-B. He unlocked the door, stepped in, closed the door behind him and removed his shoes. Sesshomaru's apartment was simple and small but it was what he needed. Quirky items from various trips and adventures accented the rooms along with items Inuyasha and his mate had sent him from their travels. The carpet was a dull beige and the walls an off-white. He had hung paintings here and there to cover up the bland space and his furniture was a mismatch of fabrics and styles but he didn't mind. His apartment reflected how he felt; that he was pieced together by various memories, textures, and colors that covered the blandness he felt inside. But now, since earlier today, his life had become a bit less bland and quite a bit more colorful, textured, and memorable. _She smells the same as I remember_ he mused when he flopped down onto his couch. 

Sesshomaru had been irritable not long after Kagome left them through the well for the last time. _Her scent has faded_ he had grumbled, tearing down trees as he stalked over the land. _I will find her again. What did she say, 500 years? Yes, I can wait. I will wait and I will find her._ And so he waited for her.

Kagome scribbled notes from her advanced statistics book and glanced at the black card propped up on the base of her desk lamp. She sat back in her chair, her pencil tapping her bottom lip as she considered Sesshomaru's contact card. _If I call him now I'll seem eager, desperate, and lonely but those are two things that I'm not right now. Sure, I'm eager to talk to him and find out all about how things went after the jewel was gone, but it would seem weird to be sit down with Sesshomaru for tea._ She reached for the card and turned it over in her hand, staring at the numbers scratched into the back of it.

_Why am I so eager to hear from her? It's only been,_ he checked his watch, _7 hours. I'd be surprised if she even called at all. She may be a bit older but she remains timid as a mouse. _He smirked to himself as he flipped on the TV, tuning into 'The Dog Whisperer' for some good laughs.

Kagome set the card back down against the base of her desk lamp and resumed her studies. _I bet he's just waiting for me to call him. Too bad for him I have other things to do_, she thought smugly to herself.

Two days passed before Kagome was at her desk again, staring at the card. She picked it up, turned it over and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed the number and held her breath as it rang. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?" His smooth voice wafting from the speaker was slightly startling.

"Hello, Sesshomaru, it's Kagome," she replied. "I'm calling to take you up on that offer for tea."

"Ah, good," came his response, "I am free tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to meet somewhere?" Kagome had not had many experiences going out to have tea like some of her older friends. She typically had her tea at home with her mother. Besides, kids her age didn't really 'go out for tea' anymore. 

"Uh, sure. How about at Ryuuk House at 1pm?" she offered, unsure of whether her choice would offend him. _I wonder if he still has the "high and mighty" sense of self going on._

"That would be enjoyable. I will meet you at the Ryuuk House at 1pm tomorrow," he answered her, his voice calm and, if she wasn't mistaken, slightly pleasant.

"Okay! See you then! Bye!" Kagome said quickly before ending the call. She let out a long breath of air. _Tea with Sesshomaru. This is going to be interesting._ Her mind conjured an image of Sesshomaru sitting at a table being served tea, taking a sip, growing angry with red eyes and wildly flying hair before throwing the cup to the floor and screaming "YOU CALL THIS TEA?!" She then imagined him tearing the place apart with his acid claws. A shiver trickled down her spine, aware of the dangerous demon that she was naively having tea with tomorrow afternoon. "Yeesh," she said to herself.

The rest of the day pressed onward. Kagome obsessed about what to wear to afternoon tea. _How do I dress? Jeans? Skirt? Dress? Argh! Is this a date? A friendly meeting between friends?_ "Alright, Kagome, settle down. Let's get rational," she said to herself, smoothing her hair back to curl behind her ears. She knew that the Ryuuk House was pretty lax on its dress code as long as your clothing was clean and well kept. She didn't imagine that Sesshomaru would dress up just to meet with her for tea. After 5 minutes of deliberation, she picked out a starlet-red short sleeved, ribbed v-neck dress. _There, _she thought,_ formal but not too formal. Cute but not improper. _ She slipped on some red flats, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

Ryuuk House was not far from the tattoo shop. Sesshomaru had blocked off the rest of his day and told Shiori to also take the rest of the day off. Shiori squealed with delight and was out the door before Sesshomaru could put his hand on the door knob of the back entrance door. _No wonder the kit can keep up with her – so much energy_. He slipped a set of dark sunglasses on as he serenely strolled the three blocks to his meeting with Kagome. The sun had graced them with another beautiful day, shining down and glancing off of the long braid of silvery hair that hung down his back. 

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch when he arrived at the front doors to the Ryuuk House. _12:45pm I am early._ He stepped inside, removing his sunglasses, and replying when the host asked him the usual "Hello, how are you, how many will be with you today?" type questions. The host seated him, at his request, at a small two-person table near a back corner of the room in which very few patrons occupied. Sesshomaru sat against the wall, facing the front of the establishment.

Kagome crossed the threshold of the tea house at 1:01pm, her eyes quickly scanning the place. She did not see Sesshomaru in the corner as her eyes passed over him. The host smiled as he approached her.

"Hello miss, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting someone here at 1:00pm and I'm afraid I'm a tiny bit late. Do you know if he is here yet? He's a tall man with facial markings and long, silver hair," she explained.

The man smiled at her, "ah, yes, follow me," he replied and quietly began to walk toward the back of the room. Kagome followed him, scanning the area for the acquaintance she was meeting. Her eyes halted their scan when they fell across Sesshomaru. There he was, sitting in an almost over-stuffed chair with a serene expression on his face. 

Kagome was entranced by what she saw before her. She mumbled her thanks to the host who smiled and turned to walk away. His hair was braided once again but the bandana was gone. He was wearing dark blue jeans that seemed to cloak him like they were cut and tailored specifically for him. The cuffs brushed against the ground where his feet were bare in ratted Birkenstock sandals. He wore a brown striped button-down shirt, rolled up to the elbows over a faded white shirt picturing an angry banana. She quirked an eyebrow at his choice of comical t-shirt messages. He looked relaxed which didn't seem like Sesshomaru at all. If anything, she would have guessed that he would have been sitting ram-rod straight with a disapproving look on his face as if to say 'We're having tea here?'

"Hello," he said, motioning to the chair across from him. Kagome snapped out of her daze and sat down in the chair as gracefully as she could, her cheeks stained a light rose hue from being caught staring.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she offered, smoothing her dress in her lap.

"No, I had just arrived myself," he replied, sliding a menu across the table toward her. "I haven't ordered yet."

Kagome took the menu and looked it over. It was difficult for her to concentrate on the menu because her mind was still reeling from Sesshomaru's appearance. _Who IS this? _A waiter abruptly approached their table and took their orders. Without the menu to pretend to focus on, Kagome kept her eyes on everything that was not Sesshomaru. Shortly thereafter the waiter returned with the drinks and set them before them. Sesshomaru cleared his throat lightly which snapped her out of her avoidant behaviour. She looked up at him and saw amusement dance in his eyes.

"Sorry, you're just so… different than I remember," she breathed, still staring at him. "I don't know what to say, to be honest."

"When you've been around as long as I have, you tend to rethink some of your attitudes and ideas," he said as his lip curved a minuscule amount into a ghost of a smirk before he raised his cup to his lips to take a sip.

_Huh… I totally didn't expect that response,_ she thought to herself. "So, this new you; what's he like? Forgive me for asking, but I'm only familiar with the 'I'm a cold, sadistic asshole' Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw his face light up in a smile and a soft chuckle tumble from his lips. If she was back in the feudal era, she'd have taken off running by now, scared witless at his display of humor and laughter. He leaned back further in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You still seem afraid of me but, like I told you 500 years ago, I won't harm you. I've done a lot over the years, Kagome. I've watched and participated in wars, read the classics before they became classics, and spent a lot of time by myself. After the defeat of Naraku, turmoil in all of the lands ceased and there was little for me to do other than the yearly surveying of the Western Lands. Inuyasha and I reached an agreement in our dispute over father's legacy of swords. I watched his children, along with Sango and Miroku's children, grow into respectable men and women of the lands due to their ancestry of our father and of our defeat of Naraku," he explained. He paused a moment and added, "You could say I also found a sense of humor."

"Wow, you seem to be a totally different person now," Kagome said, in awe of how open he was being with her. Her fingers wrapped around her cup, feeling the warmth seep into her hands. _So Inuyasha and Kikyo had children. Good_, she thought to herself.

"So, if you were the great taiyouki of the Western lands back then, what are you doing being a tattoo artist now? Shouldn't you be some CEO or something, ruling most of Japan's economy and big businesses?" she asked him, her fingers turning her cup back and forth. The question had been scratching at her brain ever since he revealed himself to her at the shop. 

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I'm still considered Lord over the Western lands by demons, Kagome. Just because humans don't acknowledge it does not make it go away. I grew tired of being at the top of everything. I wanted to spend my time doing something I enjoyed and artwork and tattooing is something I very much enjoy doing. Besides, you can't exactly run around killing people with swords and such nowadays."

"I suppose that makes sense," she thought out loud, staring into her cup at the slowly deteriorating tea. She looked up and caught him looking at her with a near predatory gleam in his eye.

"And you, Kagome. What have you been up to?" he inquired, leaning forward and taking a slow sip of tea.

"Oh, like you don't know, Sesshomaru. Don't you remember? You've been watching me," she argued, crossing her arms over her chest. For a moment she noticed his eyes waver slightly downward from her face toward her chest and immediately uncrossed her arms. A gentle blush crept up her neck to flit across her cheeks. _This most definitely is a changed Sesshomaru. He must've started hanging around Miroku._

"Yes, you are right," he said, a small, satisfied smile illuminating his face upon seeing the faint blush crawling up the ivory skin of her neck, but he continued, "but you are also wrong. I asked Shiori to see if you actually did return to your time after the last time you left the feudal era through the well. Since I was not sure when that would happen, she made several visits before the night you returned and heard you come from the well house."

"Why didn't you go yourself?" she asked, her brows knit together in a confused frown. Sesshomaru continued to smile at her.

"Would it have been wise for my scent to be in your bedroom, Kagome? It was better if it was someone whose scent wasn't completely unknown but was not immediately identified." His playfulness seemed out of place to Kagome. She had never before seen him this free and good-natured. She relaxed a little, offering a small smile at his question. Yes, indeed, she never considered how crazy Inuyasha would have been had Sesshomaru's scent been in her room or even at her house. "So, I ask again. What have you been up to, Kagome?"

Her right index finger went to her bottom lip and tapped, just as she did whenever she had a pen or pencil and was thinking. His eyes watched her finger as if in slow motion, watching it press against the tender, supple flesh of her moist lip before lifting and pressing again. If he had tunnel vision and no restraint, he would take it as a signal that she wanted his lips to hers. He steeled himself, trying to focus on the words coming out of her mouth instead of her mouth itself.

"Well, I'm finishing up high school in two weeks and I plan to go to University next year. I'm very interested in nursing so I thought I'd go to school to be a registered nurse," she said. Sesshomaru let out a shaky breath when she finally lowered her hand and ceased her finger's assault on her lip. "After all the practice I had patching everyone up in the feudal era it should be a breeze!"

"Hnn... always so optimistic," he said, draining the last of the tea in his cup and setting it on the table gently. "Rin held the same optimistic attitude."

"Rin! Tell me about her, please? I want to know if she was happy," Kagome nearly begged, leaning forward in her chair, eager to hear about the rambunctious little girl. Had the wish really worked, Rin would have had a full, happy life.

"Yes, she was happy. She passed away at the age of 88 human years. She was my ward until she married a young human named Akiko Matsuda. They had 4 children. Unfortunately, her descendents perished during World War I."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said, noting the dull look that passed across his face. For a moment he looked like the Sesshomaru from the past; cold, distant, unfeeling. _It must have been hard to live for so long and watch those you love die. Rin meant a lot to him_. She impulsively reached across the small table and laid her hand over his, offering comfort. "I'm sure she was happy while she was with you, Sesshomaru."

He looked down at her small hand on his. Her skin was a shade darker than his but still a beautiful ivory. Her hands were soft to the touch and warm. He nodded silently.

"I think that is enough reminiscing for one day, don't you?" he stated suddenly, sighing. He removed his hand from hers, stood, and placed some money on the table. "I have enjoyed this afternoon, Kagome. Perhaps another time," he said, turning his back to her and walking out of the tea house before she could say a word. She stared at his retreating figure. _Did I do something wrong? Bring up bad memories?_ She looked down at the money he had laid out and noted that it was enough to cover both of their drinks. "Show off," she muttered. She would make sure she paid for their drinks next time. If there was a next time.

He waited for her to leave the tea house before walking back toward the shop. He ran his hand over his face, stopping at his chin. _That was too close. It's been so long since I've seen her that I could barely control myself. Small doses are what I need. _He took a left and walked several blocks to his apartment building. 

Kagome walked home, lost in a cloud of thoughts. She felt as if she had brought up an inappropriate topic with Sesshomaru or had said or done something she shouldn't have. _He doesn't still dislike humans, does he? How can he? He's literally surrounded by them!_ His abrupt departure had her worried and confused. If she thought Sesshomaru was peculiar in the feudal era, she wasn't sure she wanted to know more about him in the current era.

_I'll stop by the shop tomorrow and maybe talk to Shiori. If she's been working with Sesshomaru this whole time then maybe she can help shed some light on his behaviour._

The next morning Kagome left home with Sesshomaru's card in her hand. She walked along the sidewalks of the city, enjoying the early morning air as she made her way to Sesshomaru's shop. Nearly there, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called the shop number.

"Hello, Sumi Itsumademo Shop, Michiru speaking," a voice answered.

"Hi, Shiori, it's Kagome."

"Hi! What's up?" she asked.

"I'm on my way over. Is Sesshomaru there?" She hoped he wasn't there or was at least busy with a customer. She heard some pages turning and computer keys clicking.

"No, he's not coming in until about 11am," Shiori answered, "did you want to talk to him?"

"Actually," Kagome sighed, "I wanted to talk to _you_."

"What did you need to talk about, Kagome?" Shiori asked, concern colouring her voice as she frowned. _What did he do now?_

At that moment, Kagome reached the front door of the shop and entered. Shiori looked up as the bell rang and pressed the 'End' button on the phone, smiling to see Kagome standing before her.

"I have some questions about Sesshomaru. Something weird happened yesterday when we were having tea and I thought that if I asked him about it he'd just clam right up. So I'm here to ask you to tell me who the heck Sesshomaru is now." Kagome sat down on one of the frumpy, plaid-covered chairs where customers waited. Shiori sat down across from her, crossing her legs.

Before she started talking, she glanced out the window as if to collect her thoughts. "I guess I should start from the beginning and by beginning, I mean when you left the feudal era."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alright, so that's chapter 7. I've already started chapter 8 (yay!). If you have questions or thoughts, leave a review. It seems like my muse is losing steam so I need something to light a fire under its bum and get it going again.

Author Note: Sumi meaning 'ink'. Itsumademo meaning 'forever/for good/eternal' so "Eternal Ink" is the name of the shop. Cheesy, yes? That's Sesshomaru for ya! 


	8. Chapter 8

When Kagome left through the well, things changed

I fixed the links in the beginning of Chapter 7 so that you can see what I meant with the clothing options. I was feeling particularly silly the night I "dressed" Sesshomaru. Just remove the spaces in the URLs and please add the additional / after the :

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. I humbly praise Rumiko Takahashi.

This chapter is not written in conversation form until the end where it's sort of an "other perspective" conversation. It is mostly narrative and some other goofy perspective changing. So it's almost like an episode of LOST where you're not sure WHAT'S going on 

**Chapter 8**

"He's quite different from what you remember, isn't he," she said, a slight sadness in her voice. "The Sesshomaru you remember was a cold, distant, uptight demon who thought only of himself. When you left through the well, things changed."

Shiori took a deep, cleansing breath to collect her thoughts and then began to tell the tale of the past.

Sango and Miroku were together as were Inuyasha and Kikyo when Kagome left. Kikyo was given life and a flesh body so that she was once again 'living'.

Inuyasha and Kikyo lived together in Kaede's village. Eight years after Kagome left, Kaede passed away and the responsibilities of village priestess were passed on to Kikyo. They had three children together – two sons and one daughter. They told their children the tales of their adventures and of a woman named Kagome. The couple enjoyed their lives together but, unfortunately, Inuyasha was still half demon and he aged much more slowly than humans. After 40 years of marriage, Kikyo passed away of pneumonia. Inuyasha struggled to move on after her death. He holed up in their hut, not speaking to anyone, and sneaking away at night to visit her resting spot.

Sesshomaru initially did not react to Inuyasha's mourning of Kikyo. In fact, he felt annoyed. At least Inuyasha knew that Kikyo had passed away and was not in danger any more. Sesshomaru didn't know if Kagome was safe or even alive. However, he could not admit to anyone that he felt at a loss without her – no one would believe him. At that time he vowed that, when the time came, he would watch over her when she returned to her era.

Sesshomaru finally understood Inuyasha's lament when Rin died. Having been with Sesshomaru for so long, Rin was treated like his daughter and he loved her like she was his daughter. He was happy to watch her grow, fall in love, and marry a fine young man named Akiko Matsuda. His gift to the couple was allowing them to reside at his castle. Rin was ecstatic to stay and Akiko was extremely humbled by the demon lord's offer. Sesshomaru's subjects noted his increasing interest in humans but dared not compare him to his father.

Rin and Akiko were respected and treated as family, along with the 1 boy and 3 girls that the couple brought into the world. Rin's husband died several years later from the bite of a very poisonous snake and died in his bed after 12 hours of extremely high fever and convulsions. Rin stayed by his side throughout his last hours. Sesshomaru watched Rin's tender care of her husband, aware that the way she cared for him was a close mimic of how Kagome often cared for Inuyasha and her friends when they were injured. Rin was one of his few last reminders of Kagome.

Rin died peacefully in her sleep at the age of 88. A small shrine was constructed on the castle grounds and Sesshomaru placed new flowers on it daily. After Rin's death, Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha to make an agreement of losses. Sesshomaru explained that he understood now how Inuyasha suffered when Kikyo died and also how difficult it must have been as a young hanyou after his mother died. Sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha that he was strong by being able to remain living after losing his mother and also the woman that he loved with all of his being. He then asked Inuyasha to come to the castle and rule the western lands with him. Inuyasha accepted Sesshomaru's request and went to live in the eastern wing of the castle.

After several, several years, Inuyasha found a new mate who was also a half-demon. She was a beautiful, vivacious and tender woman named Nyuka who did not want to replace Kikyo's memory in his heart. Instead she wanted to build new memories while respecting the old. Inuyasha struggled at first, unsure if finding a new mate would discount all that he and Kikyo had built but Nyuka promised Inuyasha that she respected his and Kikyo's past and relationship. They move to America in the 1810s.

Sango clung to Miroku, finally able to openly show her love and affection to the monk without worry of the Wind Tunnel taking his life. Shippo stood with them, resolved to grow strong like Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. One would have expected that the couple would have several children but this was not the case. Sango and Miroku had three daughters and two sons. As his daughters grew older, Miroku realized how 'lechers' were viewed by women and others and became very protective of his daughters. All of their children were strong, educated, and respected throughout the area of being the descendents of two from the group that killed Naraku.

Shippo was true to his promise. Over the several decades he grew stronger in his abilities. He joined Sesshomaru several times on his yearly surveying of the western lands. As he grew older and stronger, Shippo took on the responsibility of doing a semi-annual surveying of the western lands, acting as Sesshomaru's noble to solve disputes and issues among his subjects. It was through this that Shippo, once again, met Shiori. Shiori had grown to a beautiful and curious young half-demon, retaining her long, white hair and lavender irises. While traveling through a small village, Shippo saw her tending to a small shrine, planting beautiful flowers around it. Shippo stopped to pay his respects and the pair became reacquainted with one another. Before long Shiori was traveling with Shippo on his rounds and soon after they were mated. Shippo stayed in Sesshomaru's service and Shiori was happy to do so as well.

Several centuries passed until the time when Kagome would travel through the well the last few times. Sesshomaru, having studied the Higurashi shrine and kept tabs on its occupants, knew about the time the battle would be. Knowing that Inuyasha could also pass through the well, he sent Shiori to check on Kagome. It was unlikely that Inuyasha would remember her scent exactly. He badly wanted to go himself and see her – something he had not been able to do in several centuries – but the risk of being found out outweighed his selfish need. Twice a week, Shiori would quietly sneak over to the house and peer in her window. Sometimes Kagome was there but usually she was not.

On the day that she returned, Shiori had been at the shrine talking with Kagome's grandpa. She felt the well's surge of magic and, glancing at the well house, saw Kagome step out and heard her lamenting words that it was over. Shiori reported her findings to Sesshomaru later that afternoon at the shop. She watched his face for a reaction and saw none but his hands hesitated over the latest artwork he was working on. Over the next several months, Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk passed his shop while with her friends. He so badly wanted to step outside and wait for her to come by just to see the surprised (and possibly fearful) look on her face. Shiori knew that it wasn't a good idea so she frequently scheduled appointments at that time of day to keep Sesshomaru from sitting in the waiting area, staring out the window. She had grown to realize that Sesshomaru had strong feelings for Kagome but she kept that piece of information to herself.

"So watching Inuyasha mourn and having Rin die really affected him, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say he softened up over the centuries," Shiori sighed. "He's not as much of an ass as he used to be."

"Who is not as much of an ass as he used to be?" a deep, satiny voice echoed through the room. Shiori didn't seem stunned by his appearance but Kagome gasped when she looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway of the waiting room from the back hall.

Shiori yawned, "You, of course." She glanced at Sesshomaru, stood up, and looked at her watch with feigned shock. "Oh my, look at the time! Shippo's expecting me home. It's our 200 year anniversary," she said, winking at Kagome. Kagome laughed nervously in response, watching as Shiori gathered her things and headed toward the door.

Kagome was struck with nervousness, being left in a room alone with Sesshomaru after him catching Shiori with her last statement. She trained her eyes on the floor, waiting for the proverbial hammer to fall but she was met with the sound of him sitting down in the chair previously occupied by Shiori and a soft snort. Her eyes flicked to him and saw the half-smile he was wearing.

"She's right, though," he said, "I'm not as much of an ass." Kagome was stunned. _This is going to be SO hard to get used to._ She laughed nervously.

"No, of course not! You are quite… different," she offered, forcing the cheerfulness into her voice.

"Kagome, would you like to see the castle of the Lord of the West?"

Kagome gaped at him open mouthed. "You mean it still exists?!" Sesshomaru chuckled softly, stood up, and reached out a hand to her. She hesitated a second and then took it, allowing him to pull her up from her chair. "Well, yes, that would be wonderful!"

"Alright. Allow me to close up and I will take you, if that's okay," he said. She nodded dumbly as he shut off lights and locked doors. Shortly thereafter Kagome was walking out the back door with Sesshomaru. She looked around for a shiny black car because she assumed that he would be driving a fancy car or would even have a chauffer to drive him around. Sesshomaru sensed her hesitation when he approached a small, silver-blue VW Passat. He turned around and looked at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just... I imagined that, being the lord of the western lands and all, you would have a shiny, expensive car or a limo picking you up and driving you everywhere," she explained, blushing at her admittance.

Instead of scolding her like she had anticipated, he laughed. "If you would like a limo, I could arrange it." She squinted her eyes at him, noting that he was laughing _at her_ and not _with her_ about something. "Kagome, get in the car," he prompted still laughing. She did as he said, her face still flushed from his teasing.

**88888 Sesshomaru's Perspective 88888**

Over the next several months, Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk passed his shop while with her friends. He so badly wanted to step outside and wait for her to come by just to see the surprised (and possibly fearful) look on her face. Shiori knew that it wasn't a good idea so she frequently scheduled appointments at that time of day to keep Sesshomaru from sitting in the waiting area, staring out the window like a lovesick lump.

It was fortune that one day Kagome's friend wanted a spontaneous tattoo as they were walking by. Shiori was so absorbed in her game of solitaire on the computer that she did not immediately realize who it was. Usually she schedules appointments for the future but, since Kagome was here and Sesshomaru was simply putzing around in the back, it would not hurt for her to schedule a right-now appointment.

While Kagome and her friend looked at tattoo art books, Shiori went to the back and found a rigid and alert Sesshomaru standing by the cupboard.

"Misaki-san! Get off your lazy butt! You have a customer!"

"Why is she here?" he asked in a low voice, his grip firm on the counter ledge. If he had been a cat, his back would have been arched and hair standing on end. Shiori chuckled in her head at the amusing mental image.

"Her friend wants a tattoo," Shiori stated coolly, prepping the table for him. Sesshomaru 'Hnn'd' at Shiori and busied himself with sanitizing his equipment from the previous customer. When the friend came back, he could sense Kagome following. Sesshomaru, in a rare instance, panicked and ducked into the cupboard next to him.

"I was under the impression that I was doing only one tattoo," he said. _I need to stall. I don't want her first time seeing me again to be with a friend – I want all of her attention on me. I want a moment shared between just the two of us. _

"You are but I wanted my friend with me when I got it," the girl explained. _Not yet,_ he thought.

"My shop, my rules. Your dirty friend need not be back here," he said bluntly. _That will rile her up for sure._ As if on cue, he could sense Kagome's anger flare in the room. He smirked to himself in the cupboard.

"Sorry, Eri, but it is his shop," she ground out between clenched teeth then stomped back toward the waiting area. Sesshomaru released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He went about his work professionally, being courteous to the girl and making sure to answer all of her questions and encouraged her to tell her friends about the shop. Sesshomaru handed her a white business card and sent her to the front to talk to Shiori about care and payment.

As he cleaned up his equipment and ink, he heard Shiori talking with the girl, Eri. He counted in his head. _1… 2… 3… 4… 5…_ and suddenly Kagome was in the back area, looking around.

"I thought I asked you to not be back here, girl," he said flatly. This angered Kagome further and he grinned at her reaction. He could feel her eyes looking him over as he gently and painstakingly slowly put items away. He could barely restrain himself from abruptly turning around to see her face-to-face.

"You were referring to tattoos, I suspected. I'm not here for a tattoo," Kagome said with an irritated tone of voice, "but I am here to ask how you expect people to come here, to your shop, if you treat them like you treated me." She stared daggers at him. Sesshomaru pulled his head out of the cupboard and straightened out. He stood to his full height with his back to her. _If you only knew how I would treat you…_

"You, girl, were not a customer but a loiterer. You are not paying for any services I offer and therefore had no need to be in my back room," he said, brushing his hands on the thighs on his jeans. _Since when do I get nervous and sweat,_ he thought. "Besides, you would have been a distraction." Yes, indeed, she would have been a huge distraction. His eyes would have been glued to her and her friend would have gotten quite the Picasso of a tattoo.

He heard her growl and nearly collapsed to his knees. "Of all the – what nerve you have! My friend wanted my support and you refused to allow me to be with her because you're selfish and greedy!" She was becoming more and more angry and he was loving it. He decided to keep playing her though it would end soon. Sesshomaru scoffed. He turned slightly and looked at her through the corner of his eye. Her brows were creased together in a scowl and her fists were planted firmly on her hips.

"Still the fiery spirit, are you?" he blandly stated, turning fully to look at her. He savored the way realization washed over her face as she looked him up and down and her brain registered who he was. Though his hair was pulled back under the bandana and braided down his back, the facial markings of his heritage stood out boldly on his smooth, ivory skin. Golden eyes that, in the past, held death and final judgment now seemed calm and mischievous as they **twinkled**. He saw her gulp. "How... b-but," she began, the words falling from her mouth.

Sesshomaru took a moment to bask with enjoyment at her staring at him, mouth nearly hanging open. He took the chance to allow his eyes to sweep over her, taking in her form. She had not changed much since he last saw her. _Still wearing the indecent clothing I see,_ he thought as he evaluated her school uniform. Perhaps her hair was longer and she had fleshed out a small bit more, but she was still as young, naïve, and utterly beautiful as he remembered. She still seemed to spark with anger and resolve like he remembered.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. He nearly collapsed at the sound of his name being released from her lips. He had waited centuries to hear her say his name again and it was like the most beautiful, most melodious thing he had ever heard. Her friend interrupted his reverie and Kagome answered her, not taking her eyes off of him.

"What is the matter, girl? You were determined to give me a piece of your mind yet now it seems as if you are at a loss for words," he gloated, sitting down on a rolling stool. He rested his forearms on his thighs as his hands hung limply between his knees. For a wisp of a moment he wished she would run to him and would wrap her arms around him, declaring how happy she was to see him again. Instead she stood there, looking shocked and dumbfounded.

"Still rude I see," Kagome muttered after snapping out of her daze.

Their conversation continued onward, Sesshomaru feeling relieved and relaxed as he talked to her. He was surprised by her reaction to him having her watched. She didn't seem incredibly upset about it like he had anticipated. Instead, she almost seemed appreciative of his near protectiveness. _Perhaps it won't be as hard as I anticipated to let her know how I feel._ Going out on a limb, Sesshomaru asked Kagome to call him and go out for tea some time in the near future. He gave her his black personal contact card and scratched his private cell number on the back for her.

Several days passed before his phone rang and her sweet voice rang out when he answered. They agreed on a time and place to meet. Sesshomaru tried to fool himself that he was not nervous but he could not deny the facts. He had to block off his entire morning schedule that day just to prevent himself from doing bad work. Not that he ever could do bad work but his hands were not as steady as usual and the only thing he could concentrate on was seeing her again.

When he saw her walk into the tea house, he was glad that he had chosen a table out of the way that wouldn't be seen right away. She was wearing a lovely scarlet dress that covered just as much as her school uniform did, though he was not going to complain. He smiled inwardly at the suspicion that she had spent quite some time fussing over what to wear just to have tea with him. Throughout their meeting, Sesshomaru fought to keep his eyes to her face but slipped once when she crossed her arms. His eyes followed the slight curve of her neck down, past her collar to the deep V in the front of her dress that barely, just barely, showed a hint of cleavage as she crossed her arms. She caught him, though, and quickly uncrossed her arms.

He had anticipated her bringing up the past and asking a lot of questions but he had not anticipated the unbelievably strong drive he felt to pull her close to him and bury his face in her neck when she reached over and touched his hand in comfort. He did not want her to think he was crazy, overbearing, or forceful so he (politely as he could) dismissed himself, paid for both of their drinks, and thanked her for a wonderful afternoon. When he arrived at his apartment, he closed the door and leaned back against it, wishing this would all be much easier. He ached physically from the stress of holding back around her. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to take it.

Early the next morning Sesshomaru was at the Western castle to check on some of the preparations for the Summer Solstice Ball that was scheduled to take place within the next 3 weeks. Every year it seemed to be the same arrangements, the same people, the same decorations, etc. This year though, Shiori found a new planner. Sesshomaru was initially skeptical but, after seeing some of the woman's work, was quite pleased with the decision. The new ideas gave him even more drive to keep close contact with Kagome, hoping to have her attend this year's Solstice Ball. After all, Shippo and Inuyasha would be in attendance and he was sure Kagome would love to see them. He also anticipated asking Kagome if she would allow him to escort her.

After signing some documents and checking on menu planning items, Sesshomaru left the castle to go to the shop to fiddle around with some new design ideas. When he arrived, he heard Shiori talking to someone in the waiting area and noted whose scent was permeating the air. He quietly as he could slunk down the short hall toward the waiting area. There he saw Kagome listening while Shiori finished telling her the story of what happened after she left the feudal era. Sesshomaru noted Kagome's change in expression as Shiori recounted Rin's death, he and Inuyasha's mended relationship, Shippo's growth, and how he asked Shiori to watch over her to make sure she made it back to her own era safely. _She must have asked Shiori why I'm not how she remembers me. _Shiori was a smart woman and knew what Sesshomaru would have wanted Kagome to know about the past. He could tell from Shiori's change in body language that she knew he was there and listening. He didn't expect her to suddenly call him an ass, though.

It eventually ended up all for the better now that he was in his car, Kagome sitting next to him in the passenger seat while he drove them to the historic castle of the Lord of the West.

888888888888888888888888888

I don't know HOW I hammered this one out so fast but perhaps it's because I didn't have internet access on one of my days off so I spent a lot of time writing. I've taken into consideration some peoples' ideas from reviews and will be playing around with some of the ones presented (thanks lindajrjt and Dominik Journot).

EDIT: Thank you forestsofazarathfor pointing out some continuity problems. I've been writing this without a beta so it's always helpful when people point out "grad, hun, this doesn't make sense".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ah yes, the long-awaited Chapter 9. Do you have any fingernails left or have you bit them all off? Sorry it's taken this long. Life got in the way. Please, forgive me!

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah, don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi characters.

**Chapter 9**

The car ride lasted about 30 minutes but to both occupants it seemed like forever. Sesshomaru drove them out of the city, through the suburban communities and into a lush, forested area. The leafy branches of the trees draped the forest floor in a thick, dark shadow with a patchwork of sunlight filtering over the road ahead of them. The sun glittered through the car windows as they drove, bits of their skin illuminated in the near-afternoon sunlight. Kagome sat in the passenger seat, her right elbow propped on the arm rest while her fingertips drummed against her bottom lip. She stole a glace at Sesshomaru. He appeared to be relaxed and as unemotional as ever with his eyes straight ahead. She did, however, miss how his hands were strained around the steering wheel. She was very excited to be given the privilege of seeing something she knew the Western Lord to be very protective over. Rin, in the past, had once asked if Kagome and Shippo could come to the castle "to play". Sesshomaru had haughtily declined the request, staring down his nose at the Miko and kit. Kagome smirked to herself. _I wonder what Feudal Era Sesshomaru would say if he met Modern Era Sesshomaru, bringing a 'miko' into his precious castle home,_ she thought.

Sesshomaru did his best to concentrate on keeping his car on the road. He attempted to keep his grip on the steering wheel one step away from tearing it to bits. _I must tell her to stop touching her lips_, he thought to himself, _or we're not going to survive this car ride._ He suppressed the wild desire within to glance over again to watch her fingertips drum against her bottom lip. He groaned within the confines of his own mind.

The trees thinned slightly and Kagome caught sight of a tall, white wall surrounding a beautiful complex. An elaborate black fence acted as a barrier between the inner wall and the outside road. As the car approached, a miniscule shimmer sparkled across the gate before it began to crank open to allow them entrance. Kagome felt a shiver of magic pass over the car as they neared and passed through the gate. She turned around in her seat to look out the window, mesmerized as the gate shimmered again and returned to its previously locked position. A ghost of a smirk lit Sesshomaru's face for a split second. The car drove through yet another wall, this one made of stones, before rounding a curve and coming to a stop in front of a beautiful complex. Kagome's eyes surveyed the building, admiring the architecture and smooth curves of the windows. Her attention snapped back to the inside of the car when she heard the click of Sesshomaru releasing his seat belt.

"We're here," he said, turning the car off and climbing out. Kagome hurriedly unbuckled her own seatbelt and nearly bolted from the car, eager to see more of the structure. The entrance to the building was a massive and dark oak door that looked as if it was as heavy as five city buses. Sesshomaru reached and grabbed the thick, metal handle and opened the door with ease, ushering her inside.

The area they entered first was a medium-sized room with a domed roof, beautiful paintings covering the ceiling as if Michelangelo had painted it himself. '_Maybe he did' _she thought to herself in awe, '_this place is rather old'_. The room reminded her of the lobby of a large, expensive hotel. Paintings dotted the walls in elaborate frames, hung strategically over pale marble walls.

"This room is used as a foyer for guests. In the past, this room has been the presentation room where demons would present their new mate so to speak," Sesshomaru explained with his hands jammed into his pockets. "At this time it is not in use." He watched Kagome pace slowly around the room, fingertips dancing inches from the frames and paintings. He knew she was curious by nature and quirked a smile as her eyes grew larger and she leaned close to inspect different vases and paintings. "Throughout the years Inuyasha has occupied the East wing while I have occupied the West. Inuyasha's great grandson Setsuzoku Misaki resides in the East wing with his wife." He noted that she was barely listening to him.

He approached her quietly as she admired a painting that appeared surprisingly similar to Claude Monet's 'The Water-Lily Pond'. He leaned forward, placing his hand delicately on the small of her back. "If you please, the next room is even more interesting."

She stiffened, a loud gasp escaped from her lips and her heart began to race. Her hand flew up to press against her chest, gasping again then laughing. "Jeez, you scared me, Sesshomaru."

"My apologies," he said, fighting his desire to laugh but allowing a small apologetic smile to show.

The room they entered held deep and warm coloured furniture constructed of dark oak and maple with intricate carvings. There was a long, low table set to one side with thin, silken pillows surrounding it. The opposite side of the room had several tall windows that looked out on an opulent garden. He watched Kagome's eyes sweep over the ornate room, stopping to gawk out the windows toward the garden. He felt pride welling up inside of him at her curiosity and wide-eyed gaze as she looked at his home. Granted, he no longer lived there on a day-to-day basis but it was his home nonetheless. He noted the light pink quarter-sleeved shirt and white Capri pants she was wearing.

"Would you do the honor of accompanying me to lunch here at the castle?"

Kagome's head twisted to look to her left, eyes still wide as she regarded the taiyouki. She was surprised to see a gentle look of inquiry on his face. _Lunch with Sesshomaru? At the castle of the Western Lord?_ Kagome didn't know how to respond to his request but after seeing the look on his face became excited about his offer. _I better take the chance when it's offered!_ "I'd love to. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," she answered, bowing politely.

"After our meal we can go out and I can show you the garden you've been eyeing," he said, watching her blush at him catching her staring. "However, in order to have our meal, the rules of the castle state that all persons, demon, hanyou, or human, must be dressed in the proper attire."

"Proper attire?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look. Kagome had a sudden thought of being decked out to the nines in an evening gown. She felt a surge of anxiety well up within her.

"Yuui, please show Kagome to a changing room so that she may prepare for the noon meal," Sesshomaru called out in his smooth baritone voice. Kagome glanced at a door where a small woman with black hair tied up in a simple chignon stood. She was wearing a simple yellow kimono with a dark green obi. She stepped away from the doorway and motioned for Kagome to come with her. Kagome glanced from Yuui to Sesshomaru. He was looking at her with a blank look on his face but his eyes were dancing with mischief. _Hmmm… he's up to something,_ she thought to herself. She turned and bowed to Sesshomaru then turned and followed Yuui through the doorway. She was lead through a short hallway before Yuui stopped at a shoji screen, pulling it open and walking through. She waited for Kagome to enter before sliding the door shut behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests that all guests who attend meals in the castle dress in the attire of his ancestors," Yuui announced, walking over and opening a large armoire. Kagome followed her in slow steps, praying that there were no elegant evening gowns hidden behind the doors. She relaxed upon seeing numerous kimonos and yukatas occupying the space. "You may choose which you would like to wear, miss."

Kagome stepped up to the armoire with slight trepidation. There were so many to choose from, where does she start? She reached out, the tips of her fingers caressing across several kimonos. The cool silk brushed against the pads of her fingers, reminding her of a feather. After several moments of gently examining different patterns, Kagome decided on a beautiful blue kimono with white and silver embroidery reminiscent of Hokusai's "Great Wave" along the bottom and white & silver waves threaded on blue silk along the collar. A pale yellow obi completed her ensemble along with white tabi and geta sandals. After dressing, Yuui sat her down and quickly whisked her hair up in a delicate chignon, allowing some soft strands to float about her face, softly framing it.

"Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the dining area, miss," Yuui told her, standing a few feet back from where she was sitting. Kagome raised her hand to carefully touch her hair before feeling satisfied that it would not fall out. _It feels so loose. Usually it feels so tight when mama does it,_ she thought to herself. She turned and bowed politely to Yuui before carefully walking back the way they came. Kagome felt odd wearing such traditional clothing and was glad that Sesshomaru did not insist on her wearing the hideous white make up that was often associated with formal events. The soft clacking of the geta brought back memories of the feudal era when they would be visiting lavish castles to 'dispel demons' as Miroku had always said. Kagome smiled, reminiscing on the young monk's sales pitches.

Kagome exited the hallway, looked up and froze. Sesshomaru stood near the low table wearing the familiar white kimono with red accents that Kagome had seen him don constantly in the feudal era. Gone was the hair tie that kept his hair secured at the nape of his neck. His hair, as if of its own volition, cascaded around him and moved only slightly on an invisible breeze. He was looking out the windows, as if surveying his home before his eyes turned to look at her. The only things missing were his armor, his swords, and grubby little Jaken who was constantly at his heels.

Likewise to Kagome's roving eyes, Sesshomaru could not prevent himself from soaking in her form. Gone were the modern clothes. The silk of the Kimono she had chosen clung lightly to her lithe body, framing her delicate shoulders. The blue of the material made her brown eyes stand out and he was glad he banned the white make up from being used on castle grounds. Besides being distasteful it had a horrid smell. Her hair reflected the soft blue of the silk covering her shoulders and he admired how Yuui had strategically placed soft tendrils to frame her face.

"Thank you for respecting my wishes of a change of attire. I apologize that it is not the indecently short uniform you used to wear while gallivanting across the feudal countryside," he drawled, baiting her for a reaction.

Kagome blushed with anger. "Oh, I assure you _Lord Sesshomaru_, this kimono suits my needs just fine. Were you anticipating me coming out here in a little skirt so that you can have your voyeuristic needs met?" Her hands made motions of hiking up a skirt as she spoke, one eyebrow raised in a challenge. Sesshomaru's thoughts soured. _She thinks of me as a pervert? I will have to rectify this._

Sesshomaru's gaze leveled on Kagome for a moment before he looked away and spoke in a serious tone, "No. I find a well dressed woman more attractive than one clad in something that reveals such intimate amounts of skin. Women constantly complain that men use them as objects but dress as if they are a piece of meat to be sold."

Kagome's head tilted forward so that her bangs shielded her eyes, her blush turning into one of embarrassment. "My apologies, Sesshomaru-sama; I did not mean to be disrespectful to your concerns for my modesty. It is a beautiful kimono."

"Indeed it is," he said, "and you wear it well, Kagome. It was my father's wishes that anyone visiting the castle for a meal be dressed in formal attire. I have decided to carry on his tradition. Now," he said, extending a clawed hand, "shall we eat?"

Kagome blinked at his hand before silently extending her own. She marveled at his elegant yet gentle touch as he led her to a soft pillow. She looked down at the table before them and was surprised to see that their meal had been laid out for them. _'When did the servants bring in the food?'_ she thought to herself. _And why were there five pillows?_ Just then the soft tapping of geta sandals could be heard coming from the Eastern corridor. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome with a blank look, then turned to see his great nephew Setsuzoku Misaki enter the dining hall followed by his wife, Chimitsu, and their toddler son Toppatsuteki. Toppatsuteki waddled alongside his mother, grasping onto two of her fingers. Kagome noted that Chimitsu appeared fully human but Setsuzoku appeared nearly full demon with one set of magenta stripes adorning his cheeks. Toppatsuteki's hair was light blue that faded to black toward the nape of his neck and his eyes were a very dazzling golden brown. He wore what appeared to be a small blue jumper and white tennis shoes. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a half-smile and said teasingly, "What was that about everyone needed to be dressed in formal attire?"

Sesshomaru waited to answer Kagome's question as he was distracted by Toppatsuteki barreling toward him with out-stretched arms. Sesshomaru leaned down and easily scooped the toddler up in his arms. He turned with Toppatsuteki in his arms, facing Kagome.

"Suteki, why don't you answer the pretty lady's question" he said, a clawed finger gently poking the child's tummy. The child laughed with glee, wildly flailing his arms to get Sesshomaru to stop poking him.

"Uncle Sesshomaru says children don't gotta wear that stuff," Suteki said after his laughter had calmed down. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's face, her expression displaying surprise and shock.

Kagome couldn't make her vocal chords work. There was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, HOLDING a small child and allowing the little guy to squirm in his arms and call him 'uncle'. She didn't fight the smile that spread across her face and the soft laugh that spilled from her lips.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for telling me, Suteki-kun," Kagome said still smiling.

"Uncle, who's the pretty lady?" Suteki continued to bat away Sesshomaru's taunting pokes and tickles while looking at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Hnn. A proper introduction is indeed necessary," Sesshomaru stated, allowing Suteki to slide down his leg and waddle over to his mother. "Setsuzoku Misaki, Chimitsu Misaki, and Toppatsuteki Misaki. This is the priestess who helped kill Naraku, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome watched in horror as Setsuzoku and Chimitsu bowed deeply to her while Suteki merely picked his nose.

"Oh, please don't bow. Really!" Kagome sputtered, bowing politely herself. Suteki giggled at Kagome as she waved her hands in front of her, blushing.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction and Kagome's attempt to be humble and downplay the importance of her help in defeating Naraku. _She will never understand how powerful she is, will she?_ Chimitsu hid a smile behind her hand and Setsuzoku grinned openly at the young girl as she prattled on.

"I suggest we eat before our food becomes cold," Sesshomaru spoke, interrupting Kagome's babbling. Everyone nodded silently and took their seats. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table while Setsuzoku, Chimitsu, and Suteki sat at his left in descending order and Kagome sat to his right. Kagome noted the loving glances that Setsuzoku and Chimitsu exchanged throughout the meal and smiled inwardly that her wish had been fruitful throughout the generations of Inuyasha's family. The food was delicious and when she was finished, Kagome leaned back slightly, her hand settling gently over her abdomen. Suteki fidgeted in his seat, anxious for his uncle to signal the end of the meal. Sesshomaru appeared to purposefully take his time finishing his meal and sipping his tea. He knew the toddler was anxious to leave the table and interrogate Kagome with a myriad of questions. Glancing at Kagome, his eyes followed her gaze toward Suteki. The look on her face was one of compassion and understanding. Her eyes slid over to his and she gave him a look that said 'you're being immature'. He figured he had let the young one squirm enough. Setting his cup down, he leaned back slightly.

"We shall resume our visiting in the gardens," he said over Suteki's gleeful cheering. Kagome stood and stepped away from the table as the servants swarmed on the table, clearing the dishes. Dumbfounded, she wasn't sure what to do with herself. She had just had dinner with Sesshomaru and his great nephew's family in the castle of the Western Lands… and she lived to tell the tale. Her hands smoothed the silk material over her thighs and on her arms. She admired the embroidery on the sleeves in an effort to occupy herself with some sort of task as she didn't know what else to do. She was thrust out of her reverie when a strong hand pressed against the small of her back.

"It may just be my opinion, but the gardens are much more interesting than your kimono," his voice rolled over her ear. She looked up and her eyes locked with his. He was again smirking at her.

"Yes, I'm sure it is, _Lord_ Sesshomaru. If you would be so kind as to point your _guest_ in the right direction I would love to admire the garden you speak of," she said, standing up straighter to pull her back away from his hand. She was successful, feeling the warmth and pressure of his hand evaporate from her back.

"Hnn. This way, miko," he said, slipping his hands into his sleeves, turning and walking toward two elaborately painted shoji screens. Kagome stared at his retreating back and his cocky swagger, shrugged her shoulders, and followed him out the door. When she crossed the threshold, her breath caught in her throat.

She had never seen such a beautiful garden. She followed Sesshomaru further until they were standing at the edge of a stone bridge. There was a Koi pond in the middle of the garden, surrounded by flowering cherry trees and covered by an arched stone bridge, lily pads in pink, white, and yellow sprinkled across the surface. Various ancient looking trees decorated the lawn while a fifteen-foot stone wall enclosed the garden, hugging it to the castle property. Outside of the garden wall, the servant quarters humbly dotted the outer courtyard along with small peasant shops that served the Lord and the servants.

Various servants milled about the garden, tending to the flowers and trees. Some were setting up large, white silk tents along the edges of the area. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and saw him surveying the garden, watching his servants. He gave no indication that he was going to explain.

"What's going on?" _tugtug_ Kagome looked down to see Suteki grasping her kimono.

"Kagome, it's going to be a big party! It's to celebrate the eternal equibox," he said, grinning up at her. Kagome's brows scrunched together.

"Eternal equibox?" she asked, turning in Sesshomaru's direction. He remained standing like a stoic statue, hair floating gently around him. He looked just like he did in the feudal era when he would walk ahead of the group on their travels.

"Vernal equinox, Suteki. The spring equinox, actually. Surely you know of it," he said, glancing sideways at her, "unless you have not been persistent in your studies."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, her eyes small slits as she glared at Sesshomaru. "I'll have you know that I am one of the top five students in my grade and will be graduating with honors, Sesshomaru-_sama_. I am well aware of what the vernal equinox is. What I don't understand is why it's important."

Sesshomaru sighed and visibly relaxed. He leaned against a white marble statue depicting a large dog standing proudly with billowy, curling locks of fur. He clicked his claws together, flicking imaginary dirt from them while lazily explaining. "The vernal equinox is important, Kagome, because it's the marking of spring – the time for gathering after the harsh winter. During this particular celebration, demons gather and perform rituals of claiming mates and naming offspring. We haven't had a naming ceremony since Suteki's two years ago, and those of age have already completed their claiming rituals. This year it seems as if it will be a dull celebration."

"Nuh-uh, uncle Sesshomaru. It's always fun! There's lots of food and dancing and games and you get to wear new clothes," Suteki said while crouched on the ground, ripping up fists full of grass and throwing it into the water. Kagome watched the grass flit onto the surface and spread while the Koi eagerly attempted to gobble up the green morsels.

"That does sound like fun, Suteki. I'm sure you'll have a great time," she said. Suteki turned and grinned up at her from his crouched position. He had a gap in his top teeth next to a sharp, white fang that made his smile look lopsided but pleasant. Kagome couldn't help but return his smile. _So this is Inuyasha's great, great grandson? He has his youthful energy and knack for tearing things up. He reminds me of a very young Shippo._

"Kagome-san, you should come!" Suteki shouted, dropping the clump of grass he had just ripped from the earth as he jumped up. Kagome was startled by his sudden outburst and was struck with the inability to speak for a moment. Suteki stared up at her with pleading golden brown eyes. She looked at Sesshomaru for any indication of how she should answer but he merely smirked at her.

"Well, I…but… but I'm not a demon, Suteki," she finally stuttered, "I don't think it would be appropriate."

The young half-demon's shoulders slumped and his lower lip jutted out in a pout. He turned to Sesshomaru and began to whine. "Uncle, it's not fair. How come Kagome-san can't come to the party?"

"No one said she couldn't come, Suteki. Her silly human mind assumed that she could not come," he drawled, watching Kagome bristle. Oh, how he enjoyed watching her flair.

Suteki immediately brightened, running up to Sesshomaru and clutching his knees. "You mean it, uncle? Kagome can come to the party?"

Sesshomaru smiled down at Suteki. Kagome inwardly gasped, forgetting his previous insult to her heritage. She had never seen Sesshomaru truly smile before. In the past, she had seen him smirk cruelly but never smile. It radiated from him, reaching his eyes which glowed as if a gentle fire had been lit behind them.

"Of course she can come to the party. That is, if she wants to spend an evening mingling with dangerous demons," he said, a taunting lit filling his voice as he looked over to catch her staring at him.

Kagome straightened her back and tilted her chin up in a dignified manner. "I think I can handle it, Sesshomaru-sama. When is this celebration?"

"The day after tomorrow starting promptly at 3:00pm. I suggest arriving at least 20 minutes early," he said with satisfaction of her stubborn nature. Kagome nodded sharply, logging the details in her mind.

"How will I know how to get here? You drove, remember?" Her fingertips were again worrying her bottom lip and Sesshomaru had to clench his teeth and look away so he didn't remove her fingers and replace them with his lips. Taking a cleansing breath, he considered her question and details.

"I will send a car for you. You will be picked up at 2:00pm so that you won't be late. You can choose to wear whatever kimono you like from the armoire you looked through previously. Like most celebrations, the dress is formal so jeans and a tank top won't cut it."

Kagome blushed at Sesshomaru's generous offer of transportation and attire. "Are you sure that's okay? I know I have a few kimonos at home I could –"

"If it was not okay, Kagome, I would not have offered. In fact, I insist upon it," Sesshomaru said, a mischievous tone coloring his voice. He took a few steps toward her and made to walk past her. He dipped his head so that he could whisper in her ear, "you look especially stunning in this one."

Kagome stood immobile as the heat from his breath dissipated after caressing her ear. She felt the silk of his kimono brush against her as he passed and walked back into the castle. A trail of goose pimples rose on her skin starting at the back of her neck and surging down her back. She stood a bit longer in the garden, admiring the beautiful foliage but, most of all, wrapping her mind around this new Sesshomaru.

He glanced back and noted her slight shiver after he passed her. Smirking to himself, he walked through the halls of the castle until he arrived in his office. Sitting down at his desk, he picked up his phone and pressed 'Speed Dial 2'. After two rings, the phone was picked up.

"Inuyasha. We have a special guest attending the celebration."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuui – "capable or able"

Setsuzoku – "connection or link"

Chimitsu – "fine, delicate"

Toppatsuteki – "sudden, unexpected"

I'm so sorry this took so long. I got laid off and had to find a new job and then we had this scheduled vacation to Orlando, FL. Whew. It's been tough to find time to sit down lately and pound the last 3 pages of this sucker out. But here it is!! I have a bare-bones outline of chapters 10 and 11 made. I can't make any promises about when they'll be out but I'll try my hardest!

Also, thanks A TON for all the reviews! They've been very motivating! )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sesshomaru alludes to wanting to claim Kagome

Okay, allow me to explain why Kagome used honorifics and titles. Being that she's in the castle and in the presence of "royalty" she uses the honorifics. She does use quite the sarcastic tone when addressing Sesshomaru as, in the past, he's been a stickler for using them. Also, Furisode is worn by single women to formal events like weddings and coming-of-age celebrations.

Kagome's Furisode: http: /i181.photobucket .com/ albums/ x128/ gradualwisd0m/ kimonodresscombowhite. jpg

**Chapter 10 – The Vernal Equinox Celebration**

"Special guest, huh."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, propped his feet on the corner of his desk and smiled. "Guess who I ran into?" he nearly purred into the receiver. There was an audible snort then a pause on the other end of the phone. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice sounded surprised and skeptic yet it was laced with hopefulness. A soft chuckle spilled from Sesshomaru's lips.

"Yes, Kagome. Your dear great, great grandson Suteki invited her to the vernal equinox celebration. I am having her picked up and brought to the castle at 2:00pm. You'll be here, right?"

"Yeah, Nyuka and I were just finishing up some packing with the kids for the flight over," Inuyasha said over some muffled rustling on his end. "Our flight lands late tomorrow night." Inuyasha switched the phone the other ear to be cradled against his shoulder. He could hear Sesshomaru's barely contained excitement when he spoke. _So, the hunt is back on, huh Sesshomaru?_ Inuyasha knew long ago that Sesshomaru was interested in Kagome. He had seen the way the taiyouki acted around her back in the feudal era and how he seemed to grow even angrier after she left. Sesshomaru was even seen sulking. Over the centuries, Inuyasha had come to terms with Kagome not being his and that, if anyone could make her happy, it would be Sesshomaru.

"Sounds good," Sesshomaru said, "I'll see you then."

"Okay, bro. See you tomorrow night," Inuyasha said before pressing the 'end call' button on his cell phone. _Wow, Kagome. It'll be nice to see her again,_ Inuyasha thought as he continued to roll up clothing to pack as much into their suitcases as he could manage.

"Nyu, honey, you'll **never** believe who's gonna be at the celebration this year…" he said as he walked out of the room toward the laundry room.

**--000--**

Kagome sat on her bed in her room, hands clasped in her lap. _What an interesting day. I learned the history of what happened after I wished on the Shikon no Tama, had lunch with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's family, and then was invited to the vernal equinox celebration that will be full of demons._ Kagome sighed and flopped back on her bed, arms akimbo above her head. Sesshomaru had given her a ride home later in the afternoon after they both changed back into their 'modern' clothing. He reiterated the instructions he had given her for when she would be picked up in two days.

"2:00pm, sharp," Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes at her before he unlocked the doors, allowing her to step out of the car. Kagome nodded and got out of the car, closing the door and waving meekly as he drove off.

The next 36 hours passed uneventfully. Kagome fidgeted her way through the day, barely able to contain her excitement, curiosity, and nervousness of the celebration. _I wonder if Shiori, Shippo, and Inuyasha will be there._ She paused in thought. _Of course they'll be there, they're demons!_ She smiled at the thoughts that she would finally get to see some of her friends again.

The car arrived promptly at 2:00pm and Kagome was whisked away to the castle. It seemed as if the driver, a thin blonde man, was driving at top speeds because the trip was 17 minutes from door to door. The door to the car opened, a white gloved hand was offered, and Kagome was helped out of the vehicle by the young driver. She took a cleansing breath, her heart still racing from the exuberant jaunt. She smiled and nodded to the driver, and walked up the few steps to the front door. _Do I knock and wait or knock and walk in?_ she wondered. She reached out to knock but before her knuckles touched the door, it was pulled open with a whoosh. Kagome eep'd and yanked her hand back against her small frame. She stared into warm, amber eyes that crinkled around the edges from the huge smile on his face. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she let out a cheer of excitement and ran into his open and waiting arms.

"Hey you," Inuyasha laughed as he hugged her tightly to him. "It's been a long time."

Kagome pulled back and looked him over, not believing her eyes. "Inuyasha! I can't believe it's you! It's so good to see you!" She pulled him to her again in another crushing hug. She felt Inuyasha's laughter rumble from his chest as his scent enveloped her. He didn't smell like soil, pine, and wind as much anymore but it was still there. Inuyasha took her by the hand and lead her into the castle, closing the door behind them.

"There are some people I want you to meet," he said, leading her toward a sitting room down the hall to the right. Kagome laughed, allowing him to show the way. As he pulled her along, she looked him over more closely. His hair was tied at the base of his neck with a leather strap and his snowy white ears swiveled about on top of his head. He was wearing wrinkled khaki pants with brown loafers. He wore a short-sleeved light blue polo with a white embroidered crescent above "Lafayette Academy" in red. Kagome silently quirked a brow at this but could not ask any questions as Inuyasha led her into a room already occupied by 9 people. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru and Shiori were two of the nine but did not immediately recognize the rest of them. Not counting Inuyasha, there appeared to be 2 other adults and 4 children. Kagome nervously smoothed her clothing when Inuyasha let go of her hand.

Grinning, Inuyasha motioned toward one woman who was sitting on a comfortable brown leather couch with a young boy and girl. The woman's hair was braided down her back and was wearing jeans and a plain pink t-shirt. The boy sitting next to her had short, white hair that was spiked and pierced ears. The girl had her hair in two braids, tied at the ends with yellow ribbon. "Kagome, I would like you to meet my lovely wife Nyuka and our 13 year old twins – my son, Ira and my daughter, Arisa." Nyuka, Ira, and Arisa all stood and bowed deeply toward Kagome. Kagome politely bowed back. "Family, this is Kagome Higurashi." She watched the children's eyes widen slightly at their father's declaration. Blushing, Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, unsure how to react to the children's reaction. Arisa's bright gold eyes sparkled as she grinned, her mouth full of braces.

"You've always been my hero, Kagome. Ever since dad told us stories about how you guys defeated Naraku. I want to be strong just like you," Arisa blurted, barely able to keep her excitement downplayed as she was face-to-face with her hero. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Arisa. I'm glad your dad is raising his daughter to have such a strong spirit," Kagome said, glancing sideways and giving Inuyasha a knowing smirk. "So, Inuyasha, I imagine you're some kind of thug nowadays if you're anything like I remember."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and peered at Kagome. "I'll have you know that I am the Founder and Dean of Students at the Lafayette Academy for children of full or half demon ancestry. Full human students are also welcome to attend our academy."

"Wow, Inuyasha, that's amazing," Kagome breathed. Was it just her or did Inuyasha seem like he had matured just a little bit over the centuries? "It sounds like you've created a wonderful, inclusive environment for children."

"You darn right. Nyuka teaches English at the academy and is also an author and motivational speaker on 'communicating with your spouse' topics," Inuyasha said while blushing.

"You could say that he's grown in the area of communication and understanding others' feelings," Nyuka interjected with a grin.

"That's good to hear! So you just have Ira and Arisa?" Kagome inquired, sending a smile toward the beaming Arisa.

"No, we have older children that are grown and in their 20s age-wise. You'll meet a few tonight. I never heard back from Konsui though," Inuyasha explained, his left eye ticking visibly when he mentioned his son Konsui. Inuyasha continued to give details to Kagome about his past relationships. He divulged that he and Kikyo had two daughters. Since they were quarter-demon, they passed away sometime in the early 1800s but carried on the tradition of melding demon and human ancestry. He smugly mentioned that there was some Inu-demon blood in the royal family of Spain. He and Nyuka had a total of 5 children: their sons Yoshi, Konsui, and Ira; their daughters Hayoko and Arisa.

Kagome laughed inwardly. _I guess some things never change._

Shiori cleared her throat as she stood then walked over to Kagome and gave her a warm hug. "It's good to see you again, Kagome. I trust you remember my mate, Shippo." Kagome looked over at the tall man with the stunning red hair, green eyes, and mischievous smile. _Why didn't I realize it was Shippo?!_ She wriggled out of Shiori's hug and ran a few steps toward Shippo, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Shippo looked down at the top of her head and smiled.

"I missed you, Kagome. It's wonderful to see you again," he said, pausing to hold her out at arms length. "Gosh, you look dang near just how I remember!" Kagome laughed at his comment, her eyes nearly tearing up from seeing her friends that she left in the feudal era.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked from behind Shippo. He turned to look down and Kagome peered around him to see a short, orange haired and freckled boy standing behind him with a death grip on Shippo's dark green trousers. Shippo smiled and scooped up the toddler.

"What is it, Sachi?" he asked gently. Sachi looked at Kagome, thumb in his mouth.

"Is that grandma Kagome?" he asked around his thumb. This time it was Kagome's eyes that were the size of saucers as she looked from Shippo and Sachi to Shiori.

"Grandma?!" she gasped, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Well, Shippo always talked about you as his mother, Kagome," Inuyasha explained. "You did practically raise him while you were in the feudal era. So, therefore, Sachi and Simon consider you grandma."

Kagome smiled at such an endearing and respectful station her adopted son placed her in. She reached forward with a sigh and ran her fingers through Sachi's silky red hair. "I guess I am grandma Kagome, little guy. Where's your brother, Simon?"

"I'm over here, grandma," a voice said from the couch behind her. Kagome inwardly cringed at her new age-defying title and turned to see a young boy with white and orange striped hair hunkered down on the couch with a Nintendo DS in his hands, mashing away at the buttons. She saw him press pause and turn his pale face up to smile brightly at her with a mouth full of white fangs and beautiful lavender eyes. Kagome laughed at the young boy's spirit and grin. Oh, how he reminded her of Shippo when he was young.

"Kagome, I present to you your… grandsons, Sachi and Simon. Shiori and I have a daughter who was not able to get away from college today. She has finals and I remembered how you used to freak out about your tests so I thought it was better if she stayed back. Her name is Hatsumi."

Kagome smiled at this, remembering fondly how heavy her pack would be the days or even weeks before her scheduled exams. "So, Shippo, Shiori said that you work for Sesshomaru now? What's that like?"

"Yes, I work for the frightening and almighty Sesshomaru," he said, grinning as Sachi giggled at the goofy face his father made. "I handle all of the business with the "western lands" for Sesshomaru so that he can keep doing his tattoo and art stuff. Shiori keeps him up to date if he needs to know anything. I enjoy it. He's really not as scary as he likes people to think."

"He still gets cocky, arrogant, and demanding once in a while though," Inuyasha grumbled, giving Sesshomaru a glance. Kagome giggled slightly but quieted quickly as to not insult Sesshomaru.

"Speaking of cocking and arrogant, whatever happened to Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Koga works with the Discovery channel and is fortunately stuck in Alaska waiting for the weather to clear to do a shoot about Mount McKinley, " Shippo clarified.

"Oh... figures he would work in show business," she said, thinking suddenly of the brawny, dramatic wrestlers shown flexing and yelling on some of the wrestling programs Souta sometimes downloads on the internet. "Did he ever settle down?"

"Koga mated Ayame who stays at home with their 8 kids. He travels and does his shows while she stays home and runs the house." This made Kagome smile. _So Koga got his mate and Ayame got her Koga and they had a boat load of kids_. _Serves Koga right to have 8 kids; he always seemed like a horny bastard, _she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru watched the introductions and conversation from his comfortable chair off to the side. He thought it would be best for the friends to become reacquainted prior to the celebration so that they could have some private time together. He also speculated that Kagome would feel more comfortable if she was able to have such an emotional encounter behind her before being surrounded by demon auras. He took pleasure in watching her smile light up her face and her aura was bursting with happiness and joy. He felt it wash over him, calming him in ways he had missed over the past 550 years. She was laughing and it eased a coil that had wound up inside of him over the centuries. The more time he spent with her, the more the coil eased and unwound. Of course, he played his part in her amusement by rolling his eyes and scoffing at the side comments Shippo or Inuyasha would cast his way.

The clock chimed 2:30pm and all talking ceased except for the very quiet beeping from Simon's DS game. "Now would be a good time to take our leave to change to be ready to start the celebration on time. Yuui, would you please show Kagome to her dressing room so that she may choose her attire for the evening."

Once again, Yuui appeared silently at the doorway of the sitting room, motioning for Kagome to follow her. Kagome distinctly remembered not sensing anyone at the doorway a second before she saw Yuui. _She must be part demon with incredible hearing_ Kagome thought as she followed the small woman down a labyrinth of hallways.

Yuui once again brought her to the same room as a few days ago. She swung the doors of the armoire open to reveal a different set of clothing. It was filled with beautiful, intricately embroidered furisodes of a rainbow of shades and patterns. She, again, fingered the different pieces, never once allowing the thought that furisodes were for single women enter her mind. No, such assumptions on the demon lord's behalf were not acknowledged. After contemplating for a long time, Kagome decided on a beautiful white Furisode with vibrant pink flowers scattered along the hem of the sleeves and bottom. The flowers cascaded down from her right side and the Furisode was completed with a colorful flowered obi. After several long minutes of folding, stuffing and adjusting material, Yuui consulted Kagome about her hairstyle. Kagome insisted that she not wear it up – she wanted at least one part of the evening to be reminiscent of her days in the feudal era when her hair was down and blew wildly in the wind. Yuui applied some whitish cream to her hands, rubbed them vigorously together, and then combed her fingers through Kagome's hair. Instead of causing her tresses to become stiff, the cream caused her hair to shine and appear more voluptuous. Kagome was relieved to hear from Yuui that the white make up had long been banned by Sesshomaru from being used on castle grounds. She thought for a moment that it was odd how, for someone so traditional at times, Sesshomaru didn't want something so blatantly traditional as white face make up to be allowed. _Oh well_, she thought, _it's his castle._

Kagome picked up a white fan, slipped her feet into white geta sandals and made her way toward the door. She was startled when the shoji door slid back in a quick _**thwack**_ to reveal Sesshomaru. He stood imposingly over her, looking almost as startled as she felt with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. He was dressed in a different kimono from a few days ago. This one was white with dark blue honeycombed accents that matched the Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead. His mokomoko-sama curled about his right shoulder and cascaded down to trail lightly behind him but he wore no armor and no swords. This is to be a friendly and peaceful celebration, of course, so neither would be necessary.

"You are ready, I hope," he said in a taunting tone. Kagome smirked up at him and tapped him playfully on his chest with her fan.

"It takes work to look this good I'll have you know, Sesshomaru," she retorted haughtily. He stood looking down at her for another minute before 'Hnn'ing and stepping aside so that she could leave the room. He offered her the crook of his arm. She looked at his arm, blushed, hesitated, and slipped her dainty hand in the crook of his elbow. Sesshomaru purred inwardly at the warmth of her hand against his arm.

They walked down the long corridor until they came to three sets of doors. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and put his hands on her shoulders. "On the other side of these doors there is a staircase. You are to enter and descend the staircase which will bring you to the celebration. According to tradition and law, since you are a single female, Kagome, you must enter on your own without an escort. You… are a single female, yes?" he asked though he knew the answer himself. She was pure. He stared into her eyes intensely, wishing to convey to her that soon she wouldn't be single.

Kagome's eyes widened a miniscule amount before she dropped her gaze to the floor, blushing. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked down at her slightly bowed head, a faint but pleased smile gracing his face. "Good. Inuyasha, Nyuka, Shippo, and Shiori should all already be there waiting for your arrival," he said, using his hands to pivot her body toward the doors. He took a step back, a signal to Kagome that it was in her hands and at her pace at which she entered through the doors. She gingerly walked to one of the doors; not because she wanted to but because, with such a tightly wrapped furisode, she didn't have much room for liberal movements. She reached out to touch the handle on the door and looked back over her shoulder. Sesshomaru stood staring off into the distance down the corridor. Taking a deep breathe of courage, Kagome pulled open the door and stepped over the threshold.

She was greeted by warm murmurs of conversation, the sound of birds happily singing, and of water trickling. She walked toward a white banister that led down at least 25 white marble stairs and looked out on the room. The stairs opened up into what seemed like an outdoor patio area of immense size. It was constructed mostly of white marble and it opened up into the garden area. _Why didn't I see this two days ago when I was here? It's so huge it would have been hard to miss, s_he thought to herself, admiring the room's size and elegance. The whole east wall appeared to be carved out of a very large jagged boulder. A small trickle of water cascaded from the top, snaking and dribbling down various crevices and slopes to pool near the base in a hollowed out area before it flowed out of the patio area, into the gardens. Kagome took pleasure in hearing the soft drops hitting the rocks as she edged near the stairs and began her descent.

The murmur of conversation went from a dull roar to soft murmurs and whispers as she came into view of the guests. Her steps slowed and she realized that she was probably one of very, very few mortals to be present at one of these celebrations. That and she was probably the _only_ Priestess to ever attend. She swallowed thickly, straightened her back, and continued the last five steps until she was standing on the landing. _Okay, remember Kagome_, _you're the Shikon Miko. Hold your head high and… search valiantly for Inuyasha or Shippo!_ Kagome scanned the crowd of demons who, likewise, looked her over. Her eyes glanced through the crowd, noting the various colours of hair and eyes, looking for silver hair and amber eyes. _Blue hair red eyes, white hair purple eyes, green hair yellow eyes, silver hair amber eyes, purple ha- go back, go back!_ "Inuyasha," she nearly whimpered and moved to make her way through the crowd toward a familiar face. The demons in her way briskly moved to create a path for her, afraid of getting in her way. All present had heard of the Shikon Miko's part in defeating Naraku several centuries ago and could only guess, given her strong aura, that this was the priestess they had all heard of. Trying to keep her eyes focused ahead of her, Kagome ignored the stares and whispers as she moved toward Inuyasha. Finally, after what felt like miles, she stood next to Inuyasha and Shippo.

Laughing at her skittish reaction to the crowd, Shippo looked her over. "You look very nice, Kagome." She smiled and looked around. There were demons of all types around them; cat demons, boar demons, demons she couldn't quite identify, and more. Shortly after she joined Inuyasha and Shippo, the dull murmuring of the crowd returned until a soft gong was heard reverberating over the room. All noise ceased immediately and Kagome was startled by everyone's sudden attention toward the balcony. She turned around and looked in the direction those around her were looking. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the balcony, looking down at all of his guests. He nodded his acknowledgement of everyone's attention and the room seemed to burst back into noise. Kagome blinked, not sure what that exchange was supposed to be about but shrugged anyway.

A soft strain of music floated to her ears and she noticed female demons pulling at their mate's arm, asking to dance. Couples slowly filtered onto the large dance floor to the right of the room. Shiori gave Shippo a knowing look and took his hand, leading him toward the dance floor. Inuyasha took Nyuka's hand in his, smiled lovingly at her, and lead her toward the dance floor. Kagome stood alone, watching her friends pair up and dance closely with one another. She sighed, realizing she was the third wheel. She watched Shippo and Shiori dance around the floor, Shiori laughing and swatting Shippo's arm as he whispered in her ear and grinned. Inuyasha held Nyuka lovingly close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes shut. Kagome sighed happily. Her friends were all still happy. But was she happy? For so long all Kagome thought about was making sure that others were happy. She had always tried to convince herself that, by making others happy, she was making herself happy. So then why did she feel left out, like she was missing something?

A gentle tap on her shoulder brought her out of her revere. She turned around to be faced with a striking demon. His hair was black like hers and was braided down his back. His eyes were steel blue. His skin was a shade tanner than Sesshomaru's and he was a few inches shorter and was not as lean as Sesshomaru. His shoulders were broad without being imposing. His kimono was the color of bruised sage with white triangles pattered over the material. Midnight blue markings accented his cheekbones and the lids of his eyes, causing the orbs to appear even bluer. Kagome felt that he could almost be the negative to Sesshomaru with his dark markings and tan skin. Smiling timidly, she bowed politely to the demon.

"Priestess, my name is Takeshi. Would you honor me with a dance?" he said smoothly, returning her bow, his eyes trained on hers. They were the shade of a blade glinting in the moonlight and had such depth that Kagome had to blink repeatedly in order to bring her mind back to his question.

"Oh. You want to dance with me?" she asked quietly. He smiled and laughed softly.

"Yes, with you, Priestess," he said, his voice like silk on her ears. _Well, he knows I'm a priestess so I guess he knows what he's getting into if he pisses me off._

Her eyes met his again and she smiled, "yes, I would like that." He offered her a clawed hand and she took it, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. Oh yes, she knew that a demon dancing with a priestess was highly unheard of and damn near suicidal but his aura was calm and pleasant and she **was** feeling a bit left out. She placed her right hand on his broad, muscular shoulder while her other hand was held gently in his own. His left hand rested slightly above her hip, gently holding her as he led them across the dance floor. His steps were sure and graceful, matching the sway of the music beautifully. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying her partner's skilled dancing abilities and the soothing music. When she opened them, she noticed that Takeshi was looking at her with an inquisitive expression. Kagome's eyes darted around and she blushed. It seemed as if they had danced themselves onto the middle of the dance floor and couples were slowly leaving more room around them. Every once in a while she saw two demons whispering to one another and looking at them. She became self-conscious, worried about what they might be saying about her.

"Don't worry priestess. They are only talking about how beautiful you are," Takeshi said as he smiled down at her. "By the way, you never did tell me your name."

Kagome's eyes grew wide, embarrassed for her rudeness. "My apologies, my name is Kagome," she said, dipping her head in a polite bow. Sesshomaru watched her from the balcony, examining the demon who was leading her around the dance floor. Sure, she wasn't his per se, but what was to stop him from being a little protective of someone like Kagome. Instead of storming down the stairs and ripping her from the strange demon's arms and then ripping said arms off, he calmed himself.

"What are you doing at a demon celebration, Priestess Kagome?" he asked, his eyes looking at her delicate fingers in his hand.

"I am a guest of Lord Sesshomaru," she said quietly, slightly baffled at his beauty. He looked very similar to Sesshomaru but his jaw did not have as sharp an angle and his eyes were softer.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Kagome," Takeshi said as the music died out. He released his hand from her waist but brought her other hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Her eyes watched his lips press against the back of her hand, the warmth soaking into her skin. She blushed, not sure what to say to his obvious public display of affection toward her. All she could do was nod and say 'MmHmmm.' Coming out of her daze, she realized she was standing by herself at the edge of the dance floor while another musical number started up. She looked around but did not see the dark-haired demon anywhere. _That was weird, where'd he go? Not only that, will I ever see him again?_ She sighed, thinking of how warm his lips had been against her hand.

"Hey, Kagome, there you are," Shiori said, coming up and wrapping an arm around her. "Sesshomaru is going to make an announcement and then we'll really get on to the good stuff!" _If it gets better than this, I'm going to be in heaven!_

The crowd settled and trained their eyes toward the balcony where Sesshomaru stood.

"Thank you all for coming to this year's Vernal Equinox Celebration. I trust everyone is in good health. It is an unfortunate year that we have no naming ceremonies to perform and no new intended mating claims have been brought to the attentions of the court. Therefore, it would seem that this year we will skip the formalities and mingle with our friends and family. I invite you all to enjoy yourselves in the Castle of the Western Lord-"

"Hah, Lord? What is a Lord of your age without a mate and an heir?" A tall, stately-looking man with silver hair spoke up. His hair was cropped short and he was wearing a navy blue kimono with white sakura blossoms scattered over the left shoulder. "You may as well be the end of the line of Inu Lords. I feel it is time that you step down and allow my son to rule."

"And who is your son?" Sesshomaru asked, already bored and annoyed with the interruption. _This demon must be new to my lands._

"Your cousin, Takeshi Nishimura," the man proclaimed, "and I am your father's brother, Jirou Nishimura. I have come to enact the Writ of Taishou."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a miniscule amount. He had forgotten about the Writ of Taishou.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry, this was going to be hugely long if I didn't cut here. I wanted to get this to you all before the end of today. This whole idea came while hubby and I were on the "Poseidon's Fury" ride at Island of Adventure in Orlando, FL. It's twisted how some of these ideas come about – I never planned for this. I thought this was going to be a type of 10 chapter cutesy fic but I guess not! I'm planning some demon courtship, some "contests of love and skill" type things. Any ideas or suggestions?

Ira – "thorn"

Arisa – "best"

Konsui – "coma, stupor, lethargy"

Sachi – "happiness, wish, fortune"

Simon – "to be heard"

Jirou – "second son" – name typically given to second son

Takeshi – "military, warrior"

Nishimura – "western village"

For anyone wondering, I use this to translate: http /www. freedict .com/ onldict/ jap.html


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry, no pics for this chapter.

FYI: Before you kill me, let me say this. This chapter is going to be short. I'm already working on chapter 12. I felt that, instead of writing some big long thing that I'd put this little buffer in here while I gather my wits and work on the rest of the story. I do, however, have my ending already worked out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha. Takeshi and Jirou, Nyuka, and the children are all my creation though.

**Chapter 11 – The Writ of Taishou**

"Hah, Lord? What is a Lord of your age without a mate and an heir?" A tall, stately-looking man with silver hair spoke up. His hair was cropped short and he was wearing a navy blue kimono with white sakura blossoms scattered over the left shoulder. "You may as well be the end of the line of Inu Lords. I feel it is time that you step down and allow my son to rule."

"And who is your son?" Sesshomaru asked, already bored and annoyed with the interruption. _This demon must be new to my lands._

"Your cousin, Takeshi Nishimura," the man proclaimed, "and I am your father's brother, Jirou Nishimura. I have come to enact the Writ of Taishou."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a miniscule amount. He had forgotten about the Writ of Taishou.

**The Writ of Taishou**

"I can see it in your eyes, Sesshomaru. So, you have forgotten about the Writ of Taishou. Allow me to explain to everyone," Jirou sneered, walking up a few of the stairs and turning so that he was facing both Sesshomaru and the crowd of demons and Kagome. He reached into the folds of his Kimono and pulled out a scroll. He cleared his throat as he unrolled it. "A Lord that has no heir by his 1000th year and is challenged for his throne by a blood relative, who is a full demon, has four months to conceive an heir. If the Lord has no mate he is to find and claim a mate in this time frame as well. If the Lord does not succeed, the relative automatically assumes the title of Lord."

The room erupted in quiet whispers as everyone in the room frantically spoke with one another. What would happen if Lord Sesshomaru had to give up his title? What would their new lord be like?

"What about Inuyasha? He would be the next in line for the throne!" a demon near the back of the crowd yelled out. Jirou smirked down at everyone, his eyes flitting about until they narrowed on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou," he spat, "he cannot be Lord. It is written in the laws." More murmuring and whispering rose up from the crowd at this declaration.

Sesshomaru had had enough. "Silence." The room fell silent. "According to the Writ of Taishou, a document created by the ancients, this Sesshomaru must find and claim a mate within four months. With my mate I must conceive an heir. So it is written, so shall I do. Now, as I was saying, let us enjoy this celebration after a particularly cold winter." Sesshomaru turned and walked back through the doors behind him, set on going to his study to think this new proclamation over.

Jirou motioned to someone in the crowd and walked up the steps to follow Sesshomaru. Kagome looked in the direction that Jirou motioned and saw the demon that she had danced with, Takeshi, follow him up the stairs.

Sesshomaru calmly walked to his study, slid open the door, and entered. He stood looking out the window on the garden with his facial expression one of deep thought and consideration. He left the door open, knowing Jirou and another were following him. Last he had heard, his father's family had moved to the main land and started new trade routes to the west. _Go figure, as soon as I find Kagome I'm forced to find a demoness bitch to mate with._

Jirou entered the room with his shoulders set and his chest puffed out. Takeshi followed behind him, his stance less cocky. Sesshomaru acknowledged their presence by turning his head toward them.

"So all I have to do is find a mate, claim her, and conceive an heir within four months and I retain my title and lands. If I fail to do this Takeshi is to take over as Lord of the Western Lands?" Sesshomaru coldly stated.

"Yes," Jirou said smugly, his hands clasped behind his back. He was rocking slightly back and forth on the balls of his feet. _Oh yes, Sesshomaru. I have you now!_

**--Downstairs--**

"Have you ever heard of this Writ of Taishou, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning to look at her friends.

"No, I haven't. I've heard of other Lords being challenged for their title and throne but no one would ever dare something like that with Sesshomaru. Even now, when he's loosened up a little bit, he's still someone you don't mess with," he said, his eyes glazed and looking up the stairs.

"Do you think we should follow him? I saw that Jirou guy and another man go up the stairs," Kagome said, searching Inuyasha and Shippo's faces. Inuyasha's expression remained dazed but Shippo's brows were knit together in a frown.

"Yes, we should. I want to know what's going on here," Shippo said. He grabbed Kagome's hand and rushed up the stairs, barely waiting for her to regain her balance when they reached the top.

"Where do you think they went?" she asked, stumbling a little bit in her sandals. Frowning, she stopped and kicked them off. "Ah, that's better," she said and hiked up her furisode a little so that she could run next to Shippo.

"The study. That's where Sesshomaru goes when he needs to think." _Come on, Sesshomaru. This is your chance to be with Kagome. Take it! _ Shippo thought to himself. They continued their trek down the multitude of hallways on their way to Sesshomaru's study.

**--Study--**

"I would like to make an addition to the terms of this agreement," Sesshomaru stated, turning and looking straight at Jirou. Jirou hesitated then nodded curiously, suspecting that Sesshomaru wanted to add time. "If, by four months, I am unable to complete these tasks, Takeshi and I will battle for the lands of the West and title of Lord. No weapons, but hand-to-hand combat." Sesshomaru stared blankly from Jirou to Takeshi.

Jirou scowled. "Absolutely not!"

"No, father, I think it is a good idea," Takeshi calmly interjected. "I agree to your additional terms, cousin." Sesshomaru nodded and Takeshi smiled back.

"I have but one question," Sesshomaru added as Jirou and Takeshi made to leave.

"Oh, what is it now?" Jirou ground out. It was obvious to Sesshomaru that he was getting on the old demon's nerves which made him happy.

"I plan to court the Shikon Miko. There are ways in which a demon and a priestess can mate and produce a full blooded heir. Will this be acceptable?" Sesshomaru watched Jirou's hand twitch and the slight straightening of Takeshi's frame. He silently dared Jirou to tell him no; to tell him he could not have the woman he waited more than 500 years to be with.

"Very well," Jirou said with an annoyed sigh, "but good luck convincing your subjects that it is a good idea." He sniffed loudly and walked out of the study, Takeshi following him.

"Hello Priestess Kagome," Takeshi's voice wafted into the study from the hallway. His voice was smooth and sweet toward the girl. Sesshomaru then heard Kagome's soft voice reply. _No cousin, you don't want to get in the middle of this. I promise you that much._ Sesshomaru held onto his composure as Shippo and Kagome rushed into the study.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell's going on?" Shippo cried. Kagome was bent slightly next to him, trying to catch her breathe.

"Nothing is going on. I am being challenged for my title and lands. I assure you there is nothing to worry about," he said, watching Kagome huff. "Kagome, sit down before you pass out."

She scowled up at him but flopped down in an oversized leather chair. He saw her tabi-covered feet and raised an eyebrow. "It would appear you are shedding," he said, motioning to her feet. Kagome looked down and blushed.

"It's hard to run in geta sandals so I flipped them off in the hallway somewhere," she said absently, wiggling her toes.

"Hnn," he said, watching her toes wiggle. _Toes connected to feet, connected to ankles, connected to calves, connected to knees, connected to thighs, connected to-. Stop it._

"Well, can you at least explain what's going on? I've never heard of the Writ of Taishou," Shippo grumbled, obviously upset and who could blame him? His job was on the line.

"It is exactly as my father's brother explained. I have to find a mate, claim her, and conceive an heir within four months and I retain my title and lands. If I fail to do this Takeshi is to take over as Lord of the Western Lands," he said dully. He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, a slight smirk upon his face. "However, I did make an addition to the agreement. If, by four months, I am unable to complete these tasks, Takeshi and I will battle for the lands of the West and title of Lord. No weapons, just hand-to-hand combat."

Kagome sat up upon hearing this, worry painted across her face. "But, Sesshomaru, what if you lose?" He gave her a flat look as if to say, _do you realize who you're talking to?_ Kagome saw his expression and ducked her head, standing and bowing in apology.

"Sorry, hehe, I mean, uhm, … what I meant to ask was do you have any leads on available female demons?" she stuttered. She mentally scolded herself for being so rude. _I guess there's still a little bit of old Sesshomaru still in there_. _Cocky bastard._

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, pushed away from his desk, and slowly walked toward Kagome. Her eyes widened as the tall demon Lord practically stalked toward her. She scrambled to back up but found herself to be pressed back into the chair she had been previously sitting in. As he neared, he leaned down and murmured quietly, "why yes, I do. But she's not a demoness."

Shippo stood near the wall, a satisfied smirk on his face. Oh, this was going to be quite fun.

**--8888888888888888888888888888888888888—**

If you're going to leave a review, please leave an actual review. Saying "update!" or "more!" isn't helpful. I worked for 2-3 weeks on that chapter and to have someone say "update!" is like putting several hours of work into a sandcastle only for someone to walk by, say "neat!", then jump on it and say "do it again!" Tell me what you liked about the chapter. Tell me what you think would be interesting to happen. I was able to write the battle scene in little time because people gave feedback. Hell, I don't care if you rip me a new one – at least it's a review of my work and not a one word comment that does nothing to tell me how I'm doing and where I should go.

I hugely appreciate my readership but, at the same time, c'mon! Don't make me send Sesshomaru after you! No, wait, that'd be enjoyable. Uhm… I'll send Kikyo after you and she can bore you to death with her "I'm angry and vengeful" act.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**NOTE:** I've had some comments that Sesshomaru is slightly OOC. True but let's think about it for a moment. How much have YOU changed over the span of 5 or 10 years? Sometimes our personalities, sense of humor, ways of thinking and our reaction to things/situations changes over time. Now, think about the span of 550 years (55 to 110 TIMES longer). And imagine those 550 years were spent waiting for someone you love to show up again and all you have to depend on are people you previously could not stand (or that you pretended you hated). You would probably change, too. I'm just saying to give our dear Sesshomaru a chance. He's been through a lot – and we're about to put him through a lot more. Hahahah!

Oh, and I don't feel like putting a lot of detail into his, uh, other dates because I'm saving my wit and descriptive skills for Kagome  Besides, who wants to hear about the other women? Frankly, I don't.

**--000--**

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, pushed away from his desk, and slowly walked toward Kagome. Her eyes widened as the tall demon Lord practically stalked toward her. She scrambled to back up but found herself to be pressed back into the chair she had been previously sitting in. As he neared, he leaned down and murmured quietly, "why yes, I do. But she's not a demoness."_

Shippo stood near the wall, a satisfied smirk on his face. Oh, this was going to be quite fun.

**Chapter 12**

Sesshomaru straightened up, laughing softly at the gasp that he elicited out of Kagome with his last statement. He attempted to make it seem as if he was just kidding… but he wasn't. She stared at him with wide eyes. _My ears must be playing tricks on me. Did he just laugh?_ she thought to herself. His laugh had been deep and silky on her ears, caressing around the shell and gently sneaking in. She watched as he walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Leaning back, he let out a long, deep breath. "I guess I need to make some calls," he said.

Shippo pushed away from the wall, "yeah, you do. C'mon Kagome, let's go enjoy your first Vernal Equinox Celebration."

Kagome smiled over at Shippo and shuffled out of the room in front of him. Sesshomaru heard her laughter and then the clicking of her geta sandals on the hallway floor once again. Pulling out a pair of reading glasses (which were only for looks), Sesshomaru suddenly wished Jaken was still around so he didn't have to do the arranging. He never thought he would be put in this type of situation. If someone had told him 500 years ago that when he finally found Kagome again that he would be challenged for his title and would have to find a mate and conceive an heir within four months… well, he would have disemboweled them and then melted them to nonexistence with his poison. He had planned to slowly bring Kagome back into his life and, after a while, to confess to her how he felt. What he hadn't counted on was, of course, the Writ of Taishou and Kagome only knowing him for the cold jerk he used to be. _There is no good way to rush a relationship._

Sighing, he flipped open his contact book and began to scan pages to find eligible female demons. Things were so much different now than in the feudal era. Much of the practices the Writ of Taishou encouraged were archaic and uncivilized. Had they been in the feudal era currently, Sesshomaru would have no qualms about propositioning Kagome for such a situation. However, the dating scene in the 21st century was something much different. Sesshomaru knew that in order for Kagome to not necessarily suspect that he is singling her out, he should date three other women at the same time as Kagome. After much deliberation and grumbling, Sesshomaru stared at three names that stood out from the rest of his contacts.

_Ariko Watanabe_

_Fuyumi Mie_

_Saiko Hamada_

These three women Sesshomaru knew from his association with the courts, the other Lords, and through his tattooing business. He knew them quite well and knew that, by tomorrow afternoon, each of them would have heard in some way or another about his predicament. The tricky part would be leading them on without them knowing it… oh, and leaving the best dates for Kagome.

Ariko Watanabe was the grand niece of a demon in the Western court. She was actively involved in the workings of politics in the area regarding demon laws and also of present laws of Japanese society. She had a Ph. D in Women's Studies and didn't let you forget it. _Hmmm. Ariko and I have known each other for a few centuries. She is single but,_ Sesshomaru contemplated with a slight cringe,_ she might be a bit much._ After a pause he shrugged. _ It's just a few dates and I won't be mating her anyway. It might be fun to play a game of 'Lord Sesshomaru is better than you'._

Fuyumi Mie, a quiet demoness descendent of a Noble in the Northern lands, was his second pick. She was very intelligent and quite an artist when it came to painting. Sesshomaru had commissioned several portraits over the centuries from her and she always did an unbelievable job. He recalled how, when he started complimenting her on her work, she would blush and accept the compliment quietly. Her humble behaviour reminded him of Kagome. _Perhaps she would help me understand some of Kagome's more sensitive emotions._

And then there was Saiko Hamada. Saiko was the first woman Sesshomaru ever tattooed. Hell, she was the person he tattooed the most. He was more familiar with her body than he liked to admit but only in terms of where her tattoos were located and how much un-inked skin she had left. Saiko had a friendly, outgoing personality which helped her at her job as a receptionist for a large company but she also had a side of her that was quick witted and sharp. By day she was business casual but at night she was an unrecognizable woman with her arms and legs uncovered, showing her myriad of tattoos. Sesshomaru received many new customers thanks to Saiko's exploits at bars and clubs around the city. When she was at the shop or the two were just hanging out she always found a way to help him relax and tap into his creative mind.

Sesshomaru scooted his chair back and rested his forehead on the edge of the desk. _So, it looks like these are my other three women. _ _This is going to be harder than I first imagined._ The next few months were going to be incredibly busy for him.

_**Over the next 2 weeks… **_

In order to make sure none of the women knew about the other, Sesshomaru planned dates in different areas of the city, at different times and on different dates. All four women were different enough that it would not be the same date over and over. He figured that first he would take out Ariko and then Fuyumi. Arranging those dates was easy.

Sesshomaru took Ariko to a public discussion at a liberal arts college where porn legend Ron Jeremy squared off with anti-porn activist Craig Gross, debating the pros and cons of adult entertainment. Sesshomaru was amazed that such a debate would be happening in Japan but, figuring it was coming from one of the more liberal organizations, he thought it would be fun. What else would ruffle Ariko's figurative feathers than talking about something that obviously objectified women? Sesshomaru had never been one to view pornography, feeling it was distasteful and disrespectful. This, however, did not stop him from taking the opposite side of Ariko in order to badger her and make her defend her views. By the end of the night Sesshomaru had been out-debated by Ariko and decided to NEVER AGAIN take a woman to something where a man with a supposed 9 ¾ inch penis discussed porn. Definitely not a good dating experience; he was glad he had not brought Kagome. She would have fainted due to all of the blood rushing to her face.

Fuyumi was a different experience all together. Sesshomaru met her at a large park with rolling hills, trees, and walking paths. They stopped at a quaint café on the edge of the park for some lunch and coffee. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at the way Fuyumi was unable to meet his gaze. She timidly played with her coffee cup and made small talk about the collection she had done that had recently been purchased by the Edo-Tokyo Museum. Sesshomaru sensed her unease when she seemed to run out of things to say so he paid for their lunch. They strolled through the park, enjoying the modern art sculptures that artists were displaying. Unfortunately (or fortunately), their date had to be cut short because Fuyumi had to pick up her grandmother from the airport. Sesshomaru walked her to a taxi and thanked her for a pleasant afternoon. Sure, Fuyumi was quiet but it was nice to be around her after having Ariko talking his ears off.

Saiko refused to do anything but go out to dinner with Sesshomaru. Over the centuries she had learned that Sesshomaru was finicky and stubborn; more so than herself. Sure, he had chilled out over time but she knew that, inside, there was still a lot of the old, cold, ruthless Sesshomaru deep inside. There was a lot she learned about him during her tattooing sessions. For instance, she learned that he had never been in a relationship with a woman. She found that ridiculous. How was it possible that Sesshomaru had never courted a woman or been in an intimate relationship?

_**--Flashback--**_

It was during her 3rd session to complete a full back piece that she asked him why this was. He had been silent at first and she decided it was probably a touchy subject but then he started talking. He told her about the Shikon Miko that traveled with his brother and that she had aided in the eventual destruction of the half demon Naraku. He explained how much he loathed his brother at that time. Loathed him for having a sword he felt belonged to him and loathed him for the closeness he shared with the Miko. He described how, after the destruction, the Miko made a wish on the jewel and then disappeared. There was no mistaking the longing and desire that dripped off of each and every word that came from his mouth. He continued working on her back for another few minutes and she thought about what he had said. Lying on the table with her head turned to the side, facing away from him, she thought about the words he used to describe the Miko. Strong, stubborn, annoying, humble, and full of fire. She smirked at his description. _She sounds like the kind of woman that would be a good match for him_.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hnn?" he grunted, wiping some excess ink from her back.

"Did you love her?"

He was silent, the buzzing of the equipment and the rain splattering against the window the only sounds in the room. Saiko tensed, her eyes and ears searching for any indication that he had heard her. She worried that she had overstepped her boundaries with her friend. Opening her mouth to apologize, he interrupted her.

"Yes," he said quietly, again wiping excess ink from her back. She heard him move, shifting to get more ink, and then the sound of him shifting back to hover over her bare back.

Saiko stared out the window. It was raining hard and fat drops spattered against the window, blurring the brick building that was next to the shop. "Do you think you'll ever find her again?" She heard him take a slow, deep breath and pause before continuing the shading on the tattoo.

"I will," he said in a final tone, his indication that the conversation was over.

It had been 20 years since that conversation but Saiko had never forgotten it. His voice held a hard, determined tone when he had said 'I will'. Everyone knew that if he wanted something bad enough he would persist until it was his. _Rude, selfish, spoiled whiner_ she thought.

**--Present Day--**

They never called it a date. It was always "I'm hungry, let's go ." This time it was at a small restaurant that served fantastic sushi and sashimi. Sure, Saiko had heard about the challenge that had been made against Sesshomaru. It didn't seem like a big deal until she read that he had been seen out with Fuyumi and Ariko and then called her to say, "I'm hungry, let's go to Buku's." _I thought he was waiting for his Shikon Miko. Why is he seeing those demon women? Surely he hasn't given up; Sesshomaru _doesn't_ give up! I'm going to drill him for information like a dentist!_ She thought to herself.

Pushing open the door to the restaurant, she didn't need to scan the customers in order to find him. He sat at a table, occupying one of the two seats. He looked tired and slightly anxious. She walked over and pulled the other chair out, its legs scraping across the floor before she sat down.

"Hey," she said, resting her forearms on the table. She leaned forward and squinted. "You're not looking that great, Sessh," she mumbled. His eyes snapped up to hers and he half-smiled.

"On the contrary, Saiko, I feel great," he said, his voice smooth and smug. Saiko leaned back, snorted, and looked toward the kitchen. The pleasant smells of food were already making her mouth water.

"Says the demon whose title and lands are being challenged. You're quite the smug asshole with all things considered."

"Ah, but you are not considering everything, Saiko," he said haughtily, ignoring her vulgarity toward him. He paused, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "I found her." His eyes narrowed on her, shining with glee.

Her brows came together in a confused frown. _Her? Who's her?_ Sesshomaru's right eyebrow lifted and Saiko's brain located the correct file. _Her!_ "You found her?" she asked, amazement filling her voice.

Their server arrived with their food and Sesshomaru waited until he left.

"Actually, she found me," he said, helping himself to the sashimi. It was still true that he had almost no need to eat but he had come to enjoy the taste of certain foods over the centuries. He told Saiko about Shiori and that he had her watch over Kagome's house once he found out where it was. He had calculated at what time she would most likely be coming back from the feudal era based on her birth announcement that he found (after some digging, of course!).

"Well, why didn't you go after her when you found her?" Saiko asked, swallowing a mouthful of tuna and rice. Sesshomaru ignored the fact that she talked with her mouth full.

"Go after a child?" he asked. "The timing wasn't right. She needed to be already sealed back in this time. Besides, I'm sure she would have been frightened had she come back and found me sitting in her kitchen, drinking tea with her mother."

"No one wants to find you drinking tea with their mother. Ever," she said matter-of-factly. She looked over at him and he gave her a dry look while setting his chopsticks down. _Ah, he was fun to tease._ "So how did she find you?"

"She happened to come into my shop with a friend who wanted a tattoo one day. I sensed her immediately. I said some things to make her mad, she came to the back while her friend was paying, yelled at me and viola," he said, holding his hands out like a magician presenting a magic trick.

"How romantic," she jeered. Sesshomaru went on to tell Saiko how they had tea together and he caught Kagome up on what happened to her friends back in the feudal era. He also described how he corralled Shippo and Inuyasha at the celebration to re-introduce them to Kagome beforehand.

"You know, you would already know all this had you shown up."

Saiko blushed and mumbled something along the lines of 'having to work late'. Sesshomaru knew she had a thing for her boss. People didn't 'work late' unless there was someone else to 'work late' with.

"Hmmm, so what are you going to do about your cousin?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea. Sesshomaru scowled.

"He's already too friendly with Kagome. I saw her dancing with him and heard the timbre of his voice when he speaks to her. He is someone I will have to over shadow so that Kagome is not ensnared by him. It would not bode well… for him especially."

"Oh, you can be just as charming, Sessh," she said, setting her napkin on the table.

"She doesn't know me like you do, Saiko. She doesn't remember me or know me as charming. To her I am still Sesshomaru, the demon that tried ruthlessly to steal Inuyasha's Tessaiga. She is timid and nervous around me," he said, slight frustration coloring his voice. He took out his wallet and placed a few bills on the table. Saiko sat back and set her chopsticks down beside her plate. She smoothed her shirt over her now full tummy. Raising her tea cup to her lips, she looked at Sesshomaru over the rim.

"Then show her how you've changed," she said before taking a sip.

**--888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888—**

You all deserve an award for your reviews. Seriously. You are THE BEST. Maybe I _will_ send Sesshomaru after you...

Still trying to work out exactly what I'm going to do with Takeshi but I DO promise he will be an antagonist in one way or another. Also, please know that Saiko is on Sesshomaru's side.

A glimpse at Chapter 13? Sure.. It begins with a phone call… and ends with someone getting a phone number. Who calls, who receives, and just whose number is it?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brown dress: http / i181.photobucket. com/ albums/ x128/ gradualwisd0m/ 153983brnfr.jpg?t1209850904

His clothes as drawn by Eldanis (and yes, you WILL drooooool): http / eldanis. deviantart. com/ art/ Sesshoumaru-in-a-Suit- 43774017

I named Shiori and Shippo's son Simon after one of our cats: http / i181./ albums/ x128/ gradualwisd0m/ Picture001Medium.jpg?t1209851339

Thank you sincerely for all of the reviews. They drive the muse train. You all have such GREAT ideas and they may or may not be steering the plot in the future.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. I also have nothing to do with Prince Hisahito or Japanese Emperors/Empresses. Just a little pop culture/history for you.

**Chapter 13**

"Hello Kagome, this is Sesshomaru. Shiori is out of town with Shippo the rest of this week and I really prefer to not eat alone. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to dinner tonight? Please give me a call back if you would be interested. Thanks, Bye."

Kagome blinked at her cell phone. There was no way in hell that was a legitimate phone call. Sure, it was Sesshomaru's smooth and sexy voice but asking her to have dinner with him? _Maybe he's looking for a friend. It must be really tough for him right now what with trying to find a mate and all._ She tapped her phone against her chin and bit the inside of her mouth. _But wouldn't it be weird to go out to dinner with him while he's doing all this mate-looking? What will people think when they see us together?_ Kagome shrugged and began to dial Sesshomaru's number. What could it hurt? _Everyone needs a friendly face sometimes. Even Sesshomaru._

"Sesshomaru," his deep, silky voice said after two rings. Kagome was glad she was sitting. Yes, this was Sesshomaru, but wow the guy had a voice that could melt.

"Hey, it's Kagome. Uhm, to answer your question, yes. I'll go to dinner with you tonight."

She didn't hear it but Sesshomaru's mouth was bordering between a smirk and a full-blown smile. "That is good to hear. Did you want to meet me at the shop around 5pm and we will go from there?" he asked.

"Okay," she said. "Oh, Sesshomaru, is it… Well, how should I dress?" She didn't want to show up wearing a nice dress and end up going to a bar or a hole in the wall type place. Nor did she want to wear jeans and a t-shirt and find out they were going to a tie-and-sports-coat type of place. She wasn't sure WHAT 'modern' Sesshomaru's tastes were.

"Dress similar to when we had tea together," he said, hearing the uncertainty in her voice. "It's okay, Kagome. It won't be anywhere super fancy, all right? Just dinner."

"Okay, Sesshomaru. I guess I'll see you at 5pm at the shop. Bye until then!" He heard the beep of the phone as she terminated the connection. The easiest part of the evening was done. Now he had to survive dinner with her and somehow begin convincing her that he isn't the cold hearted demon she remembers. Shiori had opened the gates a little for him but he needed to pull them wide open to prove it to her himself.

Kagome rinsed her hair under the stream of warm water in the shower. She had helped her grandfather on the shrine grounds during the morning and her skin felt grimy and dusty. The hot water had felt good on her skin, not to mention cleaning the sweat off of her. Turning the water off, she wrung out her hair and reached past the shower curtain for a towel. Wrapping it around her, she stepped out and approached the mirror. She sighed contentedly. _Nothing like a hot shower to relax a girl._

Kagome opened a cupboard door and pulled out a smaller towel and threw it over her head. Rubbing her hair with it, she thought about how devastated Sesshomaru must feel. A guy being forced to find a mate and have a kid. It sounded so… archaic and primal. A Lord shouldn't have to produce an heir in order to keep his throne. Then again, she recalled most of Japan nearly pissing its pants with joy when Prince Hisahito was born in 2006. It had been such a huge deal that there is an heir to the throne (especially male). She smirked to herself. _Wouldn't it be the shit if he found a mate and had a baby and it turned out to be a girl?_ She hummed to herself as she walked from the bathroom to her room, closing the door behind her.

_Here we go again. What do I wear?_ Kagome huffed, a puff of air sending her bangs fluttering over her forehead. She opened the doors to her closet and inspected her choices. _Let's see. Something formal but not too formal and cute but not improper._ Given that it was a slightly warm day, she opted for a thin brown dress with straps. She slipped the dress on, ran a brush through her now dry hair, and left the house. Luckily, Sesshomaru's shop was only a 15 minute walk from the shrine. It was a beautiful afternoon with warm sunlight and a very light breeze.

As she walked, Kagome's mind flitted back to the night Sesshomaru had escorted her to the well. He had almost been… flirtatious. _Come to think of it, he was sort of starting to get a sense of humor back then. A creepy, dry sense of humor but one nonetheless._ She remembered how close he had gotten before she slipped down the well. She had felt the heat from his skin with how close his face had been to hers. He had saved her from Kagura's dance of blades during the battle against Naraku and he had taken her to the well in his ball of light so that she could get home faster to get supplies. Could he have already started being 'nice Sesshomaru' as far back as that? No, it wasn't possible. Well, maybe. He was still stuck up and full of himself when he did it, though. Kagome sighed. Men were confusing.

She turned the corner on the block of Sesshomaru's shop and faltered in her steps. There, leaning against the front window of the shop was Sesshomaru. He was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, black tie and sports coat. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and his hands were jammed into his pockets. Kagome could have sworn she had just walked into a modeling photo shoot. _My god he's handsome,_ she thought. She put a smile on her face before he could see her slack-jawed ogling of him.

"And I thought you said to dress like when we had tea together. I do seem to recall you were wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and ratty sandals on that occasion," she said, walking up to him. He pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and smirked, his eyes sliding sideways to look at her.

"Laundry day," he drawled. _She has a good memory._ Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought we would go to the 101 Main restaurant," he said, watching her face light up. The 101 Main restaurant was an exclusive restaurant located in a very nice hotel on the east side of town. Most times it took a reservation a week ahead just to get in. Kagome realized he had been lying about it being laundry day and that he had purposefully dressed for the occasion. _Thank god I chose a dress,_ she thought. _She looks good,_ he thought, eyeing the dress she wore. The waist was cinched with a white ribbon, creating the soft curves of her bosom and her hips.

"That sounds like it would be enjoyable," she said, mocking his vocabulary. "Though, I do find it odd that you just happen to be wearing a tie and jacket on the day you invite me to dinner."

"Yes, it's weird how things work out like that," he said, offering her his elbow. She slipped her hand onto his offered arm and he led them toward the back parking lot to his waiting car. _So far so good. He seems happy. _ Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was relaxed when he had offered her his arm. The first time he did this had been at the castle and she had hesitated. Perhaps Shiori's talk had opened the door wider than he thought.

The drive to the restaurant was short. Kagome felt slightly dizzy while they spiraled up the parking ramp, looking for a parking spot. Once safely parked, they took the elevator to the 23rd floor where the restaurant was located. The doors pulled open and Kagome was bubbling with excitement and curiosity. She had never been somewhere this fancy. Granted, it wasn't incredibly fancy but it was nothing she had ever experienced before. There was a motif of white marble, ivory, gold, and ivy about the place. There were couples waiting in the lobby area on burgundy chase lounges, seemingly anxious to get in. Kagome contemplated if they would have to wait or if Sesshomaru would set off his inner demon and threaten the Host with red eyes and feral noises. Sesshomaru led them up to the front desk area.

"Good evening, sir and madam. Do you have reservations with us?" the Host behind the counter asked. He eyed Sesshomaru's facial markings with a weary look but smiled when his eyes turned to Kagome.

"Yes, it would be under Sesshomaru Misaki and guest," he answered coolly. The man took a finger and drew it down a lengthy list of names. _Wait. If it usually takes a week to secure a reservation then it can't be coincidental that we'd go to dinner here_, Kagome thought. _This is sort of weird._

"Ah, yes, here you are; Sesshomaru Misaki and guest. It will just be a moment," he said. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru for a moment then shrugged. _Maybe he and Shiori or Shippo have dinner once every week or so to go over Western Lands type business. That's gotta be it._ A man sitting beside the desk grunted and stood up suddenly.

"That's it! What kind of service is this? My wife and I have been waiting for 30 minutes for a table that I specifically reserved for our anniversary. Then this guy comes in and you wait on him right away to get him a table? That's such bullsht!" he yelled. Kagome was startled and glanced up at Sesshomaru. She expected his eyes to bleed red and his poison whip to shoot out and lash the man across the chest. Instead, he did something she never saw coming.

Sesshomaru turned to the Host, "Sir, if what this man says is true, please allow them to take my table. We can wait a few moments." Kagome froze in place. _Oh wow. That was so kind of him to do._ He led Kagome over to the lounge chairs the couple vacated and sat down. Kagome sat and stared at Sesshomaru. He noticed her staring and it made him feel uneasy.

"What?"

"Sorry. I'm just not used to all this yet. You're usually so self-important," she said in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm still very self-important," he said with a cocky grin, "but they were hungry and wanted to celebrate a special event. We're here for a meal, not a celebration." Sesshomaru hoped and prayed that he wasn't bewildering Kagome with how he was acting. Normally he wouldn't dine here but since she would be with him he wanted her to have an enjoyable time. A girl like her who has been through so much needs to be treated to a nice meal once in a while. Sure, he could have taken her to some five star restaurant where a simple glass of wine would cost 50 but he was never one to frivolously spend money.

Shortly thereafter they were led to a table and seated. The table was covered in white linen with burgundy linen napkins. She looked around, smiling at all of the couples and what appeared to be business associates. Her happiness came crashing to a halt when she looked down and realized there was more silverware present than she had ever seen at one sitting. Sesshomaru noticed her wide eyes when she looked down at the table.

"Start from the outside in. Actually, it doesn't really matter. No one's looking and if they say anything just pick what looks like the sharpest fork and stab 'em right in the eye," he said matter-of-factly. She looked up and saw his teasing smile and began to giggle at his joke. She was beginning to like him this way.

A young male waiter came to their table to take their drink orders. He was especially attentive to Sesshomaru, recommending wines that he thought he might like.

"I think he likes you," Kagome chuckled, taking a sip from her water after the waiter walked away.

"I can't mate a male," Sesshomaru replied flatly, "nor am I interested."

"He doesn't know that," she said, unsuccessfully hiding her laughter. "Oh, come on. You gotta admit. You **are** a good looking male specimen so you can't blame him for being attracted to you."

"You think I am good looking?" he asked, leaning forward and leveling his eyes with hers. He watched her blush and felt satisfaction well up inside of him.

"I uh, well, that's what the women are saying at least," she said. She felt embarrassed that she had let that little bit of information slip. _Oops! _

"Are you one of those women?" he asked, prodding her some more as he glanced over the menu.

_Oh jeez. _Kagome sighed, feeling flustered. "If I say yes can we drop it?"

"Maybe," he said, not looking up, "but you started it". Kagome glared at him then took a deep breath and smirked. She leaned forward and made her voice sultry.

"Of course I think you're good looking. I can hardly keep myself in my own seat because you're so attractive, Sesshomaru. Let's blow this place and go somewhere where it can be just the two of us. Alone."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and shot up to look at her._ Is it possible that she wants me? Lusts for me even? _ He immediately saw the satisfied smirk on her face and heard her soft, ringing laughter. "Hnn…" _Ah ha, caught him, _she thought.

"Speaking of how good looking you are," she said sardonically after settling down from her giggles, "how is your search for a mate coming along?" she asked. Sesshomaru set his menu down and laced his fingers together. Kagome looked at him with concern. "Sorry, did you not want to talk about it? It's such a huge thing. I mean, I can't imagine how I would feel if my uncle came and told me that I needed to find a husband and get pregnant within four months."

"No, it's okay Kagome. It's nice to have someone to talk to about it. I am looking around for eligible women," he said.

"Are there many eligible demonesses around? Or will you have to travel away from Japan?" she asked innocently. Truth be told, Kagome really didn't know much about demon mating or courting. All she could remember was what she had learned while in the feudal era. Demons mated demons and it was not looked well upon for a demon and human to mate. Hanyou like Inuyasha were hugely discriminated against.

"There are a few. But I don't necessarily have to mate a demoness. If it suits me, I can mate with a hanyou or a human. We don't have those outdated laws in place anymore. I had them abolished about 475 years ago_" because I knew the day would come when I would find you again._

"Oh," she said, pausing. "I guess that makes things a little easier for you." Kagome went back to looking over the menu, pushing a nagging voice to the back of her mind. _He wants you! He's dating you __**right**__ now! Sizing you up!_ Her eyes lost focus as she started thinking on those thoughts. Was this really a date? A more rational side of her mind decided to join in the discussion. _It's not a date. It's just dinner. You had tea together, too, and that wasn't a date. He needs a friend right now._ She nodded slightly at that thought. _But doesn't he look delicious_ the other part of her mind said. She blushed and frowned at that voice. Surely it was going to get her in trouble.

"Don't see anything you like?" he asked, noting her bunched brows.

"Hmmm?" she grunted without looking up. _Well, what if he IS dating me right now? That can't be too bad, can it?_ She wanted to cringe at the thought of dating Sesshomaru but, at the same time, she was very curious about him. He was so much more open than when she originally knew him. He was a frickin tattoo artist for pete's sake!

Sesshomaru watched her animated face go through several emotions while she looked at the menu. Surprise, embarrassment, frustration, contemplation, and curiosity. He could only imagine what she was thinking about. Was she possibly thinking about him? Or maybe it was the menu's selection that had her soaring through emotions. For a restaurant that was so talked about the menu was rather sparse.

"What do you think about just getting some appetizers?" she asked, finally looking up at him. "There doesn't seem to be anything on the menu that really looks good." He set his menu down, letting out a relieved sigh.

"I agree," he said as he set the menu aside.

Their dinner went well. The waiter ogled Sesshomaru a few more times which caused Kagome to titter with joyous laughter. He decided that it was wonderful to hear her laugh so he humored her. When he received and opened the bill, he saw a phone number scribbled across the top and a heart drawn next to it. "Maybe I should consider men," he grumbled and her laughter rang out once again.

_He's been a perfect gentleman all night. And he is pretty funny._ Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru took her hand and escorted her to the elevator which would take them to the parking ramp. His sense of humor was dry at times but she didn't mind. He had been kind and considerate to the couple in the lobby. Not even Miroku would have been that courteous without letching on her. _Actually, he's almost like Hojo… but with a personality. And a sense of humor. And he was hot. Oh, gods, was he hot!_

They walked to his car in silence and enjoyed a peaceful drive to Kagome's house where he said he would drop her off after dinner. He pulled up to the curb in front of the shrine's steps and put the car in park.

"Oh," he said causing her to turn to face him. He pulled two cards out of his coat pocket. "Inuyasha and Shippo wanted me to give you their cards so you could call them any time you wanted."

Kagome smiled as she took the cards and looked back at Sesshomaru. "That's nice of them. Thank you."

"Thank you for joining me tonight, Kagome. I had an enjoyable evening," he said, his eyes meeting hers. The smile remained on her face. Gathering her courage, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I had a nice time, too. We should do it again sometime. Goodnight." Kagome opened the car door and slid out, shutting it quietly before beginning a medium paced climb up the shrine steps. Sesshomaru watched her ascend the stairs from his car window, his stomach doing cartwheels. He hadn't expected her to kiss him on the cheek. At first he thought she was going to kiss him on the lips but he realized he was being a bit too hopeful. He loosened his tie and pulled the car away from the curb, heading toward his apartment.

When Kagome reached her room, she flopped down on her bed. So many emotions were flitting through her. _I can't believe I kissed him. _ She reached up and rubbed her hand over her face. Images of Sesshomaru flashed through her mind – at the tea house when she saw him sitting at the table, looking relaxed as ever. Seeing him in the kimono he used to always wear in the feudal era. And then, finally, today, when she saw him leaning against the front window of his shop wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, black tie and sports coat. Each and every time he looked so good.

And what about the times back in the feudal era when she had caught him staring at her? Or the times he asked her questions and showed interest in her studies. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. "He HAS been sizing me up all this time." She lay silent for a moment, turning the though around in her head. How was she supposed to feel about this? She glanced over at her desk where she had laid her purse and saw the two business cards spilled half way out onto her desk. She narrowed her eyes on the cards and had an epiphany. "I'll call Inuyasha and Shippo tomorrow and drag information out of 'em."

**--000—**

Okay, this didn't turn out to be how I had planned but the best chapters have turned out like this anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I really have no notes to begin this chapter. I'll just say that I'm really excited about it because I wrote most of it during my 1 hour lunch break at work and then spent most of the evening typing it up, editing it, and watching hubby play GTA4. Enjoy!

Oh, and her dress: http: / i181.photobucket. com/ albums/ x128/ gradualwisd0m/ turq tea-dress. Jpg

There's an underscore between turq and tea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Takeshi and Jirou are my own creations.

**Chapter 14**

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the desk in his office, arms crossed over his chest, staring down at a young boy about the age of 15. It was late in the afternoon and most of the other staff had gone home but not Inuyasha. He was running detention tonight.

"Kyle, if you like the girl, why do you beat up any guy that looks at her? Ask her out. Take into consideration her feelings because otherwise you're not giving her a choice and that's not right. And do it outside of school. I don't want another lunch room brawl. Now go home." Kyle shot up from the chair he had been sitting in, mumbled a quick "Yes, Head Master Misaki", and bowed quickly before scrambling out of the office. Inuyasha slumped down on the edge of his desk. _I can't believe I used to do that kind of stuff to Kagome. I was such an inconsiderate jerk to her at times._ A high pitched chirping noise resounded from his jacket pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone. Frowning slightly at a number he didn't recognize, he flipped open his phone.

"Inuyasha here," he said.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Kagome."

"Hey Kagome! How are you?" _And how did you get my number?_

"I'm good, Inuyasha, but I have some questions that I hope you can answer."

"Uh, sure, ask away."

"Well, I had dinner with Sesshomaru last night and-"

"Oh?" he said with surprise in his voice. _Already putting the moves on her, huh Sessh?_

"Yeah," she drawled apprehensively. "Is.. is it possible he's courting me?"

Inuyasha chuckled. No one had used that phrase in a long while. "I don't know. Has he given you a gift?"

"Well, no. All he's given me is you and Shippo's phone numbers."

"He did? I guess in a way that could be viewed as a gift" he said. _Sneaky bastard_.

"Yeah, maybe, but he said you and Shippo told him to give them to me," she said, her voice overflowing with confusion.

"No, we didn't, Kagome. He knew it would make you happy to be able to talk to us so he **gifted** you with our contact information."

Kagome sighed. This was getting confusing. "So he IS courting me then."

"I guess so," he replied, noting the silence on her end. "How do you feel about that, Kagome?"

"I guess I don't mind. I mean, he's quite different than I remember. He's been nothing but kind, funny, conversational, and… pause was he abducted by aliens?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Some days I do wonder but it's been about 500 years since you both last saw each other, Kagome. Even demons are bound to change over time. For instance, I'm sure I'm different than how you remember me. I just got done being the detention overlord to a 15 year old kid who beat up any guy that looked at or talked to the girl he likes because he doesn't have the cahones to tell her how she feels. When you've had centuries to reflect on your life and how you live it changes you."

"So… it doesn't bother you that your brother is pretty much dating me," she asked hesitantly. Kagome became nervous when Inuyasha was quiet on the other end but when he did speak, his smile was apparent in his voice.

"No. He'll be good to you. He always promised he would."

Kagome was silent; absorbing what Inuyasha had said she almost missed his goodbye. She mumbled goodbye and her hand holding the phone fell into her lap. She stared out her window, deep in thought. _'He always promised he would.'_

**--000--**

Sesshomaru lay on the couch in his apartment. His tall frame stretched across it, his sock-clad feet resting on the arm on the far end. He had just spent the last hour contemplating what next step to take with Kagome. Giving up, he decided to call the one person who would be able to tell him what to do next. With his left arm folded behind his head, he reached over to the coffee table with his right, picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Take her out again," Saiko said over the phone. "I don't see how that's such a hard thing to know to do, Sesshomaru. BUT this time let her know in advance so she can plan and make it somewhere nice."

"Hnnn…" was all he managed while mulling it over in his mind. "Maybe the next step would be a good idea. Thank you, Saiko."

"No problem," she said before hanging up.

Before Sesshomaru was able to set his phone down it rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Inuyasha. _Perhaps I should run this by him, as well, to see what he thinks._

"Hello little brother," he said into the phone, lying back once again on his couch.

"Hey Sesshomaru. I have a question," Inuyasha said.

"Regarding?"

"Well, Kagome called me about an hour ago and told me about the date that wasn't a date but really was a date." Sesshomaru swore he could _hear_ Inuyasha's eyes spinning in his head after working that one out.

"So she figured it out?" he asked, sighing gently with a slight smile.

"Did you think she wouldn't? You'd be stupid to think it would take her longer than this to catch on. She's smarter than you realize sometimes, Sessh."

"I knew she'd catch on but didn't expect it to be this soon. I was just talking to Saiko and she thinks I should take Kagome out on an official date. You know, somewhere nice."

"I think she'd like that. She actually seemed rather happy to be 'dating' you," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru's insides began to do cartwheels again, this time with ribbons flailing about.

**--000--**

Two weeks later Sesshomaru called Kagome again to ask her to go to dinner with him. However, this time he asked 3 days in advance and let her know where they would be going. He had chosen a nice restaurant that wouldn't be too intimidating to either of their tastes. He promised to pick her up at 4:30pm at the shrine. Kagome waited at the bottom, wearing a beautiful turquoise tea dress. Her black shoes had clicked as she made her way down to the bottom. As promised, Sesshomaru arrived on time. Kagome opened the door, got in, and closed the door. She was once again speechless at his handsome form. He was again wearing a suit but this time the fibers appeared more expensive and better fitted. Sesshomaru, too, inwardly drooled for Kagome. The dress she was wearing made her skin look soft and delectable. It was flawless and vibrant ivory against the lively color of the dress's fabric. Her hair reflected the bluish hue, causing him to feel like he was staring into a starless sky.

The restaurant they went to had beautiful music played by a small quartet of stringed instruments. They had been seated at a nice little table on the edge of the room. Sesshomaru's head began to ache a little from the heavy perfume a woman behind them was wearing. He focused his eyes and shook his head a little to clear it of the stench that lingered in the air. _Oh well, I'll have to deal with it._ Unlike their last date, the waiter did not hit on Sesshomaru and they both ordered entrees. Kagome had ordered chicken fettuccini and Sesshomaru opted for a small steak with risotto and asparagus on the side. The food was good and the company was even better. They mostly joked, not treading upon the topic of dating or his upcoming mating and heir-conceiving deadline.

When they left the restaurant it was still early in the evening and Kagome asked Sesshomaru if they could walk along the art district to see the modern street art. Sesshomaru wasn't able to say no to her, even though he had previously seen the art with Fuyumi. As they slowly walked along, admiring the artwork and cracking jokes of "that kind of looks like…" Sesshomaru reached over and took Kagome's hand in his, twining his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"That one looks like, well, feces," she said, holding in a girlish giggle. Sesshomaru hiccupped with laughter at her frankness.

"That one looks like a sea otter," he commented, pointing.

"That one looks ugly," she said, a slight unpleasant note in her voice, "horribly ugly." She took her hand out of his and for a moment he thought she was going to clutch her stomach in laughter. Instead, he heard her making retching noises.

"I don't think it's THAT horrible, Kagome. … Kagome?" He turned to see her bent over, her arms clutching her abdomen as she threw up on the sidewalk. _Oh no._ He put his arm around her to steady her.

"Let's get you home so you can rest," he said, concern coloring his voice. Sesshomaru looked up to get his bearing and he realized they were at least a 30 minute drive from the shrine. Kagome continued to convulse in his arms and he realized the best option would be to take her to the castle which was a 7 minute drive away. _Perhaps Yuui can help me take care of her._

Sesshomaru guided Kagome back to his car and hurriedly drove them to the castle. He pulled right up to the front door and jumped out, running around the car and gently helping Kagome out of the car. He carried her to a guest room in the West wing of the castle and called for Yuui to tend to her and help him figure out what was wrong. Sesshomaru went to his study down the hall from the guest room while Yuui tended to Kagome. He poured himself a small amount of bourbon in a tumbler and waited. He felt horrible that Kagome had gotten sick. He hoped that she would be okay.

Yuui knocked on the study door before walking in, assuming her entry would already be granted given the aura of worry that permeated the air. He looked up from his desk, drink clutched in his hand. "Well?"

"Food poisoning. I gave her some herbal tea and medicine. She should be fine by morning. Where did you take her that they would serve her uncooked food?" Yuui asked gently.

_Uncooked food. If there had been uncooked food I would have noticed.. it…_ Sesshomaru sighed loudly. "There was a woman sitting near us with an ungodly amount of perfume on her body. It was all I could smell until we left the building. It must have prevented me from sensing what may not have been cooked right." Sesshomaru turned his head to the side and rested it on the desktop.

"I put her in some pajamas and she's in bed. Her color is looking better. She'll be okay, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Thank you, Yuui. I appreciate all you do," he said, sighing and fluttering some papers on his desk with the gentle puff of air. It was still early but he felt like it was past midnight. He had been so concerned about Kagome's well being that he used much of his energy keeping a tight reign on his own emotions. He had feared, for a split second, that she was deathly ill by the way she was retching. _If she would have died or been hurt while being on a date with me… I don't think I could forgive myself. Ever._ Sesshomaru went to bed shortly after Yuui left his study. He stopped by the room Kagome was in and poked his head in. He could hear her soft breathing and saw that her color had indeed returned back to a healthy tone instead of the grey, ill color it had been in the car. He closed the door and went to his own room, turning in for the night and praying to whatever gods were listening that Kagome make a full recovery and forgive him for his irresponsibility.

**--000--**

The sound of birds reached his ears as he returned to consciousness. Fluttering his eyes opened, he noted that it was shortly after sunrise and Yuui had drawn the shades of his windows open. He sat up in bed, the sheets pooling about his waist. He scratched his side through his t-shirt and yawned. His eyes grew wide as he remembered the previous night and Kagome falling ill. He threw the sheets off of his body and rushed out of his room and down the hall to the guest room he had seen her in last night. He knocked lightly on the door incase she was still sleeping. He received no answer. Turning the handle, he pushed the door open slowly, a short mantra of _please don't be naked, please don't be naked_ played in his head while a lusty voice somewhere else in his mind said _please be naked, oh gods, PLEASE be naked!!_ He looked into the room with one eye and saw… nothing. The bed was empty except for rumpled sheets. He didn't hear her breathing either and he also realized it didn't smell like she was there.

"Maybe she went down to breakfast or something," he muttered. _Hmmm. Breakfast. That sounds like a good idea,_ he thought, shuffling down the hall.

**--000--**

"Good morning Kagome-san," Takeshi purred when he entered the dining area. He was surprised to find her sitting at the low table, sipping delicately on a cup of tea. She looked up at him and appeared to be just as surprised.

"Oh, good morning Takeshi-san. I didn't know you would be at the castle," she said, raising the cup to her lips. Takeshi's eyes followed the cup to her lips as she took another sip.

"Yes, Kagome-san. My father and I are staying at the castle until one of two end results of the Writ of Taishou is fulfilled."

"Hmmm, yes, that's right," she said, concentrating on the calming feeling the tea was having on her stomach. She woke in a strange bed this morning in pajamas that weren't hers. She slid out of bed and walked on wobbly legs out to the hallway. Yuui appeared out of nowhere and asked her if she would like some tea. Kagome said yes but refused to take the tea in her room because she really wanted to go down to the dining area to look out the windows at the gardens. Yuui had shrugged and lead her down to the dining area where she now sat.

When Takeshi showed up she was rather surprised and embarrassed. Here she was, sipping tea in her pajamas and a demon she hardly knew came into the room and was ogling her. Not to mention her face was slightly puffy around her eyes from her stomach acrobatics the previous night.

"Kagome-san, I was wondering. If you're not busy later this afternoon would attend a movie with me," Takeshi asked politely, watching her delicate hands on the tea cup. Kagome felt his eyes on her and adjusted her pajamas, squirming slightly under his stare.

"I do apologize, Takeshi-san, but I don't feel that I know you very well so I would not be comfortable going to a movie with you," she politely stated. Sure, he was attractive but the way he leered at her made her very uncomfortable.

Takeshi frowned, squinting his eyes a small bit. "That seems odd since you are courting Sesshomaru, a demon who has tried multiple times to kill you and your friends. Yet, you trust him."

Kagome set her cup down as gently as she could with the anger that was burning inside of her. _How dare he say such a thing. He knows nothing._ She looked up and met Takeshi's stare with a hard gaze. "I trust Sesshomaru because I know that he would never hurt me. He said it 550 years ago and I trust him. He has been nothing but kind to me."

Jirou snorted from the other end of the table. Kagome's eyes snapped over to him, noticing his presence just now. "He's being kind to you so you'll mate with him and give him a strong heir. He's doing it to keep his title, that's all. You're such a foolish girl if you think he actually cares for you."

Kagome scowled and stood, her hands planted firmly on the swell of her hips. "You're wrong," she said, giving both demons hard looks. "Sesshomaru would never do that. Not to me." She turned on her heel and left the dining area. Behind her she heard Jirou grumble that she was a naïve girl who deserved what she was going to get. Kagome stormed up the stairs and down the hall to the room she woke up in. She stomped over and sat on the chair sitting in front of the stout bureau. She scowled at her reflection in the mirror hanging above it.

"The audacity of those two! Sesshomaru would never be nice to me for the sake of getting what he wanted just so he could retain his title... Would he?" Kagome began to chew on the inside of her lip, suddenly paranoid that Jirou and Takeshi were right.

Across the hall and down a few doors, Sesshomaru had heard Kagome's last few statements. His eyes went wide, realizing that Jirou and Takeshi were still in the castle. _She must have had a run in with them. I'm sure they're trying to taint her mind with lies._ _I need to make sure this goes no further._ Sesshomaru pulled on a pair of grey slacks and a white button up shirt. He rifled through his jeans from the previous night that were crumpled on the floor and pulled out his cell phone. Pressing speed dial 3, he waited impatiently while the line connected and rang what felt like forever.

"Why are you calling so early on a Sunday, Sesshomaru?" a groggy, muffled voice declared when the line was picked up.

"Shippo, Takeshi is weaving lies and Kagome is walking into them," Sesshomaru hissed. The fear was evident in his voice, causing Shippo to sit up in bed as Shiori snuggled against him.

"Okay, wait. What? What lies is he telling her?"

"I believe they were in the dining area while she was having breakfast this morning. It sounded like they told her I was only being nice to her to get what I wanted to get my title back. Then I overheard her talking to herself in the guest room. She sounded as if she was questioning my motives."

"Mmmph. Why is Kagome at the castle, Sesshomaru?" he asked, mischief blatant in his voice.

"We had gone out last night and she fell ill from food poisoning. I took her to the castle because it was closer than bringing her home," Sesshomaru explained without acknowledging Shippo's taunting tone.

"Okay, um. I'll give her a call at the end of the week when I've thought of something. I promise I'll think of something, all right?"

"Hnn. All right. Thanks Shippo. Take an extra week vacation for this one, okay?"

"Hey! No problem!" Shippo replied. He disconnected from the call, threw his phone on the floor and snuggled against Shiori.

"What now?" she yawned into his hair, running fingers through it as well.

"Sesshomaru is scared Kagome doesn't believe he's acting legit. We need to think of something that will show Kagome that he's not just being nice to her to retain his title," he murmured, nuzzling against her breasts.

Shiori sighed, kissing the top of Shippo's head. _He finally found her and now she doesn't believe he's genuine. Of all the times for some jerk to challenge Sesshomaru's title. This is going to take some work._

**--00000000000000000000000000000000000--**

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really enjoyed this chapter.

Oh, I can't wait to write the next chapter! I think I'll start it tomorrow since I get to go in late to work. Tell me what you think – bet you can't guess what Shippo will suggest!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All pics for this fic can be found on a public post on my livejournal. The link is on my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters.**  
**

**Chapter 15**

Two weeks had passed since Kagome found herself in bed at the Western castle. She had thanked Sesshomaru for his kindness and apologized for ruining their date. He insisted that she rest up for the next week and that he would call her to check on how she was doing. She didn't think it was necessary for him to fawn over her. _Especially if he's just pretending, _she thought bitterly. She was walking back home after her last exam when her phone rang. She sighed, pulling it out of her pocket and expecting Eri to be the one calling, begging Kagome to go on a double date to the movies with her, Cameron, and (oddly enough) Hojo. Even though she had told Eri she was seeing someone, Eri didn't let the topic of Hojo drop. Flipping her phone open, she saw that it wasn't Eri.

"Hi, Kagome, how are you doing? I heard you got food poisoning a few weeks ago."

"Oh, haha, yeah. Sesshomaru and I went out to dinner and I wound up literally spilling my guts downtown. It was so embarrassing!"

Shippo laughed quietly. "Well, I'm sorry that happened to you. Did you have to go home and cut the date short?" he asked, already knowing what really happened.

"Apparently Sesshomaru was concerned and brought me to the castle to get better. He said something about the shrine being too far away." Kagome sighed. "It doesn't matter, anyway. He's probably just being nice to me so I'll mate him and give him an heir."

"Kagome, that's not true," Shippo scolded, frowning.

"I don't know. How do I know if he's being sincere?"

"Hmmm. Okay, here's what you do, Kagome. Call him up and ask him if you can watch him at work. Sesshomaru is very possessive of his tattoo shop and his art. It's like his baby or something. If he's hesitant then he's not pretending but if he says 'sure, come on over', then you know he's pretending."

"All right, I'll give it a try. Thanks Shippo," she said before hanging up. Kagome considered Shippo's advice. Sesshomaru's pride and self importance would come into play if she were to ask him about watching him work. She sighed. _And if he's too eager then I guess I know he's not for real about all of this._

Kagome obsessed for a week about whether she had enough courage to ask Sesshomaru. If he said yes then her heart would fall and she would know he was using her. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that kind of truth. He had been so wonderfully kind and fun to be around. She really felt she had finally found a friend in Sesshomaru. But if he hesitated or even said no then she knew he was being sincere. She blushed at the thought that Sesshomaru would possibly actually want her and be pursuing her to be his mate.

"Right, I need to do this. I gotta find out the truth!" she said, determination providing the extra edge she needed to push herself along. Picking up her phone, she dialed Sesshomaru's number and waited for him to pick up. _One ring, please don't pick up. Two rings, oh gods, please don't pick up. Three ri-_

"Sesshomaru," a husky male voice answered.

"H-hi Sesshomaru," she said, making her voice sweet and pleasant.

"Hello Kagome, it's nice to hear from you," his voice cooed. _His voice is so sexy… Concentrate, Kagome!_

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Of course. What is it?"

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. _Okay, here goes._ "Could I come to your shop and watch you work? I've been curious about what you do there. Then I can see you in your new element since you aren't traveling the countryside, killing anything that gets in your way anymore."

His eyes narrowed on the wall of his shop. "I recall a priestess who got in my way once but I was unable to kill her."

Kagome smirked, "maybe you're not the 'killing perfection' you think you are." She heard a soft laugh on his end and smiled sadly. _If he says yes, I'm going to really miss his laugh and smile._

"No. Absolutely not," was his cutting response. His voice was cold and hard in his attempt to hide his true thoughts. _You would be a distraction, Kagome. A tempting, delicious distraction. … I must remember to kill Shippo._

Kagome nearly gave a shout of joy. _He didn't say yes! Wait, no? Tsk, why not?_ "Please Sesshomaru?" she begged, making her voice sweet and pleading.

"Do you promise to sit quietly? And not whine? And to not be a distraction?" he asked. Kagome grinned on her end of the phone.

"I promise to be a good girl," she said sarcastically but with the same sweet tone.

"You may come tomorrow if you wish," he said, his mind whirling with thoughts of her being with him all day, sharing something he enjoyed.

"Yay!" she squealed. "Thanks, Sesshomaru!"

"Okay, okay. You can meet Shiori at the front door tomorrow at 8:45am."

"Oh no, I'm meeting **you** at the front door at 8:45am," she replied. _There's no way I'm letting him prepare in any way ahead of time._

"I use the back door," he said matter-of-factly. Hearing her laughter, he realized his mistake. _Ugh._

"I thought you didn't like men?" Kagome teased. A few sputtered giggles slipped past her lips.

"You know," Sesshomaru purred playfully, "some women enjoy that, too."

"Gross. See you tomorrow!" she said before hanging up.

Sesshomaru set his phone down on the counter and let out a soft chuckle. He suddenly realized how much he had missed her quirky, sometimes hyper personality.

Shiori walked into the back room while reading the newspaper. "Who were you talking to?"

"It seems that Shippo planted the idea in Kagome's head that she needs to watch me at work," he said.

Shiori smiled. "Oh. You're saying Kagome will be here tomorrow?"

"Yes," he replied, sighing. "All day."

Shiori turned around and walked back out to the front of the shop. _Tomorrow is going to be LOTS of fun!_

**--000--**

Kagome slipped on a pair of jeans and a white, long sleeve shirt before leaving the house to make her way to the tattoo shop. She was excited that Sesshomaru had initially refused to allow her to come. She grinned that she had to beg him to let her shadow him in his shop. Normally she wouldn't be happy about having to plead with someone but this was a man, er, demon that was truly showing affection for her.

Turning around the corner, she saw him walking toward her from the opposite direction. His hair was braided down his back again like the first day she saw him. The message on his t-shirt made her eyes go wide and she looked away to try to stave off the blush that was quickly creeping up her face. _Indeed _was all she could think. The rest of him was clad in blue jeans and grey sneakers.

"Good morning," he said, his voice slightly gruff from disuse so early in the morning. He noticed her attempt to hide her blush upon reading his t-shirt. He had worn it on purpose, a gift he had received from Inuyasha.

"Morning," she replied. He pulled out some keys and unlocked the front door to the shop and pulled the door open, motioning for her to enter. Kagome dipped her head in a respectful and grateful gesture and entered the shop. Sesshomaru followed behind, flipping the 'closed' sign in the front window to 'open'. Kagome stayed out of the way but followed Sesshomaru through the short hallway to the back room where he did his work. She spotted one of his rolling stools and sat down on it.

"So what do you do when you get here?"

"Shiori usually unlocks the front door at 9am. But since you _insisted_ I meet you at the front door, our whole day is thrown off," he teased sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, smartass," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She heard the ring of the bell on the front door chime, noting Shiori's arrival.

Smirking, he turned at looked at her. She looked cute today, wearing a soft-looking white shirt and dark jeans. Her hair was as it typically was; wild and untamed but looking silky and beautiful. "I check with Shiori for my schedule," he said, walking past her toward the front of the shop. Kagome stood and followed him, noting the gentle sway of his braided hair. It was no longer knee length as it had been 500-some years ago but it was at least down to his hips and looked thick and almost feathery.

As he approached the desk, Shiori said, "You have one at 10am and one at 1pm," without turning to look at him. He grunted, possibly a signal that he had heard her. Kagome watched their interaction with interest. She had always been amazed how demons were able to sense others so acutely.

In the back room, Kagome watched Sesshomaru collect the inks he needed and prepare the sanitized equipment for his first customer. When the client came in, Shiori sent him straight back to Sesshomaru. The man was very tall, muscular, and possibly middle aged. He had been to the shop two days before and had sat down with Sesshomaru to go over the artwork he wanted done. He was getting old English lettering done across his broad shoulders that said "Freedom". Sesshomaru prepped the man and Kagome had to look away and purse her lips together to keep the huge grin off of her face as Sesshomaru shaved the man's shoulders and upper back area. She saw his eyes flick toward her once or twice and was able to finally contain herself as he started the outlines of the letters.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes young lady?" he asked. His voice was not as deep as Sesshomaru's and it had a certain gravely touch to it.

"I was just wondering. A-and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I was wondering… why the word 'freedom'?"

The man cleared his throat and Kagome swallowed, not sure if she wanted to know. "Let's just say I spent several years of my life in a relationship I didn't want to be in," he said, flexing the fingers on his left hand. Kagome noticed his twitch and saw the pale stripe of skin around the base of his ring finger and heard the coldness in his voice. "I finally got out and this is how I'm celebrating."

"Oh," she said timidly. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Don't worry about it, young lady. I was young and made some stupid choices." The man looked over at Kagome. "Do yourself a favor and make sure you really truly love the one you decide to be with forever and that they love you back just as much. That was the mistake I made."

Kagome's eyes widened a little bit and she nodded. The man looked away and continued to wiggle his fingers a little bit while Sesshomaru continued his work.

Sesshomaru was silent throughout the interaction. The man, named Joseph, had told him two days ago about the woman he married. He had loved her and tried to convince himself for 15 years that she was in love with him just as much all the while she was out cheating on him. After an hour of work, Sesshomaru wiped all of the excess ink from Joseph's back and applied a thin coat of A&D ointment before gently taping a layer of paper towel over the tattoo.

"Leave the bandage on for at least 45 minutes. Shiori can give you information on aftercare and some A&D ointment for healing."

"Thanks man," Joseph said before walking toward the front of the store. Kagome watched him leave, her eyes never leaving the covered tattoo reaching across the top of his back along his shoulders. Sesshomaru began cleaning up, collecting the instruments and equipment to be sterilized.

"Do a lot of people have stories like that?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru kept working quietly, sure that she was curious about the man's story.

"Some do. Some don't. Some people have very joyous stories to go along with the tattoos they get," he said, sitting on his stool and turning toward her. "People get tattoos for many reasons, Kagome; to express themselves, to make themselves 'interesting', and to create a permanent memory of something. When someone comes in to schedule an appointment, I evaluate whether they are completely dedicated and clear in their mind that the tattoo they are asking for is something they want and are not having second thoughts about. I can refuse but it rarely happens."

"Hmmm." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you have any tattoos?" Sesshomaru's eyes met hers and he looked at her for about 30 seconds.

"No. I was born with _all _of my markings and they are natural." Kagome looked away to contain the blush that threatened to show on her face. _I wonder where _all_ of his markings are located. Jeez, that really made the dirty thoughts pop up out of no where. The shirt doesn't help._

Thankfully, Shiori walked into the back room at that moment to announce that lunch had arrived. In a room to the left of the work room that functioned as a lunchroom, the three ate a simple meal of taco salads.

Sesshomaru's 1pm appointment was a woman who was having her daughter and sons' names done in her upper right arm. She told the story of how she and her husband had tried for 8 years to have a baby and, when they had almost given up, she found out that she was pregnant with twins. They had been born two months premature two years ago and were now healthy toddlers. Kagome sat on her chair and chatted animatedly with the woman, asking all sorts of questions about the joys of parenthood and told her how blessed she was to have two wonderful children.

Again, Sesshomaru bandaged her up and sent her to the front of the shop to get after care information and ointment from Shiori. "You're quite happy," he commented to Kagome as he, again, began to sterilize his equipment. Kagome grinned at his profile.

"Don't tell me her story didn't warm your heart? Can you imagine? She and her husband tried for so long to have a baby and then they were blessed with two!" Kagome bubbled excitedly. Sesshomaru smiled lightly at her excitement. _If she's this happy about someone else having babies…_

Around 2:30 pm, Sesshomaru had been explaining to Kagome how ink does not have lead in it and that a tattoo would not explode in an MRI machine no matter what her friends have told her when Shiori walked into the back room.

"Misaki-san, these three girls were wondering if you'd be able to do this small tattoo on each of them," she said, handing him the design sheets.

All three of the girls gawked at Sesshomaru as he glanced down at the small art for a butterfly and nodded his head languidly. Shiori left the girls in the backroom with Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome secretly looked them over. One girl stood a few feet away from her and another sat on a chair. Sesshomaru was polite and professional but Kagome could tell that he held an air of disinterest and distance. The girls seemed to be around the age of college sophomores, about 1-2 years older than Kagome.

The last girl sat on the table, waiting for Sesshomaru. She was staring at him with a lidded, flirty expression. When he turned to her and asked where she wanted her tattoo, she leaned back and pulled the waist band of her jeans down a little bit, exposing the skin below her belly button between her hip bones. She looked up at him and asked, "Do you think it will look good here?"

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _I can't believe she just did that!_ She noticed that the girl's friends had giggled at her antics but Sesshomaru merely shrugged.

"It's your body and your tattoo," he replied vacantly. The girl smirked, thinking she had 'got him' but quickly forgot him when he started inking her. She gasped in pain and Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning at her pain. _She earned it_, Kagome thought smugly_._ Sesshomaru bandaged each girl – the last one with a small patch on her abdomen, and the other two with one on the left shoulder and the other on the right. He sent them to the front of the shop to see Shiori. As he began to clean up, he smirked at the heavy aura of Kagome's jealousy and possessiveness that hung in the air.

Kagome rolled her eyes as soon as they were out of the room and shortly thereafter she heard the bell ring as the door of the shop opened and closed. She stood from her stool and hopped up onto the table and began to imitate the girls' high-pitched giggles. Leaning back, she lifted her shirt slightly and hooked her thumbs in the waist of her pants, pulling them down as the girl had done. "Gosh, Sesshomaru, what would look good here?" she said in an obnoxiously cute voice. At that, Sesshomaru turned and stood quicker than her mind could register. She blinked and he was standing over her, his hands on either side of her body, imprisoning her between his arms. He glanced down at the exposed skin at her waist and then up at her face and mumbled, "my lips" in a suggestive tone. Kagome's eyes met his, matching the look of lust in his eyes.

"Oh," she mumbled, blushing. Sesshomaru continued looking down at her.

"Indeed," he breathed before straightening up and going back to cleaning up his work area. Kagome slid off the table and dazedly walked out to the front of the shop where Shiori was clicking away at the computer.

"Hey. So, how was it?" Shiori asked. Kagome's eyes were unfocused and the only acknowledgement she made of Shiori's question was a gentle 'hmm?' Shiori looked at Kagome and noticed her far away look. _Something happened back there I think_, she mused. _Oh! That reminds me._

"Kagome, I have something for you," Shiori said, getting Kagome to snap out of her bemused state. She pulled an 8x10x4 inch wrapped box from beneath the counter. "Shippo wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?" she asked, accepting the plain brown paper-wrapped parcel. Shiori shrugged.

"He said you would know but that you should open it when you got home. Something about answers," she replied while shutting her computer down. Kagome looked up at the clock and noticed it was 5pm.

"I should get going I guess," she said absently, running her fingers along the creases and folds of the paper. "Bye Sesshomaru! I'm leaving! Thanks for letting me come today," she called out. "Thanks, Shiori. Tell Shippo I said thanks, too, okay? Bye!"

**--000--**

Once home, Kagome decided it was nice out and that she wanted to spend some time outside. Sitting under Goshinboku she carefully unwrapped the package. A small card fell out from under the wrapping. She picked it up and read the scrawled writing on it.

_Kagome,_

_We were doing an inventory of the castle library and I found this. I had a copy made for you; it's the most honest truth of how Sesshomaru feels about you._

_Take Care,_

_Shippo_

Opening the flaps of the box, she found a bundle of papers bound together with leather straps. _Rin's journal._

**--000000000000000000000000000000—**

Ooooo. A HUGE thanks to Sugar0o for the idea. Once I really thought about it I could not NOT use the idea  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Instead of posting links here for clothing, you can view public entries of my LIVEJOURNAL for the pics. The link is on my profile.


	16. Chapter 16

As she sat on the grass under the shade of Goshinboku, Kagome slipped the top off the box

Thank you for all your reviews. Half of the ideas in this fic come from YOU, the readers!

The idea for the people getting tattoos… The first guy came from when I got my 2nd tattoo – he was in there getting something tattooed across his shoulders in black old English text. Hell if I remember what it said but I remember it ran across his shoulders. The woman reminded me of a friend who got a very beautiful large back piece done of a geisha, samurai, and their child.

I also had a lot of questions about the shirt Sesshomaru was wearing. If the link didn't work, the shirt said "Warning When you say "BITE ME" I consider that FOREPLAY". Cheeky, huh? If you guys EVER have questions about something with the fic, send me a pm on here  or checkout my fic writing blog at gradualwisd0m(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**Chapter 16**

As she sat on the grass under the shade of Goshinboku, Kagome flipped open the flaps of the box. Inside there were several pages bound together with leather straps. The pages were marked with thick black ink and they crinkled in protest at even the most gentle of handling. Tenderly picking it up and lifting it from the box, Kagome turned the bundle over in her hands, reading the writing on the page that was on the top.

'_Yuui taught me how to write my name today'_.

Kagome kept reading, squinting at Rin's poor penmanship and improper sentence structure. _I guess it's a start; girls weren't exactly expected to be educated. I wonder if Sesshomaru knew about this._ She flipped a few pages and began reading again.

'_Lord Sesshomaru let the monk Miroku-san teach me to write. Sesshomaru-sama says that it is important for me to know how to read and write. It is very hard but I want to please Lord Sesshomaru'._

"Kagome!" She looked up to see her mother standing beside the house. Sesshomaru was standing next to her, still wearing that obnoxious shirt. Kagome's eyes flicked back and forth between the two for a few seconds while her hands moved the flaps of the box closed, hiding its contents. Sesshomaru looked so imposing, standing almost a whole foot taller than her mother.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your friend is here," her mother said before smiling and turning around to walk away. He walked toward her, his gait casual and less rigid than in the past. Her eyes stayed on him as he walked up to her. He stuck his hand into his pocket and when he withdrew it he was holding her cell phone out to her. She stared blankly at it before it clicked whose it was. _That's mine._

"You forgot it in the break room," he explained.

"Oh. Thank you," she replied, taking it from his outstretched hand. Their fingers brushed as he handed it to her.

"I had called your phone because I forgot to extend an invitation to Suteki's birthday party on June 1st. He was adamant that you be invited." She smiled at the thought of the young child's sudden affinity for her.

"Sure, I'll be there. What time?"

"It'll be a small family gathering starting at 1pm on the 1st. He will be happy to hear you'll be there," he said with a small smile. She grinned back.

"How about we don't tell him and I'll just show up?" she said, a mischievous look on her face. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Bye," she called out to his retreating back, slightly confused that he did not loiter a bit longer. He raised his left arm at the elbow as if to wave goodbye to her. She watched him disappear around the side of the house and released a gentle breath. _I'm surprised he could step foot on the shrine grounds. Oh well, he _is_ a powerful demon._

Opening the box again, she gingerly pulled out the parchments and set them on her lap. She gently flipped through a few pages and studied the way the handwriting improved, how the paragraphs lengthened, and how the language usage changed. She began at what looked like the beginning. It seemed like Rin started her journal about two seasons before the final battle. She wrote about how she traveled with Lord Sesshomaru and that she loved him like a father. She talked about how annoying Jaken was even though she also acknowledged his undying admiration for Sesshomaru. She also wrote about how much she enjoyed spending time with Shippo and that she was grateful to be in Kagome's presence at times. Kagome smiled at the young girl's kind words toward her. She, too, had enjoyed spending time with Rin. She was always such a positive young girl who loved flowers. She never did understand why she followed Sesshomaru who always seemed like such a cold, hardened demon.

-_Journal-_

_Kagome-san has been gone for a month. I miss her a lot. Shippo still cries sometimes because she is gone. Lord Sesshomaru has let me stay with him and the Taijiya and Monk so that I can continue to learn. The Monk teaches me to read and write and the Taijiya teaches me to "be a lady". Lord Sesshomaru said I need to learn to behave like a girl instead of an animal. He comes by on his rounds to see how I am doing. He has been coming more often the longer I am here. I think he is lonely. When we were traveling together, he would sleep on occasion and he would sometimes mumble Kagome's name in his sleep. Jaken would scowl and grumble but it always made me smile. I think he misses Kagome-san. She was a good friend. She always stood up to Lord Sesshomaru and kept Inuyasha from yelling so much._

_--Several pages later--_

_I found Lord Sesshomaru in his garden today when I came by to visit him. As usual he was standing on the arched bridge over the Koi pond, his typical spot to ruminate about her. It hurts my heart to see him like this. I needed to ask him about her – I had to know. Ever since Kagome left, he has not been the same. I asked him if he misses her. He said he does. I told him that I miss her too. When I asked him if he loved her, he said that he did and that he still does! I was so happy to hear him say it! He didn't even hesitate and his voice wasn't cold like it usually is! He said that he will see her again someday. I know that demons live for a long time so I hope that someday Lord Sesshomaru is able to find her again and tell her how much he loves her. I want to see him happy finally. I know I won't be alive then, which makes me sad, but knowing he will find her again makes my heart hopeful. _

Kagome stared at the page she had just read. _He loves me? He's ALWAYS loved me?_ She slumped, her shoulders hunched over. "I… I never thought. Sesshomaru? He **loves** me?" She immediately thought of how he protected and saved her during their battle with Naraku. _He saved me seemingly without a second thought. And after word when I was thinking about what to do with the jewel… he came and he __**told**__ me demons live for a long time. Was that his way of promising he'd find me again?_ _Why couldn't he just tell me?_

_--Several pages later—_

_Akiko has been suffering from chills and an extremely high fever. I told him not to go into the thickets along the cliffs but, being stubborn, he didn't listen to me. Now here I sit, watching my beloved husband struggle to stay conscious through fits of cold sweats caused by a snake's poison. I have been at his side for the last 8 hours and I fear he will not overcome this illness. I could tell when Lord Sesshomaru stopped in our room to check on us – the look in his eyes told me that he knew Akiko didn't have much time left. Sure, I could have begged him to use Tenseiga but that's not how things are supposed to be. Akiko and I have lived a long, rich life together. I've been sitting next to him, whispering stories about our children and of the special times we shared together. I told him some of the stories he used to like to hear about my travels with Lord Sesshomaru when I was younger._

--_2 paragraphs later—_

_Akiko passed away early this morning before the sun rose. I pray that his soul reaches the heavens and that it finds peace until I am able to join him. Our children will arrive during the day today and tomorrow and we will prepare his funeral commemoration. I will miss my beloved husband dearly but I know I will see him again and that warms my heart. I now understand the loneliness that Lord Sesshomaru felt when Kagome left._

Gently settling Rin's journal back into the box, Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, laid back on the grass and propped her head on her arms. She stared up at the branches of Goshinboku, thinking about everything. After reading all of that, what _would_ it be like being with him and having his children? He'd proven that he would be an adequate father by taking Rin under his wing and caring for her. For a short time Kohaku was in his care as well. He opened his home to Rin and her husband and showed genuine concern for them. When she had been at the castle, he had been gentle and loving with Suteki.

"I'm so young. I don't know if I'm even ready for this. I've hardly even dated," she said to herself, sighing. The branches of Goshinboku creaked in the gentle breeze, as if to agree with her. _And what about mom? Souta? Grandpa? What will my family think? Or my friends? They've never met him. Heck, they don't even know about him except for Eri and she only knows him as the hot guy at the tattoo shop! _Kagome wasn't sure if she should seek her mother's advice on this. Sure, she had been understanding when they talked about whether she'd stay in the feudal era or if she'd come back. But would her mother understand her predicament? "No harm in asking I guess" she said out loud before sitting up and collecting the box. She stood and walked to the house.

"Mama?" she asked, slipping her shoes off and sliding the door shut behind her.

"I'm in the kitchen, dear," her mother's voice said around the corner. Kagome stepped into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table, sipping a gently steaming cup of tea.

"Hi mom," she said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. She set the box gently beside her on the table. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Boy issues?" her mother asked, not even trying to hide the smirk that danced across her lips.

"Uh, yeah. You know the friend that you met today? The really tall guy?" Kagome started, fidgeting her fingers against one another.

"Mmm hmmm. What was his name, dear?" her mother asked, pouring Kagome a cup of tea.

"Thanks. Well, his name is Sesshomaru and he's Inuyasha's older half-brother," she explained, wrapping her fingers around the steaming cup.

"oh? I think I remember you telling me about him once. He's the demon that tried to kill you and Inuyasha a few times, correct?"

"Yeah, that's the guy. But he's not like that anymore. He's.. more tame." Kagome proceeded to explain to her mother how she met Sesshomaru again almost 2 months ago at his tattoo shop (and assured her mother she did NOT get a tattoo). She also told her mother about seeing Inuyasha and Shippo again and what happened at the vernal equinox celebration regarding the Writ of Taishou. Her mother listened intently unlike her friends who would have interrupted with questions and side comments.

"And this is where I am now, Mama. He's looking for a mate and all signs are pointing at me. What do I do?"

"Marriage is not something you take lightly, Kagome. I want you to seriously think about all of this and make a well thought out decision. I know you'll do the right thing," her mother replied, reaching forward and patting Kagome's hand. Kagome sighed and smiled weakly at her mother. _She always knows what to say._

"Thanks mom. I'm pretty tired. I think I'll go have a bath and go to bed."

"Okay dear, goodnight," her mother said, gathering the dirty dishes. She sighed after Kagome left the room then smiled. _Depending on her answer, and if I know my daughter like I think I do, we're in for some surprises._

**--000--**

Kagome's mind swam with the words her mother said and also the words of the man at the tattoo shop while she relaxed in the hot water. _'Do yourself a favor and make sure you really truly love the one you decide to be with forever and that they love you back just as much.'_ Did she love Sesshomaru? It was pretty obvious to her now that he loved her completely. Is it possible to fall in love with someone in 2 months time? Would being with him pretty much throw away the rest of her life?

"How much do I really know about him?" she mumbled to herself, resting her chin on her knees. What does he like, dislike, what kind of a person is he? "It's like I need reference letters just to know him now…" She sat up, sloshing a little of the water out of the tub. "That's it! I need to do some research! I'm never going to figure out Sesshomaru or this whole mating business if I don't start asking questions." She happily finished her bath then put her pajamas on. Collapsing onto her bed, she smiled with satisfaction. She finally had a plan.

**--00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000--**

Short and late. I'm sorry. I really procrastinated on this one and my muse seemed to have checked out the past 2 weeks. I think I'm back on track now. Check out the new writing blog at gradualwisd0m(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Last Time…**

"_I had called your phone because I forgot to extend an invitation to Suteki's birthday party on June 1st. He was adamant that you be invited." She smiled at the thought of the young child's sudden affinity for her._

"_Sure, I'll be there. What time?"_

"_It'll be a small family gathering starting at 1pm on the 1st. He will be happy to hear you'll be there," he said with a small smile. She grinned back._

**Chapter 17**

Kagome woke bright and early the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. Again, she had promised her grandfather that she would help him around the shrine grounds. She was happy to help grandpa reorganize the storage sheds and sweep the grounds. It gave her quiet time to mull things over in her head and in her heart. She cared about Sesshomaru but could she love him like he loves her? It seemed unfair to him if she didn't love him back after he waited centuries just to see her again. A blush covered her face as she remembered his closeness and his sexual suggestion at the shop earlier in the week. Sure, she was just goofing around but when she saw him over her, his arms on either side of her and looking at her with eyes swirling with lust, she could have swore he was ready to swoop down and kiss her. Actually, she felt slightly disappointed that he hadn't. _What's taking him so long if he loves me like he does? Why is he hesitating?_ _ Is it possible that he's not sure how to tell me? He wasn't exactly Mr. Shy in the past. _Kagome chewed over these thoughts while she finished up the small list of chores her grandfather had left her (and he, of course, had gone to visit a friend. _What a sneak, _Kagome thought).

Stretching her warm muscles, Kagome sauntered into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom two hours later. She had just finished up her list of chores and had come to a conclusion; she needed to call some people who would have answers to her questions. She sat on her bed and crossed her legs while pulling out her cell. She scrolled through her address book until the number she was looking for showed up. Hopefully this call would answer some of her questions.

"Hi. I have some questions about mating stuff," Kagome said quietly into the phone, feeling embarrassed for asking such questions. Kagome could hear the grin in the person's voice on the other end of the phone call and some shuffling around. From the way the noise was crackling in and out like a walky-talky, she knew she had been put on speaker phone. _Great, everyone gets to hear my embarrassing conversation._

_So she read the diary._ "Sure, Kagome. What do you need to know?"

"What... how does it work with a human and demon? I mean, is there marking or anything? Is… is it different from, you know, human and human?"

Shippo glanced over at Shiori, hearing everything Kagome said and noticed the thoughtful expression on his wife's face. "Well, the thing is, it might be different between a demon and a human. Since I'm half demon that could mean I might tell you something incorrect."

"Oh," Kagome said, leaning back against the wall as she sat on her bed. It made sense. "But Shiori didn't your mother mate with your father who was a full demon?"

"Yes, but my father was killed long before I learned anything about mating and my mother would start to tear up any time she talked about him. So, to keep her from crying, I never asked her about it," Shiori explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I'm a half demon and mom was human." Kagome noted the quiet tone to Shiori's voice, a woman who she knew to be almost obnoxiously bubbly and upbeat. Kagome remembered the battle with Taigokumaru that saved Shiori's mother's village. She recalled the little girl's cries of pain and sadness for her mother. Shippo and Shiori shared a meaningful look between themselves during the silence. Shiori cleared her throat.

"There is someone, though, who might be able to help you," Shiori added. "I'm going to give you a phone number and I want you to call it tomorrow. It's 507-555-1207. That's Saiko's phone number. She's a demon that Sesshomaru has done lots of work with. She knows him well and she'd be a better person to talk with about this whole mating thing." Kagome looked down at the phone number she had scrawled across the small Hello Kitty sticky pad she had sitting on her night stand.

"Okay, I'll call her tomorrow. Thanks," she said, smiling. She thanked them for the help and bid them goodnight. Before she hung up, they offered to pick her up for Suteki's birthday party on the following weekend. Kagome gladly accepted. After they hung up, Shiori swatted Shippo's shoulder.

"She's going to kill you for that, you realize. You and I are both well aware of how it all works."

Shippo laughed. "Yeah, but Saiko has some stories about Sesshomaru that Kagome might like to hear.

**--000--**

The next afternoon, Kagome called Saiko and introduced herself as a friend of Shiori and Shippo. Saiko agreed to meet with Kagome though she wasn't sure what to expect and Kagome hadn't quite explained on the phone what she needed to talk about. They agreed to meet at a quiet coffee hang out that was frequented by college students.

On Tuesday afternoon, Saiko left the office early to go to the Coffee Hag, the place they had decided to meet. She ordered herself a mug of Kona Blend, black, and waited for Kagome to arrive. It had been a warm afternoon and she shrugged off her suit jacket, laying it over the back of her chair. She didn't know what this Kagome looked like but she had imagined her having a sense of free-spiritedness about her. She heard the bell on the door chime and looked up, her shoulders tensing slightly in anticipation. She watched a guy and a girl enter and her shoulders slumped. She glanced up as she sat back in her chair and saw another girl enter after the couple. She was a petite girl with long, thick black hair. She was wearing khaki capris and a pink tank top under a white zip-up hoody. _High schooler_ she thought to herself. The girl hesitantly walked into the shop, her eyes seemingly searching for someone. Her eyes connected and held Saiko's for a moment. The girl's expression brightened a second later and she grinned, beginning to walk over to Saiko. She put out her hand as she approached.

"Hi, you're Saiko?" the girl asked. Saiko nodded. "I'm Kagome." Saiko's eyes widened a little and she took Kagome's hand, shaking it firmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kagome," Saiko said, her eyes evaluating Kagome. Though she looked young she had an aura of an old spirit; a certain depth that most girls her age didn't have.

At the same time, Kagome evaluated Saiko. She had long, pale orange hair and almond-shaped brown eyes with long lashes. What had made her notice her right away and decide the woman was Saiko were her arms. With her suit jacket lying over the back of her chair, Saiko's arms were left bare due to her sleeveless burgundy blouse. Saiko's arms were tattooed from her wrists up to her shoulders and most likely over her shoulders and back. Kagome had a niggling of a thought of whether her chest was also tattooed but decided it was none of her business.

Clearing her throat, Kagome sat down at the table. "So, how do you know Sesshomaru?" she asked. Saiko's eyes widened. She hadn't fully realized what they were going to talk about but apparently it involved him.

"He did all of my tattoos," Saiko said. "I'm the assistant to the Morimoto Foundation's CEO." Kagome's eyebrows lifted. She had never seen anyone with tattoos like Saiko's and nor had she met anyone who worked so high up in Tokyo's business world.

Kagome leaned forward, "what kind of demon are you?" She wasn't sure how widely known or even accepted demons were in her era. Sure, she had never heard of anything sensational or news worthy regarding demons but perhaps she had turned a blind eye to it in the past due to naivety.

"I'm part gazelle mixed with lynx," she answered. "How do you know Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled, embarrassed that she had been asking questions without giving information about herself first.

"Most demons would probably know me as the Shikon Miko." Saiko's eyes widened. _It's her._

"So you're the Miko," she said, settling against the back of her chair.

"Pardon?"

"Sesshomaru once told me about a Miko he was waiting for. When I was at the shop once getting a piece on my back done I asked him why he was still single. I mean, obviously he's a good looking guy so it seemed odd to me that he was single. He told me about a Miko from the feudal times that he was waiting to see again. Weird, but it's Sesshomaru. Then, a few years later, he called me up to tell me he had found her." Saiko leaned forward and looked Kagome in the eye. "Are you her?" Kagome blushed at this.

"Maybe it's me. Maybe it's not", she said, clearing her throat. She needed to stay on task or she knew she wouldn't get any answers. "Are you mated, Saiko?"

Saiko blinked. "No, I'm not, but I have two younger sisters and one younger brother who are mated. My sisters mated full demons but my brother mated a human girl." Kagome nodded.

"Well, I wanted to meet with you to ask you questions about mating practices. I was trying to ask Shippo and Shiori the other day but they wanted me to talk to someone who might know more about mating between humans and demons. They gave me your number and told me to talk to you."

"Okay, sure. What are your questions?"

"Um..." Kagome said, blushing. "Does it involve mating marks, biting, blood fusions, or some other kind of ritual? And, if so, is it something that has to be done _during_ the act?" she asked, her eyes wide and curious. Saiko stared openly at Kagome. Kagome suddenly felt stupid for asking the question.

"Bite each other? Mating marks? Blood fusions? What the hell have you been reading? I swear, some of the ideas humans have about demon mating practices are disgusting and grossly outdated."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized meekly. "I just thought, I guess…" She continued to blush. Saiko calmed herself and smiled at Kagome.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up at you. Let me clarify. What I meant to say was that your worries are way off base, Kagome. Just like humans, demons evolved and changed with time."

"Then… it's just normal consummation?"

"Yes. It's sex," Saiko said with a slight smile. _No wonder he likes her. She's very curious and bold while still being modest. Gah, I can't take it! I have to ask! _ She leaned forward and asked, "So, have you decided?" Kagome stared blankly back at her.

"Decided what?"

"If you're going to say yes to Sesshomaru!" Kagome tilted her head slightly and blinked. She hadn't directly told Saiko about him courting her.

"Oh, not yet."

"Not yet? I know you're the only one he's been dating because he told me." Saiko leaned forward again, looking Kagome eye-to-eye. "If you say no, it will kill him." Kagome met Saiko's gaze.

"I would never hurt him; but let's keep this conversation between us for now," she replied with a sly smile.

**--000--**

Kagome wrapped Suteki's present in bright turquoise wrapping paper and tied it with a shiny red ribbon that she curled with the scissors. Having remembered how much he enjoyed pulling up the grass at the castle, Kagome thought it would be a fun idea to get him one of those plastic push mowers that shoots out bubbles when you move it. She imagined the young boy's gleeful giggles and smiled. She searched the toy stores for three days before she came across one.

Her mind had been swarming with thoughts about Sesshomaru all week. The instance at the shop played over and over in her head and she had woken up more than once in a cold sweat and with an embarrassingly moist crotch. Kagome shook it off as hormones. Sure, girls her age were still maturing and it was normal to be having sexy dreams about sexy demons… Kagome sighed as she got dressed, pulling on a pair of white capris and a short sleeved aqua shirt with the material gathered at the front, right under her breasts. _Maybe this will encourage him to stop pussy footing around,_ she thought. Suteki's wrapped present under one arm, she set off down the myriad of steps to reach the street in front of the shrine. She stood clutching the present, she pulled tendrils of wild hair away from her face as she waited for Shippo and Shiori to arrive.

Glancing down the street, she saw their black Accord turn the corner and make its way to her. She smiled when she saw Sachi's small hand waving out the window at her. She was excited to see her newly acquired grandchildren Simon and Sachi again; she felt like she had already missed out on so much of their lives. The back door popped open and Sachi insisted on sitting on her lap in the car. Kagome hugged the little boy close to her after she buckled herself in and then told embarrassing stories about when Shippo was his size. Shippo laughed nervously from the driver's seat.

When they arrived at the castle, they made their way to the back garden. _They sure do use this a lot,_ Kagome thought herself. She didn't mind much. The garden was a beautiful escape from the concrete jungle of Tokyo. It reminded her of the feudal era with all of the foliage, water, and natural elements. Along the edge of the Koi pond were several tables set up and covered with white linen cloths. Large bundles of colorful balloons attached to ribbons floated at the corners of the tables and were strung on the rails of the bridge that spanned the pond. The tables were covered with dishes of food, pastries, and drinks. Setting their gifts on a table that was clearly becoming the gift table, they approached the other party guests. She noticed that she didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere among the people gathered and talking. As she stood, looking at the other guests Suteki ran up to her, stopping just short of crashing into her.

"You came!" he cheered joyfully.

"Surprise!" Kagome said, smiling down at the boy, "your Uncle Sesshomaru invited me." Suteki grinned and ran off again when Simon ran past him, yelling something about Ira catching a frog.

Kagome walked over and hugged Inuyasha, Nyuka, and their daughter Arisa. She was introduced to their sons Yoshi and Konsui and also their daughter Hayoko. Yoshi was a perfect combination of his parents while both Konsui and Hayoko looked more like Inuyasha. Kagome was amazed at Hayoko's resemblance to Inuyasha with long, white hair and triangular ears perched on the top of her head. It turned out that Yoshi was Setsuzoku's father, making Suteki his grandson.

"I thought you said your kids were in their 20s, Inuyasha," Kagome inquired. "How can you be a great-great grandfather then?" Yoshi let out a robust laugh.

"Dad never could remember how old we are," he said, leaning over to Kagome and talking animatedly behind his hand. "His age is starting to show." Kagome grinned and saw Inuyasha huff lightly. "I'm actually a bit older than my siblings. I'm 37 while Hayoko is 28, Konsui is 25, and the twins are 13." Kagome's brows quickly quirked together.

"Wait.. But Inuyasha's so young-" she began but was cut off.

"Well, I'm not that young actually. In 'human years' I look like I'm about 57 but in demon years I'm much, much older," Inuyasha explained. "Remember Kagome. You went through the well but we went through 500 years before getting here."

"Oh. That's right." Their conversation was halted when Suteki ran up, breathless and giggling.

"Mama… can… we… _gasp_ open… _gasp_ presents?" he huffed and puffed, clinging to Chimitsu's pant leg. She smiled down at him and nodded. In a flash Suteki was standing by the gift table, anxiously waiting for the adults to make their way over to join him so that he could start. His younger relatives had already taken seats on the grass, lounging back on their elbows. Kagome looked around, becoming increasingly aware that Sesshomaru was not present. _That's so odd. I don't see him as the type to Miss Suteki's birthday party. Especially when it was him who passed the invitation on to me. _A chill swept up her back, reaching her neck and causing the hairs to stand on end. In reflex her back straightened and her eyes darted around for danger. This was the feeling she always had in the feudal era when danger was coming. A warm arm brushed against hers and her eyes looked to the left in time to see Sesshomaru walk past with a large box in his arms. It was wrapped in blue with white moons scattered about the paper. He leaned down and set the box near the pile Suteki had already started unwrapping. He stood and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at Suteki with a wry smile.

"Starting without me?" he asked but he was not graced with an answer as Suteki continued to unwrap his presents. Sesshomaru snorted lightly and leaned against one of the cloth covered tables. Kagome's eyes swept over him, taking in the dark jeans, Birkenstocks and white long-sleeve crew cut shirt pushed up to his elbows. _He makes looking good seem simple. _Her eyes trailed down his arms from the elbow, pausing over the magenta stripes curved around his wrists. Here was the feudal Lord Sesshomaru wearing modern clothes and looking down at his great-great nephew with a smirk. _It's good to know he likes kids. That must be some of Rin's influence.._ She smiled and went back to watching Suteki open his gifts.

Sesshomaru stood and watched his great-great-nephew open his presents. He had purposefully brushed against Kagome as he brought Suteki's present to the table. Glancing up at the castle, he noted the shadowed figure hovering by the window of the central wing. _Come to watch her, have you Takeshi?_ Sesshomaru smiled to himself. After the way Takeshi and Jirou had spoken to Kagome the morning she was at the castle recovering, it was likely that Takeshi had no chance convincing Kagome either way.

When it was all said and done Suteki had an impressive pile of unwrapped gifts. Ira, Simon, and Sachi had all been in awe when Suteki unwrapped a 12 inch tall remote control car. It was bright orange with huge tires. Suteki turned to Sesshomaru with wide eyes and a huge grin. "Really?" he asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely nodded with a smile. The other gifts forgotten, the young boys took the RC car to play with it. While the kids were off playing, the adults sat down to chat for a bit. Kagome excused herself to go use the restroom. Inuyasha gave her quick directions for how to find it in the castle.

Kagome walked up the stairs in the back garden area where they had held the Vernal Equinox celebration. She recalled Jirou's interruption and then the proclamation of the Writ of Taishou and how it seemed to be messing things up for Sesshomaru. She sighed, climbing the stairs to the top and exiting through the double doors that were situated at the top. _Okay, go up the stairs and through the double doors then take a right down until you get to the third door on the left. That's the bathroom. Got it. Now, three doors down – hah! That's a band! I wonder if Inuyasha knew he made a funny-_

"Hello Priestess, we meet again," a smooth voice creeped into her ears. Startled from her thoughts, Kagome glanced to her right and saw Takeshi standing in the doorway of a room.

"Takeshi-san. What are you doing here?" she asked, somewhat startled and uncomfortable with being alone in the castle with him. She was weary of him; afraid that he might do something – anything – drastic in order to claim the title of Lord of the Western Lands

"According to Lord Sesshomaru, my father and I are allowed to stay at the castle until the Writ is either fulfilled or unsuccessful."

"Oh," Kagome said, moving to continue her journey to the bathroom. Takeshi reached out and grasped her wrist, causing Kagome to freeze on the spot. _He's touching me. Oh no, oh no, oh no. What is he going to do to me?_ She turned to him, her eyes wide and scared.

"Kagome Higurashi, I would like to apologize on behalf of my father and myself for our behaviour a few weeks ago when you were here having breakfast at our table. It was wrong and rude of us to say such things to you, especially when they are not our business. Please, accept my apology," Takeshi said, looking into Kagome's eyes. He knew somehow he would benefit by staying in the young priestess's good graces. Kagome stared back at him, her eyes flitting to glance at his hands now clasping the one he had caught. She looked back up into his eyes.

"Oh, of course. Don't worry about it!" Takeshi smiled and released her hand that he had been holding between his own. He straightened and slipped his hands into the sleeves of his haori. It was at this time that Kagome noticed that he wasn't dressed in modern clothes and was wearing a traditional haori and hakamas. _How odd,_ she thought to herself. Outside in the garden was Sesshomaru, dressed in modern clothing and here was his cousin, dressed in traditional garb. Kagome shrugged it off as a personal quirk.

She nodded to Takeshi and turned to continue down the hall to the bathroom (she really had to go now!). She reached the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After easing the pressure of her amazingly large bladder, Kagome washed her hands and slipped out of the bathroom. She groaned inwardly when she noticed Takeshi was still standing outside of the room he had come out of. _Ew, did he just stand there and listen to me go to the bathroom? Ugh, gross. _She lowered her head and quickly made to walk past him when she heard Takeshi's voice ring out once again in the barren hallway.

"By the looks of things, I may be the new Lord of the Western Lands before long," he said, hiding a smirk as he saw her whirl around and plant her feet firmly on the floor. Kagome was livid. How _dare_ this jerk say something like that! Her left fist dug into her hip and she raised her right hand meaningfully, her index finger extended to point at Takeshi.

"You listen here, Takeshi-san. You're wrong. I think you really underestimate Sesshomaru. Before you know it he's going to retain his title and you're going to be kicked out onto the street, ass-end-up!" She whirled back around and shuffled maddeningly fast away from him and through the double doors. Kagome made her way back outside, a frown marring her facial expression. Nyuka looked up from her conversation with Hayoko and noticed Kagome's expression.

"Is anything wrong, Kagome?" she asked.

"Oh, it's all fine! No problems! I think I'll go over here and see what the kids are doing," she said, walking past the adults to see what Sachi, Simon, and Ira were doing with the remote control car. Kagome walked with purpose toward the children, trying her best to hide her discomfort and fuming anger. _I just need a little time to cool down_ she told herself. Kagome walked over to the edge of the Koi pond and looked up, realizing she couldn't see the children. She raised her left hand to shield her eyes, looking left and right to try to find them. Hearing giggles off to her right, she looked over and saw the boys across the garden near a grove of trees. She raised her right arm and began waving it wildly in the air.

"Hey guys!!" she yelled, trying to get their attention. Her foot began to slip and little on the bank of the pond as she felt the soil give way under her weight. Kagome flailed her arms as she careened backward, bracing herself to hit the cold water of the pond. She scrunched her eyes shut and screamed. The water was warm and… solid? Kagome cracked her eyes open and saw Sesshomaru's smiling face looking down at her. His smile grew into a grin which grew into a laugh. Kagome blushed but stared up at him as he laughed. Who knew he would sound so happy when he laughed. Sesshomaru tilted her back up and pulled her a few feet away from the bank of the pond.

"It's a bit cold to go swimming yet, Kagome. You always were a little clumsy," he said, still laughing a little. Kagome blushed and swatted at his chest. She stood and brushed imaginary dirt off of her and then walked with him over to where the rest of the adults were sitting. Sesshomaru glanced up at the windows of the castle and saw a Takeshi-shaped shadow turn and stomp away from view. Sesshomaru could hear his growl of frustration from where he was standing. He smirked to himself and mentally put another check mark under his name on the score board in his mind. _Sesshomaru one, Takeshi zero to infinity._

"I guess the kids are fine without me," she said, her cheeks dusted rosy pink. Sesshomaru sat down beside her on the rounded picnic table.

Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged knowing looks before Inuyasha cleared his throat. "So, Sesshomaru, how's your mate search going? I suspect, by now, you have it narrowed down to one girl. Am I right?" he asked, an arrogant glint passing over his eyes. Sesshomaru threaded his fingers together, resting them on the table.

"Possibly," he said. Kagome watched him as he coolly answered Inuyasha's question. Was it her or was it someone else when he said 'possibly'? No, it _had_ to be her if he loved her as much as Rin wrote. Her brain started itching and her mouth had words that would scratch it!

"Well, does the girl know much about you?" she blurted. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "I mean, in order to marry someone, you should know certain things such as likes and dislikes. It's foolish if you don't. She probably won't say yes if she knows nothing about you other than you need a baby, like, NOW." Sesshomaru paused.

"What sorts of things?" he asked, his eyes looking upon her face.

"Well, you know. What kind of foods you like, allergies, types of animals you like or don't like, prejudices, and temperament. Oh, and your parenting and discipline style. A girl would need to know that kind of stuff, especially if she's only known you for about 2 months and you expect her to have children with you."

Sesshomaru sat silent for a moment. Everyone's eyes seemed glued to him. He looked away from her and threaded the fingers of his hands together again and looked down at them.

"I hate Okra. I think it's a shame more people don't recycle. I think children should respect their parents yet voice their opinions when they feel their parents have not been fair. Contrary to popular belief I like cats. I do not think humans are inferior and I actually _do_ have a heart. My doctor can prove it."

"Doctor? Aren't you immune to everything?" Sesshomaru calmly blinked at her. Seeing that he wasn't going to elaborate, Inuyasha smirked.

"Allow me to explain. We were playing soccer at a party 30 years back and he fell into some poison ivy-"

"Oh!"

"Wait, it gets better," he said, beginning to hiccup with laughter. "Somehow, and we're not quite sure how, he came out of the brush with a severed finger," he explained, wiggling the pinky on his right hand. Kagome's hands went to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh no!" she cried, her eyes immediately flitted over to Sesshomaru's clasped hands. She reached over to separate them and held his right hand in front of her face, palm toward her. She inspected each finger and noted that his pinky finger _did_ have a slight kilter to it. Sesshomaru smirked at her intense concentration on his hand. His eyes held a spark of mischief when his hand suddenly flexed and covered Kagome's face. She shrieked and pulled his hand away, scowling. He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry. Moment of immaturity," he said.

"I'll say," she grumbled, trying to get her heart rate to calm down, "I think maybe YOU need to take a dip in the pond. Did you forget you have claws? Poisonous ones at that?" Sesshomaru gave her a pointed look, his eyes holding hurt emotions. She knew he would never hurt her but it still scared the socks off of her. Immediately feeling chastised, she slouched a little bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. So that's when you went to the doctor?"

"Yes. One of the few times," he stated, mentally smashing his head against a wall. _I didn't mean to scare her._

"But… how old are you? I mean, are you immortal or will you die at some point? Because if you mate a demoness I can see that working but what if you mate with a hanyou or a human? Won't she die and then you'll be alone again?" she asked. Kagome had been thinking of this all week. If he chooses her as his mate, won't she die before him? That would leave him lonely for a very long time and possibly with hanyou children. If she died and left him alone there was no way she could say yes. She didn't want to hurt him like that or their offspring. Hearing the concern in her voice, Sesshomaru's heart swooned, not realizing she knew how he felt all this time. _She cares so much about whether I'm alone or not. She is truly a good woman._

"There may be ways around such things. None have been discovered yet but, if I need to, I will find the answers," he said to her. Sesshomaru took notice of Kagome relaxing after he answered her. An eyebrow gently rose up as he looked over toward the children. _Has she figured it out?_

They stayed until long after the sun had set and torches had been lit. Kagome hid a yawn while carrying Sachi back to the car. She couldn't wait for his birthday party so that she could shower her new grandchild with gifts. She laughed in her head. _I have grandchildren. Sheesh! _Tired from the excitement of the day, Simon and Sachi promptly fell asleep before the car even left the driveway of the castle. Kagome's thoughts drifted toward Sesshomaru and the issue of their contrasting life spans during the drive home. Sachi slept quietly, snuggled against her side in the car. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she thought about her future with the Taiyouki.

She quietly bid Shippo and Shiori farewell when they dropped her off at the foot of the shrine steps. She slowly made her way to the top, stopping at the top when her cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome! It's Li Chang, from trig class!" a girl's voice said.

"Oh, Hi Li! How are you?" Kagome hadn't thought of Li in weeks since school was over. Frankly, she hadn't thought about anyone but Sesshomaru lately.

"I'm good. Remember that concert I had told you my uncle would be playing in? Well, I have two tickets that I haven't been able to sell for Thursday night's performance and I was wondering if you wanted them? I know you really like music so I was wondering if maybe you and your mom wanted to go?"

Kagome considered the offer for a moment. Sure, she liked music but she knew what kind of music Li was referring to and wasn't sure whether she wanted to say yes until an idea materialized in her mind. "Sure Li, I'll take them! You said it's on Thursday; what time?"

"It's at 7:30pm sharp. I'll put them under your name at the ticket counter so you don't have to pick them up or anything, okay? Thanks a ton, Kagome! Can't wait to see you there! Buh-bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome replied, a smile forming on her face. Oh yes, she had a plan. Kagome quickly dialed another number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Missing me already?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice caressed her ear when he answered. Kagome suppressed an excited shudder.

"But of course," she cooed with as much sarcasm as she could muster without giving away the truth. "I would like to formally thank you, Sesshomaru, for saving this damsel in distress earlier today. I have two tickets to a concert on Thursday night at 7:30pm and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of attending it with me."

"A rock concert? I hardly think blowing my ears off with loud music is an appropriate way to show your appreciation, Kagome," he droned feeling somewhat perplexed.

"Not a rock concert, stupid. It's a traditional type concern with Sumerian gamelan and Tibetan singing bowls. So, Thursday, 7:30pm okay?" Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He knew for a fact that he had a late appointment with some important business men from China that afternoon but he was sure he could meet her there.

"Okay. I have a late appointment that day so I'll meet you there. Where will it be at?"

"It's at Hakuju Hall. I'll just meet you there at 7:00pm then, okay?" Kagome crossed her fingers and toes that he would say yes. Sesshomaru could nearly feel her fretful demeanor over the phone and smiled.

"Of course. I will see you then, Kagome," his voice purred. Kagome felt an electric-laced chill race over her body and she quickly said goodbye. Sesshomaru set his phone down on the coffee table in his apartment and leaned back on the couch. _Perhaps it's time to do some confessing._

**--0000000000000000000000000000000000000--**

This has been the re-write. I decided that it's finally how I want it and I'm MUCH happier with it.

The pic my concept of Saiko is based off of (sans the hair) can be found on my gradualwisd0m(dot)blogspot(dot)com entry for May 12th. I also posted the concept clothing for Kagome in this chapter on a post dated 5/30.


	18. Chapter 18

My answer to Chapter 17 reviews: shrug This fic may end up longer than I had anticipated while I think about some comments and suggestions

My answer to Chapter 17 reviews: shrug This fic may end up longer than I had anticipated while I think about some comments and suggestions (and plot twists). I won't COMPLETELY cater to everyone's thoughts and suggestions but I do take them into consideration.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Jirou and Takeshi. All Star Trek references are for humor only and I have no association with the brain child that is Gene Roddenberry who is orbiting our great planet as I type this.

The rating of this fic has changed to M due to later chapters (yes, my pets, that DOES mean there will be a lemon sometime in the future!).

**Chapter 18**

Jirou walked into the room as Takeshi turned from the window and growled. He had over-heard some of their conversation in the hallway and noted the sounds coming from the gathering outside and snorted. "Why do you care? She is a miko and can't produce full demon offspring anyway."

Takeshi flopped down on a cushion and rested his chin on his fist, his brows twisted into a scowl. "Then why is Sesshomaru pursuing her? He must know something we do not about the girl. That or he's simply a fool."

"Probably the latter," Jirou muttered. "Following in his father's footsteps no doubt."

"That that still doesn't explain why he is risking his title by pursuing her. She's just some priestess - I thought he'd be smarter than to choose her of all people. If he mates her, he can't have a full blooded off spring and he'll have to give up his title anyway."

"Because he's foolish and stupid. Why do you think I didn't object when he said he was going to court her? She's still a human and, since she's a miko, there's no way her body would conceive a half-demon child; maybe we'll get lucky and she'll purify him during the act." Jirou sat back in a luxurious over-stuffed chair, sucking gently on a thick, stout pipe. Smoke curled around his head and snaked over his shoulders. Takeshi nodded at his father's words but remained skeptical. Everything he knew about miko and demon interactions was challenged by his cousin's behaviour. Sesshomaru was widely known for his keen knowledge of the laws and customs of demon living - so why would he so blatantly disregard them? Something didn't sit right with Takeshi.

**--000--**

Sesshomaru pretended to listen to the men discussing foreign affairs while he worked on the arm of one of them. Shin and Li were two Chinese business men he knew through Saiko. She had been taking notes at a meeting that her boss was having with Shin and Li. Afterword she overheard them talking about tattoos and mentioned Eternal Ink, Sesshomaru's shop. They both had scheduled appointments one after the other late Thursday afternoon. Ignoring their conversation, Sesshomaru's mind meandered to tonight's concert. He had resolved the night she called him that he would confess his feelings tonight. He had brought along a change of clothes since it would take too long to go back to his apartment and then get back to Hakuju Hall by 7:00pm. He finished with Li shortly after 6:00pm, bid the men safe travels, and cleaned up. He glanced up at the clock above the door and saw that it was 6:30pm already. Cursing under his breath not so quietly, he hollered to Shiori to lock up. Shiori heard him from the front of the shop and began to laugh while shaking her head. "He's got it bad. B-A-D."

**--000--**

Kagome stepped off of the train four blocks from Hakuju Hall. Her stomach was doing Cirque du Soleil acrobatics and she knew a short walk would be good to calm her nerves. Since her phone conversation with him, Kagome had been even more preoccupied with thoughts of Sesshomaru. How should she word her question when she asked him when he would finally ask her? What will he do? She glanced at her watch, noting that it was 6:53pm and quickened her pace to cover the last block between her and the concert hall. Various groups of people made their way into the building. Her eyes scanned the entry way but she saw no indication that he was there yet; no flashes of silvery white, no tall demon god waiting for her. She decided to wait patiently just inside the main lobby area.

**--000--**

Golden eyes tracked her every movement once she stepped foot over the threshold like a predator stalking its prey. Excitement pumped through his veins and he felt like he did 500 years ago when he followed her in the woods the time he accompanied her to the well. So innocent, unsuspecting, and naive yet so powerful - and she had no idea. If what he had discovered worked, she would bear strong, full demon pups. A young man walked past Kagome and looked her up and down. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his nose twitched just slightly. Gracefully he made his way over to her, feeling the need to be near her and scare off any other males for tonight he was staking his claim on her.

Kagome ignored the boy that ogled her as he walked by. The longer she stood, clutching her too-small-to-be-useful purse, the more anxious she was to see him. She tried to look past the people coming through the double doors to see if he was out there. While she was craning her neck to look out the door she heard a rustling and looked down to find a beautiful and fragrant bouquet of red and yellow tulips being offered from her left. She followed the arm up to the man it was connected to and smiled; Sesshomaru smiled back.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady," he said, nodding slightly. Kagome took the small bouquet of flowers from him and sniffed them gently. She laughed when she got too close and her nose brushed against one of the cool, soft petals.

"Thank you, they're very nice," she said, blushing. He offered her his arm as he did in the past and she, as usual, linked her arm with his as he led them toward the concert hall. Sesshomaru handed her one of the two tickets and she looked at him with a confused expression. _ The tickets were under my name so how did he get them? Oh well, no matter._ It turned out that Li Chang had received some spectacular seats as they found themselves comfortably seated 5 rows back from the stage. The seats were incredibly comfortable and capable of reclining back.

Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye as she brought the flowers to her nose again, eyes closing as she took in their scent. Something in his soul had bloomed when she graciously took the bouquet from him; a feeling of acceptance. He didn't think she knew the Victorian-era meaning of giving red and yellow tulips but knew that, by the time the night was over, she most definitely would know.

The stage was set up with an array of instruments with dark scarlet pillows scattered about the floor for the performers. Gamelan instruments were arranged along the front with two drums settled in the middle area and a tall structure holding several different sized gongs towering over it all from the back. As time inched by, more people were seated and the room echoed gently with hushed whispers and murmurs. Sesshomaru glanced at the two-page program that had been handed to him when they were ushered to their seats. Several names were listed with the corresponding instrument that they would be playing and how long they had been with the performance group. Turning the page, he saw that one man would be playing the antique Tibetan singing bowls. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome likewise looking at the program. Her eyes held barely contained excitement as she read over everything on the two pages.

"Have you ever been to a Gamelan or Tibetan Singing Bowl performance," he asked. She turned toward him armed with a radiant and excited smile.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Before he could speak she made a soft noise and laughed.

"What am I saying? Of course you have at _your_age." Sesshomaru smirked and let out a gentle chuckle.

"I am quite familiar with the Tibetan Singing Bowls but have not heard Gamelan played. Like you, this will be my first experience."

"Well, I'm glad we're getting to share this first." He returned her intense gaze but turned away as the house lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened. _One of a long lifetime of firsts _his mind purred_._

The Gamelan performers were introduced by a portly man wearing black slacks and a black turtle neck. He gave a short history of Gamelan and told the audience that the set they would be playing on tonight was over 100 years old. Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged glances and shared a secret smirk, knowing that there was something – no, someone – older than that in the room. The man held up Tingshas, bringing them together and allowing the pitch to traverse the room, resounding off the walls.

The performance began with a rather upbeat piece called "Kebogiro". The pair sat side-by-side in their comfortable reclining theatre chairs, listening intently to the beautiful music. The pieces ranged from quick and upbeat to mainly of drums, and rhythmic pieces that had Kagome softly tapping her feet. The last piece they performed was a mix of upbeat and slow paced rhythm with a beautiful woodwind part that sounded like a bird calling out to its mate in the forest.

Kagome had her head resting against the back of her chair, her eyes closed and a soft smile spread across her lips as she listened. Sesshomaru felt a pull inside of him to lean over and kiss her soft lips – but it wouldn't be appropriate. Instead, he reached over with his left hand and covered her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Her head rolled to the side and her eyes cracked open slightly to look at him. Sesshomaru froze when she turned her head, afraid she might scowl and rip her hand away from his. Instead she smiled at him as if giving him assurance that it was okay. A blush floated across her cheeks and she turned her head back with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru sighed but was unable to stop watching her out of the corner of his eye. The peaceful and happy expression on her face made him want to stomp up onto the stage when the performers ceased the last song and command that they continue. Instead he watched her sigh, her chest rising and falling in a delectable way.

A few short minutes later the Gamelan performers had cleared their instruments and cushions, allowing room for the multitude of Tibetan Singing Bowls to be arranged around a single flat cushion for the performer. Kagome watched two women arrange what looked like several different sizes of copper bowls. _How could these bowls make music_ she thought to herself, enraptured by the mysticism of this new form of music.

To be honest, she was really trying to distract herself from the pale, slender fingers that were currently wrapped around her own. She had closed her eyes to heighten the experience of the music when she felt warm, smooth but strong fingers interweave her own. Surprised, Kagome chose to play it cool and wait to see what happened. _I was so scared he was going to kiss me_. She found herself looking over at him to see why he hadn't and remarked upon the intense and adoring gaze he was sending her way. It was so strong that she blushed, wondering what in the world he could be thinking at the moment. They hadn't really had much physical interaction at all – unless you counted him grabbing her face and catching her from almost drowning herself in the Koi pond.

Kagome was jerked from her thoughts when the first tones resonated from the bowls and reached her body. She could feel each and every bong, ting, and dong expand and flourish over and through her. It felt as if the resonating tones of the bowls were aligning with her soul. Sesshomaru gently squeezed her hand after noticing her aura suddenly spike in an unfamiliar way. Her body was relaxing in pleasant ways, he noted, feeling her aura change into extreme relaxation and happiness. She was enjoying herself. The tones were a bit much for his hearing abilities but pleasant nevertheless. Kagome felt pleasantly lost during the performance; she felt as one with the world.

The audience applauded politely as the performers took to the stage at the end. The house lights illuminated and people began leaving their seats, Kagome and Sesshomaru also standing, their hands still joined. They casually walked out of Hakuju hall among the throngs of civilians in companionable silence.

"I will give you a ride home," he said more than asked as they walked down the steps and she nodded. They walked a few blocks to the where his car was parked. Looking up, Kagome wished that they were in the feudal era so that they could see the stars; the pollution of modern Tokyo covered the sky, creating an eerie yellowish glow that prevented anyone from seeing the sparkling beauty of the heavens. Their footsteps slowed as they neared his car, each hesitating and wanting to choose the perfect time to blurt their thoughts and feelings. Kagome stopped first, her purse clutched in one hand and the other held in his. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I had a very good time tonight. Thank you for accompanying me to the concert."

"The pleasure was all mine," he said, looking back down at her. He took a single red tulip from her bouquet, easily cut the stem short, and then placed it delicately behind her left ear. "You look very beautiful tonight, Kagome." Again he hesitated, seemingly lost in her eyes. Little did she know he was gathering his courage to tell her how he felt and has felt all these long years.

_All right, if he's not going to, I will_ she thought before she dropped her purse and reached her hand up. She fisted her hand onto the collar of his button-up shirt and pulled him down to her level before leaning forward and catching his lips in a desperately passionate kiss. After a millisecond of surprise passed over him, his right arm reflexively reached out and gently pulled her against him for the first time ever. Having her pressed against him felt as good as he had always imagined it would. Her lips were soft and pliant, pressed willfully against his own. The sweet tang of her lip balm floated into his nose and he felt a twinge of it on his own lips. Her heartbeat thrummed in her ears. Deep inside of her, a miniature Kagome jumped around and squealed with joy.

They reluctantly separated; his chin rested gently against her forehead and her hand slid down from his collar to pause against his chest.

"How long?"

"How long what?" he breathed above a whisper, relishing the feeling of having her against him.

"How long until you ask me to be your mate, Sesshomaru?" He smiled at her question. His right hand moved up from her waist to slip through her thick, black hair.

"I was thinking tonight would be a good time. Would you agree?" he said. She shivered, feeling his fingers pulling through her hair; the sensation caused goose pimples to form along her neck and back.

"Agree about tonight being a good night or are you asking if I agree to be your mate?" she murmured, her eyes closing to the sensations she was feeling running over her body. His hand stopped roving through her hair and pulled gently on the strands, signaling her to look up. She tilted her head back slightly and met his intense gaze.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you honor me and my ancestors by being my chosen mate and bearing the future Lord of the Western lands?" Her eyes studied him for a few seconds contemplating, for perhaps the last time, her answer. _ What am I thinking?! I already know the answer!_

"Yes, I would love t-," she responded before his lips covered her own. A muffled noise passed through her nose but she soon gave in to his oral ministrations. It started out needy and semi-rough then dissipated into a tender kiss which he broke, his lips lingering nanometers away from her own before he spoke.

"I decided after you called earlier this week that I would tell you tonight."

"Tell me what?" she said against his lips, her mind too fuzzy to understand what he was getting at.

"I have sought you out for centuries. Of all of the allies and enemies I encountered, you were one that I desired to learn more about. Your group's run-ins with me were not happenstance - I pursued you. After the battle against Naraku was won, I decided that I would choose you to be my mate and Lady of the Western Lands. But you made the wish on the Shikon no Tama and disappeared down that annoying well."

Kagome considered all that he was saying while his hot breath coursed over her jaw and neck. _ So when he was saying he wouldn't harm me, he didn't mean 'I wouldn't stoop to the level of harming a stupid human'; he meant it in a 'this is whom I choose to protect' type way? Accompanying me to the well; asking about where I was from; protecting me during the battle; and listening to me ramble about what I had to decide about the jewel._

"I... I never realized that you felt that way about me. I just thought you were curious," she replied, her fingers twiddling with the seam of his shirt, "but then Shiori told me about what all had happened and then Shippo sent me Rin's journal. That's when I found out the real reason for your curiosity." She took a breath and leaned her body against his. "At first I thought for sure you would never be interested in me to be your mate since I'm human and our baby would be half-demon and I would die long, long before you would."

"I would pursue you whether you lived 1000 more years or 10 more days. Miyoga once told me about something Father had researched but was unable to test because of he and Izaiyo's sudden deaths. I believe that he discovered a way to bind a human and demon's spirits so that their life spans would be tied together. Father wrote it all in his journal which I found hidden in the castle library. I have it at my apartment." He pulled back from embracing her and looked down at her face.

"Come to my apartment -"

"Whoa, down boy," she exclaimed. He gave a deflated look.

"As I was saying... come to my apartment. I've been studying my father's journal to try to decipher what seems to be like a mind meld." Kagome looked sideways at him and grinned.

"Your dad was a Trekie fan eons before the show was created?" He smirked

"Where do you think Gene Roddenberry got his idea for the Vulcans," he asked sarcastically. She laughed and playfully scoffed.

"That explains the pointed ears, stoic disposition, and anal retentiveness when it came to logic and not showing emotions," she said. Sesshomaru took a moment to consider her words before shrugging.

"Touché," he replied. He felt proud that he had been the inspiration for a character on a wildly popular science fiction show. If he hadn't been the piano student of Roddenberry's wife, Spoke and the Vulcan race would have turned out quite different. Gene had been enamored with Sesshomaru when he had taken his lessons in their home for two years. An inquisitive man, he asked Sesshomaru lots of questions. Sesshomaru, too, found Roddenberry's curiosity interesting but sometimes overzealous.

"But... we would have hanyou children," she said, "and they wouldn't be able to rule. Then Takeshi would challenge you and, although I'm sure it's unlikely, I don't like the idea of you getting hurt."

"That's where father's journal comes in. I believe he found a way to combine, or meld, a demon's life span with that of a human's. I found the journal by chance hidden in the castle library about 300 years ago. I don't know how it's going to work because no demon has ever had an offspring with a Miko since they're traditionally enemies. Miyoga described Aura Melding as a ritual in which each being's aura possesses the other and they meld together, tying the life forces to one another. It looked like Father was planning on sharing his life span with Inuyasha's mother, Izaiyo. He died before he got the chance to prove its success."

Kagome thought about how much their father must have loved Izaiyo in order to do so much research and then how sorrowful it must have been to die before getting the chance. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," she said, letting go of his hand and jogging to the passenger side of the car.

**--000--**

Sesshomaru's apartment was a good 20 minute drive from Hakuju Hall. As they pulled away from the parking lot, rain droplets began to smatter the windshield. _Hmmm, good timing_ Sesshomaru thought to himself though the idea of Kagome in damp clothes was a tempting prospect.

"Sesshomaru, I just realized something. What am I going to tell my family? This is practically marriage," she said, worry obvious in her tone. Sesshomaru patted her hand gently and cracked a small smile.

"Already taken care of," he said, his eyes flicking sideways to gauge her reaction.

"Taken care of?" she asked while raising an eyebrow. _Hn, already taking on some of my attributes_.

"I asked your grandfather and mother for permission to wed you the day I was at the shrine to return your cell phone," he said airily.

"Hmmm… that sounds too planned," she said, squinting at him. Sesshomaru grinned lopsidedly.

"I stole your cell phone so that I would have a legitimate reason to visit the shrine. I _did _legitimately forget to tell you about Suteki's birthday party though," he admitted. They rode in silence for another minute.

"Well!? What did they say," Kagome whined, frustrated with how he was toying with her. She knew her grandfather wasn't all too fond of demons but had lightened up with each time Inuyasha visited.

"Your mother was very open to my request. Your grandfather was not happy at first but when I reminded him that his lineage would be part of the Western Lord bloodline forever he gladly gave us his blessings."

"Why did you wait so long to ask me, Sesshomaru? You do know you have a deadline, right?" Kagome was bewildered by Sesshomaru's confession. _Why did he wait? Time was running out on him and he was pussy footing around asking for permission?! Sure, he gets brownie points for thinking of my family's wishes but time is running out!_ Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome and saw her angry expression.

"I didn't want you to feel trapped, Kagome. I wanted it to be your decision," he said softly, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. Her confusion and anger melted into affection and surprise. She threaded her fingers with his, new admiration and love building for the crafty demon next to her.

**--000--**

The car pulled into a parking spot near his apartment building. Kagome let herself out of the car and once again joined hands with him as they ran to the door in the increasing rain. Once inside the elevator took them to the fourth floor where he approached a very average-looking wooden door with 443-B above the peep hole. He inserted his key to unlock it then pushed it open, leading her into his much more private domain. The walls were painted off-white with framed photos or paintings sparsely hung here and there. Some were landscapes while others were angular or abstract. Others were photographs that she would investigate at a different time. He led her through a short hallway and into his small living room.

By Tokyo standards his apartment was enormous with two bedrooms, a kitchen and dining room area, bathroom, and a small living room. Kagome blushed, somewhat embarrassed now. She had imagined him living in an expansive condo or an up-scale apartment. Even after seeing his modest car she still imagined him living in a lavish domicile with a maid. But here she was, standing at the edge of his couch in his small but large apartment. Sesshomaru left the room and momentarily returned carrying a thick book with both hands. He and Kagome sat on the couch together and he gingerly set the book on the coffee table. The cover had a marbled red and gold pattern with jagged gold embossing around the edges. Kagome could smell the age from the book sitting in front of them.

The possible answer to their questions and the key to their dilemma sat in front of them, withholding invaluable knowledge within it's cracked and dusty pages. They both took a slow, deep breath and Sesshomaru reached forward, opening the cover as they began to look through his father's ancient journal.

**--000--**

I thought this chapter was going to be longer but I want to stick with my outline so I will leave a little anticipation-builder right here. I encourage you to check out

gradualwisd0m(dot)blogspot(dot)com

for YouTube links to videos/audio of the Gamelan songs and Tibetan Singing Bowls.

(note: in Victorian ages red tulips meant a "declaration of love" and yellow ones meant "hopelessly in love")


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all of the reviews – they are manna from the heavens for authors

Thank you for all of the reviews – they are manna from the heavens for authors. Thank you for feeding me!

Good lord. I can't believe I'm starting chapter 19 already! It seems like just yesterday they were exchanging clipped words at the tattoo shop after Eri got her tattoo! Oh how time flies!

Reviews are fuel!!

**Chapter 19**

Inu no Taisho sat back, resting the calligraphy brush delicately next to the ink basin. He finally had all of the information he needed. It had taken him two years of brutal travels and irritating riddles before the gods blessed him with the answer. Laid out before him were the detailed instructions of how to meld a human and demon soul together. He had searched the lands, trying to find the one solution to tying his human mate, Izayoi, to him. Her lifespan would meld with his, elongating and reinforcing. She would not succumb to the illness that was heavy in the air and spreading across the lands. He sighed heavily and ran a rough, clawed hand through his silver-white hair.

Izayoi was the mother to his hanyou son Inuyasha but she was a human. There was no possible way for a human to live even a quarter as long as a demon would. Inu had searched the countryside for solutions. He knew that every living being had an aura and knew that the being's life force was directly linked to their aura. So then it should be possible to meld auras and lengthen the other's life, right? Inu consulted an aged witch in the desolate mountains for a spell or incantation to aid in the binding. After several months of convincing the witch that he needed her to do it, she flung a rolled up parchment at him one morning and told him to 'stop sleeping on her doorstep like a lost mutt'. Although Inu took offense to this, he gritted his teeth and thanked the haggard, old witch. The incantation the witch had provided would work to seal the auras together. Inu couldn't wait to prolong Izayoi's life.

Inu stood from his chair and stretched. He carefully closed his journal now that the ink had dried and stuffed it back in a nook in his study. Sighing, he walked out of the study and down the corridor to the castle gardens where he knew his wife and newborn son were resting. Izayoi sat in the shade of one of the many trees of the garden, layers of silk cascading around her as young Inuyasha cooed and gurgled in her arms. She looked up with a loving smile as Inu walked toward her. He crouched next to her and ran a clawed hand down her back, stroking gentle circles as he made faces at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrieked, causing Inu to grimace then laugh.

"Quite the lungs on that one," he said, chuckling.

"I'm sure he'll have some of the same mouthiness as his father," Izayoi said quietly, hiding her smile behind her hand. Inu gave her a sideways look at her jab at his sometimes belligerent attitude.

"Speaking of attitude, where is my eldest son, Sesshomaru?" he said, fully sitting on the ground next to Izayoi. He picked up one of the apples she had brought out with her and greedily bit into it. Izayoi smiled at the trail of juice that leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

"He passed nearly an hour ago on his way to the dojo," she said, rocking Inuyasha in her arms as he fussed a little. Inu leaned back on his elbows and relaxed. His eldest son was in the middle of his training for being Lord. It would be several years before Inu passed on the throne to Sesshomaru but it was good that he started training early. Surely he would surpass him in power.

"My lord!! My lord," came a raspy yell from behind them. Inu craned his head around to see a badger demon rushing toward them. He rolled his eyes, annoyed with his vassal's constant cries of 'danger' and 'infringement of the laws'. The way the small demon squawked made his head ache.

"What is it Danu?" he growled, his patience already slipping.

"My lord! It's Ryukotsusei! He's invaded the western lands and is threatening to take the castle if you do not go to the canyons of Ming before the sun reaches mid-day!" At the mention of his latest nemesis Ryukotsusei, Inu stood abruptly.

"Inu…" Izayoi said, reaching her hand up to grasp his. Inu looked down at her, his eyes flashing from stern and angered to gentle and loving.

"I will dispatch the scaly irritation. Danu, ready my armor," he said, his hand squeezing Izayoi's. "I will return," he said to her before he quickly followed in Danu's wake to the castle.

Donning his armor and swords, Inu no Taisho headed out the side gate to the clearing where he planned to take off in a light orb to dispatch Ryukotsusei. Sesshomaru walked down the path with a raised eyebrow, surprised to see his father wearing full battle regalia. Upon crossing paths, Inu clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"Tonight we celebrate. But first I need to take care of a pest." Sesshomaru turned and watched his father continue a few more steps before morphing into his orb of light and shooting off into the distance. _A celebration? It must have something to do with Izayoi and Inuyasha_ he thought to himself. His half-brother's birth had occurred only a month previous and they had yet to speak of announcing it. Sesshomaru did not feel any ill feelings toward Izayoi or Inuyasha. In fact, he felt neither negative nor positive feelings toward them. Most lords took mistresses or concubines during their reign so Sesshomaru felt there was nothing unusual about the situation. He had lived a long while without siblings of any kind.

**--000--**

Inu no Taisho soared over the rocky lands, his jaw set as he neared the familiar and rancid aura of Ryukotsusei. _Vermin_, he thought to himself. Ryukotsusei was often taunting him and spreading slanderous rumors of the Western Lord. It was he who found out of Inu's half-breed son and spread word that Inu had lain with a "dirty human" and bore an abomination of a son. Inu's jaw clenched at the thought of such slander. No one talked about his offspring like that and lived!

A rumble echoed out of a canyon just ahead of him and, in a flash of light, Ryukotsusei rose from the jagged rocks. His tough, scaly skin shed dust as he moved into the air, a twisting snake-like body.

"I see you have come, dog," Ryukotsusei growled, "and now you shall die." Ryukotsusei reared up, his mouth gaping open as a bright flash of light flickered and grew into a bullet of energy.

Inu steeled himself and dodged the attack mere seconds before it crashed into where he had previously been standing. He released his aura in a swirl of dark blue as he transformed mid-air into his full demon form. Inu towered over Ryukotsusei, snarling and gnashing his sharp teeth at the shifty dragon. Had any demon or animal been foolish enough to be within 10 kilometers of the confrontation, they would have seen the blinding flashes of light, heard the deafening rumbles and the ear-splitting howls and screeches of the battle. Inu was too fast for the dragon's bursts of light energy, swiftly dodging the impacts and slicing at Ryukotsusei's thick skin. During one pass of the dragon, he caught Inu's side in his teeth, cutting a deep swath in the dog's side. Inu howled in pain, crouching down across from the dragon. Panting heavily from bounding here and there, he looked back to survey the damage and noted that he should be fine as long as the battle ended soon. Turning back to the dragon his eyes narrowed and he let out a vicious growl. It was time to end this. Ryukotsusei's rough laughter was heard echoing over the chasm their fighting had created.

"You are injured, dog. Don't you know when to give up?" he sneered. Inu growled louder, crouching lower and preparing to strike. With all the strength he could muster, Inu leapt at Ryukotsusei, pinning him against the canton wall. A deafening cry escaped from the dragon as Inu buried his claws into the dragon's flesh. Inu put all of his weight against the dragon, snarling and scraping his teeth against the tough skin. Though his teeth didn't quite do any damage, his claws were imbedded into the skin and dark crimson blood flowed from the wounds. Ryukotsusei's cry of defeat died out and his body slowly transformed into stone.

Inu collapsed to the ground panting heavily. Blood oozed from his side at an alarming rate. The gash in his side had split open to be twice the size. He allowed his body to shift back into his humanoid form; he could feel his body losing strength as he turned and flopped to lie on his back. He stared up at the blue sky dotted with thick, fluffy clouds. _So this is how I die,_ he thought to himself. Images of his childhood coursed through his mind though, at his age, he couldn't quite remember much other than his advisors as he took over the position of Lord. He had been only a few years older than Sesshomaru when his own father had died in battle. Inu whimpered as he shifted slightly to a more comfortable position.

"My Lord!! Noooo!! Please, my Lord!" Danu screeched as he ran toward him. Inu gave a shuddered sigh and looked to the side to watch his annoying, but loyal, vassal careening toward him. Huge tears flew from the badger demon's large black eyes. Danu collapsed at Inu's side, frantically looking his lord over. He tore off his own haori and began dabbing wildly at the blood that was still oozing from the wound on his side.

"Danu, stop," Inu breathed. "It's too late to treat my wounds." Danu hiccupped as tears continued to flood down his face. Inu's lips quirked in a lopsided smile. "You always worried for me, Danu. I want you to know I appreciated it." Danu sobbed openly while kneeling next to Inu.

"I will always serve you, my Lord, until the day I die," Danu bawled. Seeing the badger demon so emotional made Inu laugh which in turn became a fit of wet sounding coughs.

"Danu, please," Inu whispered.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Go to Izayoi. Tell her that I am sorry. Sesshomaru is to take over as Lord," he said with labored breath. Danu shook his head in affirmation and stayed next to Inu, kneeling with his head bowed. Before long his breathing slowed and stopped. Danu looked up, his eyes darting over his Lord's prone form. Crying out loudly, he threw his body over Inu's chest, sobbing against his plated armor. The great Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands had died.

**--000--**

Izayoi remained in the gardens enjoying the beautiful foliage and greenery. A small nursemaid approached Izayoi with Inuyasha in her arms. Izayoi smiled brightly and raised her arms to welcome her young son back into her loving arms. Inuyasha slept contentedly with his thumb jammed into his mouth and his ears twitching once in a while. Izayoi smiled down at her son. _Such a beautiful son_. A small shadow fell across her knee and she looked up to see her mate's vassal, Danu. She smiled kindly at the wily badger demon but her smile faltered when she saw the way the sweat dripped from his frame and his red, swollen eyes.

"Danu, what is it?" she asked, suddenly overwhelmed with dread for her beloved mate.

"Inu has... he sealed Ryukotsusei but his wounds were too severe…" Danu faltered, his eyes welling up with tears again as he watched Izayoi's face. A look that had been so hopeful was quickly crumbling into one of horror and despair.

"Danu, you aren't saying," she gasped, a trembling hand covering her mouth. Danu averted his eyes unable to watch her world fall apart right in front of him. Her hand dropped from her mouth into her lap. Inu no Taisho, the demon whom she had grown to love with all her being. The demon who had promised there would be no other women after her. The father of the child who was now sleeping in her arms. The demon who had searched all over the lands to find a way to bind their life spans together – and had found a way. Gone?

Izayoi released a blood chilling scream which startled infant Inuyasha awake. Sensing his mother's distress, he too began crying and screaming. Servants could be seen leaning out of the castle windows to find out what had happened. Danu rushed forward to support Izayoi and Inuyasha, both of whom were weeping. Izayoi for her now deceased mate and Inuyasha simply because he had been startled from his sleep and because his mother was upset.

Sesshomaru had heard Izayoi's scream and, even though she was not his mother and not his relative in any way, he had rushed out of the castle in a stealthy manner to stand above her crumpled form. He looked down at her, his father's vassal doing a poor job of consoling whatever was ailing her.

"Woman, why are you crying?" he drawled with a disinterested tone. Human women could be fickle with errant emotions causing them to become soggy piles of cries and whines. Hopefully this outburst was caused by nothing more than a splinter or an ugly bug.

Instead of answering him, she continued weeping heavily into the blanket her son was wrapped in. The infant cried as well, his chubby hands reaching out of the blanket and shaking slightly. Sesshomaru's brow drew down in a frown. _What the hell is going on?_ Danu looked up and saw Sesshomaru's frown. Acting quickly, he straightened and bowed deeply.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was sent by your late father –"

"My _late_ father?" Sesshomaru questioned with a dangerous tone. Danu gulped.

"A-ah-h, yes. Your father went to battle Ryukotsusei. He was able to seal the vile dragon but not before he received a fatal wound. I-…" Danu knelt and bowed with his hands flat and his forehead touching the ground. "You are Lord of the Western Lands now, Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru stared down at the prostrate badger demon. He recalled his father leaving the castle grounds at midday stating that he was off to dispatch a 'pest'. Then there was something about a celebration.

"Hn," he responded. His eyes traveled lazily over to his father's woman and the child. His father had been frequently absent over the last 2 years on expeditions that he knew were connected to the woman and child before him. The Lord had grown more and more foolhardy and overconfident since bringing Izayoi into the castle, accepting any challenge no matter how small. Sesshomaru had his own suspicions that his father's untimely death had everything to do with the woman and hanyou child in front of him.

"He'll … we'll never… m-my love… die alone… never know his father… orphaned," Izayoi sobbed as she began to rock back and forth. Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"It was because of you that he became cocky and ran off to any battle that was presented to him. A stupid human. He died for a stupid, worthless human. And his worthless hanyou son. I will have nothing to do with either of you," he spat to her. He whipped around and stomped back into the castle. Too many things needed to be prepared for him to sit around mourning his father's death; he was the new Lord of the Western Lands.

**--000--**

Several centuries later, Sesshomaru understood why Izayoi was so torn apart by his father's death. He had thought that Izayoi was just another concubine brought in for his father's amusement. Sure, his father sired other children but they were never kept in the castle and were never recognized as the Lord's offspring. Twenty years after Kagome's disappearance, he found his father's journal on the dusty shelf of his father's study. Reading with fervor, he discovered that his father loved Izayoi and had found a way to make her life span lengthen to live as long as his. The last page of his father's journal laid out the process of what he had termed an Aura Meld.

**--000--**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes after telling Kagome the story of how his father died and the consequences of his assumptions. The shock and shame of what he had done to his half-brother and (practically) step-mother was fresh on his heart even after all of these years. He had been so stupid in his younger years. Izayoi died 10 years later, worn from years of longing for her life's love and raising her son the best she could after being forced from the castle. The courts did not allow Sesshomaru to deny Inuyasha's heritage but they did allow him to vanquish them from the castle grounds.

"I'm sorry that happened," Kagome said as she gently rested her hand over Sesshomaru's. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. Her eyes held no anger only sadness and understanding. She certainly was a creature he had never encountered before. "Let's get this show on the road," she smiled.

Sesshomaru gripped the rough leather binding and opened the book, turning the cracking yellowed pages until it reached a scarlet ribbon. Kagome marveled at the black ink that was scripted over the pages. In front of them was a book that was older than she could imagine – older than almost anything she had seen in a museum. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and read aloud the pages he had read over and over throughout the years.

Two beings can blend their auras to create what is to be called an aura meld. Humans have an aura but theirs is weak and is often unnoticed by others. By becoming self-aware, a human would be able to control their aura, allowing it to mingle and stretch like demons can control their auras. I consulted a witch to find a binding oath that would, in the end, bind each being to the other. The oath would seal their life spans together. When it does this, it takes the shortest life span and extends it so that it is comparable to the longer life span.

The oath: _ I, __name__, promise with all that I am that I will protect and care for __name__ for the rest of my life. My life is their life; my soul is their soul. I willingly give of myself to join with __name__ to be as one. I ask that __name's__ aura accept my own._

The witch was able to tell me one thing. A side-effect of this meld is that, if a human and demon were to meld, they would produce 100 offspring - either demon or human - but not half-demons.

"But, how will we know if it works?" Kagome asked, staring at the aged pages. Sesshomaru sighed next to her.

"I don't know. I've read the whole journal front to back repeatedly but I have never found anything about signs or symptoms that the meld has worked. Since father never got a chance to try it we would possibly be the first."

"I'm not an ordinary human, Sesshomaru; I'm a miko." Sesshomaru smirked.

"True, you are not an ordinary human," he teased.

"I'm serious, Sesshomaru. What if I accidentally purify or kill you?"

"Demon and miko interactions have always been cautioned against due to the social dissonance between the groups not because they'd kill each other by use of auras but more-so because of racism-type issues." This did little to quell her fears and unease.

Sesshomaru read the instructions out loud again, both of them listening carefully to commit the oath to memory. He set the book aside and they both sat on the floor of his apartment living room. Sitting 6 inches away from one another with their legs crossed, each reached out their hands, fingers slightly splayed. The tips of their fingers brushed against one another and their arms held them in place, pressing their fingerpads gently against the others.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she gave him a curt nod. They both closed their eyes and took cleansing breaths, preparing themselves. Slowly they allowed their auras to creep away from their bodies. Sesshomaru's body bled a bright, crackling red mist while blue fog rolled off of Kagome. The auras swirled around one another, creating small whirlpools of color, sparking and crackling. Their fingers pressed together, trying to stay connected as the room filled with swirling blue and red aura. A turbulent burst of wind tossed their hair and whipped at their clothing. Through the noise of the crackling and wind, Sesshomaru could be heard reciting the oath. His brows crinkled together as he used more of his strength to press toward Kagome. It felt as if something was trying to pull them apart. He could feel their auras twisting around them in a tumulus storm.

_I, Sesshomaru, promise with all that I am that I will protect and care for Kagome for the rest of my life. My life is her life; my soul is her soul. I willingly give of myself to join with Kagome to be as one. I ask that Kagome's aura accept my own._

The room vibrated and thrummed after Sesshomaru spoke the oath, shaking pictures on the walls and glasses in the kitchen cupboards. He felt warmth begin where his fingertips met Kagome's as it snaked down his arms and over his shoulders. It coiled around his torso and waist. Kagome's voice could be heard next.

_I, Kagome, promise with all that I am that I will protect and care for Sesshomaru for the rest of my life. My life is his life; my soul is his soul. I willingly give of myself to join with Sesshomaru to be as one. I ask that Sesshomaru's aura accept my own._

The vibrations picked up and Sesshomaru was sure the whole building was quaking. Though their eyes were closed, Kagome could feel her fingers being pulled toward Sesshomaru and the warmth that cascaded from her fingertips washed over her like a wave. Their auras continued to swirl around them, blending and crackling in the misty cloud of red and blue. Swirls of purple mixed and spread. They could feel themselves being pulled back from one another. Leaning toward each other with more fervor, they pressed their fingers together. In their minds it felt as if they were melting and sewing together. Had their eyes been open, they would have seen that their fingers had actually sewn together as if their hands were trying to swallow one another. Kagome's hair lifted from her body, flying wildly around her. Her brow creased as she felt additional pressure being forced on her to pull back. She gritted her teeth and pushed against the force.

A loud crack sounded and they were thrown away from one another. Blackness shrouded their minds as they fell unconscious, Sesshomaru splayed on his back in front of the television and Kagome hunched against the base of the couch. The whirling auras and quaking calmed and all was silent except for the quiet ticking of the clock in the dining room.

**--000--**

Sunlight assaulted his eyes from behind his eyelids and Sesshomaru flung his left arm over his face, annoyed that he had forgotten to shut his bedroom blinds again. _ I really need to buy a new mattress. This one is horribly hard_ he thought to himself before he realized he was lying on carpet. The previous night rushed back to him; his mind's eye saw his customers, Kagome smelling the flowers he gave her, her smiling up at him as he held her against him in the parking lot and the turbulence during their melding session. Terror exploded within him like a balloon bursting from being filled too full of water. It radiated from his rib cage, spreading throughout his body at an alarming rate. "Kagome..." he whispered, scrambling to get up. He crawled hastily over to her by the couch. She was propped against the couch in what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position. Sesshomaru gently tapped her cheeks with his hands, whispering her name. His voice was worried and hushed, afraid she was hurt.

Kagome groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay? Do you hurt?" he asked hurriedly, already checking her over for bruises, cuts, or broken bones. No one had attempted what they had done last night. It was possible that such magic could do damage that even his keen senses couldn't detect.

"I feel fine," she said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Her back felt sore where it had rammed against the edge of the couch and her neck had an awful kink in it from sitting at an awkward angle. Sesshomaru continued his fretful examination of her; lifting her arms and bending her legs. Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru had ever been involved in Red Cross rescue training. He was examining her meticulously, watching and listening for broken bones, swelling, or bruises. While he moved her about gently, her mind engaged in recounting the night's events. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of being pulled away from Sesshomaru and using all of her energy to keep her fingers in contact with him, pressing forward. She recalled hearing a slight cracking noise and then nothing but silence and darkness. After a few moments Sesshomaru sat back from her and ran a hand through his bedraggled hair.

"Well, nothing's broken and you have no swelling or bruises except from bumping into the couch," he said, sounding tired. Kagome looked him over, smiling at his casual way of sitting next to her, his elbow perched on his bent knee while his hand threaded through his locks, quickly ridding it of any tangles. _ The great Lord Sesshomaru has tangles? It seems so wrong,_ she thought to herself. Such a magnificent being, she had always imagined that he woke up every morning with every hair in place and not a molecule of eye crusties or dried drool on him. The guy looked as if he never had to shave, either.

"How do we know if it worked?" she asked. She didn't feel any different. She half expected to have sudden extraordinary senses or ability to sense others but she felt like the same old Kagome, Shikon Priestess of the feudal era. Sesshomaru looked off into the distance, his brows brought together in deep thought.

"I don't know. Since father never got the chance to try it he wasn't able to write what happened," he said.

"So far we know I don't have any special demon powers."

"And you didn't purify me."

"The world didn't end."

"We haven't looked outside yet, Kagome."

"Shut up. I can hear the birds, can't you?"

"I've grown to ignore them."

Kagome sighed. "Then how do we know this even worked?! For all we know it was just a bunch of flashing lights and noise!" She was pulled into a warm embrace as Sesshomaru shuffled to sit next to her. She rested her cheek against his chest, her right arm winding around his waist. His right arm held her against him and his left hand slipped through her dark hair. Bending down slightly, he kissed the crown of her head.

"I have a feeling it worked. We'll have to think of a way to test it," he said absently.

"Well, there's no way in hell I'm going to do a 'dead cheerleader' stunt like on Heroes," she grumbled against his chest. Sesshomaru smiled down at her smartass comment. They sat together for about 30 minutes before Kagome complained about her back hurting and wanting a shower. She commandeered Sesshomaru's bathroom, running a hot shower to relax her muscles a little bit. While she showered, Sesshomaru set about straightening the frames on the walls that had tilted and become crooked during the night. _ Something had to have happened if my place is in this much disarray_, he thought to himself. He pulled together a small breakfast of fruit for them and waited for Kagome to be done in the shower.

The bathroom door was pulled open and steam rolled out of the room and creeped along the hallway floor. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and into the dining room clad in an oversized light blue towel and a smaller towel on her head. Sesshomaru smirked at her brazen manner of prancing around his apartment in only a towel. He practiced restraint, holding back from pouncing and claiming her on the living room floor.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear? I can wear my slacks again but my shirt is all rumpled," she said, grabbing a grape and popping it into her mouth. Sesshomaru fought to keep himself seated and nodded. She smiled and turned around to walk back to the bathroom. Sesshomaru's eyes followed her as she walked away, sweeping over her form.

He continued to watch her as she rubbed her hair in the towel on her head, drying it as much as she could. Hair fell from the towel and cascaded across her back in damp tangles. Against her pale skin her hair was extremely black and not tinged brown like so many other girls' hair. As the smaller towel dropped to the floor, Sesshomaru watched as she gathered her hair and pulled it over her right shoulder to begin to detangle it, starting at the ends. His eyes were drawn to a faded mark on the middle of her upper back that hadn't been there a moment ago. He blinked his eyes to refocus and the mark disappeared. _ What was that, _he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he assured himself that it was hopeful thoughts causing him to see things. If only they knew whether it had worked or not. Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts by the melodious ringing of his cell phone. Picking it up, he saw that it was Shippo.

"Hello Shippo," he drawled into the receiver.

"Hey Sesshomaru. I think you should come down to the castle," Shippo said, his nervousness leaking onto the air waves and causing Sesshomaru's voice to harden in suspicion. _ Something's going on._

"Why?"

"Takeshi and Jirou are stirring up doubt in the court that you won't be able to fulfill the Writ of Taisho. Some of the members are starting to talk about backing Takeshi should it come down to a battle." Sesshomaru frowned. The court of the Western Lands typically lacked backbone anyway with most of its members being nearly 3 times older than him but turning their back on him? Takeshi having backers was a bit of a problem.

"We'll be there shortly," he said in a clipped manner. There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the line.

"We? What do you mean, we? ... She's there?! You dog, you!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru muttered and flipped his phone shut. He stood and walked back to his bedroom but found the door closed. On the other side of the door he could hear clothes rustling as Kagome changed. A thought pranced through his mind to go in without knocking but he quickly tripped it and the thought fell flat on its face. He knocked gently on the door. "Kagome, when you're done we need to go to the castle." He heard her say 'okay' then waited outside the doorway for her to be done.

After the both had changed and grabbed something quick to eat, they were headed to the castle.

"Remind me why we're going to the castle," she asked as she watched the buildings go by in a blur.

"It seems Takeshi and Jirou have been causing trouble with the Western Court and, as Lord, it is my duty to set them straight," Sesshomaru growled. His face had fallen into an unyielding, stoic facade and his voice was cold and angry.

_He's still in there, huh,_ Kagome thought when she heard how his demeanor had changed. She had recently only seen small glimpses of the Taiyouki she remembered from the feudal era. Now she was in a car with him driving very fast toward the castle. Kagome gulped and tightened her grip the door handle.

**--000--**

Whew!! This took me a long time to write – can you imagine how long the lemon is going to take to write?! Hahahaha! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are fuel!

**Short explanation for those that are confused about the meld:** Which ever being has the shorter life span, it will increase it life span to match the average between the two (and since the expected human life span is about 75 years and demons can be about 1000 years, it would change her lifespan to 537.5 years. He would keep his lengthened year lifespan since he's pretty much already 700 years older than her).


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. As you can see it's rather long. My muse was a fickle bitch lately.

Special thanks go out to **Naturewalk** for being a beta on this chapter! She was wonderful help!

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takeshi**

**Chapter 20**

When they arrived at the castle, Kagome had to jog to keep up with Sesshomaru as his legs were longer and his strides quicker. Shippo met them inside of the castle entry and followed alongside Sesshomaru to the court.

"You got here just in time," Shippo said with ease as he kept up with his Lord's pace. "Jirou has them almost convinced to disagree with your choice of mate." Sesshomaru growled deeply and clenched his fists at his sides.

Puffing and slightly out of breath, Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru and Shippo as they burst through two doors and entered the court chamber in the Northern wing of the castle. Dark wood was carved in intricate patterns and there were dark colored furniture on a solid marble floor. Medium sized rectangular windows with blurred glass lined the wall where it met the ceiling, casting muted light around the room. Much like a modern court room, there was a large judge's bench that was five times as long that ran along the curve of the room. Above it was a blue crescent lined in silver, the symbol of the Western Lands. Sitting behind the raised bench were 14 demons of different heights, sizes, and, well, species. One thing was the same of all of them – they were all openly staring with looks of fear at Sesshomaru.

Jirou stood off to the side, leaning against the benches with a smug look on his face. "Our Lord finally joins us," he sneered, "and he brought the human with him." Sesshomaru's eyes locked on him as he stalked forward. Jirou recoiled, the smirk falling off of his face and replaced by shock and fright as Sesshomaru made calculated steps toward him.

"Sit. Down," Sesshomaru growled in Jirou's face. Jirou collapsed into the nearest seat, eyes wide and trembling slightly. Sesshomaru straightened slowly, turned, and walked back to where Kagome was standing in the middle of the room with a slight smirk on his face. Jirou relaxed once the Taiyouki turned and walked away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we are pleased that you have graced us with your presence," a thin and pale looking demon said from the middle of the group. He had burgundy stripes on the sides of his face over his cheek bones but there were no markings on his forehead. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that he was an Inu demon. Sesshomaru looked up at him and bobbed his head in a courteous bow to show his respect. He may be Lord but this was the court of the whole land and, if they wanted, they could overthrow him with a 13-1 vote.

"It is my honor, Masao-sama, to be allowed audience with the Western court. I came because I was notified by my advisor, Shippo Amma, that there was a disturbance at the castle," he explained, his eyes boring into Jirou as he spoke of the disturbance. Jirou eep'd loudly and struggled to not wet himself due to the piercing glare he was receiving.

The other nobles nodded sagely with Masao at Sesshomaru's comment. Jirou had been in the court since day break ranting and raving about Sesshomaru courting a human and that it was a waste of his and his son's time. Kagome felt eyes on her and daringly looked up and locked eyes with each set that was staring at her. The fourteen nobles looked Kagome over. She appeared to be a human of average looks and build. She was wearing black slacks and a long men's white t-shirt that was obviously not hers. Her hair was black, much darker than her brown eyes. She sent looks of determination and loyalty laced with a bit of nervousness back at the nobles.

Todaku Kudo, second chair of the court, leaned over the bench and looked down at Kagome with a smile on his brown and tan face. Fur fanned out from his cheek bones then hung low below his chin like fur jowls on each side of his face. His almond shaped eyes glinted in the dull lighting. Set on top of his head, much like Inuyasha's, were a set of fuzzy brown and black specked ears. At the tips of his ears there were black wisps of fur. His lips spread, uncovering a mouth full of white teeth that Kagome was sure were deathly sharp.

"And who are you young lady?" he purred, leaning farther yet over the bench. Kagome fidgeted with the hem of the shirt she was wearing and obverted her eyes from Todaku's almost perverse leer. Shippo coughed none so discretely and Kagome's shoulders tensed slightly. She straightened her back and raised her chin a little before bowing respectfully before the court.

"My sincere apologies; I did not mean to be rude. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"The Shikon Miko," Takeshi offered softly. Looking sideways she saw him standing by his father, hand on his shoulder as if to keep him from another outburst. He was calmer than his father, dressed in green hakamas and a white haori.

"Yes, that's correct. I am the Shikon Miko," she stated proudly over the gentle murmurs. A demon with dark green hair and a voice deeper than Sesshomaru's stood abruptly and pointed a stubby finger at her.

"You lie! You're barely an adult in human years. You can not be her!"

"Sit down, Chieru, and open your nose. She told no lies. Get your nasal spray refilled," Masao grumbled. Kagome couldn't help but release a soft giggle at Masao's scolding. Todaku, still leaned forward over the bench, snorted. Masao glanced at Todaku who quickly stopped laughing though his grin remained. Masao looked down at Kagome for a few silent moments. His face held no expression as he examined the young girl standing next to Sesshomaru. She was obviously a Miko by the energy that swirled around her body. He raised an eyebrow at the way her aura weaved and caressed Sesshomaru's. He recalled stories of a young miko several centuries ago traveling with Sesshomaru's younger brother Inuyasha.

"Kanta," he said suddenly. A dark brown-furred demon sitting four chairs down from Masao nodded, rose, and bowed to Masao. He then turned and bowed to Kagome.

"Kagome-san, I extend a warm welcome to you on behalf of the Court of the Western Lands. I am honored to meet you again," he said with a smile on his face. Kagome cocked her head to the side Kanta_… that name seems familiar_.

"Again?" she asked. Kanta looked somewhat familiar to her. He was a tall demon with broad and thick shoulders cloaked in a Navy vest and he wore brown hakamas.

"Yes, Priestess. Without your help, my father would never have been resurrected by Lord Sesshomaru and I would not have lived to be here today."

"Kanta... Kanta-kun?" she said, remembering the small otter demon whose father was beheaded by Hakudoshi. Smiling, she bowed reverently. "You're very welcome! We're all just lucky Lord Sesshomaru was nearby to help." She looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru standing with a blank look.

"Now that introductions are through, let us get down to the business of why we are here," Sesshomaru said. "I have chosen a mate." Gasps sounded both from the 14 court nobles and from Takeshi and Jirou.

"Surely you can't mean the girl," Chieru said with a frown and look of distaste as he motioned toward Kagome. Kagome frowned.

"And why not?" she asked, her hands fisting at her sides.

"A miko and demon can't mate. They wouldn't produce offspring! Besides, you're a mortal; you would die within a fraction of time," Chieru huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. The tone of his voice was that of a child telling a classmate that they were wrong and he was right. From the side Jirou chuckled. Takeshi tried to hide a smirk but was unable to accomplish such a feat.

Annoyed, Kagome let a small growl pass her lips as she took a step forward. Todaku leaned further over the bench still, his eyes widening in anticipation. Kagome was afraid that any second he was going to topple over the edge and land in a lump of orange silk at their feet. _This girl sure is a spit-fire! _

"You don't know that. How many demons do you know that have mated with a miko?" The room was silent in response to her question. "None, that's what I thought. Sesshomaru and I are two very powerful beings. We'll be able to figure something out. Besides," she said as she glanced at Sesshomaru, "we completed an Aura Meld." Masao raised both eyebrows while the rest of the court nobles wore confused looks. Masao had known Inu no Taisho and knew the older lord had traveled the country side to find a solution to making his human woman have the life span of a demon.

"But no one else has tried it," Todaku murmured as he pulled back from the edge of the bench a little bit. He turned and looked toward Masao.

"Sesshomaru, is what she says true? Did you complete the Aura Meld with the miko?" Masao asked. Sesshomaru looked up and locked eyes with Masao. He had never felt surer of himself than he did at that time.

"You do not need me to affirm that fact, Masao-sama. I know that you yourself can see how our auras cling to one another and mix. Yes, it is true. I have chosen Kagome as my mate and we completed the meld last night."

"Well, I guess all they have to do is conceive and then we'll see what happens," he said as he sat back. "Sesshomaru will reign until they can prove conception. If they are unable to conceive in the given time frame of the next 6 weeks, Takeshi Nishimura will challenge him to a battle. However, if they are able to conceive, Sesshomaru will remain as Lord until the heir is born. Then we will see if it is a full or half demon. At that time the decision will be made regarding Lordship." There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke up.

"I second," Kanta said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ah, yes, I third," Todaku said as he sat fully back into his seat. Sesshomaru nodded and bowed slightly to the court.

"Thank you. I assure you we will keep you posted," he said. Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor as a pink blush colored her cheeks. She bowed to the court nobles and turned to leave with Sesshomaru.

"Six weeks? How do you even know the girl will conceive or if she is even fertile?" Jirou remarked with a snide tone. Kagome stopped and crossed her arms, sending a disgusted look toward the snarky demon.

"That is NONE of your business!" she yelled in outrage. Jirou snorted at her outburst.

"Hn, we shall see," Sesshomaru murmured as he placed his hand on Kagome's lower back and led her out of the court room.

Todaku watched the couple leave and grinned widely. The next few weeks are going to be exciting indeed!

**--000--**

Kagome fidgeted with her fingers in her lap as she looked out the car window. The more she thought about the impending heir-conceiving activity the higher the blush rose on her face. It started on her neck and she could feel the prickly heat as it crept up her face and over her ears.

"How- I mean, where do you…" she stuttered. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Sesshomaru, we need to talk about this." He glanced at her in the passenger seat. The poor girl seemed mortified to even suggest talking about what their mating entailed. A slight smirk curled his lip.

"Right now we're driving to my apartment for some privacy," he said. "I understand that there is only a very small window in which you can get pregnant. I already know, from your aura and scent, that you are not taking any type of birth control which will help our situation." Kagome slumped in her seat a little bit.

"You're making this sound like a business deal," she grumbled. Sesshomaru beat down a chuckle and instead cleared his throat.

"Sorry. My head is still back at the castle I guess. This isn't all about me, Kagome. I want you to know that," he said, turning to look at her. She held his gaze, noticing the calm expression on his face. She nodded and relaxed a little. He nodded then turned his attention back to the road ahead of them.

At his apartment, they slipped off their shoes at the door and Sesshomaru went to the kitchen to put some water on for tea. Kagome thought it was a little old fashioned of him to be making tea instead of offering something like a soda but she shrugged. While he was in the kitchen waiting for the water to heat, Kagome took a closer look at the paintings and photographs on the walls. The paintings were a mix of acrylics, oils, and water color. Some were very traditional of floral and bamboo scenes yet others were richly colored landscapes of water, grass, and the setting sun.

There were a very scant number of photographs in his apartment. Of the ones she saw were a few of Inuyasha and Nyuka with their children and one of Shippo and Shiori with their children. Her eyes scanned over their smiling faces, going from picture to picture looking at their grins and how they hugged their arms around one another. The last photograph she came across stunned her. It was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the same attire she knew them to wear in the feudal era. They had both settled into a fighting stance but, instead of their customary stances toward one another, they were shown back-to-back as if to face off any opponent. A soft smile caressed her lips as she thought about the brothers and their reconciliation. A warm chest pressed against her back as a steaming cup of tea was raised in front of her. She nodded her thanks and took the cup from him, cradling it in her hands.

"You are happy to see us getting along, I take it," he said as he looked at the photograph she was presently standing in front of. It was maybe 10 years ago when they decided, for old time's sake with a twist, to take some pictures. Inuyasha had been hesitant at first but Sesshomaru insisted and pestered him until he bought a plane picket from Texas.

"I never thought it possible," she said, "but then I also never thought a great demon Lord would want me as his mate." She blew gently on the tea in her cup, attempting to cool its high temperature. A strong arm slid around her middle and pulled her gently against him. He rested his cheek against her temple.

"Perhaps you only needed to think outside of the box, hmm?" he murmured, his breath fluttering her bangs slightly. Kagome smiled and took a dainty sip of tea. He kissed her temple softly then pulled his face away. Her cup hid the disappointed pout that formed on her lips in response to his movement away from her. His hand slid down her side to rest at her hip while she leaned back to make better contact against him. His thumb stroked her hip through the material of her shirt. Kagome blushed.

"I can't believe I ran into the castle court while wearing your shirt," she breathed as the blush creeped higher up and filled her cheeks. She felt the gentle rumble of laughter in his chest and his hand move from her hip to brush across her stomach. The sensation sent shudders through her body and a giggle slipped past her lips. She reached forward and set her cup on the small table against the wall then turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes were already half-lidded and clouded as he looked down at her. The blush crept higher to engulf her ears as her heart sped up.

The look in his eyes held lust and desire. This was it. Tonight they consummated their relationship. She smiled at the thought of the handsome demon lying naked in bed with her. She trembled in anticipation of feeling his skin against hers. He must have been thinking the same because he swooped down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. What began as gentle grew into a needy, heated battle between lips. She gladly accepted his wandering tongue past her lips and allowed her own to explore. His hands stroked her sides sending shivers up and down her body. He broke away from her, panting slightly, and took her hand, leading her a few steps down the hall and into his bedroom. He closed the door gently behind them.

She stood just inside of his room and looked around. The carpet was dull beige and the walls were muted tan in color with a stripe of dark brown at the top of the wall where it met up against the ceiling. Chocolate brown curtains were draped along a valence and cascaded down to the floor as they framed the window across the room. To her left sat a stout, dark stained oak dresser with a wide and bulky mirror balanced against the wall. Unlike her own cluttered dresser, his merely held an alarm clock and a small fan.

He pulled her arm and she stumbled forward, her front pressed against his again. She felt a gush of embarrassment well up inside of her and, not knowing what else to do, looked to her right. When she initially entered the room she avoided looking in that direction but there was no way to avoid it now. She opened her eyes and looked at his bed. To her surprise it seemed normal. It wasn't an obnoxiously large King size bed covered in luxurious silks. Instead it looked maybe Queen sized (if not a little longer - he must have had it custom made to suit his height). The sheets were peeled back slightly to reveal a soft off-white spread under a dark brown and tan comforter and pillow set.

His hands cupped her face and tilted it toward his, forcing her eyes away from his bed. She looked back up at him, amazed at the depth she saw in his eyes.

"We'll get to that," he murmured before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands rose and pressed gently against his chest, feeling his heavy breathing as his lips plundered her own. Their tongues twisted and probed against one another, seeking and searching. Her fingers caressed his chest and flexed, wanting to feel more than his shirt under her hands. Reaching down, Kagome grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled up. He broke away just long enough to pull his shirt the rest of the way off and toss it to the floor next to him. Her eyes took in his shirtless body for the first time. Not angularly chiseled like so many body builders, his chest was smooth but showed toned muscles underneath. She raised her hands slowly, sweeping her knuckles up his stomach to his chest where she splayed her fingers over his pecs. She felt his muscles twitch as she ran her hands across them and was amazed at the smoothness.

His own hands were beginning to pull at the hem of the shirt that she had been wearing since after her shower. Blushing she took a step back from him and raised her arms so that he could pull the shirt off of her. He steeled himself before lifting the shirt over her head. He dropped the shirt next to his own and gazed upon the woman in front of him. Her arms and shoulders were thin but lean. Her light pink bra straps curved over her shoulders and down her front where they met and guarded two soft globes of flesh that peaked over the edges of the cups. Looking lower still he noticed the slight pudge of her stomach below her belly button and smiled. _She will make a fine mother._

Kagome felt his eyes rover over her shirtless chest and fought hard against the desire to cover herself. In her mind she was squeezing her eyes shut and chanting _'he wants me, he wants me, he wants me'_ to try to coax her nervousness down. Sesshomaru sensed her nervousness and reached out to run clawed hands down her arms. He lifted her arms and laid them on his shoulders, bringing her hands together behind his head. Her chest pressed against his and he smiled. She pressed her lips to his and her nervousness melted away to be replaced by the lust and desire she felt building for the demon in her arms.

Between hungry kisses they shed more clothing. Sesshomaru stood in his boxers with her body pressed against his, barely covered by her bra and skimpy panties. She stepped back from him and reached behind her, unclasping her bra. She slid it gracefully from her shoulders and let it fall from her fingertips. Sesshomaru watched her with baited breath. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and staring into his eyes, before she slipped her fingers under the waist band of her panties and slipped them down her legs and stepped out of them.

Kagome now stood completely naked in his bedroom. He could sense the arousal and desire rolling off of her and the slight scent of her musky and alluring aroma. Her breasts were of average size with dusty rose colored nipples. His eyes went to the floor and traced her legs up to their apex at her sex which was hidden by a triangular patch of black hair. She was a beautiful Adonis and she was his.

His hands went to remove his boxers but she reached out and stopped him. Her hands covered his and she smiled up at him. He raised an eyebrow but nodded, understanding her silent request. He removed his hands and let them fall to his sides. Kagome slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and, at an agonizingly slow pace, slipped his boxers off. When she stood he nudged the last garment to the side and stood before her completely naked with a bobbing, growing erection.

Sure, she had seen naked men in magazines, the internet, and in health class but nothing prepared her for the spectacle in front of her. She knew that demons were built different than humans in many ways but she was perplexed by what she saw. Dark and jagged twin stripes the same color as on his wrists lined his hips on either side sweeping down from his hip bones and pointing toward the desired location. Surrounding the base of his cock was a short crop of silvery-white wiry curls. Kagome unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes traced the modest length protruding slightly from his groin.

Sesshomaru felt a swell of pride as she examined his naked body. He had dreamed for years about the time he would finally be able to bed the beautiful woman before him. Unable to hold back any longer, Sesshomaru took a step forward, causing Kagome to back up slightly. Her calves bumped into the frame of the bed.

"Lay back," he suggested huskily. Kagome nodded slightly before easing herself up onto the mattress. She scooted up and lay on her back with her head on a pillow while he eased himself onto the bed to lie next to her. He laid on his right side while his left hand roamed her body. He started at her left hip bone, sweeping across diagonally over her abdomen and up toward her breasts. She could feel his erection bobbing against her thigh as his hand swept up her body, eliciting wonderful shudders from head to toe. His fingertips left a trail of goose pimples in their wake as he made his way to her left breast. First his hand cupped the soft globe of flesh before kneading it gently. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at his gentle ministrations. His fingers brushed across her quickly stiffening nipple causing another gasp from her. He grasped her nipple and rolled it between two fingers while watching her face. Kagome whimpered but did nothing to stop him.

Sesshomaru licked his lips before dipping his head down to capture her nipple in his mouth. He ran his wet tongue over the pert flesh, flicking and soothing against it. Kagome whimpered more and raised her hand up to slide her fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru looked up at her while still sucking and licking at her nipple. Kagome blushed, realizing this was the first time anyone had touched her breasts with more than their hands.

Sesshomaru pulled back and released her nipple from his mouth with a soft pop. The look in her eyes had turned to one of apprehension.

"Is everything okay?

"I…" she stuttered, gasping for breath. "I don't know what to do. I've never gone further than making out." He smiled down at her as he blew gently on her wet nipple. Kagome shivered at the cold tingle.

"Don't worry. We'll lead one another." With that said, he went back to assaulting her left breast while his hand began cupping, tweaking, and pinching her other breast.

Kagome took a deep breath and felt his cock bob against her thigh again. She mustered up some bravery and wrapped her left hand around his erection. His body jerked slightly as he groaned against her breast. The skin of his shaft was smooth and satiny which wasn't what she was expecting. She squeezed her hand around it and felt it pulse in her hand. His body jerked again and he loosed another strangled groan. Smiling, she rubbed her thumb over the head which caused him to shudder wildly.

His mouth abandoned her nipple to kiss her lips roughly, a soft and approving growl escaping his chest at her continued attention to his cock. His fingers trailed down from her aching nipples to splay over her soft stomach, down to her abdomen. Her skin was soft and heated under his fingers and he could feel the path of goose pimples he was causing as his hand traveled lower. His fingertips passed lightly over the coarse curls of her public hair, brushing against them only slightly to let her know his intentions. Without hesitation, Kagome spread her legs for him.

As his hand slid lower to cover and cup her sex, Sesshomaru could feel the heat rolling off of her. She was burning hot and she would burn him up with her. His body shuddered as her thumb made another lazy pass over the head of his cock. He nipped gently at her lower lip before continuing to wrestle her tongue with his own.

A long digit eased its way between her nether lips. Sesshomaru groaned into her mouth at the hot, wet heat that engulfed his finger. Kagome whimpered and arched her back slightly at the intrusion. He pressed his finger deeper between her nether lips, covering it in her juices before drawing it out, brushing gently against her clit in the process. Kagome gasped and stiffened beneath him, her hand around his shaft tightening its grip. Sesshomaru, too, stiffened as the small hand that was wrapped around his person caused his blood to boil.

His fingers reached down again, sliding between her slick folds and probing her entrance. She squirmed beneath him, whimpering as one of his fingers slid inside of her. Sesshomaru rested his forehead against her shoulder and panted as her sheath tightened around him.

"Kagome…" he breathed out against her ivory skin. His tongue darted out, slowly caressing the curve of her shoulder. His tongue tingled at the delicious salty taste of her luscious skin. Hungry for more, he pressed his mouth to her shoulder, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses across them and down her neck. His finger left her body amid her whimpers of protest before he slowly returned two inside of her. Her gasps fluttered his bangs and he again groaned at her passage squeezed like a vice around his digits. His mouth made its way up her neck and along her jaw while his fingers pumped in and out of her slick passage.

Kagome writhed underneath him. His fingers were curving inside of her and rubbing against a wonderful spot that felt as if he was rubbing her clit from the inside. Her body jolted when he eased his fingers out and then back in at a slightly faster pace. The jolt was borne from his thumb rubbing slow circles around her clit. Kagome yelped in surprise as her hips betrayed her, rising to meet his thrusts. Gasping for air, she moaned.

"Sesshomaru… please," he murmured. He slowed his fingers and stopped his torturous thrusting before raising his head to look at her. Eyes half closed, she looked like a demure goddess.

"Will you allow me to taste you?" he asked. Kagome nodded shyly at him before scooting up further on the bed. She held herself up on her elbows and watched him move down to settle between her legs.

Sesshomaru's head swam with desire already scenting her musky arousal. He glanced up at her to find her eyes trained on him with curiosity, excitement, and lust. He began with gentle licks to her nether lips, progressing into more aggressive and passionate sucking and licking that wound up on her clit. Kagome writhed on the bed, moaning and gasping at each flick of his tongue or suckle from his mouth. She could feel a tightness growing in her abdomen. She cried out when she felt his fingers slide into her while he sucked on her clit. Just as she felt she was about to snap, she pressed her palm to his forehead and pushed. Sesshomaru lazily looked up at her, confused by the interruption just as he was about to give her a very pleasurable orgasm.

"Hmm?" he drawled lazily.

"Not yet. I... _blush_ I want you inside of me the first time."

He looked up at her for a moment as the fog lifted from his brain and her statement registered. He gladly obliged and crawled up her body, kissing a trail to her breasts where he stopped to suckle once again at each erect nipple. Kagome bent her legs more, welcoming him between them. His cock rubbed gently against her now slick opening, twitching with anticipation.

His arms held him up over her as he looked down into her eyes. She reached a hand out and caressed his cheek while smiling up at him.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to mate with me," she whispered against his lips before granting him a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and eased himself forward, slowly sheathing himself inside of her. They both whimpered and gasped at the tightness and sheer friction of their movement. When he was fully inside of her he opened his eyes to gaze down at her. Her eyes were wide open and her head had tilted further back. The corner of her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth where her teeth were holding it captive. Her legs had pressed together slightly to prevent him from going too deep inside of her. They stayed like this for a moment, both of them adjusting to their newfound position.

Centuries. He had waited centuries to have her and here he was, buried deep inside of the woman for which he waited.

He began moving inside of her in slow strokes. The heavy, full feeling of him moving inside of her was like a huge electrical storm in her body, escalating the growing tightness in her abdomen. Her nails dug into his shoulders when he increased the speed of his strokes.

She was a tight fit for him; if only he hadn't been so anxious to be inside of her he could have slide more fingers into her before hand to stretch her out a little bit it would have helped. But neither of them could wait for it – they both wanted this equally as bad. His head dipped down, his lips mashing against hers in a passionate struggle between pants and gasps. He reached one hand down and rubbed his thumb gently over her clit. He could feel that she was very close to the edge and, he had to admit, that he was also close to falling into the abyss. His hand fisted in the sheets as he shuttered against her. He slowed to a cruel speed, slowly drawing himself out of her almost until he was all the way out before slowly sliding back into her hot depth. Once fully sheathed inside of her he panted.

"I'm very close, Kagome," he admitted among groans and moans, "and I can feel that you are as well." She looked up at him with a dazed expression, already drunk off the ecstasy of their bodies together. Her hips bucked up against his, drawing him in deeper.

"More," she demanded, pushing his hand away and allowing her own hand to take over rubbing her aching clit. A smirk creeped onto his face and he slowly drew himself out of her again only to thrust back into her quickly. Each thrust was met with an "unfgh" as her small frame bucking against him. He continued this merciless rhythm until he could not take the burning in his abdomen any longer.

"Ka… Kagome," He whispered as he looked down into her eyes and he began slamming into her with quick, heavy strokes. He could feel her inner walls begin to quiver around him and he lost himself to her.

"Sess.. sessh.. shou.. shou.. ungh.. Ooooh, Sesshomaru," she cried out as her orgasm flooded over her like none before. She rubbed herself frantically while jolts of electricity radiated from her core. Her sweet moans and groans of ecstasy were music to his ears as he continued to plow into her. Her tightness and her crying out of his name pushed him over the edge. His body shuddered and shook with each pulse of his orgasm, his seed spilling out inside of her.

Gradually his thrusts slowed and stopped. He held himself still above her by his arms. Her nails had dug impressive welts into his shoulders. Below him, Kagome blushed soft pink from their activities. Her chest heaved with deep breaths and her eyes were pools of satiated brown. He leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

Her arms laid limp at her sides as her body buzzed in the way one's body buzzes post orgasm. It was like a soft hum surrounded her body and massaged all of her muscles. Sesshomaru pulled back, slowly drawing himself out of her and collapsing on the bed next to her. He stretched his limbs, his back cracking slightly. Kagome looked over and smiled at him. She was relieved that there hadn't been biting or anything to do with blood involved because she had been scared enough with just the sex part of things.

Kagome turned on her side and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her middle, pulling her flush against him. His face rested in the crook of her neck and he inhaled, sighing contentedly. She smiled and nuzzled against him before settling in for an afternoon nap.

**--000--**

Soft cotton sheets hugged her waist when she rolled over. Kagome moaned contentedly and hugged her pillow as the most wonderful feather soft caresses started below her neck and trailed down her spine. Soft, silken threads caressed her sides as gentle puffs of air caressed her skin. The sensation dropped to her lower back then made its way back up to her neck and shoulders.

"Good morning, Kagome," a familiar baritone voice purred in her ear. Kagome turned her head and gazed back at shirtless Sesshomaru leaning over her back. She sighed at how handsome he looked with his hair down, falling over his shoulder and onto her sides. There was a ruffling of sheets and she was soon lying on her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to receive a gentle morning kiss from her lips.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," she purred.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he trailed a hand down her chest between her breasts.

"Mmm, best sleep ever," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru shifted to position himself between her legs. Already she could feel his arousal brushing against her. "I think the best part of this heir business is going to be making one," she cooed. Her legs hooked around his waist and she pulled him closer.

**--000--**

Ryusuke Hidaka leaned back in his leather computer chair with a cup of very strong coffee in his hand while he read the morning news. Not normally a coffee drinker he brewed a pot this morning because he slept horribly the night before thanks to his neighbor. Never before had he heard such racket from his neighbor, a typically quiet man.

He sighed and put his feet up on the edge of his deck, leaning back in his chair. His brows furrowed when he heard a muffled giggle coming from the other side of the wall where his neighbor lived. He ignored the giggle until it turned until an erotic moan.

"Oh come on!" he yelled while jumping out of his chair, "that's the third time since 6am!" Picking up his laptop and coffee, Ryusuke stomped out of his office to take up residence on his couch.

**--000--**

This stopping point wrote itself. It must be the inspiration of watching Ranma1/2 right now that's helping me get this done. We're not done with Jirou and Takeshi and we're not even talking pregnancy yet. They have 6 weeks at this point.

Amma – I couldn't find a meaning for this – it was the last name of a classmate from Japan in college. She was a wonderful person and I pay homage to her by using her last name for Shippo

ecx./images/I/5180PPFQG4L.SS260.jpg


	21. Chapter 21

They chain Sesshomaru up with tungsten carbonate shackles so he can't break through them

Thanks for the reviews!! There are just a few chapters left to this fic.

**Chapter 21**

Kagome lay back, panting heavily. The weight of Sesshomaru's arm laid across her abdomen as they both relaxed after another passionate session of love making. His arm reached down and grasped the sheets, pulling them up over their bodies. Kagome curled her left arm around Sesshomaru's neck, pulling him closer so that his head was resting on her shoulder, his nose buried in the crook of her neck. He pulled her body snug against his.

Two weeks had passed since the first time they had sex. If her calculations were correct, she should know this week if anything had took or if they needed to continue praying and having sex. Never before had she been so extremely nervous about getting her period. The state of the Western Lands was literally dependent on her womb's ability to conceive and nurture an heir.

"I need to shower before work," Sesshomaru mumbled against her neck. Her nails grazed over his scalp when he begrudgingly rolled away from her. Kagome watched him rise from the bed and leave the room to enter the bathroom around the corner. Even though she had seen him naked and been naked with him so many times since their first time she still could not get past how gorgeous he was. The muscles of his back rippled slightly as he walked out of the room and she smiled at his retreating form. The all familiar blush dusted her cheeks and she sighed with contentedness.

Once Sesshomaru was out of the shower and dressed he found Kagome dressed and sitting at the dining table eating a peach. He grabbed one for himself and walking over to the table. He stopped by Kagome to lean down to kiss the top of her head before sitting down across from her and laying out the day's newspaper.

"I think I'll stop by the shrine today and pick up a few things to bring over," Kagome said between bites. Sesshomaru nodded his understanding while reading over the variety section.

"You'll come down to the shop afterword?" he asked. Since their first night together Kagome had stayed with him at his apartment. Her mother had been overjoyed for her daughter's decision. She had known all along that the tall, gorgeous demon would win over her daughter's heart. During the days, Kagome would go with Sesshomaru to the shop or to the castle. When she was at the tattoo shop she spent her time visiting with Shiori and helping to catalog the artwork. When she was at the castle, she talked to the staff and visited with Chimitsu and Suteki, learning more about the family's heritage. She was enamored with the young demon child and he had also taken a strong liking to her. Kagome smiled at the memory of their last visit when the young boy fell asleep on her lap.

"Of course," she answered as she wrapped the peach pit in a napkin and tossed it into the garbage. Sesshomaru left for the shop after Kagome insisted she was fine to take the train across town to the shrine.

**--000--**

"Kagome! Is that you?" her mother's warm voice greeted as Kagome slipped her shoes off at the front step just inside the doorway.

"Hey mom!" she called out, walking through the living room. She poked her head into the kitchen and found her mother putting away a fresh batch of groceries. It always seemed like her mother was shopping and filling the cabinets with food. _It's not like I have to pack a bag every time I leave here to feed Inuyasha in the feudal era._ _Oh well,_ she thought,_ some habits take a while to shake off._

"How are things?" her mother asked with a knowing smile. Kagome blushed prettily as visions of naked alabaster skin flashed through her mind.

"Things are good," she said with a grin. "I stopped by to pick up some more stuff to bring over to the apartment. Do you remember where I packed my books?"

"Actually, Sesshomaru came over a few days ago and picked them up," her mother replied.

"Oh, that was nice of him," Kagome said, her voice colored with surprise. "I guess I should head out to the shop then," she said as she checked her watch. Her mother walked over and wrapped her in a warm hug before she slipped her shoes back on and made her way down the shrine steps to the train station.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter gracefully fly down the shrine steps from the top. Turning around, she made her way back to the house to finish putting her groceries away. She prayed to the gods that they would be kind to her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law. It had been so long since she had seen Kagome glowing with happiness.

**--000--**

_Almost a week later…_

The bathroom door was pulled open to the sound of water refilling the toilet basin. Shiori looked up expectedly as Kagome exited, tossing a plastic-wrapped item into the garbage behind the front counter. Kagome plopped down on the stool next to the half-demon woman with white-blue hair streaked with the latest colors of bright red and orange.

"Negative again," Kagome sighed as she slumped against the counter. She was so tired of the tests. The court had asked that she test every day for pregnancy and notify them immediately upon a positive result. The more tests she took, the more overwhelming and annoyed Kagome felt toward the small, singular blue line that always showed up. "I'm a young female. I'm supposed to get knocked up at the drop of a hat," she grumbled. Shiori laughed next to her and rubbed small circles on the back of the young girl hunched next to her.

"It'll happen. I know you don't have much time but it _will_ happen."

"Why are we here on Sunday anyway?" Kagome grumbled, "doesn't _he_ take a day off?" Shiori glanced sideways at her. _The pressure must be getting to her if she's this grumpy._

"Oh, he does. Today just happens to be the first of the month so he does inventory," Shiori answered as she clicked a few more cards on her FreeCell game.

"And you're here why?" Kagome asked as she folded her arms in front of her and laid her head on them.

"Needed to get away from the kids," she replied with a smirk. "Plus I wanted to clear last month's invoices but I had that done before you got here. Now I'm just feeding my FreeCell addiction."

Kagome huffed and doodled on a sheet of paper she had picked up off the corner of the counter. The pressure of pregnancy weighed heavily on her as of late. She always felt soothed and content while wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms each night but, come morning when it was time to face the absorbent tip of her daily pregnancy test, she felt the world's weight on her shoulders as if she were Atlas.

**--000--**

Tapered fingers trailed over smooth, soft skin. No matter how many times he touched her he still couldn't believe she was finally there with him. Shifting slightly, Sesshomaru positioned himself on his side, peering over Kagome's shoulder and back and she snoozed lightly. On Monday mornings it seemed to be especially difficult to drag her out of bed. On the last two she had clutched the sheets, mumbling for 'just a few more minutes'. It took taking away all of the pillows and blankets then opening the blinds to get her out of bed. The kicker seemed to be that Sesshomaru's apartment was street side and she had slept naked. A sly smirk lit his lips and he remembered her shrieking as she ran to the bathroom.

She arched her back while stretching, shuddering just slightly from the dainty caress along her back. She turned her head on the pillow and peaked an eye open.

"Morning," she grumbled.

"Yes, it is," he replied lightly, leaning forward and kissing her shoulder gently. She sighed and shifted with a groan as she moved to get out of bed.

"Nature calls," she mumbled as she stumbled toward the bathroom.

Sesshomaru lay back on the bed, tucking his hands under his head. He knew what was coming before she had even woken up. Kagome reeked of menstrual blood. He sighed softly after he woke and the strong and musty scent filled his head. _Don't give up, Kagome,_ he thought to himself when he heard a whimper from the bathroom.

**--000--**

Kagome didn't go to the shop or the castle on Tuesday. Instead she stayed home in bed. Sesshomaru poked and prodded, encouraged and begged for her to come to the shop with him but to no avail. Kagome was in a depressed rut and nothing was going to pull her out. She had been that way ever since she had gotten out of bed Monday morning and gone to the bathroom. There, in the basin, was the heartbreaking mix of red blood.

"No. Oh, please, no," she begged. Her abdomen did feel tender and her breasts had been rather sore when she woke up but she attributed it to enthusiastic sex as of late. Sesshomaru came to the bathroom door having heard her soft whimpering. She brushed past him with tears welling at the corners of her eyes and crawled deep under the covers of the still warm bed. Sesshomaru followed and wrapping his arms around her huddled form on the bed.

"It'll be okay, Kagome," he murmured against the blankets.

"No it won't! There's so much riding on this! I'm a failure!" she wailed.

"I understand that this is very difficult and hard on you but we still have time," he said as slender fingers brushed through the black hair that peaked out of the blankets. The blanket came down a little bit, revealing her tear-streaked face. The pads of his fingers wiped away salty trails left from the tears that were still pooling in her eyes. "I promise it will all be okay. You're not a failure." She stayed in bed the rest of the day.

Sesshomaru did whatever he could to cheer Kagome up, even going so far as to make fun of himself. He frowned at her lack of joyous laughter at something as rare as Sesshomaru poking fun at himself. Instead she would grace him with a slight gentle smile that never made it to her eyes. How he longed to see her smile light up her whole face again. Her sadness clung to her like cigarette smoke, a constant reminder to him of how she felt about herself. During the day she stayed home and watched TV in her pajamas and during the night she was wrapped in his strong and comforting embrace.

However, by Friday Kagome was back at the shop helping Shiori catalog artwork and pieces for the expo coming up in 2 months. Not ones to be swayed by a set back, Sesshomaru and Kagome went right back into the task of conceiving an heir… not that it was much of a problem. Shiori often found herself giggling at Kagome as she walked out to the front of the shop trying desperately to adjust her skirt and fix her hair.

**--000--**

Almost a month had passed since their melding and two and a half weeks since the crushing blow of having her period. The pair was still hopeful that they could conceive in time. Business had picked up slightly at the shop and Kagome found herself spending time helping out more and more. She began making orders for t-shirts and decals, swearing to Sesshomaru that it was a good idea. She even got him to draw up a new design for 'Eternal Ink' for a new sign out front. His hands moved like silk in the breeze while drawing. To Kagome it seemed almost as if his pencil hardly touched the paper.

Around noon she dug into her purse and retrieved a test. The front of the shop was occupied by three young men hovering over the counter while Shiori flipped through pages of her scheduler, trying to find some open spots for the guys.

Kagome's mind was going over the last order she placed on the cafepress website for t-shirts, caps, and decals while she closed the bathroom door, ripped open the packaging and assumed the position. _Did I submit the new artwork for the second set of caps? I can't remember_, she thought to herself. She glanced at her watch as she flushed the toilet and pulled up her pants. She set the wand on the edge of the sink while she washed her hands. Lately she had set a timer and come back to the bathroom after a few minutes to check the status. Over the weeks it had become increasingly panic-inducting to sit and wait for the results and she found that walking away for a while did help ease her churning stomach. In the background she heard the phone ringing.

"Kagome? Could you get that for me, please?" Shiori called out from the front.

"Sure," she replied, grabbing the phone from the wall in the hallway. "Sumi Itsumademo, Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" After a long conversation about tattoo care with a customer from yesterday, Kagome hung up the phone to tell Shiori about Mr. Yukito's fright over the ink on the bandages when he got home. While the girls tittered away, Sesshomaru vacated the back room having just finished his 11am appointment. As he walked past the bathroom he noticed the wand still sitting on the sink. _That's odd. It's not like Kagome to leave something personal lying around._ He stepped into the bathroom and gingerly lifted the wand from the sink, glancing at the small, circular window. He picked the instructions out of the garbage and unfolded them to read how to decode the symbols.

"I bet he calls again tomorrow," Shiori said with a grin. Sesshomaru stepped into the front of the shop and stopped in the doorway holding the test wand. Shiori noticed his baffled expression and nudged Kagome who turned and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked with a confused look. Sesshomaru held out his right hand where the white plastic pregnancy test was held gingerly between two fingertips. There, in the small circle on the wand, was a blue plus sign. It was slightly faint but it was a definite plus sign. Kagome's eyes went wide as she took it in her hands and stared.

"Where did you get this?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"It was on the edge of the sink in the bathroom," he explained. Kagome stood suddenly, grabbed another test from her purse and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Five minutes later the bathroom door slowly swung open and she took two steps out. Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"We... we did it. Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant!"

**--000--**

End chapter 21

I promise you I'm already working on Chapter 22. In fact, I have the rest of the story laid out – I'm just trying to figure out how to segway and start into it.

A side note: I've never been pregnant (yet) and I'm going to take some liberties with gestation periods and pregnancy information. I figure since the babe has a miko and demon for parents that she/he/it will gestate differently.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Good god, you're all hilarious. I've never gotten such a hilarious crash course on pregnancy and gestation. What I really meant was that I'm not going to stay 100 on facts. Thank you so much for all of the reviews!

I'm sorry about the time it took to update. I recently had a sleep test and found out I have moderate OSA (obstructive sleep apnea) so I've been learning to use my new CPAP machine. I gotta tell you... sleep was NEVER so good!! I also wanted to post chapters 22 and 23 close together.

Anyway, on with the show!! (I own nothing but the idea of Takeshi and Jirou)

**Chapter 22**

Clinics all had the same smell. Sterile. They were often so hygienic that they seemed to be the opposite of welcoming even though they tried with warm colored fabric on the furniture and carpet. After checking in at the front desk, she found a seat and quietly sat down to wait her turn. In order to make the announcement official, Kagome was required to see an OB/GYN approved by the court. Then, and only then, would any conception be recognized.

In the waiting room she couldn't help fidgeting with the hem of her shirt or bouncing her knees. A large, warm hand settled on one of her knees and squeezed gently. Kagome looked up and her eyes met Sesshomaru's. He had come with to support her and to assume the rightful role of the child's father. A young couple was sitting kiddy corner from them in the waiting room. Sitting beside the woman was a small car seat full of blankets. Peering just barely over the blanket was pale skin and two little brown eyes. Such a small, vulnerable being out in the world. A being that needed care, love, and protection from others. The blankets moved slightly and a gurgled cry was emitted from beneath them. Kagome watched with wonder as the woman bent over and gently fished a small wriggling bundle from the depths of the blanketed car seat. A small fist waved in the air as the baby began to flail about a little bit. A gentle smile spread across her lips as it dawned on her that she was going to be a mother and care for a small, beautiful child just like the woman sitting across from her.

"Higurashi Kagome?" a nurse called from the open doorway. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood and he placed his hand on the small of her back while following her through the doorway. The nurse took her weight, height, and temperature before they ended up in an exam room. Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome while the nurse took her blood pressure and heart rate while chatting casually with the nervous woman.

"Okay Kagome, I need you to undress, panties and all, and put on this," she said while holding up a flimsy light blue hospital gown, "with the opening toward your back and then this large piece you can drape over your lap while you have a seat on the exam table. Dr. Otaku will be with you shortly," she said after she stood up and gathered Kagome's file. She exited the room, pulling the privacy curtain closed and closing the door with a click behind her. Silence reined the room for a few moments while both occupants looked around at the various items. Kagome, having had pelvic exams in the past, was familiar with the idea of such an intimate exam but she had never had a male present in the room before. Sure, it was Sesshomaru but it was such an invasive and cold procedure. She began undressing, handing each article to Sesshomaru which he folded and sat neatly on the chair she had been sitting on. Feeling her nervousness, Sesshomaru politely kept his eyes obverted from her while she slipped the gown on then wrestled with the strange paper drapery. When he looked up he saw her seated on the exam table, the gown crushed against her by one arm as she tried her best to make the sheet of paper cover the rest of her.

The door to the room swung open and a gray haired male walked into the room and pushed back the partial privacy curtain. He wore a white lab coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. Kagome paled, immediately recognizing Todaku. She blushed wildly, emitting a quiet "eep!" She wished that she could melt into the wall. _How embarrassing!_

"My, my, what have we here? Come for a pregnancy test and possibly an ultra sound, I hear?" he purred as he looked back and forth between Kagome's shocked expression and Sesshomaru's annoyed one.

"Heh, um, yes. Just want to be sure! You know how some of those home tests can be, heh heh," Kagome sputtered, embarrassed to be talking about something so personal with Todaku. She tried valiantly to keep herself covered, the paper rustling loudly as she tried to tuck it around her behind where the gown gaped open.

"Todaku-sama, I sincerely hope you are not harassing my patient," a female voice drawled from the doorway. Kagome leaned slightly to the side to see another doctor standing behind Todaku. A female, tall and slender with dark hair and rectangular spectacles, stood wearing black slacks and a blue blouse under a white lab coat.

"Harassing? Goodness, no, I was merely visiting," Todaku replied casually.

"Well, time for you to leave. It is extremely improper for you to be here anyway." Kagome looked from the female doctor to Todaku who was still standing near the door.

"Todaku-sama, please," Sesshomaru said in a tired and bored tone. Todaku grinned widely before he nodded and left, closing the curtain and the door quietly.

"Miss Higurashi, I would like to apologize for my Chief of Medicine's behaviour," the woman stated as she extended her hand. "I am Dr. Sherry Otaku." Kagome reached out and shook the woman's hand, relieved at the absence of Todaku's presence. The doctor then turned and bowed politely to Sesshomaru. "Now, we're going to do a few tests, draw some blood, and I'll also need a urine sample." Kagome sighed as she accepted the sanitary cup from the doctor and listened to the rest of the instructions and plans.

After several tests, pokes, prods, and a trip to the bathroom, Kagome found herself dressed again and laying back on the exam table. A nurse had rolled in an ultrasound machine and Kagome now laid back, pants unbuttoned and shirt pulled up to just below her breasts while her abdomen was covered in sticky goop. Todaku had joined them again and watched at the side while Dr. Otaku ran the machine.

"Miss Higurashi, it looks as if you are almost 3 weeks along," the doctor said while pointing to the black and white screen. All she could see was the blurred shades of black, white, and gray. The swishing noise was enough to convince her that something was there or that her guts were incredibly loud. Todaku grinned and chuckled deeply, slapping Sesshomaru on the back. Sesshomaru faltered slightly, scowling back at Todaku. There was a whirring of the printer and the doctor handed Kagome a printout of the ultrasound. She looked at it in wonder, reading over the stats.

"I'm not... I'm not having child_ren_, right? There's just one there, right? I'm not going to be pushing out a whole liter of puppies, am I?" Kagome asked, suddenly remembering a cocker spaniel from her childhood that had puppies in Sota's bedroom closet.

"No, dear, just one," the doctor said with a genuine smile.

"Uh, Dr. Otaku?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"This says that the calculated delivery date is in 50 weeks. That's a 12 month pregnancy! Is that correct?" Kagome gasped. Todaku chuckled lightly. Sesshomaru jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, effectively silencing the old Lynx demon.

"Yes, it is. A normal pregnancy is about 40 to 42 weeks. However, since your child will have some extra attributes due to Sesshomaru's genetics, your baby will need a few extra weeks to fine tune its different systems. It'll be just a few extra weeks," her doctor said nonchalantly. Kagome gulped and looked at Sesshomaru. _This is certainly going to be an adventure_, she thought to herself with a sigh.

**--000--**

In the car on the way home Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the amount of time she would be pregnant. She had heard of women complaining that their pregnancy felt like it was taking forever but this was ridiculous. How big was the kid going to be when delivery came? Sesshomaru sensed her fidgeting and reached a hand over to clasp around her own.

"It will all happen over time; not immediately," he assured her. Kagome took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself.

"It's a lot to digest in one doctor's visit," she answered with a sheepish smile.

"Hn, yes," Sesshomaru answered. "Did you want to stop at home and change before we went to the court to make the announcement?" She looked down at her black slacks and pink blouse.

"No, I think I'm okay. Todaku would probably wet himself if we didn't announce it right away," she said as she crossed her arms. _The nerve of that demon. _Sesshomaru allowed a corner of his mouth to lift in a smirk. Flipping a switch, he activated the turn signal to head to the western side of Tokyo.

**--Court--**

Again the court was assembled as Sesshomaru and Kagome stood before them. The scent of coffee wafted through the room, making Kagome's stomach churn slightly. She had had to fast for her blood tests and was craving some cereal or a banana nut muffin with some juice. The early morning sun filtered through the windows, casting warm light against the walls. Shippo stood off to the side again, a big smile adorning his face. All fourteen of the court noblemen were present. Kagome noted the shit eating grin on Todaku's face and rolled her eyes. She could tell he was nearly bursting at the seams for the announcement. _Really, what is WITH this guy?_ At the edge of the room near the back and to the side of the double doors sat Jirou and Takeshi. Neither male made any movement or noise, their faces blank except for the way that Jirou's eyes rolled about in annoyance.

"Thank you all for allowing a meeting at such short notice," Sesshomaru stated.

"You are more than welcome, Sesshomaru-sama," Masao said from his place along the front.

"I have asked for an audience to make the announcement that we have verification from a medical practitioner at St. Theodore's Hospital that we have conceived an heir."

A loud cheer and applause burst forth from a few noblemen, including Todaku and a thin yellow-haired male. "The birth is expected within 50 weeks' time," he announced further, smirking slightly at the irritated aura exuded from Jirou.

"No wonder she reeks," Jirou muttered from the back of the room.

"You back there," Masao called out while narrowing his gaze on Jirou. "Shut up." Kagome glanced back and saw Jirou fold his arms in front of him and scowl. "As you were saying, Sesshomaru, I presume you have proof?" Sesshomaru nodded and turned slightly to Kagome who reached back and pulled two ultrasound pictures from her back pocket. She walked to the bench and held them out for Masao to take. He smiled gently down at the girl, suddenly flooded with memories.

He had been a new nobleman appointed to the court shortly before Sesshomaru's own father, Inu no Taisho, came to ask for an audience with the court to announce the conception of his first born. Inu had been proud, excited, and downright jovial that he and his mate had conceived the next heir to the throne. Masao inwardly smirked at the notable difference between sire and son. Sesshomaru stood before them looking as stoic and cold as ever while also looking scared shitless. Snapping from his thoughts, Masao glanced at the ultrasound pictures which he didn't need; he could scent the young woman's pregnancy from the bench. A sidelong glance to Todaku told him that they had indeed been to his hospital if the face splitting grin the demon wore was any kind of indication.

"It sounds like we have a celebration to plan," he said, setting the picture down on the long table in front of him. He looked up to smile sincerely at Kagome. "Are you up for it, Kagome-san?" Kagome grinned, tears gathering near the corners of her eyes. Fearing that her voice would not hold, she simply nodded as Sesshomaru slipped an arm around her waist.

**--Castle--**

A month later plans had been arranged and invites had been sent out to celebrate the conception of an heir to the Western Lands. Instead of spending time at the shop, Kagome found herself deeply involved in overseeing the planning for the celebration. Todaku and then Chimitsu insisted that she spend her spare time at the castle, helping to pick out decorations. Suteki was happy to have her around because he loved the stories she would tell about his grandsire, Inuyasha.

When the date finally came Kagome found herself adorned in a royal blue kimono with silver cranes taking flight across the back. A bright red obi was slung slightly high about her waist. Sesshomaru was dressed in his usual outfit but Kagome noticed that there were slight silvery touches to the embroidery.

The garden was set up beautifully with the leaves beginning to change with the season. Sheets of linen were draped across several tables that spotted the lawn. Several of the noblemen from the courts meandered through the crowd, talking jovially with the different guests. Kagome watched their guests from the balcony that was above the outdoor patio. The water trickled merrily down the rock wall and Kagome sighed, her hands resting on the white marble banister. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against a warm yet strong chest. Her hands covered the strong ones that were settling over her abdomen. She tilted her head back, resting against Sesshomaru's strong chest.

"Entrance time?" she asked. He nodded silently to answer her question, his ocher tinted eyes surveying the crowd below. He untangled himself from her before walking over to the staircase. Kagome followed at his heels to his right as he approached the edge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; Demon, Hanyou, and Human. I would like to personally thank you for your attendance on this important occasion. As you saw on your invites, we are here to celebrate the conception of the next heir to the Western Lands." Sesshomaru reached his right arm back and motioned Kagome to step forward. "I would like to present to you the future Lady of the Western Lands, mother to my heir, and mate to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, a smile growing on her face as her titles sank in. Lady, mother, mate.

"In fact," Sesshomaru said while looking at Kagome, "I would like to take this moment to make it official." Kagome's brows scrunched together slightly in confusion and she began to open her mouth to ask a question when Sesshomaru got down on one knee before her and pulled a small ring from his obi. The hand that wasn't clasped in his rose to shake lightly in front of her mouth. Gleeful murmurs rose from the crowd below with a few whoops coming from Inuyasha and Shippo. He presented a glimmering silver ring and paused before sliding it onto her finger. Slender fingers coaxed the ring onto her finger. The diamond sitting atop the twisted metal dazzled in the light of the patio along with the inset of diamonds that lined the sides extending away from the middle gem. Simple and clean, the smooth yet cool metal came to a rest at the base of her finger. Looking down at him, Kagome's hand left its place in front of her mouth to stroke Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Of course, you fool," she whispered though she knew any demon or hanyou in the room could hear her answer. Smiling, he stood and clasped her hand in his.

"Let us celebrate!"

The rest of the day went smoothly. Kagome spent much of her time being introduced to different persons whether it was nobles, professionals, or relatives that she had never heard of. Most people talked about the joining of Kagome and Sesshomaru as mates and the heir business took somewhat of a backseat until Kagome was approached by Takeshi dressed in very fine silks. He wore deep purple haori over a white yukata and deep purple hakamas with a stunning yellow obi wrapped around his waist. His feet, much like Sesshomaru, were clad in black pointed boots. Kagome had to admit that, even though Takeshi was the anti-Sesshomaru, he was still a good looking demon. His dark blue eyes sparkled brightly, matching the twin markings that scored over his cheekbones. They had a deep sparkle that Kagome hadn't seen since she first met Miroku.

"Lady Kagome," he said while bowing politely in front of her, "I offer my congratulations and best wishes for your babe and your relationship." While talking he gently took her hands in his. They were warm and gentle, curling around her own. A deep, vicious growl ripped through the room and Kagome's hands were immediately dropped. A seething demonic aura washed over Kagome, causing her back to stiffen. Sesshomaru stood possessively close to her, glaring at Takeshi.

"You," he growled, "do not touch her." Takeshi masked his face with innocence, holding his hands up in defense before bowing deeply to Sesshomaru.

"Many apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. I intended no ill will toward your mate and the mother of the future heir to the Western lands," he explained. "I only wished to congratulate her." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome against his chest, a strong arm clasped firmly on her left shoulder. Jirou looked on from behind Takeshi and turned to walk away.

"Don't bother, son," he said as he took a swill of the whiskey in his glass. "Let them have their day; I'm sure it'll be short lived." Takeshi took a step back and bowed politely, a slight apologetic look to his face as he glanced toward Kagome. After he turned away, Sesshomaru calmed and Kagome leaned back against him. She would be glad when their baby was born and they were rid of those two.

"Get your hands off my woman!" Kagome knew that exasperated scream anywhere. She stiffened; an explosion of anxiety flooded her body as she clenched her eyes shut. _Oh no, it can't be_. Sesshomaru looked down at her in confusion. Kagome waited in pained silence with her eyes shut, afraid to open them because she was positive that she would see Sesshomaru with Kouga's severed head hanging from his blood-drenched fist.

"I'm just huggin' her, sheesh," came a voice Kagome was incredibly familiar with. Turning around, she saw Kouga holding a small black haired girl on his left arm, her legs slung around his hips and Inuyasha hugging Ayame. Noticing her gawking at them, Kouga turned toward her.

"Hey Kagome! Long time!" Kouga began walking her way. His hair was up in a high top knot. His eyes were still the same blue as she remembered but, as he came closer, she saw the skin spots on his face and the crow's feet around his eyes as he smiled.

"Kouga! How nice it is to see you!" she responded, glancing at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. As he approached, Kouga reached his right arm out to very gently hug her. The possessiveness and chauvinistic attitude was nowhere to be found and instead she felt an overwhelming sense of platonic friendship.

"Once I heard from Ayame that there was a conception celebration for you two I knew I had to decline coverage of Shark week to be here. Lord Sesshomaru," he bowed respectfully. Kagome had a bewildered look on her face. The last few times she had seen Kouga, he had clasped her hands in his and proclaimed his undying love for her. Not to mention threatening Inuyasha if he stole 'his woman'. Was this indeed the same Kouga from 500 years ago?

"Kouga, I am honored that you could make it with your pack," Sesshomaru said with a humorous lit in his voice. "Hello Vanessa," he said as he leaned forward and offered his hand to the young girl in Kouga's arms. She smiled shyly and buried her face in her father's neck and shoulders.

They talked for a while. After Kagome left the feudal era, Kouga spent much of his time mulling over her absence and wrestling with himself about his future. He had naively thought that Kagome would willingly be with him after Naraku's demise. For 50 years he mulled over the future until, one day, he took off to the Northern Mountains. Once there, he begged Ayame for forgiveness. She made him suffer for two weeks before forgiving him for his past transgressions.

They spent most of their years between Northern Canada and Japan where they raised their extensive family. Kouga traveled the world, taking photos and video and was picked up by the Discovery Channel to be one of their main videographers.

The rest of the evening went rather well after the run in with Takeshi and Jirou. Inuyasha and Nyuka along with Shippo and Shiori shared their own stories about conception celebrations for each of their children. Chimitsu hugged Suteki in her lap while listening to the stories. She remembered fondly the celebration for the child presently nodding off in her lap.

Toward the end of the evening, Kagome found herself sitting on a padded bench in the grove. Her feet ached from standing most of the night.

"Kagome-san, may I sit with you?" Kagome glanced up and saw burgundy stripes on a thin, pale face.

"Of course, Masao-sama," she said as she scooted over to allow him room. The dark wine colored sleeves of his kimono clashed against the royal blue of her own. They sat in companionable silence for a while as a soft breeze caressed the leaves among the trees, sending a wave of rustling through the grove.

"You know," Masao started, "I remember when Inu no Taisho and his mate had their own conception celebration for Sesshomaru. Inu was much more excited than Sesshomaru seems to be." Kagome smiled.

"He's more excited than he shows," Kagome commented. While it was true that Sesshomaru seemed to be just as cool and composed as ever, she knew that inside he was as giddy as a teenage girl. She smiled to herself. He shared certain things with her in private that he wouldn't otherwise show while around others. _How traditionally Japanese of him._

"What was he like; Sesshomaru, I mean, when he was a baby?"

Masao chuckled lightly at the question. "Oh, he was a very beautiful baby. The only thing that was peculiar was that his ears were a little large for such a small pup but he grew into them. It was a wild celebration when he was born, too." He could remember holding the young lord at his naming ceremony, his bright eyes stared up at him. His facial markings were light and would not darken completely until he was around three years old. He had watched the young Sesshomaru grown to be the demon he is today.

Kagome smiled up at the old demon. She felt comfortable around the head Court Noble and knew that in the future she would be able to glean important blackmail about young Sesshomaru for later use.

"I have lived a long life, Kagome-san, and it brings me great joy that the Taisho line will carry on through the centuries."

"Me too, Masao-sama. Me too."

**--000--**

Kagome sighed as she propped her feet on a low stool while sitting in the study. A book was held in her left hand while her right rested lightly on her protruding belly. Her feet had started swelling as of late and Sesshomaru didn't agree with all of the walking she was doing between the apartment and the shop. He insisted that they stay the remaining months of her pregnancy at the castle so that she didn't have to run around so much and so that someone would be with her at all times should she need help or get bored.

"Nyah," she grumbled as she rubbed her hand along the top right side of my belly where there was a dull ache. The baby was kicking at her ribs again. "Shush, you."

Several days later Kagome was on the phone with Shiori, frantically speaking into the receiver. "No, more like 2 minutes apart. Just tell him to hurry. I don't care if he's with someone; they can reschedule!" She hung up the phone and sat back on the couch. The contractions were coming quicker and Sesshomaru had better arrive soon. She had felt a certain foreboding this morning, as if she knew something was going to happen. Last week she had noticed that the baby had dropped incredibly but she wasn't worried as her due date was about 3 weeks away.

Ten minutes after she hung up the phone the front door swung open and Sesshomaru stepped over the threshold.

"Oh thank the lord; I thought you'd never get here!" Sesshomaru put his arm around her as he helped her waddle to the car. Once situated, they sped off to the hospital.

Some six hours of pushing and screaming and cursing Sesshomaru later, their baby was born. After passing the after birth, the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a soft, warm blanket, then was carefully handed to Kagome.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Kagome felt exhausted. The bundle that was placed in her arms was so light and slightly squirmy. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she tilted the baby toward her and ran her fingers over the feathery light wisps of dark hair that were slightly matted to his head. A slightly reddish face with chubby cheeks and puffy, closed eyes rested within the white and light green blanket. Soft gurgling murmurs rose from its gummy mouth. She reached out to stroke his cheek with the backs of her fingers and the blanket fell away from his head a little bit. Her fingers froze mid-stroke as floppy, pointed ears rustled out of the blanket. All of a sudden the baby's face began to change. Its skin began to look dry, pocked, and greenish. Strands of hair grew from the ears that seemed to also turn green, making the skin appear tough like leather. The ears grew slightly and grew even more floppy and elfin looking. Panicking, Kagome looked up at the nurse.

"What's happening?!"

"Mmmm, a beautiful heir he is," the nurse said in a croaky voice.

Kagome jolted awake in bed and took deep gasps of breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She reached over and shook Sesshomaru awake.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered loudly, "wake up. Sesshomaru… is ear shape hereditary?"

"Mphhh? What? Why?" he asked while cuddling her close to him. She sighed and resigned to resting her head on his chest.

"I dreamt that the baby was born and it had ears like Yoda." He snorted with laughter and cuddled her closer.

"What in the world would give you that idea?" he asked before kissing the top of her head.

"It must've been something someone said the other day," she answered with a yawn.

"Even if it is hereditary," he said while pulling the comforter more snugly around them, "any child of yours will be splendidly beautiful."

**--Eight Months Later--**

The front door opened and a heavily pregnant Kagome walked into the castle followed by Sesshomaru.

"You heard her, Kagome. She either wants you on bed rest or to take it extremely easy for the next month until the baby is born," Sesshomaru explained with a sigh. She fought him the whole way home from the doctor's visit about staying home.

"But why can't I still come to the shop? I don't understand this! Shiori can keep me company while you're working."

"No, I want you here. Besides, I'm sure Chimitsu and Suteki would appreciate your company since Setsuzoku is on a guys-only trip for the next two weeks," Sesshomaru answered quietly. Kagome sighed and continued into the hallway and slowly up the stairs to their bedroom with Sesshomaru close behind her.

Eight months had passed since the celebration. Like any other normal pregnancy, Kagome had her ups and downs. For two weeks straight of her first trimester she had horrible nausea and headaches. Dr. Otaku had reassured her that it was all normal and that she should make sure to drink enough water and get enough rest. Once she was feeling better she resumed going to the shop with Sesshomaru and spending time with Chimitsu and Suteki.

By now Kagome's belly had grown to be rather large. She'd never admit it but her feet and back were killing her and the baby inside of her seemed to find joy in wrenching at her ribcage with its feet. At least by now most normal pregnancies would be coming to their end but Kagome had a good 10-12 weeks left to go. She figured that since they would be at the castle so much that they would temporarily move in until after the baby was born. It was easier to deal with everything if Kagome had more room to escape from Sesshomaru when she was feeling particularly surly.

On this specific afternoon, she was sitting in the garden with Suteki and Chimitsu when Sesshomaru arrived home from work. Upon seeing his uncle, Suteki jumped up and ran over to him.

"Uncle Sesshomaru! Guess what? We're going to have a sleep over!" he cheered, grabbing his clawed hand and leading him over to where his mother and Kagome were sitting.

"A sleep over?" he asked gently, admiring his beautiful and heavily pregnant wife. Kagome laughed and nodded, reaching out a hand for Sesshomaru to come sit next to her. He shed his sport coat and sat down on the padded patio swing next to her. Suteki jumped up onto his lap.

"Tell me about this 'sleep over' you speak of," Sesshomaru told Suteki who immediately began describing all sorts of activities they could do. After much debate and laughter, the small group decided to make some cookies, blow bubbles in the garden, and then watch 'Spirited Away'.

By the end of the movie both Suteki and Kagome were fighting to stay awake. Chimitsu tucked Suteki into his Star Wars sleeping bag and then curled up comfortably in her own. Curled up on a generously laid out blanket and mat, Kagome drifted farther into the dream world with Sesshomaru not far behind, his hand draped over her belly.

The moon was midway across the night sky when Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. Keeping extremely still, he listened and searched with his sense of smell. Somewhere in the distance there was a scratching noise coming from the outside wall of the patio. Gently slipping his hand away from Kagome as to not wake her, he quietly padded down the hall to his study where he grabbed his swords. For a moment he contemplated strapping on his armor. A robber in the middle of the night or a possum would be no match for him. Tying a sash around his waist, he skipped the armor then slid both Tokijin and Tenseiga into place.

_Here I am, Lord of the Western Lands, sneaking around my own home like a scared woman._ He straightened his back and made his way through the patio, past his sleeping wife, niece, and grand nephew. The scratching persisted and he followed his hearing toward his right and began walking along the east wall of the garden. Every once in a while a foolish rodent would fall into the drainage grate then cry and scratch until it either perished or was saved by a servant. Already awake and irritated, Sesshomaru made his way to the black wrought iron grate to see which stupid animal woke him. Maybe it was a squirrel; they had become increasingly irritating as of late – especially after he found several pinecones tucked away in the exhaust pipe of his car. A sinister smile lit his face as he hoped it _was_ a squirrel.

Approaching the grate, he looked into the depths, expecting to see the glittering of eyes flashing back up at him. However, the blackness offered no answers. Sesshomaru frowned and focused his eyes. Perplexed by the absence of anything in the grate, Sesshomaru turned a half second too late to dodge the flying electrode spikes. They sank into his chest with a prickle of heat, the barbs digging into his flesh. The wires snaked crookedly to a taser gun that was gripped in Takeshi's right hand. Fire erupted through his veins as his legs gave out under him and his body careened backward. Falling to the ground on his side, his body twitched violently as the electric shocks coursed through him. Takeshi crouched down next to him and chuckled cruelly.

"Even turned up to 'kill' you still persist," he sneered. Standing, he drew his foot back and kicked Sesshomaru in the head. Sesshomaru groaned before his vision blacked out and he fell unconscious.

**--000--**

Well well well. It took a VERY slow day at work to coax the last few pages out of me. You have no idea how much I struggled with this chapter. I know it's been forever since I posted. This fic should be done before the year is over. Heck, before Christmas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sesshomaru stirred slightly, feeling a heavy throbbing from his head down to his chest. The weight of his swords tucked into his sash was missing. With effort he forced his eyes to open. Blackness met his sight and he blinked rapidly, clearing and focusing his vision. He pulled his left hand to his face but it stopped a few inches short of his ear. Shackles. His arms were shackled. _This is stupid_ he told himself and he pulled his arms away from the walls to break the chains. They stopped a few inches from his ears. He shuffled his feet to find they were also shackled with only a few links of chain between the stone wall and the cuffs around his ankles. Aggravated, he yanked against the chains holding his arms but they did not budge. Growing more irritated he thrashed against his restraints.

"It's not going to work, dear cousin." Sesshomaru looked up and spotted Takeshi standing in the shadows against the wall to his right. The dim torch cast dark shadows against his face causing the blue markings on his face to appear black. His facial expression was blank with an underlying tone of mischievous boredom.

"Release me," Sesshomaru growled.

"No," Takeshi answered icily. Growling low, Sesshomaru surveyed their location. The rock around them was a dull slate color and cool to the touch. His swords were propped against the wall behind Takeshi. His blood boiled at the thought of his wretched cousin touching his birth right. He would rather let Inuyasha pick his teeth with them than allow his bothersome cousin to do more than breathe on them. Takeshi noticed his heated gaze and smirked.

"Oh, don't worry," he said, "I'll take good care of them."

"You have no right," Sesshomaru snarled, again pulling and struggling against the chains.

"As far as I can tell, until your heir is born, neither do you," Takeshi answered tauntingly. "And don't bother struggling. While I was in China I discovered the strongest material known to man and, oddly enough, it is resistant to demon strength and poison. Tungsten and steel is not a cheap material to purchase but, in this case, I felt it was very much worth the pretty penny I would spend."

"But let's not put a sour mood on this celebration," he said as he lifted a wine skin from his obi.

"What celebration?" Sesshomaru ground out as he continued to struggle. The shackles were beginning to grate against his skin and cause red cuts that slowly bled.

Lifting the skin in a solute, Takeshi grinned wickedly. "To the beginning of the new reign of the Lord of the Western Lands – me."

**---000---**

Kagome wished Sesshomaru wouldn't always steal the covers. Grabbing a fist full of blanket, she yanked on them to bring them up to her chin. Something hard and solid smacked against her hip. She muffled a yelp and sat up with a struggle. _Knee me, will ya? I'll show him_ she grumbled to herself. Finally sitting up fully she glared at his side of the mat. Her expression softened with confusion when her eyes fell on empty blankets. Thinking that the darkness was fooling with her, she reached out and brushed her hand over the blankets. _Hmmm, they're cold… then what hit me?_

She pushed blankets out of the way to find a large rock sitting on the mat.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself as she pushed the rock away from her and rubbed her hip gently. As the rock rolled across the blanket, she noted that there was a note attached to it. Using her hand she rolled the rock back to her and twisted it on the blankets until she could read the note.

'_Come out to the Cyprus'_

"Oh, really?" she whispered. She smiled as she struggled to stand up. _Damn this belly of mine_ she cursed when she finally stood and wrapped her robe around her. Every once in a while Sesshomaru would send her on a short treasure hunt which often ended in a heated make out session or a foot and back massage. Kagome hoped for the latter tonight because her feet were aching like never before.

Quietly she slipped on fuzzy slippers and toddled outside. The spring air was crisp, wet, and cool against her exposed neck. _This better be good_ she grumbled to herself. Though it was late April it was still a bit chilly outside, especially at night. Up ahead she could see the wide base of the ancient Cyprus. She and Sesshomaru had spent many afternoons and evenings sitting at its thick base; his arms wrapped around her while they listened to the birds and wind. It had been where they were when she took his hand and pressed it against her belly so that he could feel the baby kick for the first time. She smiled at the fond memory and walked around to the other side of the tree. When she didn't see him, she smirked and walked a little faster around the tree. He was playing with her! She huffed quietly. _Two can play this game_ she thought before twirling around to walk as fast as she could the other way around. Before she could move a cold piece of very sticky something was pressed over her mouth. A rough hand covered her mouth while an arm wrapped around her upper arms across her chest.

"Don't move, miko," a masculine voice growled in her ear. Her heart hammered in her chest when it registered that this was NOT Sesshomaru. She struggled against the person holding her, wishing her mouth wasn't covered so she could bite or scream or both. Something sharp poked her side and she froze. "If you want your kid to live you'd better knock it off, bitch. Are you going to behave?" She nodded her head, tears beginning to line her eyes. Her attacker stayed behind her and didn't allow her to see who he was. He was strong and had tied her hands behind her back, synching her wrists together tightly. She whimpered when the rough rope cut into her skin. Next came a cloth sack that was pulled roughly over her head.

A hand wrapped around her upper arm and jerked her forward. She stumbled slightly and gained her footing before following the forceful pull on her arm. The ground went from somewhat soft to gritty and hard as she stumbled and tried to keep up with the mad march that was set for her. Her mind whirled with questions; _who was this? Why? Where was Sesshomaru?_

**---000---**

Sesshomaru glared at Takeshi who leaned casually against the cave wall, sipping from the wine skin. His head throbbed with pain and when he scowled he could feel the tightness of the skin over his left eye where Takeshi had kicked him.

"C'mon," a gruff voice growled in the distance. Sesshomaru squinted, trying to see who was coming into the cave. Shuffled noises echoed throughout the cave with masculine grunts and feminine squeaks and whimpers. His eyes widened in realization. _Kagome_. Something inside of him snapped and he began thrashing wildly, not caring that the cuffs were cutting deeply into his lower arms and ankles. Two dark figures made their way closer to the dim torch light, one stalking forward that appeared to be linked to the figure following that was slightly hunched and round. Sesshomaru knew right away that it was Kagome. They were dragging his heavily pregnant wife and mate through the countryside in nothing but pajamas, a robe, and slippers. His fists clenched and a vicious growl tore from his throat.

"Oh ho ho," Takeshi chuckled, "I think you've made him angry." Jirou pulled Kagome over to stand next to Takeshi and grunted for her to sit. She struggled but soon she was sitting with her legs off to the side. The sack was still over her head but she knew instinctively that Sesshomaru was also there, especially after the rumbled growl resounded off of the cave walls.

"She tried to fight me but she soon learned who's in control," Jirou grumbled while wiping the sweat from his face with the sleeve of his haori.

"You will release her _now_," Sesshomaru demanded. Takeshi sneered in his direction.

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, cousin. How about we show your lovely mate just what kind of condition you're in, hmmm?" He gripped the cloth that covered Kagome's head and yanked, pulling it and some of her hair. She whimpered quietly with her head down. Tears were already crawling down her cheeks. Shaking, she looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sesshomaru chained against the wall. His pajama pants were tattered, ripped and stained red where he had strained against the braces holding his ankles. His t-shirt was stained with spots of wetness from sweating in the moist cave. Though he looked a bit weary, she could see in his eyes that he was nowhere near close to giving up.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered quietly.

"Mmmrrmmrroo," she whimpered against the tape over her mouth. The growling from before picked up again, reverberating off of the cave walls. Takeshi lowered his hand to settle on the top of Kagome's head.

"I'd quiet down if I were you. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your heir's vessel, now, would we?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Takeshi was again trying to goad him and convince Kagome that he was just using her. She knew better than to believe any word he said to her. Over the past months Takeshi and Jirou had actively avoided both the taiyouki and his wife and Sesshomaru had done everything he could to make Kagome comfortable. The growling subsided to a low barely-there vibration after Sesshomaru's eyes settled on the sharp claws centimeters away from Kagome's temples.

"Of course, I could easily kill you, cousin, but look at the mess you've already made. An heir on the way; what a trivial circumstance to deal with. At first I was just going to torture you until you gave the lands to me but then I realized a different plan." His claws drew through Kagome's hair, cutting through any knots he encountered. As his fingers trailed away, he flicked off any locks of hair that came from her head.

"You see, there are two ways I thought to do this. The first way is that I kill her and the baby, making it so that there is no heir and that you also lose the woman that you love. How bittersweet that would be, right cousin? To wait for a human woman for so long, to find and pup her and then… her life easily taken by the likes of me. Of course, I would demand that you be a captive audience throughout the whole event." Takeshi ran a clawed finger down Kagome's cheek. She struggled away from him, turning her head to the side. Jirou watched hesitantly from the opposite wall of the cave.

"Hmph, such bad manners," he sighed. "Or, perhaps, I should kill you first and make her watch and then kill her. Or," he said with a malicious smile, "I might just rip the baby from her stomach and kill it while you both watch." Jirou stiffened as his feet shuffled uneasily underneath him.

"Takeshi, what are you talking about? We spoke nothing of any of this business," he rasped as he drew near to where Takeshi was standing by Kagome. "The plan was to force Sesshomaru into handing over the throne and then exile him and the woman from the Western Lands." Takeshi's eyes slid from Sesshomaru to his father. In the dim lighting they were almost black and empty.

"That was _your_ plan, Father, not mine. I will be Lord and I will make the decisions."

Jirou growled. "That is NOT how we do things, Takeshi! I have worked too long and too hard for you to fuck this up now. We have no need for the girl," he said as he stepped closer to her and crouched down, his hand extended, intent on severing the ropes that held her wrists. A shuffle of feet and the zing of metal scraping against rock later, Kagome caught the glint of a sword being held against Jirou's throat.

"Father, don't. I'm doing this for the both of us," Takeshi spat. His dark bangs hung in front of his eyes, shielding Kagome's view of his face.

"You don't know anything anymore," Jirou said. Kagome felt slight strain against the rope before one of the cords snapped; Jirou's claws were beginning to cut.

"Stop it," Takeshi growled and pressed the sword harder against Jirou's throat, drawing deep rivulets of blood as it pierced the skin. More cords of the rope went slack around her wrists. Kagome could feel the swell of evil in the air and realized that the sword Takeshi was pressing against his father's throat was Tokijin.

Jirou stared up at Takeshi, feeling his claw cut through the last of the rope. "You are not my son. You're a disgrace." Takeshi reared back and swung the sword forward in a sweeping motion. Kagome ducked to the floor as best she could while a wave of evil power gushed over and behind her. She heard the wild scream of Takeshi intermingled with the anguished cry of Jirou as Tokijin split him in two. Wet, dripping noise echoed through the cave and the scent of blood, burning flesh, and entrails wafted throughout the area. Kagome noticed Takeshi had fallen to his knees. His clothes were splattered with dark stains of red and bits of flesh were scattered around him.

Kagome took this chance to stumble onto her feet and run to Sesshomaru who had remained silent throughout the ordeal. She ripped the tape from her mouth and pressed herself against his body, wrapping her arms around his torso. She cried against his chest. Sesshomaru reflexively tried to wrap his arms around her but couldn't. He pulled and jerked against his shackles but felt no bending and no give from the chains. He knew she was scared but that she would be okay; no harm had come from her other than being tired.

Deep laughter resonated around them along with shuffling and scraping along the cave floor. Kagome grasped Sesshomaru's t-shirt before turning her head to look behind her. Sesshomaru's eyes were already locked on Takeshi who was struggling to regain his footing.

"One down," he rasped as he struggled to catch his breath, "three to go." Kagome whimpered but couldn't take her eyes off Takeshi. His eyes were black now with no light within them at all. The dark blue markings on his face seemed to sink in and become deep gouges in his flesh. Fear clouded her vision and the sight of Takeshi mingled with the image of Naraku for a mere second. Her heart exploded with fear. A muffled cry issued from Kagome's mouth as she turned around and looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

"Why don't you give your lovely mate one last kiss," Takeshi said while taking a few steps closer. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a few more moments before leaning forward as far as he could. Kagome quickly covered the rest of the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was bittersweet but full of passion. Her arms, once wrapped around his torso, moved up to curl around his neck, pulling her as fully against him as her large belly would allow. If she was never going to feel this again then she was going to get as close to him as she possibly could.

"I said kiss, not make out session," Takeshi sneered. "Actually, while you're together like that I can kill all three with one swing. Ready to meet your worthless father?" Before either could react, Takeshi reared back with Tokijin and swung. Kagome's mind went blank as she screamed buried her face in his chest and clutched Sesshomaru's t-shirt. The scream drowned out all sound, sight, and smell until everything went white and silent. The blinding silence lasted about 15 seconds before it faded back to murky darkness and the echoes of her scream.

Her knuckles were white from clutching Sesshomaru's shirt and her throat was on fire. Her eyes, which had been clenched shut, fluttered open. She craned her head to the side, ready to see Takeshi still charging toward them. What she saw instead shocked her.

Takeshi was standing 10 feet away from them, slumped forward slightly. Pools of blood were quickly forming at his feet while more remnants of flesh and bone scattered the cave floor. His right arm had been torn from his body at the shoulder and laid a few feet away, the hand still gripping Tokijin. Rivers of blood soaked through his haori at a dangerous speed. Blood splattered from his mouth as he gasped and fell to his knees. He looked up at his captured audience.

"What… what did you do?" he gurgled as he fell forward and supported his body weakly with his left arm. Sesshomaru stared down at him.

"You just experienced a Miko's purifying power when threatened," Sesshomaru explained calmly, "not to mention the drive of a mother to protect her own child. You should have stuck with just messing with me, Takeshi. She's something you've never seen before." Sickening, wet burbled sounds slipped from Takeshi's lips as blood gushed from his mouth. He fell forward into the already large puddle of his own blood, gasping to bring air into his collapsed and blood-filled lungs.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered. She turned to look up at Sesshomaru who was already looking down at her.

"You happened. I saw a bright flash of light and when I opened my eyes again he had been injured. I suspect your powers came out to protect you," Sesshomaru explained. His eyes were bright with pride and amazement. Kagome rolled the words around in her head until they fell into place.

"It must be like what happened when Mistress Centipede first grabbed me in the well," she murmured.

"Kagome."

"Hmm?" She looked up at Sesshomaru and he pulled gently on his arms, causing the chains to clink slightly against the shackles on his arms. "Oh!" She untangled herself from him and scanned the cave for something to help remove the shackles. Near one of the torches she spotted a wine skin that had a key hanging from the ties. The leather was rough and hard in the cold spring air so she took the skin along with the key to free Sesshomaru from his bonds.

Once unlocked and released, they slowly began their trek out of the cave. It seemed as if Takeshi had chosen a cave along the back western side of the grounds that had been used to store grain in the past centuries. The path was cold and the gravel loose at times but they slowly worked their way down the hillside and onto the edge of the garden.

In the distance they could hear voices. A faint light bounced through the garden with a similar light following close behind.

"Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you!? Lady Kagome?"

"Auntie Kagome! Uncle Sesshomaru! Mama says it's too late for hide and seek!"

As they neared closer to the castle they could make out Chimitsu and Suteki's voices calling out for them. Sesshomaru shouted into the darkness as they found the garden path and stumbled their way closer. As they rounded the bend and crossed in front of the Cyprus tree Chimitsu ran up to them.

"I felt a strange and strong demonic aura and then a very powerful wave of holy power waft over the area. It startled me awake and then I saw that neither of you were sleeping nor had been there for some time so I got worried," Chimitsu explained as she offered Kagome support which she gladly accepted.

"Let's get into the castle then I need you to call Todaku-san," Sesshomaru ordered while limping slightly. Small pieces of metal must have flaked off of the shackles and imbedded into the skin around his ankles. The wounds throbbed slightly where the skin had been cut open and bled.

Once in the den, Chimitsu helped Kagome sit back on a stuffed recliner while she picked up the phone to call Todaku. Sesshomaru left the room and returned with his cell phone to his ear as he told Shippo and Shiori to come over due to an emergency. He called Massao next, the head of the Western Court because, surely, he would need to know about what happened.

Twenty minutes later Todaku was hovering over Kagome, checking for tender spots and any pain she might be having but she mostly batted him away, saying that she was tired and to leave her alone. Shiori sat next to Kagome on the arm of the chair and laughed at Kagome's surly treatment of the old demon.

Sesshomaru took Massao and Shippo to the cave to assess the evening's events. He described how Takeshi lured him out alone and then stunned and beat him before dragging him to the cave and shackling him to the wall. With a deep growl he explained how Jirou tricked Kagome and forced her to the cave as well, binding her arms and putting a gag on her.

Shippo walked carefully around the immense puddles of blood and guts, taking hasty inventory of the two bodies that lay scattered the dank cave. He coughed softly as the putrid scent of decaying flesh invaded his lungs and saturated his clothing. _I thought I was done with the killing and burying of dead demons,_ he sighed as he nudged an errant finger toward a body.

"So Jirou started to resist and Takeshi killed him, huh," Shippo asked while eyeing Jirou's halved body slumped against the cave wall. Sesshomaru nodded solemnly. "But before he was killed he released Kagome from her ties and then she went to protect you. Takeshi turned on you and there was a blinding light and when you looked at him next he was missing his whole right arm and shoulder?"

Sesshomaru nodded again as he picked up Tokijin and Tenseiga before slipping them into his obi. It had to have been Kagome's miko powers coming to the forefront. In the past he had seen her shoot purifying arrows and watched her purify the shikon no tama but not since 500 years ago had she used her powers.

"Did you know she was this powerful?" Massao asked with a barely hidden smile on his face as he looked approvingly over the carnage around them. He was tapping his chin gently with three fingers, his eyes flitting here and there. He didn't have to ask to be honest; the young demon Lord would have to be blind and stupid to think otherwise.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied.

"Did _she_ know she was this powerful?" he asked next, still feeling the tingle of her power in the air as it brushed against his skin.

"I don't believe she did. She was surprised and confused like she had no control over it," Sesshomaru supplied.

"Some miko powers will manifest on their own to protect the wielder. My guess is that since you two did the aura meld that her power protected both of you and attacked the threat which, in this case, was Takeshi," Massao said lightly.

"Why did you let them stay at the castle if you knew they were dangerous?" Shippo yelled, waving his arms around him. "We could have prevented this! Kagome is very pregnant anyway and we put her in danger by letting those two stay here!"

Massao looked at Shippo for a long moment before glancing at Sesshomaru and then down to the barely there footprints that Kagome had left on the loose dirt floor. "Some things just need to play out naturally, kit."

**---000---**

An hour and a half later Massao bid the couple farewell and dragged Todaku out of the house with him before Kagome used her purifying powers on the annoying demon. Shippo and Shiori also left before Simon and Sachi realized they were gone. Yuui ran a bath for them and Sesshomaru, not wanting Kagome to fully submerge in a tub of hot and relaxing water in her highly pregnant state, demanded that she allow him to sponge bathe her.

She had to admit; it felt very good to let her husband's nimble fingers caress her skin. He would even wash her hair and sometimes spend hours drying it by running his fingers languidly through the damp tresses. His hands were slippery on her arms, moving the suds down to her fingertips and back up. As he moved to wash her back his hands slowed and stopped when they came to rest between her shoulder blades.

"Mmm, you stopped," she mumbled. He cleared his throat and she turned her head to look at him. He was staring at her back with a vacant look upon his face. "What? What is it?"

"Hn," he grunted while standing and walking over to the counter to retrieve a hand mirror. He rinsed her back and pulled her hair over her left shoulder. He guided her to stand and had her back facing the vanity mirror. He raised the mirror to eye level in front of her. "Look."

Kagome's eyes focused on the mirror he held in front of her and looked at her back's reflection. There, emblazoned between her shoulder blades was a Prussian blue crescent with a fuchsia ring around it. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to reach around to touch it but couldn't reach.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I believe it is a mark from your miko powers. A battle scar if you will," he said. "Massao believes that your miko powers came from your desire to protect me, the baby, and yourself. That is probably where the bright flash of light came from."

She took the mirror from him and continued to stare at her back's reflection for a few moments before lowering it to her side. She turned to look at him with a smirk. "I don't care what you say, it doesn't count as my first tattoo," she replied.

**---000---**

For the Cyprus tree referenced in this chapter you can find a pic on my blog http: .com/ Apparently the tree in the picture is a 3000 year old Cyprus. I thought it was only fitting. Plus it's HUGE!

We're almost done, folks!


	24. Chapter 24

Let me preface this with that I have never been in labor and I lament this fact as I feel I could write this better had I the experience. However, husband and I are presently in the same situation our main characters were in the beginning of chapter 21. Happy trails.

****WARNING: **This chapter has possible character death. Who? Well, you'll have to read.

**Chapter 24**

"How are we doing in here?" Todaku asked as he walked into the room. He ducked just in time to avoid the plastic cup that came sailing through the air. "I see we're as lively as ever."

Kagome growled from her fetal position on the hospital bed. The contractions were killing her and it was taking the anesthesiologist forever to get his ass down to her room to give her the epidural. Sesshomaru sat at her bedside with a small fan pointed at the bed to cool the room a little.

Shortly after the debacle with Takeshi and Jirou, Sesshomaru and Kagome had a very small private marriage ceremony with family. They felt that it would be better to take care of the legal paperwork now and do the ceremony and other things for show later on after the baby was born.

A month later Kagome woke at four in the morning to contractions that made her whimper. She threw on a simple kimono and walked the halls of the castle. Chimitsu was awake at six and joined her during her walks so that someone was always by her side. Having had a child herself, Chimitsu was happy to help the young girl during the sometimes frightening time of labor. By 6:30 in the morning Sesshomaru was driving them to the hospital because her contractions had become closer together.

Now she was curled up on her hospital bed waiting for the epidural she ordered 30 minutes ago. She felt as if her uterus was trying to rip itself from her body. Quiet shuffling made her crack her eyes open as a bearded man in blue scrubs entered the room carrying a metal tray. _Finally._

Within five minutes Kagome felt the numbing relief of the medicine kicking in. She was finally able to lie on her back without curling up in pain every few minutes. Todaku came around fifteen minutes later to check on her and happily announced that he just broke her water which should encourage labor to come on quicker. And boy did it come on.

Kagome was in complete and utter agony in 30 minutes. Soon Todaku donned a surgical cap and latex gloves before pulling a rolling stool to sit at the end of Kagome's bed. Two nurses joined him to help Kagome bend her knees. Sesshomaru sat at her side, his hair tied back as he helped her count pushes and helped her concentrate on breathing. The pressure was immense. Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed with adrenaline filled strength.

"Okay, we've got crowning," Todaku called out. He reached up, "Kagome, give me your hand and I'll have you feel the baby's head." She hesitated but extended her hand. Todaku gently guided her hand down until it came into contact with something warm, wet, firm and somewhat slimy. The only thing running through her head was '_It's stuck! Get it out! Ow ow ow ow!' _She ripped her hand back and gave Todaku a piercing glare.

"Alright, Kagome, I want you to take a big breath and then I want you to push and count to 10. Ready? Okay, Push. 1, 2, 3… that's a good girl, keep going. Alright, the head is out. Kagome, take another breath and we're going to do one more long push," he said, his hands supporting the baby's head.

"What's this _**we**_ crap," Kagome ground out between clenched teeth before sucking in a breath and bearing down. Next to her Sesshomaru let her grip his hand as tight as she needed. He would never admit it to anyone but she had cut off the circulation to most of his fingers about 15 minutes ago. He mumbled numbers under his breath to help her count but was too mesmerized watching the birth happen. For a demon of his age he was suddenly astounded that he had never once saw a birth.

"Push, push, push… all right! Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy!" Todaku exclaimed joyously. Sesshomaru's eyes looked past Kagome's knees to see a purple-skinned infant being swaddled in a towel by a nurse before being taken over to be weighed, measured, and to have an apgar test administered. Not many minutes later the placenta was passed and Kagome was finally able to rest. Sesshomaru wiped the sweat from her brow and kissed her forehead, murmuring his love for her. She looked back up at him dazedly with a wonky smile on her face.

A nurse walked to the bedside with their son wrapped in a white blanket with yellow around the edges. She handed the baby to Kagome who loosely held him in her arms. His skin had gone from a purplish shade to a more healthy pink. His eyes had fine eyelashes splayed across his cheeks. Both parents were astounded that he only had a soft wisp of silver hair atop his head and no dog ears like Inuyasha. His tiny baby ears were not the rounded shells of his mother's but a slightly rounded version of his father's elvin ears. His face held no markings to show his lineage.

"He has no markings," Kagome whispered in wonderment before yawning. Sesshomaru reached over and ran his palm gently over their son's fair head of hair.

"They will develop over the next months," he said. Kagome leaned forward slightly and smelled her son's head. Sesshomaru looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Shiori was right; babies smell absolutely amazing. Doesn't he smell wonderful?" she asked. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

**---000---**

After a few hours of rest and a lesson on breast feeding, Kagome was sitting up in her bed with Sesshomaru at her side. She held their son along her forearms in her lap while looking him over.

"You would think after 11 months of pregnancy we would have had some names picked out," she complained. She stared at the swaddled child in her arms. "What's your name, little one?"

"Taikyuu."

"What?" She turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"His name should be Taikyuu. Persistence and endurance. It would be a great name for a lawyer, don't you think?"

"Sesshomaru, don't start planning his life already. He already has _you_ as his father and we all know that you're sure to have some high standards for him to live up to anyway," she fussed from her bed. He smirked from his chair. Even after giving birth a mere 4 hours ago his wife was as sharp as ever.

Kagome mulled the name over in her mind. It was a fine name and better than Ralph or something equally silly. "Taikyuu," she tested the name out loud. The baby stirred slightly in her arms. Her eyes widened and shot over to Sesshomaru. He was already smirking. Kagome turned back to their son and laughed lightly. "Taikyuu it is."

**---000---**

Later that same evening Shippo, Shiori, and the boys came to visit Kagome and to meet the heir to the Western lands. Shiori cooed and giggled as she held him in her arms. She looked up at Shippo with 'that look' in her eyes. Shippo sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. He knew that look; the 'I want another baby' look. Kagome watched their interaction and sighed happily.

Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother Souta also stopped at the hospital. Her mother cooed and giggled at her grandson. She couldn't get over the disappointment that the child didn't have fuzzy ears like Inuyasha. Souta couldn't believe how small he was which fueled a plethora of questions about his own birth to come tumbling out of his mouth. Her mother happily recounted Souta and Kagome's births. Grandpa Higurashi refused to hold the baby but not because he was part demon. He admitted timidly that he was afraid that his arthritis would get the best of him; he didn't want to accidentally drop the heir to the Western lands! His daughter-in-law laughed teasingly at his worries and had him sit in the recliner. She popped the foot rest up and tilted the chair back, nearly giving the old man a heart attack. Taking her grandson, she gently laid him in grandpa's arms.

Taikyuu wriggled minutely before falling back to sleep. Grandpa Higurashi's eyes were wide as saucers. Kagome and her mother silently wiped tears from their eyes as they watched grandpa stare in wonderment at the little half demon in his arms.

Inuyasha and Nyuuka visited the following day along with several of their friends and associates. By the day of her discharge, Kagome's hospital room was decorated beautifully with blooming flowers, helium balloons, and small gifts.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome pack her belongings and loaded them into the car before carefully placing their son in the infant car seat. He then helped Kagome into the car. The new family drove away from the hospital with smiles on their faces.

Kagome sighed while they waited to turn at a red light. It was a beautiful day outside and she was excited to spend time with her husband and son at the castle. The flowers were blooming and the trees were fully budded.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled and reached over to squeeze the hand that was sitting on the gear stick. The light turned green and traffic started moving again.

"I was just thinking how excited I am. I have a wonderful husband, a healthy son, and tons of spare time to spend with the two most important men in my life," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome with a smile on his face. Kagome was absolutely beaming at him and he couldn't be happier.

Her eyes flicked to look behind him and her face melted into an expression of terror. He turned his head to look as the front end of a white Ford F150 plowed into the driver's side of their small Volkswagen. As if time had slowed down, everything seemed to happen in sluggish motion. The car jerked violently as the force of the speeding truck crashed against the metal frame. Kagome's mind reeled and she screamed, the sound mixing with the sound of crunching metal and tires screeching. The windshield cracked and shattered, showering pieces of glass over the dash and on their laps.

Sesshomaru's head snapped to the right and slammed into the shattered driver's side window, impaling a large shard of glass into his head. The ladder that had been propped on top of the white truck slid off of the cab, clattered over the hood and smashed into the small sedan. The foot of the ladder crashed against the door frame before jarring against Sesshomaru's head, breaking a large part of the glass that was lodged in his skull. Smoke and steam poured from the radiator of the truck, wafting into the broken window of the driver's side. The heat of the vehicle surged over Sesshomaru, the smell of hot oil and gasoline assaulting him and his head throbbed with pain. Traffic stopped around them and pedestrians ran up to the wreck from the sidewalk. A teenage boy with a bag slung across his body peered into the car to check for injured and spotted Taikyuu bundled in his car seat as he began to fuss.

"Someone call 9-1-1!"

**---000---**

If it weren't for the young man acting so quickly at the scene, no one would have survived. Thanks to his quick actions, the emergency personnel arrived and pulled Kagome, Sesshomaru, Taikyuu and the other driver out of the vehicles before the truck started on fire from the spilled hot oil and gasoline. The truck had run the red light and smashed into their vehicle. Kagome received mostly bruises and a fractured wrist. Taikyuu had nothing more than a soiled diaper. Sesshomaru received most of the impact. The ladder that had sat atop the white truck had severely fractured the side of his skull, shattered his left cheek bone, and drove the shard of glass further into his skull. His left leg had been pinned between the seat and the door and it had taken the Jaws of Life to cut away the metal to pull him out. One would have thought that being a demon he would heal quickly and pull himself out but something was wrong. The paramedics could not get him to respond and his breathing was incredibly shallow.

Surrounded by machines, Sesshomaru's chest rose and fell with the ventilator. His face was swollen and badly bruised. Kagome sat next to his hospital bed, a bandage on her forehead and brace on her left wrist while Taikyuu is cradled gently in the crook of her right arm. There were bruises on her face that were fading from black and blue to yellowish brown. Ten days had passed since the accident and Sesshomaru had yet to respond to any of the drugs or treatments the doctors ordered. Kagome could feel that his aura was weak; she had his hand in hers as often as possible. Paper cranes littered the window sill, folded from bright colored papers.

She looked up when Dr. Hashimoto entered the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Dr. Hashimoto was an average height man with thin rimmed glasses and salt and pepper hair which Kagome found curious since he was only in his mid-thirties. He was not a demon but knew much about them after studying them for the last 20 years. Kagome noticed him stopping by the room twice during each of his shifts – once at the beginning and once at the end.

As usual, he picked up the metal clipboard that held Sesshomaru's chart. He flipped through a few pages, studying them with a blank expression. He walked over and sat next to Kagome. For a few moments he sat with his head down and forearms resting on his knees, his hands clasping the charts in his hands.

"Kagome," he started quietly, "Sesshomaru has severe brain damage and swelling from the glass in his head and the impact from the ladder. We removed all of the glass during surgery and stopped the bleeding but the brain damage is not reversible. Even with his demon blood and healing capabilities, the chance of him being in anything more than a vegetative state is 6%."

His voice sounded muffled to her ears. She knew this was coming but she didn't want to face it. Her heart hung heavy in her chest.

"By law I have to give you the choice, Kagome," he continued just as quietly. "Do you want to keep him hooked up and like this for the rest of his life with only a sliver of possibility that things will improve? Or do you want to grant him the gift of a peaceful death?" He sat in silence with her for a few more minutes before standing and sliding the chart back into the holder at the foot of the hospital bed and leaving. The door clicked shut.

Kagome wiped the hot tears that had pooled on her lashes. She had spent the last 8 days at the side of his hospital bed. Family visited off and on and grandpa Higurashi came down to pray with Kagome once a day. Sesshomaru's condition remained stable but there was no improvement.

"If only I hadn't distracted you," Kagome whispered. The moment before the truck slammed into their car replayed over and over in her head. The crunch of metal and tinkling of shattered glass hitting the dash of the car and the pavement. The sickening smell of hot, burning oil and exhaust. She had barely slept the past few days because the nightmares of the accident replaying in her head were too much to stand.

She settled Taikyuu in the bassinette that was positioned in the corner of the room and resumed her vigil at Sesshomaru's bedside. She took his pale hand in hers, her fingertips brushing gently over the golden ring on his fourth finger. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"When I first saw you, I didn't know what you were. I thought at first you were an angel but then you started doing horrible things like tormenting Inuyasha. Then, at your father's grave, you tried to kill me. I was so mad at you," she laughed through her tears. "Want to know a secret? When I shot an arrow at you, I always intentionally missed." She combed her fingers through his hair, the heavy silken weight sliding between her fingers with ease.

"Then, when I saw you at your tattoo shop over a year ago I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating. I never thought I'd see anyone from the feudal era again; especially not you." She sighed shakily before crawling onto the bed and curling up next to him. Each night she crawled into his bed and slept next to him. Each day she felt his aura become weaker and weaker, fading with her hope of his recovery. "But you brought them to me. You brought it all back." Tears rolled down her nose, falling from the tip and leaving wet spots on the white sheets. "And now," she hiccupped, "you're being taken away from me."

**---000---**

On cloudy days you often anticipate sad things. In movies, funerals or accidents usually take place on rainy days or the deliverance of bad news. It's the hallmark of expressing the sadness of an occasion. Dark, imposing clouds dampen the spirit and the rain hides the tears that we shed. Then, other times, everything is bright, sunny, and warm and you feel as if there isn't a care in the world. The warm, gentle breeze rustles the leaves in the trees and children run about the green grass, giggling and laughing as they chase one another.

It was on this ironically beautiful summer day that family and close friends of Sesshomaru Misaki gathered around his hospital bed. There were not clouds in the sky to share in their pain and no rain to hide their tears of sorrow and despair. An infant slept soundly in his mother's arms, never to know his father in anything but picture and video.

Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru's prone form, his hand clenched tightly in her own. Her dry, swollen eyes slowly looked at the faces in the room. Her mother, grandfather, and Souta stood to her left. Next to them Inuyasha stood with his hands settled firmly on Ira's shoulders. His daughter, Arisa, clung to Nyuka as she held her daughter close to her side. Their older children, Hayoko, Yoshi, and Konsui, lined up behind their parents with their own spouses. Setsuzoku and Chimitsu gathered at the lower edge of the hospital bed. Suteki stared with wide eyes at his uncle Sesshomaru lying motionless on the bed. Kagome could imagine the questions he was preparing. _'Why is Uncle Sesshomaru sleeping?' 'Why does he have that stuff on his face?' 'Why is everyone so sad?'_ However, something about the set of his facial expression told her that he already knew what was going on.

Shiori sniffled loudly and dabbed at her wet eyes with tissues. Shippo did his best to console her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Simon and Sachi stood in front of them. Simon held his younger brother's hand in his while Sachi worried his left thumb in his mouth. Massao and Todaku stood at the back of the room, giving room and respect to the immediate family.

All of the close friends and family were gathered in the small hospital room. Dr. Hashimoto waited patiently at the head of Sesshomaru's bed across from Kagome. The sadness in the room was thick. It seemed as if the whole floor of the hospital was in mourning with this family.

"Thanks for coming," Kagome tiredly said. Taikyuu lay quietly against his mother's shoulder as she quietly swayed where she stood. "It is with incredible gravity that I need you all to be here. Sesshomaru sustained severe brain damage and swelling in the car accident. The doctors have done all that they can." She paused to take a deep breath, calming her quavering voice.

"Dr. Hashimoto has informed me that the chance of Sesshomaru even remotely recovering to being able to communicate is 6%. With that in mind," she gulped, the thick lump building in her throat quickly, "I have decided that he should be taken off of life support. If his body sustains him to live, that would be the greatest blessing from the heavens. I want to at least give him the chance to try." Everyone nodded solemnly. Kagome turned and looked at the doctor.

Dr. Hashimoto nodded sincerely and turned off three of the main devices that kept Sesshomaru breathing. The slow chug of the ventilator slowed to a stop, the remaining air in his lungs hissing out as his body exhaled. Each passing moment after the machines were unhooked was punctuated with jarring silence. Kagome steeled herself, hoping and praying with every piece of her being that his chest would rise and he would breathe on his own. _Sesshomaru, please. I know you can do it. Please, wake up. Six percent isn't zero. Please, Sesshomaru._ Hot tears fell from her cheeks and splattered against her hand that was gripping his, holding on for dear life and not wanting to let go.

**EPILOGUE – Five Years Later**

The garden at the castle was decorated joyfully in beautiful blue, silver, and white. Balloons were tethered to tables that were covered in linen table clothes.

"Alright, alright! C'mon guys, it's time to open presents!" Kagome called from the table that was stacked with colorfully wrapped presents. A young boy that came up to Kagome's elbow raced up to the table, nearly knocking her over. His hair was thick silvery white and braided down his back and tied with a clear hair tie ("because only girls wear colored hair ties, mom" he had explained). His somewhat pointed ears poked out slightly from the sides of his head. Sesshomaru's Prussian blue crescent adorned his prominent forehead and two stripes streaked across each cheek. The stripe closest to his eyes was the same magenta as his father but the one below it had more of a blue tint to it. Kagome's grandfather claimed it was the inheritance of her pure abilities. Kagome always rolled her eyes at grandpa and accounted it to evolution. Suteki, now 8 years old, barreled up to the table with Sachi and Simon in tow.

Much had changed since the day at the hospital. After a few shuttered gasps, Sesshomaru's body failed to resuscitate and he was pronounced dead at 10:03 in the morning. The funeral was a short but heartbreaking affair for the family and friends. People, humans and demons alike, came to pay their respects to the departed Lord and to show their honor and respect to his son and heir, Taikyuu.

Kagome moved into the castle completely and Souta stayed there on weekends so that she did not feel too lonely and to keep an extra eye on her. _Eternal Ink_ closed for three years before Kagome was able to reopen it after a lengthily and rigorous apprenticeship and licensure. Whenever she was in the back room of the tattoo shop she felt like Sesshomaru was there with her. She refused to claim "new ownership" over the shop and always referred to it as the business that Sesshomaru started.

Of course, some days were hard, very hard. Sometimes it was difficult to get out of bed and face another day without him by her side. Chimitsu and Yuui kept close watch on Kagome when she came home from the hospital with Taikyuu because they knew she would struggle with postpartum depression. After a few weeks Kagome stopped crying each time she held Taikyuu and looked into his golden eyes. A few weeks after that she left the house with Taikyuu and visited the family shrine. Within 8 months Kagome had decided that she was going to continue the work that Sesshomaru so obviously loved. He treated _Eternal Ink_, his tattoo shop, as if it were a multimillion dollar company and Kagome decided that she would continue in his place.

Now here she was, five years later with a five year old, a business that continues to grow, and a family that supports her and her son. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she watched Taikyuu animatedly begin to rip open his presents (not before reading who they were from, of course). Inuyasha's family was there along with Shippo's and her own family. She sighed at the beautiful day they were blessed with in which to have Taikyuu's birthday party. The weather had threatened rain earlier in the day but Taikyuu sagely told her that his daddy was watching over and making sure he had a good birthday. She had smiled and patted his head after she finished braiding his hair.

Kagome now stood slightly away from the picnic table where there was a storm of ripped wrapping paper being tossed here and there amid shouts and cries of glee. Her arms folded gently in front of her as she watched.

Taikyuu thanked his cousin Suteki for the water guns and begrudgingly moved on to the next gift. "Hey mom! Look!" he cried as he turned toward her and lifted the light material from the box. Fisted gently in his hands was a kimono set that matched Sesshomaru's down to the patterns on the left shoulder and the shade of blue of the obi. "Just like daddy!"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded at her son. "Yes, just like daddy," she whispered.

**---END---**

If this made you sad, then I did my job right. It made me sad to write it and that's why I wanted to make 2 different endings. Inspiration for the last chapter comes from a mix of "My Sister's Keeper" by Jodi Picoult (if you haven't read this novel, my god, you're missing out) and "Raise Your Voice" the movie.

I did not intend for this to spur discussion about assisted suicide and moral conversations about not keeping individuals on life support. It's a fictional story, people, and let's leave it at that!

So this is the end of 'Persistence'. I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed this fic. Your following of this fic means a lot to me and I am indeed sad to end it.


	25. Chapter 25

As you can see, this was previously ending #1. However, I was struck one day that I didn't want to have a happy ending. I wanted some turmoil because that's how life sometimes leaves us. It beats the hell out of us and leaves us on the ground, in a heap of bruises and tears. But we pick ourselves up and move on and make the best of the direction we were turned.

**Previously…**

Her eyes flicked to look behind him and her face melted into an expression of horror. He turned his head to look as the front end of a white Ford F150 plowed into the driver's side of their small Volkswagen. The truck had run the red light and careened into their vehicle while making a left turn. The car jerked violently as the force of the speeding truck crashed against the metal frame. Kagome's mind reeled and she screamed, drowning out the sound of glass breaking and tires screeching.

Smoke and steam poured from the radiator of the truck, wafting into the broken window of the driver's side. The heat of the vehicle surged over Sesshomaru, the smell of hot oil and gasoline assaulting him. Traffic stopped around them and pedestrians ran up to the wreck from the sidewalk. A teenage boy with a bag slung across his body peered into the car to check for injured and spotted Taikyuu bundled in his car seat as he began to fuss.

"Someone call 911, there's a baby in this car!"

**ENDING A**

The first thing she realized was that her right hand ached. She felt like she had hung from a bridge by a bike handle bar for two hours. Her back ached something fierce as well. Kagome opened her eyes and shut them again quickly as the fluorescent lights above her bed glared down at her. She pushed herself to sit up in the bed and noticed that it didn't feel nearly as comfortable as her bed at home used to feel.

Kagome opened her eyes again and realized she was back in the hospital. There was a brace on her right wrist and her forehead throbbed. Reaching up she could feel a butterfly bandage over three rough stitches over her right eye. She winced when her fingers came in contact with the injury. She sighed tiredly as she evaluated herself. _Nope, no broken bones_. She put her hands down to rest on her abdomen but they fell closer to her than they had in the past 8 months. Her large, pregnant belly was gone. _Was it all a dream? Did I have a horrible fall in the feudal era, became injured, and have been at the hospital since?_ Her mind whirled with explanation until she felt the slight discomfort and pain that she had come to associate with post childbirth. _No, not a dream,_ she decided. She looked around for the basinet that Taikyuu had slept in before she was discharged from the hospital. Her breasts ached to be emptied and surely he was hungry. Glancing around the room she didn't see a basinet anywhere. _Oh well. Maybe the nurse is bringing him over right now._ She sighed and leaned back against her pillow.

Kagome shut her eyes and took a deep breath. While exhaling, her mind conjured the memory of Sesshomaru smiling lovingly at her in the car. She had been so excited to go home and start living as a family. The background came into focus in the window behind Sesshomaru. Fear erupted as she saw the white truck barrel over the crosswalk toward them. She tried to scream and tell him to get out of the way; honestly, she did but it was too late.

Her body was jerked violently as the crunch of metal reverberated in her ears. The windshield shattered, showering shards of glass over them. Hot steam and smoke rolled into the cabin of the car from the radiator of the truck that had violently lodged itself into the driver's side of their small sedan. She could feel the tires grating against the road surface as the truck pushed their car across the intersection. Vaguely she could hear Sesshomaru's voice calling her name. He sounded panicked and _scared._

Kagome looked around the room again, searching for a sign of Sesshomaru or Taikyuu. The chair next to the bed was empty. There were no magazines lying on the bedside signifying Sesshomaru had been standing vigil next to her. _What if… what if they didn't make it_? Her mind whirled with devastating thoughts. Her husband; a demon who waited centuries just to see her again. Her son. He had hardly lived a blink of an eye before his life was taken. Tears streamed down her face as thoughts plagued her mind. There was no other explanation for this; they were gone.

"Why couldn't it be me?" she hiccupped before burying her face in her hands, crying heavily for her lost loved ones. Gone. They were gone and she had hardly had any time with them. Her heart ached, brimming with sorrow and regret. She hadn't told him she loved him. Oh gods, why hadn't she told him!

"Kagome." She was hearing his voice now. His smooth baritone voice that seemed to coat her heart with love and warmth like an apple wrapped in caramel. She cried harder but the voice persisted.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked. Her bed dipped slightly on the side and she looked up. Sesshomaru was sitting with his right leg propped against the bed where he sat. Taikyuu was in his arms, his eyes closed in sleep.

"Sessho…" she started, tears still streaming down her face.

"I went to get Taikyuu because it's time for him to be fed. You've been so out of it over the last few hours that I thought you should rest," he explained as he rubbed her knee through the blanket. She blinked at him, her wet lashes blurring her vision slightly.

"You're… okay?" she questioned.

"Yes. Just a few deep cuts that will heal within a few days. You, however, took a nasty beating in the accident. You have a mild concussion so you'll have to take it extra easy once we get home."

Unable to hold back any longer Kagome burst out crying again. Sesshomaru looked at her with a frightened expression. He knew his wife was emotional but this was a little unordinary. She saw his look and waved her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"No, it's okay. I'm just happy, that's all," she blubbered.

**EPILOGUE A – Five Years Later**

The garden at the castle was decorated joyfully in beautiful blue, silver, and white. Balloons were tethered to tables that were covered in linen table clothes.

"Alright, alright! C'mon guys, it's time to open presents!" Kagome called from the table that was stacked with colorfully wrapped presents. A young boy that came up to Kagome's elbow raced up to the table, nearly knocking her over. His hair was thick silvery white and braided down his back and tied with a clear hair tie ("because only girls wear colored hair ties, mom" he had explained). His somewhat pointed ears poked out slightly from the sides of his head. Sesshomaru's Prussian blue crescent adorned his prominent forehead and two stripes streaked across each cheek. The stripe closest to his eyes was the same magenta as his father but the one below it had more of a blue tint to it. Kagome's grandfather proudly proclaimed it to be the inheritance of her pure abilities. Kagome always rolled her eyes at grandpa and accounted it to evolution. Suteki, now 8 years old, barreled up to the table with Sachi and Simon in tow.

Sesshomaru stood next to Kagome, holding a little girl around age 3 against his hip. Her black hair was held up in ponytails, one on each side of her head. A smile pulled at the corners of Kagome's mouth as she watched Taikyuu animatedly begin to rip open his presents (not before reading who they were from, of course). Inuyasha's family was there along with Shippo's and her own family. She sighed at the beautiful day they were blessed with in which to have Taikyuu's birthday party. Her right hand absently rubbed her slight tummy, feeling the motion of the child within at all of the excitement. They stood slightly away from the picnic table where a storm of ripped wrapping paper was tossed here and there amid shouts and cries of glee.

Taikyuu thanked his cousin Suteki for the water guns and begrudgingly moved on to the next gift. "Hey mom! Look!" he cried as he turned toward her and lifted the light material from the box. Fisted gently in his hands was a kimono set that matched Sesshomaru's down to the patterns on the left shoulder and the shade of blue of the obi. "Just like daddy!"

Kagome smiled, glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, and said, "Yes, just like daddy."

**---END---**

There, was that a little better?


End file.
